


XWAU02- Exiled Stories

by calumTraveler



Series: XWAU02 Multiverse [4]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion, Homestuck, Kill la Kill, Last Exile: Fam The Silver Wing, Sword Art Online, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Anthology, Crossover, F/M, GLaDOS makes a Cameo, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Quartzmon is a murderous Bastard, Some Mature Language, Suggestive Themes, surprise kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 84,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumTraveler/pseuds/calumTraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Compilation of Smaller Stories that really don't have any place in a larger story. {{Contains "Adventures in Babysitting", "Thundering Wing", and other random snips!}}</p><p>(LATEST CHAPTER IS #25 not 26!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fam1: Exile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be doing something different here. AO3's version of this story is going to be merged with Adventures in Babysitting, while the Solo version of Fam's story will be on FFN, with Babysitting also separate from it. The reason for that is simply because FFN's cross-over tags are a bit too limited for this kind of anthology. The AO3 version will also contain snips that I won't be posting to FFN due to the nature of their content. (Mainly that I've got some song-segment-only sections planned that I think don't fly with FFN's rules.) That said, I hope you'll all enjoy what I've got set up for Fam's backstory. Hints have been placed in Vamola! Kyoryuger, but not the whole story. Fam's been a bit of an unreliable narrator as well, in some cases. Anyways, enough of my random ramblings. Time to Upload This! :D

**DIGIMON XROS WARS:**  
 **ALTERNATE UNIVERSE 02**

**-EXILED STORIES-**

* * *

**[THEN]**

* * *

 

The Void between worlds glowed crimson as a red orb of energy shot from one world to another, carrying its two riders along on a joyride.

"HAHAHA! RYOUMA-KUUN! THIS IS SO MUCH FUUUUN!" The two blue eyes of Nui Harime stared on in glee as she laughed at all of space and time in an escape vector from her old world.

"It really is, Harime-chan!" The familiar silver haired mug of Ryouma Mogami smiled at her in a way that could only be described as the evil version of pure love. Yes, it has been finally said, Ryouma Mogami, A.K.A. Quartzmon, was in love. "And when we land at the next world, we're going to have even more fun!"

"YAAAAAY!" Nui cheered, throwing her arms wide as she fell backwards into the warm embrace of the Original Life Fiber-

**[ORIGINAL LIFE FIBER]**

-that was being propelled through time and space as part of the final stage of Ryouma's "Screw Ragyo Over Royally" plan.

**"I WON'T ALLOW IT!"**

Ryouma and Nui turned around, and looked backwards at the fading orb of their old world to see a familiar little black and red uniform shooting towards them- single eye blazing in determination.

**[KAMUI SENKETSU!]**

**"I WON'T ALLOW YOU ANY PROGRESS!"** The Kamui yelled yet again as he chased after them. **"YOU WON'T COVER UP ANY MORE WORLDS WITH LIFE FIBERS!"**

Nui pouted, "Boo! The Uniform must've got pulled in along with us."

"Well, we're about to hit the new world," Ryouma smirked, "let's let him watch without end as we do exactly what he doesn't want us to do." And with that, he threw an arm out and let loose a burst of energy that shot towards Senketsu...!

 **"LIKE HELL!"** Senketsu shifted into an even more streamlined rocket form- and burst forwards at speeds that seemed impossible in the void of worlds...!

"PROTECTION BARRIER!" Ryouma intoned- and then suddenly that blast of energy spread out, forming a shield that Senketsu slammed into and bounced off of immediately.

"WAAAH!" the Kamui cried out in terror as he spiraled away.

Nui laughed, "Lookit, Ryou~me~! He's spiraling out of control!"

Ryouma laughed along side her, "Indeed! Hah! And without a Xros Loader, there's NO WAY he can follow us into our new world!"

Senketsu regained control and flew at the barrier once more- at a reduced speed, however. And his single eye narrowed at the world just out of his reach... a world that the Original Life Fiber was descending down towards. "Damn it!" Senketsu punched at the shield, then grumbled, "What the hell is a Cross Loader?"

* * *

 

**[NOW]**

* * *

**"THE BAR"**

**Requested by: R3qu13m0f50ul5**

**Written by: Calum Traveler**

* * *

**WORLD ID: SPN4TR4-VR816**

**"HIGHWAY TO HELL" BAR.**

**9:42 P.M.**

* * *

 

"Oh just pull that old record Off the shelf!" a man at the bar drunkenly sang. "I sit and listen to them byyy mah self!"

A scruffy looking man slammed an empty glass on the table, "Grahh... this world is pissin' me off."

The biker with a helmet that had a third eye painted on the forehead smirked, "You can thank my son for pointing it out to us."

"Quartzmon as he is normally is terrifying enough," The suave looking man with blue and red hair said as he quietly sipped at his glass- one of a lot smaller than those of his companions combined. "But him planning on willingly being possessed by an Angel just so he can eat the angel's mind alive and take their powers on is a scary thought beyond that..." He blinked. "I don't think that sentence came out right."

The three of them looked across the bar to the man singing horribly off key, his strange silver hair revealing him to be one of Quartzmon's many disguises.

"PFFFT!" all three of them barely contained their laughter.

"So how are we going to go about this?" Beelzebmon, in human form, asked.

"I say we take him outside and get him to a hospital," Torin recommended.

"I say we just shoot 'im," Dogold remarked.

"We'll get arrested," Beelzebmon countered, "then the kids have to break us out of jail."

"And the Bastardmon figures out we're here," Torin added.

"Hah, I like that one," Beelzebmon laughed, and then raised a hand to the bartender, "Good Sir! Another round of drinks please!"

The bartender raised an eyebrow at their drunken conversation, but simply passed it off as the usual drunken banter of Hunters.

And hunters they were, of a sort; just not the kind he was thinking of.

While Dogold and Torin started on the next round of their drinks, Beelzebmon took his, got up and said, "Watch this! Haha!"

In what seemed to be an impossible length of time, Beelzebmon crossed the bar to the karaoke machine where the man that was Quartzmon's human form was still singing.

"Oh just a good ol' Rock an' Roll!" Quartzmon finished before looking down at Beelzebmon in confusion. "Eh? Do I know you? You look...f'miliar somehow?"

"You could say that, Bastardmon," Beelzebmon gave a grin, and then threw his drink straight into Quartzmon's eyes.

"ARRGHH!? WHAT THE FU-!?" And then Beelzebmon kneed him between the legs and then grabbed the microphone stand and broke it over Quartzmon's back.

"And THAT-" Beelzebmon yelled loudly so the whole bar, confused and unsure of what to do at the moment, could hear. "THAT is for the headache you gave me and my wife fifteen years ago!"

Torin stared on for a moment before asking, "Did he really just do what I think he did?"

Dogold just finished off his drink and laughed, "I think he did."

Poor Quartzmon never knew what hit him as the whole bar descended into a brawl centered on him for some unknown offense fifteen years earlier.

And it was glorious.

* * *

The next morning, Fam, Caleb, and Mahiro stood outside the cell that our three drunken heroes had found themselves in.

"So what exactly," Mahiro asked as he looked his father straight in the eye, "was your plan?"

Beelzebmon blinked through the pain of a black eye and a hangover, and then said, "I really didn't have anything beyond calling him 'Bastardmon'."

Fam blinked, Caleb blinked, Mahiro blinked.

And then Caleb asked, "So how did that work out for you?"

Torin, nursing a hangover as well as an ice-pack to his head, just jabbed a thumb at the cell to his immediate left.

Fam leaned to her right, which was to Torin's left, and peered into the cell where Quartzmon was lying passed out on a stone bench, drooling from a lack of teeth. Then, she leaned back and said, "So you knocked his teeth out."

"Correction! We cleaned his clock! HAHAHA!" Dogold laughed, looking the best out of the three despite the bloody nose he proudly sported.

Beelzebmon and Torin groaned at the loud, boisterous laughter.

Mahiro sighed, "Well, I guess that's about the best we can do right now."

"Yup," Caleb nodded, "let's get you guys outta here."

And with that- Bragigas's head peered in through the wall- partially phasing through via teleport as his eyes flash white and teleported everyone out of the Jail Cell, leaving behind only some very confused guards with strange security camera footage.

* * *

**"Ambiguous Overture"**

**Lyrics: meg rock**  
  
Artist: GARNiDELiA

**Story Written By: Calum Traveler**

* * *

Fam stormed down the hallway to the room where they stored all the large supplies that couldn't easily be shrunken down.

There, lying under a tarp, was the familiar form of her Vespa.

Fam stared at it for a few moments before walking over and tearing the tarp off.

Underneath was the still-unfamiliar black and red painted form of the once-Silver Vespa.

Except for the fact that it wasn't paint.

That much proved itself as the single, crimson eye on the front left side fluttered open and stared up at her, almost asking "What took you so long?" with its stare.

They stood in that frozen pattern for a few moments, their fragile alliance together just as strained as it ever was, just like when they met.

They both remembered, just as if it had been yesterday, despite it being well over two years ago for each of them.

**[THEN]**

Senketsu stared into the barrier that kept him from pursuing his prey.

The strangest thing about this void was that time held no meaning. In what seemed like months- Senketsu had only gone through the same portion of his blood reserves that he had under a minute of forced exertion- forced to watch as Ryouma and Nui corrupted the world below him.

Viewing it had been strange- he could watch the world's events down to the smallest Ant despite being suspended from who knows how far up.

_*cue[Ambiguous](http://youtu.be/Iw1F1dkD5EI)*_

And then there was an explosion.

Dirt and rock and snow and ice and metal- all of it went flying up at him.

At first, he thought it was a trick of that same perspective, but then his eye widened as he saw that all of that explosion's energy and debris was actually heading straight towards him from the "surface" of the planet.

"Crap Crap Crap!" Senketsu tried to peel himself away- but it just came way too fast for him to evade.

And then all of it broke through the barrier that Ryouma had created- and Senketsu was hit by the blast wave.

_**Unmei no ito wo tachikitta sono saki ni...** _

And then his single eye met up with twin green orbs- belonging to a Vespa Pilot who was very much frightened and afraid as her vehicle was thrown through the dimensional barrier out of her own world.

There were two unconscious passengers- and Senketsu acted before he even realized it.

He flung himself at the Vespa as it twisted under the pilot's controls- and he latched onto anything that stuck out before the shockwave continued to push them forwards through time and space.

The girl had no safe control with everything flying this way and that- not without her passengers getting flung out into who knows where- and so Senketsu stretched and tied himself around them- forming a makeshift seat belt to keep them in place.

The girl glanced backwards, and gave a wary grin- then she flew.

_**Senobishiteitanda** _  
_**Kutsuzure darake no semai sekai de** _

Left- right- she quickly pulled off stunts she knew could get her back in control now that she knew her passengers were safely attached.

_**RUNWAY wo aruku egao no uragawa** _  
_**Kakushita tsumori de** _

There were all kinds of broken ships and pieces of metal that flew ahead faster in front of them- and Fam Fan Fan- **[Sky Pirate]** \- began using them as stepping stones to get ahead of the larger pieces of debris chasing after them.

_**Dakedo itsumo kimi ni wa** _

For a moment- they seemed to get out ahead of everything for a few moments- and Fam got her first look at the Multiverse at large.

_**Minukareteshimatteite** _

The occasional glowing strand of Green, Red, Blue, or Yellow energy pulsed around her- along with the random cloud of static.

_**Konna no wa hajimete de tomadou kedo** _

There were swirling solar systems of worlds and universes and branching timelines...

And then the debris wave was pushed forwards by what seemed to be a second shock wave.

_**Hoka no darenimo kikonasenai** _

Fam and Senketsu both yelped as the larger chunks suddenly broke apart into smaller chunks being flung forwards at them.

The wave caught up with them and seemed to throw everything off balance- but Fam grit her teeth and forced her Vespa to stabilize even as everything came crashing towards them.

_**Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga mune wo kogasu kara** _

And then they seemed to shoot through what seemed to be a preexisting debris field even as a Sun _**BLIP**_ ed into existence in front of them.

Fam danced through the rocks even as the debris field continued to push forwards- and then she headed for the sun.

_**Unmei no ito taguriyoseta sono saki ni** _

With a slingshot of Gravity, they flung around the sun, leaving the debris field to crash into it and burn up in an instant.

_**Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru** _

It was too bad that that slingshot sent them hurtling straight for a planet that orbited that sun- and they flew straight into its atmosphere- something neither of them were sure the Vespa could withstand on its own.

Senketsu acted- flinging himself onto the front of the Vespa and putting himself _**onto**_ it, which surprised the girl still piloting the machine as he desperately tried to seal everyone inside underneath him so as to spare them from the heat of re-entry.

_**Kajikanda yubi de zutto sagashiteta** _

That painful experience burned away a fair portion of Senketsu's body- and seemed to fuse what remained onto the Vespa's cloth-like metal-weave shell- all within a few seconds due to their increase of speed.

_**Kirameku sekai no** _

When the flames disappeared- Fam found that the top bubble of protection that Senketsu had formed had burned away, revealing that their vespa was hurtling uncontrolled straight for an ocean... That was, if they didn't crash into the green plains leading up to it first.

_**Kotae wa itsudatte TEACUP no naka** _  
_**Utsutteitanda** _

With a yelp- Fam pulled up, trying to break as best as she could to slow them all down.

_**Yakedoshisou na ondo** _

Closer- closer everything was coming up too fast! Senketsu flinched as they barely cut across the top of a tree that flown up past them too fast to even see.

_**Amasugirushi nigasugiru** _

And then they saw a town of some kind- with a white flag with some red logo on it flying over one of the tallest buildings.

Senketsu and Fam both gasped and tried to pull up- and somehow, their combination of wills did just that-

_**Jibuntachi dake no FLAVOR nomihoshite** _

-The Vespa's engine pipes hit the tip of the flag-pole and set it vibrating from the high speed near impact.

_**Ano hi kimi ga oshiete kureta** _

Their speed was still too great- and their altitude was lowering even quicker now.

Fam narrowed her eyes, grit her teeth, and fired off both of the remaining harpoons on the Vespa's undercarriage in an attempt to slow themselves down.

_**Nandaka wakannai atsusa ga hoho wo tsutau kara** _

If it worked- neither of the two awake survivors of this sudden Exile could tell. All they could hope for was that they would hit the water instead of the dirt.

And quickly approaching that water was- the green plains that rapidly rose to meet them quickly gave way to sandy beaches and then-

_**Sorezore no omoi karamiatta sono saki ni** _

They were over the water, skimming along the sky blue surface trailing along a massive plume of water behind them-

_**Ima atarashii yoake ga kuru** _

And then friction and gravity finally won out- and the Vespa flipped head over tail and dropped all of its passengers into the water as its momentum finally crashed out.

**[NOW]**

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

Fam exhaled the deep breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in as she walked into the main room of the Spirit Base, and looked around.

It had been little over a month now since they had left Earth-3 following the defeat of one particularly tough Quartzmon enhanced Deboss Legion. The Kyoryugers had grown tired of NERV's oversight, and left.

In the corner by the fountain, Eri Lukari- **[Kyoryu Navy originally and now sometimes Kyoryu Silver]** \- was playing her Violin; sitting next to her was Yui Kirigaya- **[Kyoryu Violet]** \- sang along to the tune.

At the table was Inaba Strider- **[Kyoryu Black]** \- currently chatting with his [Best-Friend-Who-Was-Practically-his-Sister], Shiro Stonesfield, who had hitched a ride off of Earth-3 on SpaceTrailmon, and transfered to Plezuon via a gift from Fam's old world.

Fam frowned at the thought of her Vespa once more.

Also at the table was Caleb's sister, Callie Grey- **[Kyoryu Cyan]** -, working on some project while she listened to them talk.

Nowhere in sight were their other current companions, nor the rest of the Kyoryugers.

Wait- there was a faint breeze just then-

_**ZAP!** _

With a flash of Blue Light, John Egbert **[Kyoryu Grey]** Appeared in his usual teleport.

"Woah, okay, this is different," he mused, "time line check? I'm hunting Lost Stones."

"You're a few months too late," Caleb said, walking in. This time the subtitle properly appeared, listing him as **[Kyoryu Red]**. "Like...Really a few months too late for that. We beat Deboss for good about a month ago."

"Ah, right, gotcha," John nodded, then paused. "Right, um... So, do you guys remember me ever coming back from Fam's world on a check?"

"You brought us a lot of ice cream," Fam said, "other than that, no."

"...Damn it, guess that means I'm taking you guys with me back there then," John grimaced.

"What's up?" Inaba asked, breaking off of his conversation with Shiro.

"Not sure exactly, but the Queen of Turan asked me to fetch Fam and bring her back," John answered. "It sounded pretty serious."

That, Fam thought, did not sound good.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Senketsu. Narrative causality demands that he suffer a harsh re-entry at least once in his life.


	2. Babysitting1: Nyarko

**ADVENTURES IN BABYSITTING A-XROS TIME AND SPACE.**

* * *

**File 1. Nyarko Amano-Aonouma**

* * *

"Oh! Rei! Could I talk with you for a moment?"

The Evangelion Pilot who had recently become a Royal Knight under the service of King Shoutmon turned around on her heels at the calling of her name.

The Denizen Echidna and her Host Nene Amano-Aonouma, was walking down the hallway towards her, smiling politely, yet somewhat urgently.

"Hi, Rei," Nene said.

"Yo," Rei Ayanami gave a quick nod of her head in greeting, "what's up?"

"Okay right so..." Nene quickly explained the situation: "Since your Earth got brought in, you know how Kiriha and I have had to meet with all the surviving world leaders and all that Jazz?"

"Right," Rei nodded. "What about it?"

"Well, I usually have Kotone baby sit Nyarko whenever she has to do something like this, but tonight she just got called in to join one of these meetings too," Nene said with a smile, "So I was wondering if you could take her place tonight keeping an eye on Nyarko?"

"I dunno, Nene..." Rei scratched at her nose. "I'm a great Eva Pilot, sort of an okay Knight so far, but a baby sitter...?"

"Please, Rei...!" Nene clapped her hands together and bowed sharply, "Shoutmon says he doesn't know anyone else who'd be better for the job!"

Drat. Rei grumbled. Of course the King would recommend her.

"Alright, I'll do it." What else could she say?

**LATER THAT NIGHT_ _ _|**

Nyarko was a cute girl at age Five, having been born about eight months after Rei had visited "Earth-2" through sheer luck and inter-dimensional shenanigans.

Silver hair, Emerald Green eyes- Rei could see this girl causing a lot of trouble when she was older. But then again, she was already causing trouble, and had been since she'd been born.

Rei suddenly came to an understanding as to why Shoutmon had told Nene to come ask her to baby sit...and why Kotone had been Nyarko's go-to baby sitter in the past.

"Alright, kid," Rei said calmly, "give me back my sword, please."

Nyarko was a living inventory system- one look and a blink- POOF- and something would be gone.

Such as happened to Rei's sword, which she had drawn out to polish while Nyarko had been distracted by the TV...or so Rei had thought.

The first commercial break that had occurred, and the sword had literally vanished out of Rei's hands in the blink of an eye. Literally, in this case. Nyarko had giggled and clapped like she'd just done something impressive, which lead Rei to identifying her as the culprit.

"Nuh uh!" Nyarko shook her head. "My Shiny!"

"..." Rei frowned. "And here I thought the Terrible Twos only lasted until you hit three."

It was to be expected of a child who was the spawn of the Denizens- beings with powers so wide and varried that they were very often mistaken for Living Gods!

Rei, having faced off against such beings in the past, notably and primarily the Angels of her world and the Horror Terrors of that one Dimension she had visited once, decided that Nyarko here could not possibly be at their power levels just yet...

Although that temper, on the other hand...

"Please?" Rei asked, "It's my shiny precious sword! They gave it to me for joining his personal guard!"

"No!" Nyarko shook her head, giggling, "It's My Shiny now!"

Rei's eye twitched, and somewhere, deep down in the part of her consciousness cloned from then Angel Lilith, Rei suppressed the constant stream of thought about babies to offhandedly wonder if the Universe hadn't given this girl the same name as that Nyarlhotep Rei had met once out of spite.

"Okay...Nyarko-chan?" Rei began, "What could I give you that you'd want more than my shiny sword?"

"Uhhhh..." The girl's green eyes screwed in towards each other, focusing in cross-eyed on her nose as she thought of something. Rei blinked at the motion, and wondered if there wasn't a hidden, second personality inside this kid that was causing all of this. "CHOCOLATE!"

"Chocolate." Rei repeated, and then sighed. Just what the kid needed this late at night. "Of course." She stood up, and went to search the candy bin. "I'll get you your chocolate if you promise to return my sword and never take it again, kapiche?"

"'Kaay!" Nyarko agreed, then blinked, and then Rei's sword re-appeared on the table with a clatter. "Chocolate now!"

"Alright alright, I'm getting it...!"

Rei cast a glance back at Nyarko. Yup. This kid was definitely going to be a problem in the years to follow.

**ELEVEN YEARS LATER_ _ _|**

"Please!" Nyarko's green eyes batted at the boy before her.

"No," Mahiro rebuked the 16 year old.

"PLEASE MAHIRO-SAAAN!" Nyarko pleaded. "Can't we go take the DeLorean for a test drive?"

"My dad says we shouldn't mess with time travel," Jules remarked as they walked down the road from the Hinomoto residence. "Quartzmon might get us."

"C'MON!" Nyarko lamented. "Quartzmon's just the boogey-mon! You know they only made him up to scare kids into behaving!"

"But he's not," Kuuko, who had been silent the entire time, spoke up quietly. "I saw him once..."

"When you were five!" Nyarko waved it off. "But come on! That was so totally Uncle Ren in a tacky costume!"

"This coming from the girl who believes that she's the reincarnation of of an Eldritch Deity," Mahiro remarked. "Look, Nyarko, I'm all for having an adventure like our parents did, but we can't go stealing a DeLorean for a Joy Ride. Who knows what kind of havoc we'd cause."

"They wouldn't even know we were gone, Ma-hi-ro-saaaan!" Nyarko protested. "I just captchalog it, we go have our fun, come back early, and I put it back at the same moment we borrowed it!"

"...Maybe..." Kuuko thought it over. "Maybe we could just look at it, and just sort of...Keep our distance from it?"

"YEAH!" Nyarko cheered.

"As long as it's out of Nyarko's captchaloging distance," Jules said, "I suppose that'd be alright."

"THREE FOR FOUR!" Nyarko yelped. "MAJORITY RULES!"

Mahiro sighed, "Fine. I'll come too. Someone's gotta make sure you stay out of range, after all."

* * *

_**When asked after the DeLorean Incident, Rei Ayanami was interviewed by a NERV investigator.** _

**So, Rei, you've been babysitter for pretty much every kid of the Xros Heart team. What can you tell me about Nyarko?**

"I baby sat her for years, off and on. Less so since she was the oldest of the lot, but..." Rei would comment, "I never could get a solid grasp on her like I did the other kids. Then again, almost everyone else didn't have the lineage of The Father and the Mother of all Monsters. You'd think that'd maybe give us something to relate to, given that Lilith was the Mother of all life on this Earth and I was cloned from her... But nope. Nyarko was about as uncontrollable as the kids got. She went ahead and did what she wanted regardless of what others told her...Unless you made a deal out of it."

**How so?**

"The first time I baby sat her, Nyarko stole my sword. I had to make a deal so that way she wouldn't steal it again. I got her chocolate once, and she'd never touch the thing again. And I've NEVER seen her even so much as look at that sword since."

**Could something like that have adverted the DeLorean incident?**

"Nah. No way. Nyarko would've twisted the deal in her favor. It's all about equivalent exchange for her. If she's not happy with the deal, she won't accept it. I don't got a clue how anyone could have gotten Nyarko to not go after that DeLorean though. It was just too shiny, I think. That's one thing that's always been constant with her. If something shiny gets her attention, she's going to get her hands on it somehow, even if she has to make a deal later so that she never touches it again. It's the thrill of the hunt, in a way. I had to be careful whenever I looked after her, or had her around with the other kids. She just wanted too much impulsively, and caused too much trouble."

**What are your thoughts on the DeLorean Incident?**

"I really hope they're all okay. An explosion like that from a time machine...? Plus the unfortunate placement of that exit road going down the same street that Go-Kun and I came through years ago... Two rifts on the same spot? Somehow I don't think that's a coincidence."

**Were you there when it happened?**

"Nah, I was off world on Aincrad, at Strider's request. He wanted me to help with the Team selections that would be happening in three weeks. I'm pretty sure that's not going to happen now, though. 'Specially with that new project my brother's got running."

**Speaking of that, would you think Nyarko would fit in on that team, had she a chance to join?**

"Hah! _Nyarko_? Did you _**see**_ what she went as for Halloween the last six years in a row? Toku-shows are one of her favorite things _**ever**_. When she finds out she bailed out just before a real-life Super Sentai plot started in her own back yard? I'll bet you ten thousand dollars that she'll blow a gasket and demand that Kaiyumi makes her like...The "Kamen Ranger" or something! She's always had the stronger thirst for adventure among the older kids."

**Do you think that 'thirst for adventure' might have caused all of this?**

"With all of Xros Heart's kids...Definitely. They've heard all of these stories from just about everyone about how they ran across time and space hunting down Quartzmon. I've baby sat just about all of them at some point in their lives, and I've gotta say that I don't think growing up in that kind of environment leaves anything but a huge shadow. Honestly, I'm surprised as many of them came out as well mannered as they did, considering all of that, and all the bad influence _***I***_ probably put in front of them just by watching them as often as I did."

**I'm sure you didn't do that bad of a job.**

"When we get to Merry, I'm pretty sure you're going to have a different opinion of me."

_**END FILE.** _


	3. Fam2: Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Senketsu is Suffering.

**"Gone Fishing."**

**Written by: Calum Traveler**

* * *

Senketsu was drowning.

Apparently, despite being living cloth, and being fused to a magical (As in, he had no clue how the thing worked and thus, Magic, despite whatever technology actually powered it) hover bike that managed to speed through reentry in as short of time as possible (Measured in seconds) and was definitely not organic at all... Apparently none of that mattered.

Senketsu felt like he was drowning, or rather... He felt like the Vespa's still-running engines were drowning, and thus that translated to his own lungs?

'Wait," Senketsu blinked, "I don't have lungs."

What was going on here?

And then there was a shadow- and a muted splash from above him.

Senketsu's eye looked up to see what looked like some kind of humanoid fish in a diving suit swimming down to reach the three girls that had been riding in the Vespa that had just crashed into what appeared to be an ocean.

Then there was some kind of turtle-boy followed by an actual human girl with orange hair down to her waist...

"Well," Senketsu mused, "at least they're getting rescued..."

And then a giant robot that looked like it had been inspired by some kind of stag beetle joined them- swimming towards him instead of the girls.

* * *

Fam gasped and choked for air as she was dragged to the surface. She spat out a little bit of water and then took in a few deep breaths.

"Woah! Easy there!" Hangyomon pleaded as she struggled in his grip. "You're alright! We got you out!"

Fam's eyes looked around in confusion as Millia and Giselle were brought up to the surface by the other two divers, ChibiKamemon and Mizuki.

"They're unconscious!" Mizuki yelled to Hangyomon. "We've gotta get them to shore!"

"Got it!" Hangyomon nodded, then turned to Fam and asked, "Can you swim?"

"Huh?" Fam blinked, even as DarkVolumon surfaced, holding the burnt and mangled Vespa in his arms. "What the-?"

"Great," Hangyomon grumbled. "A newbie." With a sigh, he said, "Kid, welcome to the Digital World. Where literally anything could be a living, breathing creature with awesome powers and multiple forms to themselves. I'm Hangyomon, that big lug is DarkVolumon, and the two pulling your friends to shore are ChibiKamemon and my girlfriend Mizuki."

"It's just a good thing we were out Fishing today, isn't it?" DarkVolumon asked in his standard "Evil-Tone" voice.

Fam squeaked at the sound.

"Don't mind him," Hangyomon laughed, "he does that for the laughs."

* * *

Senketsu was annoyed at how he was being dragged to the village by a rope pulled by a robot with an evil sounding voice. "Oi, could you even TRY to run over every single rock?" He asked.

The robot didn't hear him- instead dragging the Vespa Senketsu was fused to over another rock- which made the Kamui grimace in annoyance.

**[DarkVolumon; Robot; Pretends to be Evil for the LULz]**

Riding on DarkVolumon's shoulders were Fam and, as he'd learned their names were, Giselle and Millia, full names being withheld until they met "The King," whoever that was.

"Oiii!" cried a voice from the village entrance as they drew closer, "You found whatever that was that just buzzed the flag pole, didn't you?"

"YUP!" The orange haired girl, Mizuki, waved, "They splashed down not too far from where we were fishing."

**[Mizuki; General for Xros Heart;**   
**Also a Dolphinmon; Hobyist Fisherman]**

"Scared all the fish away, though," Hangyomon remarked. "That was QUITE the landing you made there, kid."

**[Hangyomon; Former Bagura Army;**   
**Long Time Xros Heart Member; Knows a good crash landing when he sees it.]**

"Er, Thanks?" Fam didn't sound so sure of that, and glanced over at Senketsu.

His lone eye, the only part that seemed animate now, tried its best to shrug.

By the way Fam just stared blankly, and quickly turned around, he was sure he failed at that. "I might need a mirror to practice these emotes," he grumbled before being dragged over another rock that bounced up and pinged against something sensitive underneath. "OW! Damn it, my undercarriage is sensitive! Watch where you're dragging me!"

Fam spoke up then at the sound, "Um, Mister Volumon sir?"

"Yes?" The Robot asked.

"Could you try to be a little more careful with my Vespa? It's going to be a pain repairing it as it is," Fam began.

"Fam," The blond girl, Millia, chided in a concerned tone, "I think we've got more important things to be dealing with than a busted up Vespa. Like the fact that we're being taken to see this worlds _**KING**_?"

**[Princess Milia il Velch Cutrettola Turan; Sister to Liliana il Grazioso Merlo Turan;  
Exiled head of government for the Refuge Government of Turan]**

"Hey, I'm trusting you to deal with the Politics," Fam replied, "I've gotta focus on getting us back home in one piece. Can't do that with a busted Vespa." She glanced back over at Senketsu and added silently, _'Also, I'm pretty sure that thing that attached itself to it is alive.'_

"Fam's right in that respect, though. Repairs are going to be really hard just going by looks," Giselle began. "It looks like we flew through a sun or something. What kind of explosion does that?"

Fam and Senketsu both paled slightly at that remark as they remembered their near hit with the sun in the sky above.

"Something wrong?" Hangyomon caught that changed look on Fam's face.

"Er-" Fam shook her head, "No. It's nothing."

"Nothing my eye!" Senketsu yelped, "We had to slingshot around that bloody thing just to get here!" Nobody heard him. "Okay, either this is going to get really old really quick, or I'm going to have a _**LOT**_ of fun with this."

They finally go close enough to the gate to see the man who had waved at them. Yellow eyes, crimson hair, grinning like an idiot.

"Yo! I'm Hinomoto, Tagiru," He greeted them, "welcome to the Village of Smiles."

**[Formerly Akashi, Tagiru (Married into Wife's family);**   
**Time Traveler; Former Digimon Hunter; Xros Heart Founder]**

"Greetings," Millia began, "it's a pleasure to be here. Although, I wish there could have been better circumstances. We were in the middle of a battle until just now..." She frowned. "Although, I'm a bit confused as to how we got here...Wherever here is, that is?"

"Ah," Tagiru nodded sagely, "sounds like a familiar problem we've run into in the past. You got caught up in a Time Storm."

"Time storm?" Fam and Senketsu asked at the same time, though only Senketsu knew it.

"Ah, well, see, there's this guy, Quartzmon, also goes by the name Ryouma-"

"RYOUMA!?" Senketsu reacted so loudly that he actually managed to make the Vespa's engine stutter in an attempt to start.

The noise made everyone look back at him in surprise.

"Great, now the engine's acting up," Giselle sighed.

Fam just stared at Senketsu, who tried to remain as still as he possibly could.

"Did I really just do that?" He asked himself.

Everyone turned back to Tagiru as he continued on, "Anyways, long story short he basically blew up our home planet, forcing the survivors to move here to the Digital World... That was about... Eh, Three years ago, maybe? I kind of have a hard time remembering, since I left right when that happened when I was sixteen, got sent back in time, had a couple of kids, came back through time travel..." He shook his head, "Man, Time travel gives you a headache when you try to reason it all out."

"So...we're on a completely different world?" Millia asked.

"Eyup," Tagiru nodded. "That's about the gist of it. Anyways, King Sylen won't be back for another day or so. You girls can rest up until then."

* * *

And then Senketsu was shoved under a large cloth overhang and left to dry off while everyone else went off somewhere else.

He tried to move, and couldn't.

Senketsu cursed, "This is worse than being a uniform. At least when I was a Uniform I could move around on my own."

He tried to move again...

"Woooaah!" _ **THUD.**_

...And fell on his already crumpled side.

"Damn it."

* * *

 

**"Magicka"**

**Written By: Calum Traveler**

* * *

"Who's _BRIGHT IDEA_ was it-" Davis Motomiya **[Digi-Destined; Occasional Time Traveler; Optional Bodyguard For Hire]** yelled to the winds as he rode on Imperialdramon's shoulders- "To let the **ONE GIRL WHO HAD NO EXPERIENCE WITH THESE THINGS** decide _**QUARTZMON'S FATE!?"**_

Behind them was a giant twisting tower that reminded one of a certain Beast Spirit of Metal from a certain Frontier timeline...

Except that instead of giant orbs with creepy faces painted on them, there were giant crystalline gems holding countless Magical Girls trapped inside, siphoning their despair into the center of it all, Quartzmon's latest disguise.

He was presently disguised as a small cat like creature with pink fur and extraordinarily long eyes. His name this universe? " **[Q-B or Not Q-B]** ," the creature laughed in a rather cute sounding voice that did little to show it's true nature, "THAT IS MY QUESTION!"

And with that- he flung out bursts of energy from the massive crystalline orbs straight at the scattered Xros Heart members.

"DAMN IT!" The lone **[Magical Girl]** who had managed to evade all of this swore as she dove for cover behind a ruined wall- "Why did I have to get a botched timeline five minutes into awakening?"

"I dunno-" OmegaShoutmon **[King of the Digital World]** then yelped as he ducked under a burst of magical energy- "Why the hell did Quartzmon hijack the body of a _**FREAKIN' GOD CAT!?**_ "

"Kyubey is..." The magical girl finched as a fire hydrant exploded in the distance- "Complicated."

"Complicated my shiny metal-" Imperialdramon Shifted into **[Fighter Mode!]** and leveled his arm cannon at the center of the whirling mass of energy- **"POSITRON LASER!"**

The laser beam shot out and crashed into a magical forcefield- and dispersed without incident.

"HAHAHA!" Q-B laughed- "You'll have to try better than that, Xros Heart!"

"It's just like Parallelmon all over again," Davis grit his teeth.

"Parallelmon was a cakewalk compared to this!" yelled a familiar looking VictoryGreymon from above. "VICTORY SWO-"

"NUH UH!" Q-B stuck his tongue out as another orb let off a burst of fire at the VictoryGreymon- knocking them down into the ground.

"Anyone got any ideas!?" OmegaShoutmon inquired with a quite panicked tone.

"We all die and hope for a better timeline next loop?" The magical girl offered, summoning a hand-gun from out of thin air to check it's clip.

"Not going to happen," OmegaShoutmon shot it down in an instant.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Q-B laughed manically. "You guys are so pathetic! I can't believe the other me's kept getting killed by you lot!"

"What does that say about you?!" Davis spat at Quartzmon.

Q-B's eyes narrowed and he growled- "Alright- just for that You're Gonna DIE!"

And then a whole barrage of lasers shot out of the crystal orbs and smashed into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode- blasting him back into Paildramon and then down into DemiVmon and Minnowmon- leaving Davis to fall towards the ground without much assistance.

"WOAAAH!"

_**CRASH!** _

Thankfully- he landed in a tree, which broke his fall by quite a lot.

"Okay..." He breathed, reaching for his goggles to make sure they were intact, "Let's not try that again."

Q-B broke down into another fit of laughter.

"Yo! Vmon! Wormmon!" Davis called down to the In-Training stage digimon, "You alright down there?"

"Jusht Fhine, Davish...!" The blue blob that was DemiVmon groaned from where he lay, "Wouah! Ah shmell...Ahpplesh?"

"I'll be fine...!" Minnowmon replied.

"I'm Open to Suggestions here," OmegaShoutmon said again, "anything that doesn't involve us getting killed?"

The Magical girl sighed, "Madoka caused all of this with her wish, didn't she? If we can talk her down, she might be able to undo it."

"Homura, that's a BRILLIANT idea!" OmegaShoutmon grinned.

And then Davis brought up the one flaw in the plan: "So where the hell did Madoka run off to!?"

Q-B let loose another laser blast that blew up yet another fire hydrant, and sent some poor black cat flying to its demise.

"Ah- speaking of Narrative Causality," Homura said with a flat tone.

* * *

Q-B laughed as he surveyed the damaged city-scape beneath him.

Nothing could escape his all-seeing presence! Nothing could escape his all-powerful laser blasts! Nothing could get through his all-protecting MAGIC SHIELD!

Naturally- it was then that a giant tidal wave of water fell down on him from above.

"PAH! BPFFFHT! _**WHAT!?**_ "

Q-B glanced around in anger and rage- eyes practically burning for all the water just dumped on him.

"WHO DARES~!?"

**"Yo."**

Q-B looked up, and then his eyes widened in horror as a massive water dragon, with **[Denizen Cetus/General Kotone]** in the center, descended upon him.

"Aw Cra-"

_**KASPLOOOSH!** _

And then the Water Dragon Swallowed him whole, and dragged him straight down towards the ground.

If he got there, that was.

Kotone's eyes glowed with a shimmer of light as she threw a punch through the Water Dragon she'd summoned and then-

**"DECOMPRESSION!"**

-Poor Q-B was sent flying as the water dragon dispersed, and he suddenly had a very serious case of the Bends.

It also didn't help much that he was sent spinning in a spiral as well.

_**CRASH.** _

As Q-B struggled to pull himself out of the crater he'd landed in, he caught sight of what made his shield fail.

There was the girl he'd convinced Xros Heart were the bad guys... That "Madoka" girl who was supposedly the most powerful girl in this universe...

Cradling that black cat to her chest as she glared daggers at him while yelling: "You said you wouldn't hurt anybody!"

Q-B stumbled at that declaration, and felt the powers he'd drained from the gems above returning back to where they came from... "Uh oh..." His eyes widened as Homura walked towards him, priming the gun she had in hand. "Hey, um, look! Let's be reasonable here! Can't we talk this out?"

Homura narrowed her eyes and said one simple word:

"No."

**BANG.**

* * *

 

**"AAaaa!"**

**Written by: Calum Traveler  
**

* * *

**[THEN]**

"DA DAH DAA DADADA DAAAAAAH!" Mankanshoku, Mako, cried out as she held up a box set of VHS tapes. "STARWARS!" read the title in an old, worn label that had been written over in marker.

"What," Ryuuko stared flatly at the box.

"Well, Senketsu doesn't have his memories, right?" Mako began, grinning brightly, "Sooo! Let's bring them all back by watching some old classics!"

"Is this really necessary?" Senketsu asked. "It's not like I probably watched these things before I lost my memories." Ryuko repeated it, with some slight rephrasing.

"But if he doesn't remember, then how does he know he never watched it in the first place?" Mako asked, grinning.

"Well," Ryuuko began-

**[NOW]**

Fam kicked at the broken wing on the Vespa, and Senketsu yelped in pain as his attention came back to focus on the world. "Alright, wake up, you!"

Had he drifted off? Senketsu blinked a few times in rapid succession. He hadn't realized that he'd done that.

"Look," Fam got down on her knees and looked him firmly in the eye with her two own green orbs, "One blink for yes, two for no, got it?"

Senketsu blinked once, slowly and deliberately. "Yes, I got it," He added, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

"Alright, simple question: Are. You. Evil?"

"Evil?!" Senketsu glared at her in annoyance. "I just saved you and your friends lives and the first thing you have to ask me is if I'm EVIL!?"

"Yes, or, No," Fam said slowly, and surely.

Senketsu sighed, and then blinked twice in answer, "No, I'm not evil. I'm just a school uniform well out of his league."

"Alright, next question," Fam continued, "Did you send me here?"

"What?" It was such a confusing question that he blinked many times in confusion.

"Wait wait! One or two, please," Fam insisted.

"No," Senketsu said flatly as he blinked twice. "I just hitched a ride, that's all."

"Alright, alright," Fam took a few moments to compose her thoughts. "...I really don't have anything else to ask, really. I was kind of hinging on those first two things being 'yes'."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence," Senketsu narrowed his eye at her. "What's with you anyways? Would my being evil really have been that much of a boon to your day?"

No reply to that, but Fam continued on, "Geeze, look at me. Talking to something that attached itself to my Vespa and hoping it was the thing that sent me here. Graaah... why does my life have to be so difficult some times?" Fam rolled back onto her back and stared up at the sky. "Rescue a Princess? Sure. Can do. Watch as her kingdom gets obliterated by giant rock towers with creepy faces? Yeah, done that! Not happy about it, but done it! Catch the Reaper? Nope. Got caught instead, and then told to catch Fifteen skyfish! Sure, I can do that. Did it in a heartbeat, seemed like... I only even really remember catching five of 'em, really. Everything else was just a blur..."

"And that lead to you getting thrown out of your world, how exactly?" Senketsu knew enough narrative causality to see where this was going. "What? Did the big bad empire decide you were too rebel for their liking?"

Fam was silent for a little bit longer before she sighed again and said, "Stupid Ades Federation... Stupid Lilly... Stupid Rock faces..."

"Are you talking to yourself, Fam?" **[Giselle Collette Vingt; Fam's** **Best-Friend/Like-A-Sister/Navi]** asked as she, and an older woman with green hair and golden eyes, walked over, each carrying boxes of random parts and materials that had been scrounged up.

Senketsu went as still as he could- either out of instinct, wanting to play this up for as much as it was worth, or just plain old fear.

"No, just the Vespa," Fam replied, sitting up.

"Talking to oneself is fine," the woman said as she put the box down, and then held her hand out to introduce herself, "I'm Chou, Tagiru's my husband."

 **[Hinomoto, Chou; Tagiru's her Husband;** **Wields a mean rocket hammer;  
Can catch a spinning object without forcing it to lose momentum; Time Traveler]**

"Hi," Fam took the woman's hand and shook it. "So what do you have here?"

"Potential replacement parts for the Engine," Giselle replied as she put her own crate down. "It took a while to find anything close to our specifications, but there's probably something in there."

"Oh great," Senketsu lamented, "now I'm going to be put under the needle in a less-than-literal sense."

"Sounds like fun," Fam replied. "So where's Millia at?"

"Chatting with the Denizens," Chou answered.

"The who now?" Fam frowned at the unfamiliar term.

"Denizens," Chou repeated, "this world isn't rulled by a Monarchy despite having a King. The Denizens are the ones that oversee and maintain the balance of the Digital World in place of the Code Crown."

"The Code...Crown," Fam blinked. "Really?"

"Let me guess," Senketsu began, "Super Powerful Artifact that had to be destroyed for everyone's own good lest bad people would use it for evil?"

"It was the thing that maintained Balance while the Denizens were absent," Chou explained. "The Denizen Hephaestus created it, but then had to destroy it personally due to many bad people wanting control of it."

"Got it in one," Senketsu rolled his eye.

"There are only two Denizens on world right now," Chou continued on. "Hephaestus died when the Code Crown was destroyed, and Cetus is off world with Kotone and the King."

"Who are the other two?" Fam asked.

"Echidna and Typheus," Giselle supplied. "They look a lot like kids just like us... except a few years older."

"Yeah, Kiriha and Nene are about in their Twenties now," Chou nodded, then paled slightly.

"Something wrong?" Giselle asked.

"No, just thinking about how Time Travel made me older than my friends," Chou pouted, ''I was just a year younger than them when I went back, now I'm a lot older... Nyaaah...!"

Fam and Senketsu both echoed the same thought at once, "Time Travel, huh?"

* * *

**"False Alarm."**

**Written by: Calum Traveler.**

* * *

 

In the dead of space above the Digital World- with a flash of light and a loud BANG of sound- a SpaceTrailmon emerged from a temporal jump...

And nearly crashed headlong into a fragment of debris that had been ejected from Fam's world.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Hideaki Mashimo **[PILOT; Quartzmon Hunter; Husband; Father]** yelped in surprise as he quickly spun the controls to evade.

"Well that's different," Rina Mashimo **[CAPTAIN; Sharp Shooter; Wife; Mother]** mused as she looked out the window to follow the trail backwards from where it came. "Looks like a lot of this came flying in through a time rift. I wonder what happened?"

"Let's radio in," Hideaki suggested. "Maybe the others know?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Rina nodded, and went to do that when an alarm sounded off of the console. "Ah...and then there's Merry..." She giggled as she silenced it with a single button, "Probably woke up because of that sudden jerk just now."

"Probably," Hideaki nodded, then said, "go take care of her, I'll call in."

"Alright," Rina nodded, and skipped out of her chair to the door, and then down the small steps to the hallway that lead to most of the crew-and-sometimes-passenger quarters.

"We hit something?" Davis asked as he popped his head out from one of the bunks.

"Barely avoided it, actually," Rina said, continuing down into the Kitchen where King Sylen **[A.K.A.: OmegaShoutmon]** sat conversing with Kotone.

"Did we hit something?" Kotone asked.

"No," Davis answered for Rina as he followed her into the kitchen, "just avoided hitting something though."

"Thank you, fellow Vmon destined," Rina said with approval as she navigated for the stairs leading down to the common room, where, indeed, the soft sounds of a baby's cry could be heard. "C'mere Merry..." Rina said as she went over to the crib that had been put up, and reached in to pull the girl out so she could hold her.

**[Merry Mashimo; baby. To-Become Kyoryu Blue At Age 16.]**

"Shoosh, it'll be alright," Rina held the baby up to her shoulder and patted the girl's back in a soothing pattern. "Your dad just flew us around a giant rock, that's all... There's nothing to be afraid of..."

* * *

 

"So the giant trail of rocks are from another world?" Sylen heard Hideaki ask over the radio as he and Davis entered the room.

 _"Ah, yeah,"_ Tagiru's voice came through from the other side. _"Three girls and what we think is a new machine type Digimon crashed into the lake next to the village. From what we've gathered from them, looks like Quartzmon's got his towers all over the place. Used them to blow up the whole of a nation's capital city."_

"Well _that's_ not good," Sylen remarked with a chuckle.

 _"Well, duh, Captain Obvious,"_ Tagiru laughed at that. _"Good to hear you're back in one piece. A bit early though, isn't it, Sylen-san?"_

"Oi oi, I'll have none of that," Sylen said, "I'll have you know we only really survived because Quartzmon killed Shrodinger's Cat."

_"You mean the paradox experiment with the box and the-?"_

"Yeah-" Davis interupted. "That."

"Annnyways," Hideaki coughed to get their attention. "Trailmon's scanners show that there's a steady debris field leading back to _some_ world, most likely these kids' by the looks of things. But it doesn't look like the path will be open for very long. All of the debris is throwing itself into the sun pretty quickly. I'd say we've got another day at most before it's all gone."

"So either we mount a return mission while the path is still viable, or we wait until it's gone to try to find that world again," Sylen made it sound as if there was actually a choice. "How long until we can land and get those girls onboard?"

"Not too long," Hideaki said, checking the screens infront of him. "I mean, we're only really hanging out here to observe it for now. I can get us down at the Village in under a few minutes. But we're low on fuel, so that'd take us a while...Yeah, I don't think it's going to be good if we land and take off again, time wise, I mean."

"We're also going to need a team," Davis said. "A lot of us are tired out from that last fight, so shore leave's in order for 'em... Who's in port right now?"

 _"The_ Good Friday's _been docked since yesterday, repairs mostly from their last excursion,"_ Tagiru reported. _"Yuu and Corone left to track down an Emergency Signal on the Wrister Channel a couple of days ago, they took the Starmonz and Wisemon with them. And you know Revolomon and Ballistamon..."_

"Well, there goes Xros Ten," Shoutmon grumbled. "Are Akari and Kaiyumi back from their mission yet?"

 _"They're on the_ Friday _right now so, yeah,"_ Tagiru paused, _"no sign of Taiki or Sally, though."_

"Figures," Sylen grumbled. "Quartzmon's stepping up his game. I think we've really narrowed the field down quite a bit. We're so close to his endgame, I can just taste it... We'll run into them soon enough, I just know it."

 _"Anyways,"_ Tagiru continued, _"do you want me to tell Olegmon to get the_ Friday _Prepped?"_

"Yeah," Sylen nodded, "and tell him to bring up extra fuel cells for SpaceTrailmon. We're going to need them."

 _"Gotcha, Tagiru out!"_ and the raido went silent.

"Hideaki," Sylen ordered, "I want you to monitor the progress of the bridge, and any sign of losing that world, we _jump_. Got it?"

"Got it," Hideaki nodded.

"What about people who need shore leave?" Davis asked.

"We'll send them down in the shuttles," Sylen said. "We can't risk losing this bridge... Something tells me this next world is going to be _important._ "

"You think so, huh?" Davis asked.

"Call it a gut feeling," Sylen smirked.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The best part about doing a compilation of story segments like this is that I get to just do random segments, without needing to tell a complete story, and then put them up as is. You get to pick up on the context from there! Also, I'm having Waaaay too much fun with KLK's subtitles. :33 ALSO: just realized that I might have some timeline issues here with the original draft, but that's what the rewrite's for. I should probably get back to that...


	4. Babysitting2: Merry

**FILE 2. "Merry Mashimo"**

* * *

* * *

Daughter of Hideaki Mashimo and Rina/Rock Shinomiya. Age 16. Trained in the PawnChessmon Brigades on AINCRAD for Six years, starting at the age of Ten. Present occupation is as Kyoryuger Blue: "The Armored Heroine."

* * *

**What happened with Merry?**

"Do you really want me to do her next?" Rei Ayanami asked. "Wouldn't you rather know more about Kuuko or Mahiro?"

**She is one of the kids now entrusted with the protection of the Earth...and since you brought her up...?**

"Ugh, fine fine...Alright, I'll tell you, but I was seriously wanting to put this off for a bit. It's kind of weird..."

**I think I can handle weird, Miss Ayanami.**

"Alright well...it was just before Merry's Seventh Birthday... Her parents were upset by a couple a ghosts that had been popping up during travel on SpaceTrailmon, and-"

**Ghosts?**

"Yes. Ghosts. Blue zappy things that made the time engines stall out."

**Are they still a threat?**

"Eh? Have you HEARD of ghosts attacking time ships since then? No, they vanished after those passengers tried freeing them. So it obviously worked."

**So what happened?**

"So Rina and Hideaki were trying to find those passengers disappeared trying to free the ghosts from whatever was trapping them. They'd been going out on scouting trips in that general area of time space trying to find those kids, but they left Merry behind so she didn't get scared, or worse."

**So you were watching her?**

"Yeah, just a bit before her birthday... I'd done it before a lot of times before. Longer time trips and missions kept Rina and Hideaki away alot when Merry was a kid. But usually I'd group watch her with the other kids. Nyarko and Callie, usually, for example."

**Callie Grey, correct? One of the Blue Flare twins?**

"Yeah. Her. You know, it's really Nyarko's fault that I got Callie and Merry into jokes...although it's my fault Nyarko got the impression that I liked those kinds of jokes. See, she got me this joke book for my birthday after an ill-advised attempt at comunicating and-"

**How does this relate to what happened on Merry's birthday?**

"It does, trust me."

**Okay. As you were saying before my interruption?**

"Right well... Merry was a normal kid before that night. Well... _You know_...More normal than she became after that. Liked those corny jokes from that joke book, loved swimming, slept in about every chance she got... No supernatural powers to speak of. Even Yumeji at that age was less normal than she was- and you know how their parents rank in terms of wackiness."

**Merry's parents are from two separate universes, and her mother happens to have her soul split in two.**

"Exactly, and Merry ended up being about as powerless as she possibly could be. An absolute Zero on the power ranking scale. But she was wide eyed then. Willing to believe just about anything. Merry doesn't into the Digital World's SBURB Power system you know? Even bring it up and she'll scoff it off as something that doesn't make sense. Well, this incident? That's what got her into that."

**...I...See...**

"Yeah, I'll bet you do."

**So what happened on that night?**

"Well, it'd been a normal night up to that point. I picked her up from kindergarten, we played a board game, read from that joke book for a bit, ate dinner, took a bath- usual routine, ya know?"

**Right.**

"Well, right after I'd gotten Merry out of the tub, and I was drying her off with the towel..."

**NINE YEARS AGO_ _ _|**

The world changed around them- from the bathroom of Rei's apartment to an expansive, dark and gloomy checkerboard wasteland- and not just the world, but their own bodies as well.

Merry was suddenly clothed in this white dress and a white jacket that seemed to roll around like fluffy sheep's fur...and she had a hat on.

Rei found herself several years younger, and also wearing her original Unit-00 Plug Suit. "What the-?"

_**Wait. You were suddenly years younger and wearing different clothes?** _

_"Yeah, It was weird. It was like...reliving a memory? Yeah, that fits."_

_**So what happened next?** _

_"We walked for a little while, but at the same time it was like we weren't walking at all, just like a dream, you know? And then..."_

A Wild Tapirmon appeared!

"Woah!" Rei did a double take as the floating ghost Digimon appeared before them. "Who're you?"

"My name is Tapirmon!" The Digimon said with a small bow, "You've stumbled into my Daydream quite accidentally, I'm afraid!" Her arm ring glittered in an unseen light. "Please, follow me, I'll lead you out of here to safety."

_**Tapirmon are usually tame, aren't they? They eat nightmares, not cause them...?** _

_"Yeah, and this girl was just as much of a victim as we were...a bit more so, though."_

_**Why's that?** _

_"Before we could get out of there, we were attacked."_

A giant metal scythe hit the ground- blocking their path as the giant metal gloves that had tossed the weapon floated down to grab hold of it.

"Aunt Rei!" Merry squealed as she hid behind Rei's leg.

"Oh no!" The Tapirmon gasped, "I was hoping I could get you out of here before he showed up!"

"What is that thing!?" Rei asked as a giant hooded, skeletal, metallic body faded into view- shoulders connecting to the metal gauntlets with sudden bursts of blue lightning.

"MetalPhantomon! He's a Nightmare gone wrong!" Tapirmon explained as she began tugging on Rei's arm, "Come on! We've got to run before he eats us!"

"But what about the exit!?" Rei asked as she scooped Merry up and began running away after Tapirmon.

"That one's compromised! If we let MetalPhantomon through, he'll wreak havoc on the waking world!"

_**I'm not really seeing how any of this is your fault, Miss Ayanami.** _

_"Trust me, it is."_

_**It seems more like to me that the entire thing was an accident that couldn't have been avoided.** _

_"You don't understand. That Tapirmon? He was there hunting MetalPhantomon. That MetalPhantomon? He was there trying to hunt_ Me. _Merry? She wasn't supposed to be there at all!"_

"He wants _**ME!?**_ " Rei asked in horror as they quickly ducked behind a large wall.

"Yes!" Tapirmon shouted over the rushing roar of an energy attack exploding just behind them, "By possessing you and using your body as his vessel!"

"What about Merry?" Rei asked as she held the young girl tightly in a hug.

"She wasn't meant to be here!" Tapirmon said, "I only meant to pull you in, Miss Ayanami, so that way you could help fight him inside your own mental landscape without being caught unaware! But I miscalculated! He grew exponentially when you were brought in! Your own latent psychic potential must have magnified his powers!"

"So what do we do now!?" Rei asked as another energy blast hit their cover.

"RUN!" Tapirmon shouted as a crack filled the air.

_**And then what?** _

_"The wall exploded- I went flying. Hit the dirt hard, and when I came to my senses, Merry was a few yards away from me, holding a dying Tapirmon. MetalPhantomon was leaning over them menacingly...And then..."_

_**And then?** _

_"And then Merry took Tapirmon's data into herself."_

**She did What!?**

The poor Tapirmon exploded into data- and then- those golden particles immediately flowed down into the young girl who had been holding the unfortunate digimon.

Rei and MetalPhantomon both watched in horror as this happened- and then the later felt fear as the tiny girl suddenly sprung up from the ground- sailing through the air like a rocket straight at the metal skull that the beast called a face.

* * *

 

"There was a crack...then a flash of light...then the next thing I knew, Merry and I were back where we were, and I was still drying her hair off. But...that whole experience wasn't the worst thing. At first, for a moment, I'd thought I'd just dozed off, but then Merry started crying, and..."

**And?**

"And then I noticed that her eyes had changed."

**Changed?**

"You've seen them, haven't you?"

**I'd never noticed, to be honest.**

"Before all of that, Merry's eyes had been normal. Round irises. But after that...? They're what they are now. Rectangular."

**So the Tapirmon's data...?**

"Might have been a part of her to begin with."

**Huh?**

"Merry's mom- Rina Shinomiya- came from a world where souls were split across a divide. A Human- waking- side, and a Digital- dreaming- side. Rina and Rock- two sides of the same coin. They could fuse together though, through a Xros Loader, but it wasn't a natural fusion. Never was. Those two always ended up staying fused together for longer and longer periods of time. Merry was born just before they split apart for the third to last time- the first time in a whole nine months, you see..."

**So you think that the Tapirmon was another half of Merry's soul?**

"I don't think any of us could have realized it until then, but it was the only thing that could have explained the timing of it. The MetalPhantomon was coming after me, and Merry's other half saw it coming and tried to protect us. Tapirmon ended up dying in the process of doing that, but then again...she may have simply just merged with Merry entirely like what I heard happened with Taiki and the Denizen Hephaestus."

**That's a hell of a fusion.**

"You're telling _**me**_ that? Merry was crying for the entire night after that! She wouldn't even go to sleep after that. The entire month after that was just one entire all nighter for her before the exhaustion finally caught up to her."

**Seriously? An entire month?**

"Do you _See_ why I say I did a bad job as a sitter?"

**That doesn't seem fair to you. It's not like you could have known the MetalPhantomon was-**

"Yeah, I know that I couldn't have known. But seriously, I screwed her up bad just by being around her. That entire incident wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been baby sitting her. She started mangling her shirts about two months after that! Then when she got into grade-school, she started getting into fights with other kids... and _don't_ get me started on that time she and Yumeji got into a fight over her height!"

**Her height?**

"Seriously? You're asking me about the thing I just told you not to ask me about!"

**I-I'm S-So-** _**I'm Sorry!** _ **Um...Could you...stop staring...?** _**please?** _

"..."

_**Please!?** _

"Yeah, fine. Next question?"

**Um...right...What else...'changed' with Merry following this night?  
**

"She switched dominant hands. Right to Left. Almost seamlessly. That just doesn't happen normally."

**Right.**

"And then there's a bunch of other stuff I'm not comfortable with talking about, since that ties right into that height thing again."

**Why are you _staring at me_** _AGAIN?_

"Because it's amusing! Heee~hee...."

**Um...Maybe we could move on to another kid now?**

"Sure thing!"

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some exposition on Merry, especially following the latest Vamola!! Kyoryuger chapter! I don't got much to say on the subject. ^u^


	5. Fam3: short but sweet

**"Blumenkranz"**

**Written By: Calum Traveler**

* * *

Quartzmon- in his Chimera disguise- observed the world from just on the other side of the universal wall.

This "Life Fiber" Being could potentially be very useful for his future plans, and seeing the things that even an item made of 10% fibers could do...

It made him shudder at the possibilities.

The Kiryuin mannor was an interesting place, Ragyo, owner of this "REVOCS" company... was a disturbing individual even by his standards. But the daughters... oh was there ever potential with the daughters.

The baseline events he'd observed thus far- as was per standard operating procedure for a recently discovered universe- were showing that miss Satsuki would definitely betray her mother eventually... but the other one...

"Wait," Quartzmon frowned, surveying the manor once over from his cloud of time-static. "Where's the blonde?"

"Right here!" Said a pipsqueak's voice from behind him.

And Quartzmon nearly leaped out of his skin as Harime, Nui, somehow sat on the edge of his cloud, kicking her feet lazily over the edge to some tune only she could hear.

"WHAT!? HOw- What!?" Quartzmon yelled in surprise.

Damn it- he hadn't even seen how events would unfold without his interference, and now here the youngest girl had actually found and interacted with him- somehow having TELEPORTED ONTO HIS INTANGIBLE CLOUD OF STATIC.

"You're funny when you're loud," the girl- she really couldn't have been any older than five- giggled. GIGGLED. At his internal monologue.

As Quartzmon's heart calmed down, he stared at Nui and finally asked, "Alright, How did you get up here? How are you reading my thoughts!?"

"Um... I got board of Momma putting dresses on me, so I left a copy behind and went to find someone fun!" Nui replied, smiling all the way, her blue eyes shining with that delight that only a pure, innocent child could have...

About as pure and innocent as a girl who broke all establishments of the fourth wall COULD be, he supposed.

"Momma always said I was special," Nui added.

Quartzmon narrowed his eyes, then wrote on a pad of paper that he KNEW was well outside of the dimension. Things that he knew she really _Shouldn't Know_.

"Yes, no, fried eggs, and YOU'RE SO FUNNY!" Nui answered each and every question with glee.

"...Damn you're good," Quartzmon narrowed his eyes. "Alright. Fine. You'll live. Just so long as you forget I ever met you and you act exactly as you would in baseline, alright?"

"No way!" Nui said with that same innocent tone- and yet somehow put enough force behind it that it shut even Quartzmon's brain down for a few pathetic seconds.

"Buh-wuh?" he blinked.

"Can we be best friends now?" Nui asked.

"NO!" Quartzmon insisted. "I'm much too old to be your 'best friend'!"

"How old?" Nui asked.

"Older than time it self- Thanks to time travel," Quartzmon quickly tried shutting this down as he moved his cloud down to the manor so that he could quickly push her through a window or something and hopefully prevent any corruption to the Baseline timeline. "You happy now?"

"You sound lonely," Nui somehow teleported onto his head the moment he actually found an open window. "I know! Let's be tangle buddies!"

Quartzmon's brain was- at that moment- a record that had caught on a needle and broke into a thousand pieces.

 **"[DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT EVEN MEANS!?]"** He yelled so loud that giant subtitles appeared to match every word.

"Hm...Nope!" Nui just jumped on them and started walking along the long line of characters. "Just that it bugs you!"

Quartzmon stared at Nui as she walked along those very intangible things. This girl was simply Impossible. Just... SO MUCH IMPOSSIBLE. Finally, he managed to get hold of his thoughts and said, "Look, kid-"

"Nui!" She corrected.

"-Look, Kid," he continued once more, no way he was going to be on first name basis with this kid. "Look, I'm _flattered,_ and honestly somewhat impressed by your impressive fourth wall leaning skills here-" He said that even as Nui picked up the Question Mark from his previous Subtitle display and started waving it around like an umbrella- "but all I'm here to do is observe your baseline timeline and then make a decision of whether or not to intervene."

"That's silly!" Nui grabbed the Exclamation mark and pointed it at him like a sword. "You're already changing things just by talking to me!"

" **[YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED TALKING TO ME FIRST, KID!]** " A new set of subtitles appeared, replacing the old ones- and Nui hopped onto them without missing a step.

"So?" Nui asked.

Quartzmon face palmed. "Okay, look. See. That's exactly the problem here. The longer you're here talking to me the more likely it is this timeline's going to go off the rails."

"But that's what you want, isn't it?" Nui asked, leaning forwards and bringing up the hem of her skirt in that cute way only little kids could do. "Going off the rails is so much fun!"

"Yes, I agree," Quartzmon frowned, "but look, kid, the thing is here that I'm usually the one in control of the off the rails thing."

"Doesn't that mean you're just changing the rails that they're on in the first place?" Nui asked.

And that got him.

Quartzmon was well and truly tongue tied.

So he did what he did best.

He grabbed Nui off of the subtitles, shoved her through the open window, closed it, and then teleported ten timelines away before she even could blink.

Coward. That's what he was. Couldn't even stand the tormenting lines of a little girl even after he'd absconded to a safe distance and several thousand years and many, MANY timeline divergences later.

It was when he found a later-timeline baseline of that universe again that he was reminded of this fact.

He watched as the little girl that had argued so perfectly against him willingly cut her own head off at her "Momma's" order with arms that were not her own, and even missing an eye...

No.

How could such a brilliant mind just... _listen_?

Unquestioningly LISTEN and cut her own head off?

And then she was gone- absorbed into that monstrosity that was a "the ultimate Kamui"...

It was this Quartzmon, and this Quartzmon alone who saw this event and flinched.

He realized his mistake, and decided that he would correct it.

The moment after the older him shoved Nui through the window, he was there to catch her.

She looked up questioningly at him, and he replied, "I've given it some thought, and you're right. I have been just changing the rails to something different..." He then said. "I think I want to go and make sure that the rails of this timeline are going to break so hard that nobody's going to know what hit them. You in?"

"Sounds fun! Does that mean we're friends now?" Nui asked.

"Less friends and more...partners in crime," Quartzmon smirked. "How does that sound?"

"Really fun!" Nui grinned.

"First things first, though, some ground rules," He said as he put her down.

" _Okaaay_ ," she replied.

The first thing he did was play the roll of the 'imaginary friend', only less imaginary and more "Invisible."

It drove the old bat insane whenever he would do something silly behind her, and it made Nui crack up laughing.

Of all the changes this simple action rippled out, there was one really dramatic one.

Ragyo stopped focusing as much attention on Satsuki, thus allowing her more freedom to build up an even greater resistance to the REVOCS plan, as she grew more and more frustrated with her pet-project's sudden change in behavior.

Every time Ragyo tried something to reign Nui in line, Quartzmon would sabotage it either by simply talking to Nui, or by doing something else sneaky.

Slowly, but surely, he and Nui built their own plan for stopping Ragyo's plans to cover the world up... And nobody was the wiser.

* * *

**"Concessions are in order."**

**Written By: Calum Traveler.**

* * *

 

Dogold walked into the storage room to see Fam turning over the Mind-Swap Battery in her hand as she stared at the machine he recognized from her memories as a Vespa.

"Thinking about trading places with something?" Dogold asked.

Fam jumped, and, was it his imagination, or did the Vespa's single eye seem to- wait, no, there was that memory too. The Vespa was _**Alive.**_

Suddenly, Dogold felt a twinge of sympathy for the being that was stuck to the machine. "You okay, kid?" He asked.

"Geeze, Dogold, don't scare me like that," Fam said after catching her breath.

"You do realize that it's hard _not_ to be stealthy in here, right?" Dogold asked.

"Yeah, something like that..." Fam muttered, even if it didn't make sense.

"You seem distracted," Dogold said.

"Yeah, well...before I never had a way to know what this thing was thinking... 'scept for that one time, and even then, it was more of just... names of things, you know?" Fam held the battery up, "Then we made this. Literally any time I wanted to, I could just switch places with it, and we'd be able to talk. For the first time in... I actually have a chance now to put some pieces together."

"You think it might be from the same world as Nui?" Dogold asked.

"Oh, I know it is," Fam said, "I already asked."

The Vespa blinked in confirmation, and Dogold chuckled. "So what's the hold back?"

"I wouldn't want to put anyone into that prison..." Fam said, "not after...you know. Everything we went through."

"Being exploded apart into tiny pieces was _**not**_ pleasant, I'll tell you that," Dogold agreed. "But hey, it's not like I haven't been an immobile piece of metal before."

"I couldn't ask you to do that..." Fam frowned.

"Ask? Ha. I'm volunteering. Besides, with that battery, we can just swap back and forth if we want to," Dogold gave a smile. "Like you said, nobody deserves to be in that kind of prison... And besides, if it turns out this thing is one of the good guys, then we'll just clone it a body like you did for me."

"You realize if we did that, we'd have to head back to NERV, right?" Fam asked.

"Ah, right..." Dogold scratched at the back of his head. "Hnm...didn't think about that, did I?"

* * *

Merry was the second-to-last to teleport back into the Spirit Base, carrying a large tan trench-coat over her shoulder, and a pair of Strider-Grade Sunglasses over her eyes. She was also presently dressed up in a blue pin-stripe suit, for some unknown reason.

**[Merry Mashimo; Age 17; Kyoryu Blue;**  
 **Certified Nightmare Eater]**

"Yo!" She grinned, "what'd I miss?"

"We're heading to Fam's world," Yumeji Tsurugi **[Kyoryu Green]** explained, "apparently something's up."

"Sweeet," Merry grinned, "Last time I went to Fam's world I was...what? Five? I can't even remember."

With a blip of light- Roxy Phexis **[Kyoryu Pink]** teleported in behind Merry, nearly pushing her off of the teleport pad. "Woah! Sorry! I'm not late, am I?"

"No, that should be just about everyone," Inaba said as he stood up and went over to a screen, "Alright, Yui, we're all aboard now."

* * *

Inside Plezuon's cockpit Kyoryu Violet stood at the ready. "Alright then," She turned to Kyoryu Silver, Eri, and nodded. "Throw away!"

"BRAVE IN!" Silver activated a +1 battery, and then threw it outside.

**_GABURINCHO! OVERCHAAAAARGEEE!_**

And then Chibi-Bragigas landed in her arms with a flash of light and a teleport.

* * *

The Spirit Base shook slightly at the change in scale.

"Man, I'm never going to get used to that," Merry grumbled.

* * *

And then- Plezuon shot out of the lake she had been hiding in, aiming straight for atmospheric exit.

All over the World for years to come, people would debate the existence of 'Mecha Loch Ness' and whether or not the photographs and video were faked.

In the end, the one thing that everyone agreed on was that the triple flash of light followed by a **_ZYUUU** _ **OOOON!_**_ was clearly inspired by the _Back To The Future_ movies...

"C'mon, Sam! You've gotta agree that out of _**EVERYTHING**_ we've seen, Mecha Loch ness is probably the most realistic thing out of them all!" one Dean Winchester argued as he opened the drivers side door to a shiny black Impala.

"No way, absolutely not," the brother, Sam, argued in return as he opened the passenger door. "Hoax, 100%."

...Or not.

* * *

**"Charged."**

**Written by Calum Traveler.**

* * *

Kuuko Hinomoto sat on her bed in her room in her house in the city of Tokyo-3 on the planet Earth-3.

She was sitting patiently, and calmly, staring at the MP3 player that was currently plugged into the wall and charging up.

She glanced at the desk clock. **3:05 P.M.**

She looked at the Battery Charge level. **95%.**

Silence, that was all that was heard as Kuuko waited on her bed in her room in her house in the City of Tokyo-3 on the planet Earth-3.

Another glance at the clock, no change.

Kuuko took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly.

She looked at the MP3 player. **96%.**

Kuuko reached up for the scrunchy holding the left side of her hair in a pig-tail, and messed with it for a few moments.

She looked to the clock. **3:07 P.M.**

Kuuko looked around her room, taking in the sights of every poster on the walls, and read every single title of every single book on her small bookshelf that was sitting next to her bed, in her room, in her house, in the city, of Tokyo-3, on the planet, that was called, Earth-3.

Kuuko sniffed, sitting there for a few more precious moments...

Then the MP3 player beeped as the charge completed- and Kuuko raced across the room, scooped up the MP3-player, detached it from the cord, and then _**ZAP**_.

She was gone...

For all of five seconds as the bed room door opened and Kuuko Hinomoto, several days before her disappearance via Doomed Delorean, walked in, carrying a book bag over her shoulder.

_**ZAP.** _

Kuuko fell three centimeters down onto the lounge chair in the Spirit Base, MP3 player in hand, already with ear-buds attached and plugged into her ears.

It was then that Merry Mashimo teleported in, saying, "Yo! What'd I miss?"

Kuuko didn't hear it, and barely felt the Spirit Base shaking as she listened to her favorite songs.

And the reason for all of that effort?

At some point on some random world in some random timeline- Kuuko had lost her charging cable.

What a clever (Albeit lazy) use of Quantum Leaping Powers!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short segments here. I'm pretty much writing these flow-of-consciousness. Also; yes. Nui and Ryouma's first meeting was as creepy to write as it no doubt was to read.


	6. Babysitting3: Kuuko

**FILE 3. "Kuuko Hinomoto"**

* * *

**So, ah...moving along back to the initial track of this interview...About Kuuko Hinomoto's involvement in the DeLorean incident?**

"Kuuko, right." Rei sighed, "If there's one thing I'm sure of, Kuuko was trying to stop whatever happened and got up caught in the chaos."

**Why's that?**

"Kuuko's the daughter of King Sylen and Queen Akari- a Shoutmon. You know how they all get when it comes to getting caught up in stuff."

**True, very true.**

* * *

"I'm not so sure this is a good idea," Kuuko said with a frown as they approached the door to the small lab that housed the DeLorans and any related Time Travel technology.

"Relax!" Nyarko grinned, "We're not going to do anything, remember? We're just going to take a look!"

"I know that!" Kuuko protested as Jules quickly went to type in the access code to unlock the door, "But I feel like we shouldn't be here right now!"

"Come to think of it," Mahiro agreed, "I've got a bad feeling about this too."

"You're just chickening out!" Jules said with a snicker as the door opened. "If you two want to stay here, then go right ahead!"

"No good," Mahiro said, "I'm not letting you two out of my sight."

"Me either," Kuuko shook her head.

* * *

**So, how well did you know Kuuko?**

"Well, if Nyarko's the one who I spent the least time with, then Kuuko's the one I spent the most time with."

**Why's that?**

"Kuuko was born nine months after our earth got rescued from that doomed timeline- concieved the night before King Sylen went and pulled the planet out of that void."

**I remember that day. Whole sky went dark.**

"Yeah, and we were all at ground zero. But see, the King got me a place on his personal guard roster after we got put into orbit with the Digital World. I was with 'em when they went into the Lagann Cluster to hunt down Quartzmon. After that, though, I ended up sort of becoming the head of security for the whole family."

**So you and the King knew each other well, then?**

"He's always sort of put it like we were long lost siblings since our two worlds were mutually fictional to each other by some tangent. We knew a lot about eachother from TV shows in our own worlds and yet didn't know a thing because those shows were complete nonsense that didn't match either of our adventues. The King and I ended up being more like brother and sister than I did with my own Brother 'cause of that, honestly."

**Your real brother being Commander Shinji Ikari, of NERV.**

"And the guy who put the Kyoryuger project in motion."

**Can't forget that, now can we?**

"Nope! Yeah, definitely can't forget that... Nope!"

**So, how did you get from Head of Security to babysitter?**

"Well, I worked secuirty during Kuuko's birth, so I was there for it. The King and Queen took time off after that to raise her, but they were still officially royalty, so there were times during those early months that they really couldn't be there. Usually late night parties and stuff like that that required their presence. They turned to me during those times, and so I watched Kuuko for 'em."

**So that was your first job as a baby sitter then?**

"Yeah. Nene came to me a few months after that when she needed someone to watch after Nyarko for a night- that first time that I talked to you about earlier."

**Right.**

"And after that, the others just started coming to me asking for me to watch after their kids whenever they needed someone to watch them."

**It just spiraled out of control from there?**

"Exactly that."

**So was there anything about Kuuko that you'd noticed that would have indicated she'd go missing like this?**

"Nah, Kuuko's a good girl. Tad quiet when she speaks though, which is really odd considering her parents. She likes video games- and what kid doesn't these days? But like I was saying before- Kuuko probably tried stopping this whole mess from even happening. I just can't see her instigating something like this."

**So what kind of video games was she into?**

"Console games, PC games, you name it, she's probably played it. Hell, I've seen her playing some prety obscure games from before Second Impact. The only thing I've never seen her actually like are arcade machines."

**Oh?**

"She once got us kicked out a pizza arcade by throwing a fireball into a skii-ball machine."

**A skii-ball machine?**

"She was five. Blew the entire thing up because she was missing her throws with those heavy plastic balls you're supposed to use. Her aim's pretty good with lighter things, though. I could see her being quite the pitcher in Baseball if she didn't think it was boring."

**Not into sports, I take it?**

"She's never really been into it, no."

**Any reason why?**

"She once said that sports were what people did when they couldn't go on adventures."

**Ah. I see.**

"Yeah."

**Any more amusing stories from your time babysitting?**

"There's a whole lot more to that Pizza Arcade story than just that, but like just about everything else, if I went into the details on everything we'd be here all month."

**Should we move on, then?**

"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting this one. Had it half-finished and just...completely got distracted on everything else. -_-;


	7. Senketsu1: Troll la Troll

* * *

 

**"Bent out of Shape"**

**Written By: Calum Traveler**

* * *

Beast Tamer Silica, once known as Keiko, Ayano to an Earth many years earlier, stared at the broken flag pole on Aincrad's exterior in confusion.

Aincrad had passed through its fair share of scrapes over the years, so some damage to the exterior of Aincrad's walls wasn't completely unexpected...

What was unexpected was a scorch mark next to the bent pole, looking suspiciously like a tire tread.

The mark and the bend in the pole were old- she could tell that much... But what had caused it?

She frowned, and leaned back in the air on her glowing wings. It was impossible, really. How could a car- or a motorcycle- or anything really- drive across the outside surface of Aincrad, bend a pole, and leave nobody the wiser.

How long ago had this happened? In what timeline? What universe?

Silica tried to remember some encounter with cars, or anything with flying wheels... And found she could remember nothing.

With a sigh, she turned to fly back into Aincrad- whatever had bent that pole wasn't worth getting bent out of shape about over...

Silica stopped- her eyes twitched for a moment at her own internal dialogue- and then made a note never to speak a word of it to anyone else before resuming her flight back inside.

* * *

**"Game Logic"**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

"THEY LEFT!?" Kirigaya, Asuna, the White Flash, and one of SAO's 'clearers', yelled in surprise as Commander Ikari, Shinji, covered his ears from said outburst.

"Ah, yeah," He said with a faint, nervous smile, "didn't you get the broadcast?"

"We got it," Kirigaya, Kazuto, better known as "Kirito The Black Swordsman" in most circles, replied. "She just wanted to yell a bit."

"Couldn't you stop them from running off on their own!?" Asuna asked, poking a finger at Shinji's chest- suspiciously right at his heart. "Wasn't it your job to supervise them!?"

"They gave us a legal two weeks notice, signed the documents and everything, even for the Voltasaurs," Shinji explained. "Abused time travel to do it, yeah, so we only got it right as they left, but still, it's perfectly legal. Terezie vetted it and everything."

Kirito raised an eyebrow, "Miss psycho lawyer who threw a restraining order against her husband to keep him from even speaking his own children's names?"

"She was pretty mad when she read through it all," Shinji said. "I think we can safely assume Yui wrote up the paperwork, though. There was a lot of reclassification paperwork retroactively filed in our systems too- there from the beginning, just that we were unaware of it. Apparently we were paying the Voltasaurs for their service, instead of actually owning them like we did the Evangelions. guess what we were paying them in?"

"What?" Asuna asked.

"Voltasaur-Bite sized Sandwiches." Asuna thought it over for a moment, then laughed at the seriousness of the way Shinji had said that; even Kirito cracked a smile.

"That's my girl," he beamed.

"I know it's what they want," Asuna said after a moment, "but isn't there a way we can track them? Maybe bring them back with a teleport?"

"Callie's work, I'm afraid," Shinji shook his head. "Completely rewrote the teleportation code, had John install it retroactively. She severed the link straight from their end. She also somehow disabled Plezuon's temporal ID tag, so we can't even track what timelines they're jumping to."

"They really worked to escape, didn't they?" Kirito mused. "I wonder what they're after."

"After?" Asuna asked.

"Why else would they up root suddenly?" Kirito asked, then added, "What reasons did we have in SAO to clear the game? And after that...? Life became relativly normal for us, not really a death game any more, but instead something else... What did they see during that final fight that made them want to leave?"

Shinji slapped his hand to his forehead with a groan that lead into, "Damn it, Nui!"

"Who?" Asuna asked.

"It was around the same time Yuu went to Aincrad, but before the King came to my Earth," Shinji explained. "There was a girl named Harime, Nui from that time that Quartzmon revived during the battles here."

"I think I remember hearing about that," Kirito began, "didn't she have super regenerating powers?"

"Mind control too," Shinji nodded. "She got Nyarko for a short while before Eri snapped her out of it."

"So do we know where this Nui girl came from?" Asuna asked.

"Absolutly no clue," Shinji answered.

"And that-" Kirito snapped his fingers- "is why they left."

* * *

**"Time."**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

"It was simply a matter of time before you all fell before my blade!" the Kendo Master of the Elite Four, Sanageyama, Uzu, already transformed into his uniform's super form, raised his sword, "FACE ME! MATOI, RYUUKO!"

"Really? With your eyes stitched shut like that?" Ryuuko rolled her eyes, grinning. "Alright then, Mister Tiny Snake." And she said it with such a mocking tone that it was obvious that she was referring to their previous battle.

Had his face not been obscured by the helmet, it would have been observed that Sanageyama's face was burning a furious red.

Senketsu chuckled, "I think you made him mad, Ryuuko."

Ryuuko's remark was cut short as Sangeyama roared- racing forwards towards them.

"Ah- Ryuuko- shouldn't we transform?" Senketsu asked.

"Wait for it..." Ryuuko began.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~~!"

"Wait...for...It..." her hand reached for the glove on her wrist...

"---AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--"

"He's getting really close now!" Senketsu pointed out as Sanageyama closed the 3/4th distance between them.

"--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA---"

"NOW-!" Ryuuko leaped to the side, pulling the pin off of the glove- _**"LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE!"**_

Sanageyama's speed was built up too much for him to do much of anything- as Senketsu transformed mid leap, Sangeyama's forwards momentum sent him hurtling straight for the edge of the battlefield.

"---AAAAAAAAAAA-!Ara!?" ...And then he kept on running through mid air for a comical few seconds. "Shouldn't I have hit her by now...?"

Ryuuko and Senketsu just stared on as the blind Sanageyama kept on running like a cartoon character...

"Should you tell him, or should I?" Jakuzure, Nonon, one of the defeated Elite Four, asked from the stands.

"Eh, let's let him figure it out on his own," Gagamori, Ira, another of the defeated Elite Four, said with a blank stare. "I'm just waiting to see how far he gets before he falls."

"Right about...!" Mako checked a nonexistent watch, "NOW!"

It was then that Sanageyama finally realized that he was running on thin air.

"Aw crap."

And then he fell into the audience below.

_**CRASH.** _

Ryuuko flinched in sympathy pain, "Well that's gotta hurt..."

"His ego, at any rate," Senketsu agreed.

"Er..." A confused announcer called out, **"WINNER:** _ **MATOI!"**_

From the audience, a gender-flipped Ryouma **[ALIAS: Maiko Ogura]** looked over to a fellow No-Star student- a boy wearing glasses with one eye covered up with grey hair **[ALIAS: Shinjiro Nagita]** \- and remarked, "Well that was entertaining, to say the least, wasn't it, Nagita-kun?"

"Oh definitely!" The boy nodded. "I can't wait for the next fight though!"

"Agreed," Ryouma smiled, then looked up at the soon-to-be confrontation between two Kamui wielders.

One subtle push here and a nag there during classes over the last week proved to be successful at nudging the timeline into a more favorable outcome.

After all, all it took was one simple mention of cartoon physics around that Mako girl in order to plant the idea, of letting the blind Sanageyama run off of the field, into Ryuuko's head.

Yes, Ryouma thought while reaching a hand out to grab the equally gender-flip-disguised Nui's other hand, that had definitely been time well spent.

* * *

**"Insight."**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

Satsuki Kiryuin suspected that something was up the day that her "little sis" Nui Harime vanished off of the face of the earth following a 'super top secret mission', much to their Mother's concern. (In secret, Satsuki reveled in the fact that something had finally gotten Ragyo off of her back, and built up her army better, faster, stronger, ect.)

Of course, the suspicion was quickly forgotten in the wake of Ryuuko Matoi's appearance and subsequent trail of conquest through Honnouji Academy. Although, when she found time to investigate, what was surprising to Satsuki was that the man that Nui had been sent to 'investigate' was Ryuuko's murdered father.

The red Scissor Blade and the Kamui Senketsu were complete unknowns- and it was Ryuuko's first arrival with both on proud display that garnered Satsuki's attention...and suspicion.

Had Nui murdered the girl's father in an attempt to drive Ryuuko here? If so, was that against Ragyo's orders?

But then there was that blade- able to slice her school's precious Goku Uniforms into ribbons with a single slice. That scissor blade was of the same quality as her own precious sword... but what if it went beyond that, and held more secrets even Ryuuko didn't know about.

Satsuki shook her head- now was not the time to be worrying about this. Now was the first time that she and Ryuuko would officially clash head on. Sword to sword.

Whether the quality of her blade would hold up against Ryuuko's did not matter.

What mattered was winning- and convincing Ryuuko to join her at the top of Honnouji Academy...

Then maybe Ragyo could be defeated...

"Kiryuin, Satsuki!" Ryuuko called out, still transformed from her 'fight' with Sanageyama. "Today's the day I'll beat you, and find out what you know about my father's murder!"

"Maybe," Satsuki began, "but you're going to be disappointed, I'm afraid."

"OH? Why's that?" Ryuuko taunted.

"Because I'm going to _**win**_." And with that- Satsuki threw the three switches on the left arm of her uniform and roared, _**"[LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE! KAMUI JUNKETSU!]"**_ Satsuki drew her sword, "I congratulate you for beating all of the Elite Four, Matoi; and for that, win or loose, I offer you a position at my side atop Honnouji."

Ryuuko glanced sideways at the eye on her Uniform... the Kamui, Senketsu... then looked back at her, and then back at the uniform and then back at her again before saying, "What" In about as flat of a tone as she could muster.

Satsuki nearly laughed at that- but all that surfaced was a faint crack of a smile. "You sound surprised, Matoi, Ruuko. These are the **[NATURAL ELECTIONS]** after all. What else did you expect to happen if you made it this far?"

"I don't want to rule some dumb school," Ryuuko glared, drawing out the Scisor blade, "I just want the bitch who killed my father with the other half of this blade!"

 _"Wow! Thanks!_ I was looking for that!"

And then an umbrella handle swiped the red blade out of Ryuuko's hand and pulled it straight up into a cloud that had not been there a second before.

"WHA-!?" Ryuuko and Satsuki both looked up at the cloud to see none other than Harime, Nui, lounging back on it, holding up the red blade above her head as she looked it over with both of her intact, blue eyes.

"It really is such a nice piece of metal! But red's just not my color!" Nui then tossed the blade back down towards the ground- where it sharply embedded itself in between Ryuuko and Satsuki with a _**SPROING.**_ "Now _**Green**_ on the other hand!" And then straight from the cloud- which was much too small to hold much of anything inside it- Nui drew out the other half of the blade, colored a strange, sickly shade of green.

"Y-YOU!" Ryuuko cried out as she saw the blade. "HOW DID YOU GET THAT!?"

"Nui! Where the hell have you been!?" Satsuki called out- finally getting her wits about her. "You've worried your mother sick!" Practically. Close enough to the truth at any rate.

"Hm? Me?" Nui mused as she twirled the blade around over her head like it was a normal sized scisor, rather than the giant version that it was. "I was playing with Ryou~Me! He gave me the blade!"

"Who the hell is Ryoume!?" Ryuuko yelled, while grabbing her blade out of the ground and pointing it straight at Nui's cloud.

Satsuki face palmed, and answered "Her imaginary friend."

"Imaginary..!?" (And was it just her, or did Satsuki hear Ryuuko and Senketsu both remark that in unison? Nah. Was probably someone from the audience.)

"But Ryou~Me's not imaginary!" Nui grinned. "He's right here!"

And then with a loud _**clap**_ of static, another, more Draconian form appeared in mid air above Nui, gripping onto the Scissor blade and just... ignoring gravity otherwise.

"Well Hellooooo there!" Quartzmon's Chimera form grinned at them.

It couldn't be helped- most everyone in the audience screamed.

Well, everyone except for the other Nui and Ryouma, still in their disguises, both eating popcorn as they watched some future/past version of themselves working their magic of stage performance.

Ryuuko just grinned, "So...the imaginary friend isn't so imaginary after all..." She glanced back at Satsuki, "You wanna elaborate on this before I chop him into pieces?"

Satsuki just stared up at the chimera form in horror- "How the hell are you even real!?"

"He's always been real," Nui beamed. "You just couldn't see him because he didn't want to be seen."

"Oh and yes, kiddo," Quartzmon grinned savagely back at the girl, "I did kill your father. Why? Well... it was either I kill him, or he hurts my precious Harime-chan!" And with that, he leaned down and planted a kiss against Nui's cheek. "And I'd really rather she not lose an eye... They're much too pretty after all."

And then he moved like lightning- and before either Ryuuko or Satsuki knew what was happening, they'd both been sent flying off of the battlefield arena, hurtling towards the ground below- and all eyes followed their descent.

"WHAT THE-!?" Ryuuko stabbed her Scisorblade into the side of the pillar and reached out- barely managing to catch Satsuki by grabbing onto one of Junketsu's spiky parts.

"Damn that girl-" Satsuki breathed, glancing around for her sword. Where the hell had it gone to...? "Throw me back up!"

"I don't take orders from you, but _ **OKAY!"**_ And then Ryuuko threw Satsuki straight up into the air with too much force than was necessary.

Satsuki righted herself mid air, and then landed on the battlefield.

Nui and Quartzmon were gone... and so was her sword.

In their place instead was a glimmering note hand-written on the pavement with life fiber threads and... were those quartz crystals?

"A sword always needs a friend!" read the message. "And black goes better with green than red!" which made absolutely no sense at all to anyone who even had the vaguest knowledge of color theory.

"Where the hell did they go!?" Satsuki yelled out.

Nobody knew the answer.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also of note: on 'no late day', Maiko did NOT attempt to steal Senketsu, and 'she' and Nagita remain classmates of Ryuuko and Mako. Nobody suspects their true identities, not even Satsuki. How? Time travel. That's how.


	8. [S] Rise of the Denizens

**"[Rise of the Denizens](http://unofficialmspafans.bandcamp.com/track/rise-of-the-denizens)" **   
  
**Song from "Land of Fans and Music 2" album**   
  
**Music by Domble**   
**References to "Courser" by Alexander Rosetti and Seth Peelle, "Earthsea Borealis" and "the rose rap" by Toby Fox, "Ruins" by Erik Scheele, "Dawn of Man" by Michael Guy Bowman, "Upward Movement" by Robert Blaker, and "Black Rose/Green Sun" by Malcolm Brown**   
  
**Story written by: Calum Traveler.**   
  


* * *

  
  
The sun slowly rose over the smoking ruins that MoonMilleniumnmon had made his home.  
  
[0:05]  
  
Observing the lumbering beast were the heroes who had been summoned to fight it- already empowered by the four Denizens that guarded the world.  
  
Alone they could not hope to beat this beast, but together...?  
  
The Sun rose higher, and just as it began to flash into MoonMilleniumnmon's eyes...!  
  
[0:25]  
  
The attack began.  
  
With a spin of two record-tables- a boy powered by Hephaestus's Fire summoned giant portals in the sky surrounding MoonMilleniumnmon that began shooting off burning constructs of flame straight into the beast's back.  
  
[0:32]  
  
An army of Digimon appeared in a flash of green light as a Xros Loader was held high into the sky- many of them already fusing together into different digimon that begun attacking the monster threatening their world at once.  
  
[0:41]  
  
Flying high above them was a loving couple- each holding the powers of Cetus and Echidna respectively- throwing their new found powers together into a massive thundercloud that begun shooting lightning through the portals- and adding electrified attacks to the burning constructs.  
  
[0:47]  
  
And then- another couple, both sharing the pool of energy from the Denizen Typehus, began spinning out Tornadoes and massive wind-bound constrcuts of rock and lightning.  
Moon Milleniumnmon roared- faced with such a sudden onslaught of power that he could not combat.  
  
Meanwhile- tunneling below the monster was a girl who embodied Hephaestus' creativity drilled a massive pit beneath MoonMilleniumnmon- a wide grin on her face as she waited for the newly made cavern to finally collapse into itself- dragging the monster above with it.  
  
[1:05]  
  
And then it did- meteors pushed down- and a sudden influx of water from below turned the ground soggy and muddy and pulled MoonMilleniumnmon into a tar pit.  
Tornadoes flew around him- pinning him down- and lightning strikes electrified each and every hit.  
  
Moon Milleniumnmon's eyes all narrowed at the sight of the mortals that challenged his might.  
  
Then, a girl wielding two strange spherical devices in her hands descended down in the air, riding on the back of a red-armored MailBirdramon.  
She aimed- [1:19] -and let loose a salvo of plasma bolts from the orbs straight into MoonMilenniumnmon's face.  
  
[1:23]  
  
And then with a raise of the Xros Loader- a boy grinned and called upon the power of Digi-Xros to unite their gathered army into even more powerful forms, all the while, the meteors fell down upon MoonMilleniumnmon through the portals being summoned and played by those twin record platforms being so smoothly played by those whose eyes were hidden behind shades.  
  
MoonMilleniumnmon roared even as the girl with the other half of Hephaestus' powers surfaced next to the boy, and with linked hands, they combined their pool of energy.  
  
[1:35]  
  
The constructed meteors falling suddenly took on shape beyond that- shifting into giant robots that began pummeling MoonMilleniumnmon, and pinning him even deeper to the ground before exploding against him.  
  
[1:40]  
  
And then the Typheus empowered couple joined up with the Cetus and Echidna empowered ones- all linking hands as they formed a giant sphere of energy between them.  
  
Slowly but surely, it began growing, and then they raised it up above them- becoming a second sun in the heavens.  
  
It would be a finisher attack to end all finisher attacks-  
  
[1:58]  
  
-The orb glowed, flashing rapidly through the elemental symbols representing those three Denizen powers- a wavy breeze, the grass of life, and a glowing sun.  
  
And then- a spirograph portal opened up above it- and the orb flew through, gaining a red aura around it as a spinning gear was added to the rotating symbols.  
  
MoonMilleniumnmon's eyes widened- and his struggle to free himself only made himself sink deeper into the ground.  
  
Curse these children! He roared, Curse them for uniting the bickering Denizens in a way that they never could have on their own!   
  
[2:17]  
  
And then they threw the orb.  
  
[2:20]  
  
The giant glowing sphere of flashing light passed over the Digimon Army without harm, and infact seemed to gain even more power from the event.  
  
The Meteors and constructs that continually rained down even seemed to be empowered by this brilliant energy- blasting whle chunks of MoonMilleniumnmon's armor off with blinding, searing white light.  
  
[2:29]  
  
The Orb descended at a rate that seemed to make time slow down just to let it pass by!  
  
And then it hit- exploding in a brilliant white light that made MoonMilleniumnmon's body begin to fracture and disperse, but he willed himself to remain whole...!  
  
And then the united army of Digimon appeared as a White Imperialdramon wielding a massive sword.  
  
[2:38]  
  
 **SLASH!- _KABOOM!_**  
  
Another explosion of light as the united digimon slashed their enemy into pieces- furthering the process along even as more meteors- neigh, mere balls of pure ENERGY- smashed into MoonMilleniumnmon!  
  
Attack after attack after attack- whittled the Time's End Digimon into smaller and smaller pieces.  
  
And all the time he roared in defiance- Cowards! Never letting him even get off a single attack!? How dare they! How dare they even--!?  
  
[2:50]  
  
His body finally lost coherence- and splintered into massive fragments that then continued to fragment up further and further before finally dispersing with the sound of shattering glass.  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting on this scene for a long time now. Only *Just* actually wrote it though. Yes, they did pretty much sneak attack and kept on attacking without a chance for the big bad to retaliate....But come on, you guys *Know* MoonMilleniumnmon is a big bad guy who would pretty much destroy everything given a chance. Hell- his BASE for of Milleniumnmon is bad enough. 
> 
> Suffice to say- that's one monster who deserved being curb stomped. 
> 
> Why didn't the Denizens just *DO* this on their own, then? The simple fact of the matter is that Echidna and Cetus refused to work together in that time period. Hell- they didn't even split themselves across two hosts like the other two Denizens did. Which...leads to some interesting thoughts about Sally being either Echidna or Cetus' host had they done a split. ...the universe lucked out on them accidentally choosing the to-be-wed-as-Amanos to inhabit, really.


	9. Fam4: Escape Velocity

* * *

 

**"Surprises"**

**Written By: Calum Traveler**

* * *

In her own private quarters on the _Good Friday,_ Akari Hinomoto **[Queen of the Digital World; Xros Heart general]** sat at her desk, idly tapping a pen to paper as she tried to condense her thoughts down into a report.

If there was one thing she and Sylen failed to consider in their race to become King and Queen of the Digital World, it was the paperwork... Specifically the legal reports of every after-action expense that had to be paid out after a large battle...or even the small ones...

There was a knock at the door.

With a bit of delight, Akari pushed back away from the desk and called out, "Just a second!" She slipped out of her chair and moved over to the door, then opened it.

"Hi, Akari," It was **[Lila Tsurugi; Zenjirou's wife; Xros Heart Member; also a Lillymon]** at the door, looking somewhat embarrassed and tired as she stood there. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Akari nodded, and stood clear so Lila could walk in. "What's up?" She asked before closing the door.

"Well..." Lila went over to the king-sized bed (typically shared by Akari and Sylen during their trips together) and sat down on the edge before smoothing out her skirt and taking a really deep breath. "Zenjirou and I...that is to say... I think we're going to be parents."

Akari blinked, staring at her friend, and then started to smile, "Woah, Really?"

"I'm not really sure yet," Lila said, "I was going to ask Wisemon when we got back, but he's gone off with Yuu on a mission, and Nene and Echidna are busy with something right now, so..." She shrugged while actually saying "shrug."

"Hehe," Akari laughed slightly as she moved over to sit next to Lila. "Still, that's great news!"

"You're not mad, are you?" Lila asked.

"Mad?" Akari made a "Pfsh" sound, then gave Lila a hug. "I when Nene and Kiriha got to be the first of us with a kid, and I'm not going to be mad with you. Hell, was I even mad with Petsula?"

"Well, to be fair, we didn't know you two were cousins at the time," Lila admitted.

"Yeah," Akari nodded. "That whole thing with Chou and Airu still trips me up. I'm still kind of meh on the whole 'Aradia's my older sister' thing too."

"She's about as Meh with it all as well, I think..." Lila nodded. "I havent even seen her in months. Have you?"

"No," Akari shook her head. "It's kind of concerning, honestly..." She then closed her eyes and smiled. "Changing subject though. Have you told Zenjirou yet?"

"I've been waiting to find out if I'm really pregnant or not before I do," Lila answered. "Best not to get his hopes up...'

"Let's go see if Nene's free now?" Akari asked.

"Sure," Lila nodded, "and maybe we'll find out what's going on too."

* * *

 

As the two girls stepped out on deck, they nearly ran straight into the girl they were seeking, who was accompanied by another girl, unfamiliar, with blue eyes and short blond hair that looked semi-recently cut.

"Oh! Great!" **[Nene Aounoma; General of Xros Heart; Host to Denizen Echidna;]** smiled, "Akari! I was just looking for you."

"Really? We were just looking for you too," Akari said.

 **'Gotta love timing, don't you?'** Echidna spoke up.

"Yes, right," Nene agreed with the Denizen inside her head, and then began introductions, "Millia, this is Akari Hinomoto, Queen of the digital world. Akari, this is **[Princess Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan]** of the Nation of Turan."

Akari blinked at the long name, and Millia smiled in apology. "You can just call me Millia. Everyone else does."

"What's going on?" Lila asked.

"Well, long story short," Nene began, "Quartzmon's using a local militant super power to take over their world, and started his conquest by blowing up the nation of Turan."

"Ouch," Akari grimaced, "he sure is fond of blowing up people's homes, isn't he?"

"I never knew this Quartzmon was even behind any of this save for those strange Towers," Millia explained. "And that was well after the peace talks with the Ades Federation fell through. We thought that **[Primere Luscinia Hāfez** **]** was simply working under the orders of the Augusta when he attacked Turan, but the kidnapping of my Sister made no sense at the time. And makes even less sense now that we know she's still alive..." She paused for a sigh, "and turned her back on me and Turan in the same stroke."

"Maybe we should step inside?" Akari offered.

"Probably would be for the best," Nene nodded.

As they returned inside, heading back towards the room that Akari and Lila had just left, Millia explained how a group of renegades with no nation of their own- known as Sky Pirates- had rescued her, and kept her safe after the attack on Turan.

"Fam of course, got the bright idea to steal the Reaper, _Silvius,_ for me," Millia sighed slightly. "Despite the trouble it was getting caught, and having to track down fifteen Skyfish to catch; my time on that ship has been some of the happiest moments in my recent memory. I do hope they're all okay."

"If things work out right," Nene said, "we can probably get back just shortly after you three left."

"That would be wonderful, although, I'm concerned for my sister. Everyone on board the Turan ships just seemed to follow her every word without thinking," Millia frowned. "I have no clue where she'd get such power to control minds like that."

"Quartzmon usually doesn't do mass hypnosis," Lila said. "Even back in the day, he always focused on singular pawns."

"Hopefully he hasn't gotten some new trick under his sleeve," Akari grumbled. "That'd just be _**great.**_ " She paused, a thought hitting her. "Oh, Nene, Lila wanted to talk to you about something private. I can talk with Millia while you two take care of that, alright?"

"Alright," Nene smiled and nodded. "Lila-san?"

"Sure," Lila nodded, then mouthed a "Thank you" at Akari before following Nene off.

"Um...what was that about?" Millia asked.

"Just some personal matters," Akari smiled. "Nothing to worry about."

"Well, if you say so..." Millia answered.

"So tell me, what exactly are we going to be expecting on the other side?" Akari asked.

"Well... There's Glacias, for starters..."

* * *

"Alright, let's get everything loaded," Olegmon ordered as DarkVolumon pulled in the Senketsu-bound vespa, meanwhile Fam and Giselle pushed from behind in an attempt to steer, into the cargo hold. "We take off in an hour!"

"I like that guy's attitude," Senketsu remarked, "reminds me of someone, though."

Fam just sort of paled upon seeing the towering form of Olegmon, and even Giselle did a double take.

Both of them quickly resumed trying to push him into the cargo hold.

Naturally- Fam had put her right hand in a bad position on one of the roughened metal edges, and so when they moved over the doorframe leading into the cargo hold..

"Ow!" Fam yelped, and pulled her hand back in surprise, shaking it out from the pain. "Damn it..." It was a small scrape across the palm of her hand- just barely enough to draw blood, and probably would heal up on its own soon enough... but it was more than enough to leave a trail of blood along the edge of the roughened metal...

Blood that quickly was absorbed by Senketsu's life fibers.

Fam did a double take at that. Surely she imagined it?

"Euck!" Senketsu griped, his eye swirling from the peculiar taste; "Your blood tastes like lightning! What have you been eating lately? _**Potatoes?**_ "

Fam didn't hear Senketsu's remark, and instead quickly pulled a glove on so that she wouldn't repeat that mistake again as she helped resume pushing.

* * *

"Great," Senketsu grumbled as he was left alone in the cargo hold along with several crates of food. "Alone again... They didn't even actually replace anything earlier either so everything still feels out of place..." He paused for a moment, then remarked, "I think I'm going insane, talking to myself like this." He sniffed, and a small tear gathered up at his eye. "Ryuuko...I wonder what you're up to right now?"

* * *

With a mighty chorous of Haleluja!, Mako went on a rant.

"SENKETSU IS LOST IN SPACE!" She made a zooming space-ship motion, and then mimed a robot while wearing a glass bowl on her head.

"He's Absolutely Lost and yet Found at the same time!" Ryuuko and Satsuki just stared on blankly as Mako held out a magnyfing glass and 'zoomed' it back and forth infront of her right eye, which had been replaced by a copy of Senketsu's eye patch.

"Senketsu WILL RETURN!" She suddenly was duplicated, with one her disguised as Ryuuko hugging the other version of herself that was disguised as Senketsu.

"But he'll have to go on a SUPER SPACE ADVENTURE FIRST!" More space rocket zooming, although this time Mako was wearing a lab coat, and had a black wig on that was tied up into a pony tail with a violet scrunchy. " _ **ZYUUUU**_ ~~ **OOOOOOOONNNN!** "

Nonon just flatly asked, "And just what the heck is a 'Zuon', Underachiever?"

* * *

Senketsu sighed, "I guess I'll never know."

* * *

**"Ascending"**

**Written by: Calum Traveler**

* * *

"Excuse me?"

Olegmon turned, "Hm? What is it?"

"Do you know where Zenjirou is?" Lila asked.

"Try the kitchen," Olegmon jabbed a thumb at the door leading to the galley.

"Thnak you," Lila bowed in thanks, and moved off to try to locate her husband.

Olegmon just grinned, and checked his watch, "Alright then! We've got thirty minutes before take off! I want this deck cleared off and ready for SpaceTrailmon to dock in ten! UNDERSTOOD?"

"GWAPO GWAPO!" The crew members on deck all chimed out, and went to work.

* * *

"Fam? Giselle?" Millia called out as she wandered down to the cargo hold, "Are you two down here?"

"Over here!" Giselle waved out from behind a box.

"Ah," Millia marched over to join the two Sky Pirates. "You two really should meet the Queen of the Digital World. She's only a few years older than us, actually. About the same age as the Denizens too."

"Oh wow, really?" Giselle asked. "That's surprising. I thought the Denizens were exceptions or someting."

"No, actually," Millia shook her head. "Apparently there was something with time travel that made them all reach their sixteenth birthdays around the same time."

"Meh," Fam grumbled as she worked on loosening something inside the Vespa's insides, "sofar sixteen hasn't been that great..."

"Well, that will be up for debate once we figure out what to do about..." Millia trailed off as she saw the eye on the vespa crunched up as if it were laughing, or maybe crying in pain. "Is that eye actually _**moving?**_ "

"Yeah, it's weird," Giselle said. "Fam says something got caught up in the explosion and helped keep us in while Fam tried piloting us to safety."

"Something with one eye?" Millia asked. "Was it an animal of some kind?"

"Nope," Fam removed the wrench she was using, and then, with a _**pop**_ , pulled something out.

If they could hear Senketsu's voice- they would have had to cover their ears at his scream of surprise jumping up several octives on the scale.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Tagiru blinked. "Did you hear something?"

"Nope," Akari shook her head.

The father and daughter were conversing from different heights- Akari leaning against the _Friday'_ s inner railing looking down, and Tagiru standing down at the docks looking up.

"Must've been my imagination then," Tagiru paused. "So another Quartzmon battle, huh? You're going to wear yourselves out thin if you don't change something about your work load."

"We just had Marcus die on us, Dad," Akari frowned. "Work's all we can do right now so we don't fall apart and get caught up on grief..."

"I know, but still..." Tagiru glanced to the side, then back to his daughter. "It just seems like you all are working yourselves too hard. I don't want to see you all get hurt because you slipped up and missed something important."

"Stop being such a worry wort, dad," Akari smiled. "We'll be fine. Besides, I feel like our luck's changing for the better." And then she said, "Lila's pregnant."

"What? realy?" Tagiru ran a hand through his hair. "Man, it seems like it's been long enough. First Nyarko, then Mahiro... you and Aradia in between that for me and your mom... Do they know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No, all Nene could confirm was that Lila's pregnant," Akari answered. "A bit too early for gender, I think."

"Yeah, probably..." Tagiru paused. "Are they coming with you?"

"Probably," Akari then narrowed her eyes. "And no, I am going to make sure that neither of them go planet side and I've already given Olegmon never to take the _Friday_ down beyond orbit."

"Glad to see you're thinking ahead," Tagiru smirked. "I'm proud of you, Akari."

"Geeze, you don't have to go all soap-opera on me like that," Akari rolled her eyes in mock-disgust, then smiled at her dad. "Thanks."

 _ **"LIFT OFF IN FIVE!"**_ DarkVolumon's voice boomed across the _Friday_.

"Guess that's my cue," Akari smiled apologetically.

"Keep safe out there," Tagiru added. "Your mother'll be woried sick otherwise."

"We all know it's you who's gonna be woried, dad," Akari joked.

"Yeah, I know," Tagiru muttered to himself as he watched as his Daughter waved a 'see ya soon' and turned to head inside. "Can't an old man be concerned about his kids for a change?"

* * *

_**"SEALING BULKHEADS! EVERYONE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO BE SPACED- GET IN OR GET OFF!"**_ DarkVolumon yelled.

"Spaced?" Millia asked as she followed Akari onto the bridge.

"Sometimes time and space don't play along nicely," Akari explained. "There's a solid sphere of atmosphere around our solar system, but fifty percent of other timelines or dimensions don't have that, so if we weren't protected, we'd leak atmosphere into space rather quickly."

"Ah, I see, like some kind of decompression?" Millia asked.

"Yup," Akari nodded.

"Ah, good, you're here," Olegmon greeted as he came up behind them. "First mate! How's the ship?"

Mermaidmon turned around, smiling, "Tip top shape, captain! We're just about ready to activate the outter hull!"

"Good, is everything secure?" he asked.

"Everything 'scept the stray passenger here and there," she nodded in return.

"Tinkermon!" Olegmon grabbed a wired walkie-talkie from the roof of the room and spoke into it, "How's the engines looking?"

"We've got a slight warble in the compression coil, but otherwise we're cleared for launch," The chief engineer of the _Good Friday,_ Tinkermon, said after punching a button on the wall. "I'd recommend that we pick up a replacement next time we head into the Lagann Cluster. I'd imagine those Gokaigers would be willing to lend us a spare."

"Aye," Olegmon nodded, then punched a button on the console the walkie-talkie had been attached to and sent out a ship wide announcement. "CREW! This is your Captain, Olegmon, Speaking! We're about to depart Digital World harbor and Orbit, on mission to fight off another o' Quartzmon's goons. We're at **[Code Galleon]**! I don't think I need to tell ya what that means."

"What does that mean, exactly?" Millia asked.

"You'll see," Akari smirked ever so teasingly.

"If everyone's ready?" Olegmon smirked, and then yelled out: "GWAPPO GWAPPO!~"

All over the ship came a resounding cry of **"VIVA OLEGUNA!"**

"That is all!" Olegmon put up the walkie talkie, and then turned to Mermaidmon, "After you!"

"With pleasure, Captain!" the mermaid suddenly shifted her tail into two legs (wearing fishscale-pants to boot!) and strolled over to the wheel. "LET'S GO!"

And with that, she kicked at a button on the floor.

* * *

 

With a roar of the engines- Tinkermon watched as a special little add-on between them activated, and then grinned as it sent out bursts of crimson energy into the ship's hull.

* * *

 

The _Good Friday_ began to raise up from the water with a roar of power- even as a shiny red and black Digi-Chromizoid armor began forming over all parts of it. Gold trim appeared- and then two giant engine thrusters formed off of the back just behind four newly sprouted wings... Even the cloth sails gained crimson armor.

Tagiru waved up at the ship as it ascended higher and higher. "GOOD LUCK!"

Inside the cargo hold, Fam steadied herself against a crate at the sudden jerking motions. "Good Tailwinds..." She said with a breath.

The _Friday_ ascended higher and higher- exiting the atmosphere rather quickly, then turning at an easy pace towards the sun.

Thankfully- the inside windshields were tinted and rated to view solar objects like that, and so it wasn't much of as jarring of a transition as Millia was expecting.

"Are we...in space?" she asked.

"We are," Akari nodded.

"This is amazing..." Millia stared out into the expanse around them as the _Friday_ turned to curve around the sun in a path similar to the one that Fam had guided the Vespa through.

After clearing the other side of the sun, they all got a good look at the debris that was still falling into the sun.

"Wheew," Mermaidmon whistled, "They sure did a number in on whatever bridge sent you here."

The _Friday_ passed a giant fragment of rock just barely smaller than them.

"I'm surprised I slept through all of this," Millia stared on. "I'm surprised Fam managed to stay awake long enough to get us to safety."

"And now here we are, moving back into danger?" Akari asked with a wry smile.

"Very much so," Millia nodded.

"SpaceTrailmon is just up ahead," Olegmon pointed out the window at a small glowing object in the distance. "See that glow? That's its engine."

Millia stared out, "What? That's a ship?"

"Yup, and we'll be docking with them in just a moment," Akari added.

* * *

To the outside observer, the transformed _Friday_ was twice as big compared to SpaceTrailmon.

The small firefly designed ship was just barely small enough to fit on its rear most deck, its destination, without crushing anything that wasn't already folding away to make room.

"Lining up docking ports," Hideaki reported as he guided SpaceTrailmon in towards the small port where their two outside hatches would line up.

* * *

 

SpaceTrailmon spun so that their front side would match the _Friday'_ s, and then with some adjustments from the side maneuvoring thrusters... _**THUD.**_ **CLASP.**

Both ships were docked together.

* * *

 

"Transferring full Navi controls to the _Friday_..." Hideaki pressed a few buttons- and then... _**ding!**_ "Controls transferred."

 _"Controls received, Trailmon,"_ Mermaidmon acknowledged. _"Proceeding into the rift."_

And with that- both Space Trailmon's side engines and the _Friday_ 's rear thrusters ignited- and the docked ships shot forwards through the trail of Debris, following as clear of a path through it as was safely possible.

* * *

**"Tempting Prospects."**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

"Graaahh-!" Davis yawned as he stretched out his shoulders. "I'm looking forwards to a nice long bath before we hit battle again..."

"mee tooo..." DemiVmon agreed with a tired sigh from Davis' shoulder. "But...could we get shome candy firsht?"

"Sure..." Davis agreed.

"Hatch is pressurized," Kotone said as she opened the inner lock doors. "We're free to switch ships now."

"Great," Davis said as he waited for the doors to open, and then he moved for the locked ramp...or more specifically, the door located inside it.

With a twish and a pop, he pulled the door inwards, and then knocked on the door waiting on the other side.

There was a moments pause, and then it, too, pulled open to the inside.

"Yo!" Akari greeted. "Is my darling husband on board?"

"Check the bridge," Davis jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "He's still monitoring the subspace whatevers."

"Thank you!" And with that, Akari slipped past him.

"Yeah, you're welcome," Davis slipped through the door after Akari had cleared it.

"Hey!" Kotone waved at Akari. "How was Khenarthii?"

"Roosting," Akari remarked with a chuckle. "Kaiyumi could tell you more. How was Magical Girl land?"

 **"I got to give Quartzmon the** _ **bends**_ **!"** Cetus added with glee, to which Kotone continued, "The whole 'trap him in water' thing really added to the effect! Also: Davis fell into a tree!"

"Cool, and also 'LOL'," Akari snickered, "I look forward to the after-action report!"

 **"Rina's just finishing up her report up, and that's the last of it,"** Cetus said. Kotone picked up; "We left ours on the kitchen table."

"Sweet," Akari gave a thumbs up. "Sylen on the bridge?"

"Yeah, this rock path thing has had his attention since we got back," Kotone nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, Cetus and I are going to go steal all the hot water before Davis gets a chance to use any!" And with that- the girl slipped away on a pair of water-made roller blades.

Akari just shook her head, "I'll never get used to that."

* * *

"OW!" Senketsu yelped- "Stop poking around in there! I know it's not really my body but it still _**HURTS**_ for some damned reason! At the very least give me a warning before you try pulling something so I can get my life fibers out of the way first!"

Fam held up a poorly bent piece of engine. "What do you think, Gigi?"

Giselle stared at the bent piece of metal, and then sighed- "Scrap heap."

"Figures," and with that, Fam threw the piece of metal over her shoulder into the scrap pile box. "At this rate we're going to have to completely rebuild the whole thing from scratch."

"If we wait until we get back home, finding replacement parts should be easier," Giselle mused.

"Yeah, and then you'll leave my insides alone and you won't have to keep pulling them out of me!" Senketsu grumbled- making what little remained of his interior engine rumble as well.

"Aw, she seems upset at us," Giselle frowned.

"SHE!?" Senketsu yelled- "I'll have you know I'm a HE thank you very much!" His eye narrowed dramatically at her.

"See? She's probably thinking 'yeah, you really nailed that one on the head'!" Giselle laughed just a little.

"Haha!" Fam laughed- "I bet you're right!"

"While I appreciate that you got my sarcastic tone down pat," Senketsu grumbled- _**"THAT STILL DOESN'T EXCUSE GETTING MY GENDER WRONG!"**_

It would have been a truly spectacular engine start up had critical pieces not been removed.

Instead- what little claudia remained in the fuel lines sputtered out and began floating in mid air.

"Woah, guess the fuel doesn't like space travel very much," Fam stared at the fuel particles that slowly drifted towards a doorway.

"Yeah," Giselle nodded...

Silence fell between them for a few moments.

"Hey, Fam?"

"Yeah?"

"Our lives have gotten pretty interesting lately, haven't they?"

"Define interesting."

"Oh god, oh god, we're all going to die?" Senketsu offered.

"Well, mainly I-" Giselle began to define her use of the word when she suddenly smelled something. "Hey, do you smell apples?"

And there came a sputter and a yelp from the door that the stray claudia fuel had floated towards. Perfect dramatic timing.

"Gahhjh- what ish thish shtuff!?" DemiVmon yelped from Davis' shoulder as he tried to get some of the stray fuel off of his face.

"Oh no," Giselle gasped, "Sorry! We're really sorry! Some of the fuel got loose and-" Her eyes widened- "Oh crap! FAM! Get me a wet wash cloth!" She quickly got up and ran over.

"Right! Right!" and with that, Fam ran off to find what her friend had requested.

"Sorry, we've never had Claudia fuel floating around like this, but we didn't think anyone would come down here while we were working on repairs!" Giselle apologized profusely, with several sharp bows thrown in for good measure.

"Hey, hey, it'll be fine, right?" Davis asked.

"As soon as we get it washed off, yes...!" Giselle nodded, "Skin contact really isn't recommended, it can be tolerated, but it's really not good to get it near the face...!"

"And that's what's been running through this engine of mine!?" Senketsu paled slightly- if that was even possible.  
  
And then he sniffed at the air.

"Wait a second..." Another sniff. "Why do I smell...familiar blood...?"

He glanced around in confusion as Fam came running back in with a wet wash cloth, "Here we go!"

Giselle took the cloth and quickly began washing DemiVmon's face off, apologizing once more, "We're really sorry about this..."

"My eyeees!" DemiVmon cried out as he got fresh water in them- "they Stiiiiiinnnnggg!"

"Aw quit crying, you cry baby," Davis scolded his partner, "You say that every time I make you take a bath."

"Can't I just get my candy now...?"

Senketsu's eye fell on Davis, and more specifically, the fresh wounds on his hands from when he fell in the tree earlier. He took another sniff. "It's him, but...what is it exactly? I can't tell at this distance..." Senketsu's eye narrowed. "Alright. I can't believe I'm saying this... Damn it, Mako... Time to R2-D2 this to the maximum."

"Yeah, alright, we'll get you your candy just as soon as I figure out what crate it's in," Davis began...

And then Senketsu made a classical car alarm sound- eye flashing rapidly with light as he jurry-rigged the built in radio to put out the most annoying sound possible.

"What the hell!?" Fam turned on the Vespa- "Seriously!?" She marched right on over and kicked at Senketsu. "Cut it out!"

Senketsu huffed out a series of negating beeps after shutting the 'alarm' sound off.

"Wow, sounds like someone set off the car alarm," Davis joked, and wandered over along with Giselle to inspect the random noise.

"You do know itsh not a car, Davish," DemiVmon inquired.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Davis got down on his knees and looked Senketsu in the eye. "One eye huh? Bet you've got a story for that one, huh?"

"If I could remember it," Senketsu narrowed his eye, sniffing at Davis to try to figure out what was familiar. "There's a lot more familiar now... damn it's maddening! ugh, too many apples too...Have you been eating nothing but those damned things?"

"She's some kind of alien that attached herself onto the Vespa when we got booted off of our world," Giselle explained.

"Ignoring the gender thing-" Senketsu took another sniff. Okay- it was definitely something from home... But what?

"Yup, helped keep Millia and Gigi inside while I steered us to safety," Fam nodded, then paled slightly. "Then threw itself right onto the Vespa when we hit reentry. I think its stuck."

"Stuck huh?" Davis looked Senketsu over. "I bet you're not real happy about that at all, are you?" And with that he reached a bloodied hand out and touched it to Senketsu's 'forehead', or about as best as Davis could guess.

Senektsu's eye widened in sharp surprise as he got a full taste of the boy's blood. "No way-"

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get unstuck eventually. These things have a way of working themselves out after a while," Davis smiled.

"R-Ryuuko!" Senketsu's eye teared up, "Your blood tastes just like Ryuuko somehow?!"

"Aw, I think she likes you," Giselle giggled.

"Aw, shucksh," DemiVmon laughed. "Another harem protagonisht and you haven't even given your name yet, Davish!"

"Alright alright," Davis grinned, "Nice to meet you, whatever you are. I'm Davis Motomiya. This is my partner, Vmon! Though he's DemiVmon right now. Haha."

"I'm Giselle Collette Vingt," Giselle introduced herself. "That's Fam."

"Nice to meet you both," Davis offered up his hand that, up until a moment ago, had been on top of Senketsu.

Fam stared for a moment- she was sure that it had been rather bloody moments ago- but now looked clean and healed up, practically.

In that moment of hesitation, she looked down to see the bloody handprint (faint as it was) fade into Senketsu's skin.

It was also in that single moment of hesitation that Giselle took Davis's hand and shook it.

Fam would forever curse herself for hesitating.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Davis. You just had to take a wrong turn trying to find the galley, didn't you?


	10. ZAP1: Misplaced

**"Misplaced."**

**Written by, Calum Traveler.**

* * *

  


Somewhen at the heart of the Lagann Cluster, a DeLorean sat partially abandoned, it's owners having just sneaked off to perform some unknown secret mission.

Kuuko pushed the trunk hood open, and gasped for air. "Dagnabit!" She whined.

Quickly, she climbed out and closed the hood before sneaking away.

"Where am I...?" She frowned, glancing at a map on a wall. "...this isn't helping at all."

A few hallways later- Kuuko ran face first into Mahiro as he _**ZAP**_ ped into existence.

"Oi! Finally," The boy said in a tone that sounded like he'd been searching for quite a while. "I almost ran into my dad as a kid because of that sneeze just now! Uncle Ren had to pull me out before I screwed things up!"

"Sorry," Kuuko apologized, bowing her head sharply. "I got stuck in the DeLorean's trunk right as it materialized, and I think Nyarko and Jules are doing something so I couldn't Zap out in case I accidentally messed things up and now I'm just not sure where I am-"

"Lagann Cluster," Mahiro summarized, "Just before our parents go and..."

The building shook violently.

"...Fight Quartzmon in the void between worlds," Mahiro summarized as he pulled Kuuko into a hug and _**ZAP**_ ped away not a moment too soon.

The entire building began to glow as it was pulled into a fusion.

* * *

  


"Found her!" Mahiro said as he and Kuuko appeared on a cliff-face next to one Ren Tobari and his partner Dracomon.

"Good," Ren motioned for them to hide next to him, "now get down and outa sight. You need to see this."

They were on a cliff-face overlooking... "Is that the Monita-fort?" Kuuko asked.

"Yeah," Ren nodded. "And Zenjirou's about to get his Xros Loader." He nodded to Mahiro, "Thanks for the assist on that, by the way."

"What?" Mahiro blinked, "but I didn't do anything."

"Not yet, anyways," Dracomon chuckled, and before anyone could reply to that remark, there was a burst of light- and a familiar cry of a familiar name.

And then Zenjirou Tsurugi went to town against Musyamon- who became Kotemon at the end of the fight through a purification attack.

"And that's that fight settled," Ren nodded as he made a mental note, and a literal check mark being placed in a notebook that he'd pulled out of thin air. "I swear, you kids have it easy these days, just zapping around without a care. Do you know how tedious it is for me to make sure every single thread is in the right place for everyone to make the same choices they already did? You're not making it very easy for me when you go and pop up in strange places, you know."

"We're still trying to get the hang of it," Mahiro said. "No need to lecture us..."

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Ren raised his dirtied, beaten, and old Xros Loader then said, "Now get back before you draw Quartzmon's eyes down on us."

"But why did you ask us to stay for?" Kuuko asked.

"Zap-" Was Ren's only answer.

And then the duo disappeared with a flash of blue light from the Xros Loader.

Dracomon chuckled, "So why did you ask them to stay then?"

"Because they're going to wind up watching _his_ _ **wife**_ next," Ren motioned his head towards the triumphant Zenjirou. "They're going to need **context**."

"Ah- I see," Dracomon nodded.

"No, you don't," Ren joked, "your eyes are sewn onto your mask."

"Alas! It is true!" Dracomon mock fainted.

* * *

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm? What's this? How'd this get out of place like that?


	11. Fam5: A Blue World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where all Life is Born and will Return..."

**"Sanctuary."**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

 

 **[Queen Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan]** stood out on the deck of a rather small personal Vanship that was lowering towards an island in the middle of the Grand Lake. With a deep sigh, she wondered if her wishes would truly be answered.

The last time she'd been here for this ceremony, it had lead to war with the Ades Federation... Of course, the influence of Quartzmon had something to do with it, no doubt, but even so...

Millia did not look forwards to a repeat of that situation, and prayed that it would not happen this time. Behind her, **[Teddy; Servent/Aide/Secretary; Expert Tea Maker]** stood silently, holding a towel. She smiled back at him, "Don't worry, Teddy, I'm sure things will go alright."

"Oh yes, definitely," Teddy nodded. "Although...I can't help but to be nervous."

"Yes, the timing of it all is somewhat of a concern," Millia nodded, "but it all should work out. Nobody else knows we're out here, so an attack isn't likely... not like with Luscina."

"Yes..." Teddy frowned. "I remember that day all too well. I still have nightmares sometimes!"

"Don't we all?" Millia asked silently as the small ship landed, and she took a step out onto the sandy islet.

Her bare feet squished the sand between her toes, and for a moment, Millia thought back to her childhood. No, this was not the time for looking back into the past.

Millia walked out into the water, shivering as the early morning's chilled temperatures contrasted sharply against her feet and ankles, slowly rising higher up her legs as she walked out.

Tradition stated she stop a bit sooner, but it never hurt to be cautious. Millia went out until the water reached her knees.

"Oh Grand Lake," Millia began, "I seek your blessings in this most trying and stressful of times..." She knelt down- shivering as the water nearly overtook her body, which still was a few years younger than her sister had been at the time... "Please, allow the next week to pass uneventfully, without harm... and if it is at all in your power to return Fam to us, please, do such..."

Teddy stood on shore watching as Millia finished her long request to the Grand Lake. It was an errant breeze that made Teddy's nose itch- threatening to sneeze. Teddy glanced to the side as he did such, so as to not dirty the towel...And it was there that he saw a strange light in the sky. "Uh...Millia?" he called out.

"Hm? What is it, Teddy?" Millia asked as she stood up to turn to return to the island...

"Look!" Teddy nearly dropped the towel as he pointed up at the horizon.

"Hm?" Millia followed Teddy's gaze, and saw what he saw...

A glowing fireball- the heat of an object entering the planet's atmosphere- that quickly vanished, revealing the strangest creature Millia had ever seen.

If the giant ships that Sky Pirates had hunted were "Sky fish", then this was a "Space Whale" in all definitions of the term, save for the fact that it looked nothing like a whale at all and more like a long-necked Seal of the same scale as the Grand Exile, if only due to a lack of perspective and distance making it seem larger than it was.

Or perhaps it was actually closer than it seemed?

 _ **"ZYUOOOOON!"**_ a loud cry boomed through the air as **[PLEZUON- VOLTASAUR #9]** descended towards the deepest parts of the Grand Lake, swooshing overhead with a roar of massive sound and flames.

"What in the Great-?" Millia cut herself off as she caught sight of a translucent window in the creature's neck- revealing what looked to be some kind of battery of a rather familiar design. Millia's eyes widened- "No way! It can't be...!"

Plezuon turned in mid air- and then opened her mouth to allow a glowing light to shoot out and expand into what appeared to be a giant silver -!

 **[BRAGIGAS- VOLTASAUR #10]** shook his neck out and let out a quiet call of approval.

Millia stared on in surprise- "Just what...the...?"

And then Plezuon spat out the battery from her mouth- to quickly be replaced with a giant red device of identical design.

 **_GABURINCHO! OVER** _**CHAAAAAARGEEEE!_** _

And then Plezuon disappeared in a flash of red light that shot into Bragigas' Mouth.

Teddy fainted.

Millia turned to the only other person who had accompanied them out on this trip- the ever illusive boy, **[Dio Eraclea]** , presently serving as pilot.

"Woah!" Dio grinned. "That was amazing!"

"Dio!" Millia called out, "Try radioing them! I think it might be Fam!"

"Fam, huh?" Dio mused on it, then laughed. "Alright then!" He brought out a radio and called out. "Attention Giant Flying Purple thing! Or giant silver thing! Whoever's there! This is-"

 _"Di~ooo!"_ Came the familiar tone of Fam's voice over the radio, cutting him off. _"What? How did you know we were out here?"_

"Well, you did just happen to fly over us just now!" Dio smiled. "Also- welcome back, Fam."

Millia smiled, "I knew it," she congratulated herself quietly before walking over to help pull Teddy up from where he'd fainted. "C'mon, Teddy. It's rude to faint when the Grand Lake grants us our wishes."

"It did...?" Teddy asked groggily, holding a hand to his head. "I thought I was dreaming..."

"Yes, it did," Millia laughed slightly. "Now come on, help me dry off. A Queen must be dressed appropriately when greeting an old friend, afterall."

* * *

 

**"Terrifying Prospects."**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

 

"So how come you've put on the flight jacket you haven't touched in a year, again?" Roxy asked, slightly concerned. "It's a bit small now."

Fam shrugged as she zipped the jacket up, "Honestly, if Millia and Dio are down there, I just...don't quite wanna let 'em see how tough I got over the last year. It'd be kind of a shock, y'know?"

"I say you should open with the plug suit," Inaba said. "If you're dead set on flying over with Pteragordon, I mean."

"Well how else am I supposed to get over there?" Fam frowned.

"Maybe the Vespa that's designed for flight?" Dogold offered.

"I'd rather wait until we got a teleport pad set up before we move it," Fam said. "Remember how hard it was just getting it out of Plezuon into Bragigas?"

"Fair point," Dogold mused.

"In the mean time," Torin spoke up, having returned to his bird-man form, "I'll keep watch for any winds of misfortune, and let you know if something comes up."

"With the ten of us here," Caleb began, "we should be good to handle anything that does come up."

"Ahhem," Mahiro coughed. "Kuuko and I are here too, you know."

"Yes, but-" Caleb stopped as Kuuko sneezed and accidentally _**ZAP**_ ped away,

"You're both still trying to control it," John added with a nervous smile, "is what he's trying to say."

"Fair enough," Mahiro sighed. "Especially since it looks like I've got to go find Kuuko now before she gets us into trouble, since she hasn't returned yet from that last Zap." With a wave and a _**ZAP,**_ his voice echoed, "Be back soon!"

* * *

**"DO~DOOOOON!"**

A strange cry tore through the air as a giant golden winged beast **[PTERAGORDON- VOLTASAUR #6]** appeared in a flash of light and soared over from Bragigas.

Teddy fainted yet again, even as Millia turned around and stared up in surprise.

And then with a flash of crimson light and another **_OVER** _ **CHAAAARGE!_**_ the giant bird shrunk down into a humanoid form- landing on the island next to her alongside a female figure in a gold and yellow colored, full body suit of...was that spandex?

The figure stood there for a few moments, simply looking Millia over- and then shook her head before pulling her helmet off.

Much to Millia's surprise- it was Fam's face who was there underneath the helmet.

"Hey, Millia," Fam smiled. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"er..." Millia was at a loss for words. "Yeah..." She fought to contain the blush that wanted to break out on her face. _'What in the world is she even wearing,'_ Millia thought, _'and why does she get to look ridiculously cute in it?'_

Fam blinked, and then laughed nervously as she scratched at the back of her head, "Oh, right, the Plug suit," And then with that, she opened the gauntlet on her wrist and pulled out another of those familiar batteries. With a snap of the gauntlet's mouth- the golden colored suit vanished from around Fam's body with a flash of yellow light, leaving her in the ever familiar flight-suit clothes she'd usually worn when flying. "See? It's still me!"

"Wooooah!" Dio cried out- leaping down from the ship and running over- "That was awesome, Fam! How'd you do that!?" And then he turned towards the transformed Pteragordon- "And who's your new friend!?"

"Ah, well, this is my partner, Pteragordon," Fam introduced. "He's a Voltasaur, one of Kaiyumi's pet projects, actually. Same with the suit. Though, this is the chibi-version of his transformed mode, **[Raiden-Oh].** "

"I'd figured as much," Millia reasoned as Teddy came to his senses again. "I thought I recognized the design of those batteries."

"Dondoooon!" Chibi-gordon cawed in approval.

"Haha, yeah," Fam nodded at the Voltasaur. "It is pretty distinctive."

Teddy blinked- "You can understand that!?"

"Eyup," Fam nodded.

"oh myyy..." Teddy fainted yet again.

Millia flinched, "I really think we need to get him to a bed. Poor boy's had enough surprises for one morning, I'd think."

"I'll bet," Fam nodded, then asked, "so what's the emergency John mentioned?"

"Who's John?" Dio asked as he pulled Teddy up into his arms.

"Tall, black hair, glasses, wears blue clothes and appears and disappears with a Zap?" Fam offered a description.

"Oh- right- him!" Millia laughed slightly. "Did he actually say it was an emergency? I think he misunderstood me."

"Misunderstood how?" Fam asked.

"Giselle and Davis are getting Married," Millia said.

Fam's right eye twitched, and then she turned to Chibi-gordon. "I seem to vaguely recall," She began, "something along the lines of a certain bamboo monster..." ChibiGordon nodded and cawed in confirmation. "With the ice cream, yeah."

Millia stared on as Fam suddenly broke out laughing.

"Er, is everything okay?" Millia asked.

"Just a little bit of wibbly wobbly time wimey," Fam waved it off, "that's all." And then with a grin she added, "Something about Stable Timeloops that'd really just bore you two to tears." And then when Pteragordon gave an inqusitive caw, Fam turned sharply around and yelled directly at Bragigas- "And Yes, Gordy, **I AM GOING TO CHASE HIM DOWN AND SHOCK HIM WITH MY SWORD FOR NOT TELLING ME ABOUT THIS! JOHN,** _ **YOU WINDY-!**_ _"_

* * *

 

Inside the Spirit Base, John hid beneath the table as he watched that declaration from Bragigas' holgraphic screens.

"You okay there?" Roxy asked.

"Meep," John replied. "She's really serious about that, isn't she?"

"Considering what she did to me for trying to set her up on a date once?" Inaba then laughed as Shiro chimed in with an "Oh My!"

"I repeat:" John repeated, "Meep."

* * *

 

"Um, Fam," Millia coughed. "Besides that, there actually was something of minor concern alongside that I'd like to speak with you about."

"What?" Fam turned around, a suddenly serious expression on her face.

"We've heard rumors of some disappearances around the fringe areas around most major settlements," Millia explained, "we think they may be the remnants of Quartzmon's towers acting out against us."

"Towers huh?" Fam mused on that, and then brought up a strange box like device that seemed to have a screen on it. "You guys hear that?"

* * *

 

"Every word. Bragias' ears can pick up a lot at this distance," Caleb said into his own Mobuckle. "We'll spread out and search while you catch up with everyone here."

 _"Sounds like a plan,"_ Fam agreed.

"I'll come down and join you, Fam," Merry spoke up. "I wanna sight see!"

* * *

 

"Who was that?" Millia asked.

"Remember Merry? Rina's kid?" Fam asked, "That's her."

"What?" Millia did a double take- "She's grown that much in a year?"

"Er, well..." Fam scratched at the right side of her forehead. "Has it really only been a year for you guys?"

"Fam Fan Fan-" Millia narrowed her eyes, "Please tell me you've not been traveling for more than a year."

"More like a month and a half with about a year of continuous giant monster battles in between?" Fam offered.

"Giant Monsters!?" Dio cried out as he returned, sans Teddy. "You've gotta tell me more!"

Fam's left eye twitched this time. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

**[[Error:[File Misplaced](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1008164/chapters/3775579) could not be located.]]**

* * *

 

**"Reintroduction."**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

 

Kartoffel looked fairly unchanged for a year's absence, Fam noted as Dio flew the small ship down towards a landing pad.

Sure- the ships in the scrap heap seemed to be smaller and smaller, most likely remnants of battles long since passed, but the trading district seemed in higher demand than ever before.

At least, that's how it seemed from the air.

Merry, meanwhile, seemed excited just to see it all. "Wow!" Her eyes were wide, "Everything's so different than how I remember!"

A time gap of...how many years was it? Twelve? Ten?... would probably do that, Fam reasoned.

Millia had been slightly off put by Merry's changed eyes (but who hadn't?) and was somewhat startled by the discovery that a month-to-year ratio had been put into effect when it came to communications with the Digital World due to Fam's disappearance straight off of the SpaceTrailmon. (Which, Fam explained, had lead into all the Kyoryuger stuff. (She neglected to mention being possessed by a suit of armor)).

But beyond all of that, Millia seemed glad that Fam had come back, especially with help from Xros Heart (even if they were the next generation).

Pteragordon, for the time being, had returned back to the Spirit Base, which they could access easily through the teleport pad that Merry had hidden inside the tan trenchcoat that she was carrying in her arms like it was the most important thing in the world...Which it probably was, all things considered.

"Touching Down!" Dio called out as the small ship landed, and then the engines shut off with a grunt of a job well done. Millia lead Fam, Merry, and Teddy off while Dio stayed on board. "I'm gonna refuel and head back to Anatoray. I've gotta tell everyone from the Silvius that you're back, Fam! We're gonna throw you the biggest welcome back party in the history of-!"

"Woah, Dio! That's not really necessary," Fam said, shaking her head 'no' and waving her hands in a dismissive manner. "I really don't wanna make a big splash, you know?"

"Aww, okay," Dio frowned for a moment, then grinned anyways, "I'm still going to let everyone know, though! They're all going to want to know what you've been up to!"

"Alright, that's fine!" Internally, Fam gave a sigh of relief.

"A 'Big Splash', Fam?" Millia asked, grinning slightly. "You- who rescued the Augusta, flew in the Grand Race, and mysteriously vanished for a year only to return standing at the side of a Queen- don't want to make a 'big Splash'?"

"C'mmon, Millia," Fam huffed, "you know how it is..."

"You're lucky it's still early enough in the morning that most people are still half-asleep," Millia remarked. "There'll be rumors all day before long."

"So let's get to Giselle's and get outta sight then," Fam grumbled.

"Aw, but I wanna sight see!" Merry complained.

"You can sight see after we leave the teleport stone somewhere safe," Fam replied.

"How does that work exactly?" Millia asked as they walked familair steps up towards one of Kartoffel's higher-tiered houses.

"Bragigas was sort of torn across dimensions for a while," Merry answered, "so his body's gotten this sort of teleportation power going on. As long as he can work off of a point zero and himself, he can figure out where to put any teleport pads he wants to."

"Originally, it worked off of the summoning system for the Voltasaurs that Kaiyumi built," Fam added, "but since we broke that connection leaving Tokyo-3, we have to place at least one stone manually so Bragigas can choose where to put the other stones, usually only temporarily though. We don't want random people just walking in and getting teleported inside."

"Haha, remember the time Eri broke into the lab?" Merry asked. "We were chasing her all over trying to catch her!"

"I was out fighting Stricteach," Fam said, "but yeah, I remember you telling me about how she bit Yumeji on the hand!"

"It's just a love bite!" Merry said in as tongue-in-cheek-y of a tone of voice possible. Both Kyoryugers shared a laugh, which made Teddy frown.

"I feel like I'm missing out on something," He lamented.

"Life moves on, Teddy. We've had our own share of adventures that would sound just as strange to them as it does to us," Millia remarked, then smiled at Fam and Merry. "Your life has certainly had its fair share of adventures since you left, Fam."

"It's...been eventful," Fam agreed with a nod. "Not all of them pleasant, but...there's been some fun times in there."

* * *

 

Félicité Vingt sat on the edge of the garage's landing balcony breathing in the early morning air.

As the second-oldest daughter of the family, Félicité found that there was an odd serenity in being up before everyone else. That was probably why the oldest sister of the famile, Giselle, was often up just as early most mornings, especially with the wedding on fast approach.

"hm-mm-mh," she humed just a bit, "hm-hmm-hmm hmm." It wasn't any real melody she knew by heart, just some random thought appearing in her mind as she watched Kartoffel slowly wake up.

"Oiii, Félicité!" Félicité flinched slightly as she heard Dio's voice call out from a vanship that was raising past the docks and going past her.

She couldn't see him, but no doubt Dio was waving at her. She waved back at the ship as it went up higher. Strange- hadn't she just seen that ship come in for a landing? What was Dio up to now?

"Look down!" Dio called out and that made Félicité frown.

"Down?" She asked herself, but alas, Dio's ship was already out of range.

Félicité then heard the sound of feet climbing steps, and the sound of chatter along with it.

Visitors? This early in the morning?

Ahh- so Dio had been dropping someone off.

There were familiar tones to some of the voices- and one rather unfamiliar one- but it was the familiar voices that Félicité focused on.

The first was... "Honestly, though," Turan accent, female, "I seriously don't know how you managed to pull that one off." Queen Millia!

That made the second voice easier to place, same Turan accent, only boyish, "I agree completely! That sounds simply amazing!" Teddy. So they were going to have Tea for breakfast, sweet!

"Haha- Ol' neck-loose was the only monster we girls pretty much had to solo," there was that unfamiliar voice, female. What accent was that? It sounded somewhat like the pilot and captain pair from the SpaceTrailmon... Was it someone from that world? "The way the guys were acting though had me concerned for 'em. Candelira was just too focused on her own ego!"

"Honestly, though," third familiar voice, female as well. Disturbingly familiar, though slightly gruffer than what Félicité's memory said it should be. "What even was that guy's theme? It still doesn't make any sense to me. Neck bones equaling weak in the knees?" Familiar patterns of voice and word pauses...

"Fam!?" Félicité's eyes widened, and she jumped to her feet to run over to the stairs.

Indeed, climbing up the stairs were the familiar faces of Queen Millia, Teddy, and Fam, along with the unknown girl with blue hair and... what was with those eyes?

"Félicité!" Millia called up with a smile upon seeing her. "Good morning."

"Fam's back?" Félicité asked, eyes wide.

"Hey there," Fam gave a small wave with her right hand while quickly placing her left hand into a coat pocket.

"Where have you been!?" Félicité ran down the stairs to give the older girl a hug. "It's just been so quiet without you here!"

"Aw, come on, I'm sure it hasn't been that different without me," Fam laughed it off, even though she did put her right arm around Félicité in returning the hug.

Félicité's eyes narrowed, and then she reached for Fam's left arm and pulled it out of the pocket so she could get a good look at...

"What the...?" What in the world was this? Some kind of gauntlet thing shaped like a bird's head and had a folded up wing on the side. "What is it?"

"It's a transformation device!" the other girl spoke up, grinning. "It lets us become super heroes and fight off the badguys! Fam gets the cool gauntlet though! Everyone else just got caution tape guns!"

And as the girl spoke, Félicité's eyes fell down on the holster and gun that was strapped around her left leg. "Adelle is going to want to steal that, I can promise you that," she finally said. "René too, probably."

* * *

 

Giselle stopped writing in the book in front of her as the sound of muffled conversation came through the door.

"Visitors...?" Giselle mused as she stood up to go walk to the door...

And then Félicité opened it, and lead in a face that Giselle hadn't seen in a little over a year.

"Fam..." Giselle stared on in surprise.

"Hey, Gigi," Fam waved with an awkward smile on her face. "I'm back."

The hug that followed was enough to bring a smile to Millia's face.

* * *

 

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say it with me now: "D'awww...." We might be focusing on the present for a while now, although that's all dependent on if the Life Fibers don't start acting up.


	12. Senketsu2: High School Rock

" **School House Rock."**

**Written By Calum Traveler.**

* * *

 

"So lemme get this straight," Ryuuko began, "this Nui girl's your adopted _little sister_ -" Satsuki nodded. "-Your mother is an insane psycopath who wants to cover the world in cloth fibers and _blow up the entire planet-_ " Satsuki nodded again. "-And Nui was sent to murder my father because he was building Senketsu and the scissor blades in resistance, but instead of Nui killing him and returning home with anything, some imaginary friend kills my dad instead and they...what? Run off skipping into the sunset while my house burns behind them?"

"That about sums it up," Satsuki took a sip of her tea. "For years now, Nui has... been unhinged, even more so than before. Or so we thought. Ragyo grew increasingly... concerned that Nui would not follow orders once the time came. When Nui went off the radar, our 'mother' put all of her attention elsewhere. As far as I know, Ragyo hasn't even heard of your appearances here at Honnouji." She paused, "Of course, she _did_ hear of my swiping Junketsu from the family vault, but I managed to pass that off as concern that 'if someone had killed Nui, they may be after me next', and that I'd need it for protection, and after that, Ragyo has completely ignored my actions here... Naturally, if I report to her that Nui was sighted, she'll review everything up until now..."

Ryuuko and Satsuki were currently sitting in Satsuki's grand **[Student Council Chamber]** after the results of the interupted Naturals Election. Ryuuko had made it to fighting Satsuki, and so the older girl kept good on her promise to explain everything.

"Ah, yeah...this really is quite a pickle, isn't it?" Ryuuko stared flatly ahead at one of the giant television monitors on the wall. "So what exactly are we supposed to do about it?"

"My plan was to get you to work alongside me, and have the Elite Four stand underneath us," Satsuki explained. "We were to stand together and back stab Ragyo all at once when she shows up for the Sports Festival."

"Sports?" Ryuuko asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Essentially a test bed for the Life Fiber overwrite that she plans for the rest of the earth," Satsuki explained. "I don't intend to let that happen, but given Nui's recent involvement..."

"What can we do?" Senketsu asked, and Ryuuko echoed the question.

"For now? Not much except hold back on the report until we actually understand what went down," Satsuki began to plan. "That creature...apparently it's not just a figment of Nui's imagination. It isn't one of her constructs either- it's too... too foreign in its design."

"That's true," Senketsu agreed. "I never sensed a single life fiber coming from that monster. The girl was absolutely humming with them, however."

"So we've got an interloper then," Ryuuko summarized. "You said 'constructs' earlier, does that mean Nui's got some control over Life Fibers?"

"Our 'mother' was actually the 'father' in Nui's birth," Satsuki grimaced. "Ragyo contributed some of her DNA to the Original Life Fiber, and Nui was born as a hybrid."

"Original...?" Ryuuko blinked. "Life Fiber?"

"The **[ORIGINAL LIFE FIBER]** was the alien creature slash seed ship that descended on earth well before written history had began," Satsuki explained. "They chose a life form to evolve into 'sentient' and 'human' and did such. It's why humans wear clothes while other beasts do not. Life Fibers wove themselves into new clothes and their hosts wore them, feeding off of the life energy of their hosts."

"But why not hybridize like Nui?" Ryuuko asked.

"It's extremely risky," Satsuki glanced to the side. "I once had a younger sister that wasn't Nui. Ragyo experimented on her shortly after birth, implanted life fibers in her... She died in that experiment, and it drove my father mad. He told me what had happened and what I should do to control Junketsu. Life Fibers need to be woven in certain ways into a living body or else they short circuit the nervous system. For them, being worn is the only way to live. ...But my father soon died before I could learn more, or we could plan together. Ragyo had him killed. A 'car accident', I was told."

"What a Bitch!" Ryuuko snarled slightly. "She's just a regular old father killer, isn't she?"

"Apparently so," Satsuki smiled, ever so slightly. Then it was squashed away. "At any rate, I've used Nui's...apparent air-headedness as a distraction away from myself, as I've said. This academy, the Uniforms, everything has been built up all in preparation for the moment we run Ragyo through and through."

"From what I've heard," Ryuuko said, "you can count me in. Even if she didn't deliver the killing blow, she's still responsible for sending Nui at my father. I want that bitch's head on a silver platter."

"Oh we're most definitely going to do that too," Satsuki nodded. "Her connection to the Life Fibers... it may have twisted her beyond human. I only have my suspicions, but given that her hair is practically a rainbow-"

"Wait, what?" Ryuuko went to interrupt when, suddenly, there was a burst of feedback from the P.A. system.

"What now?" Senketsu grumbled.

 _"Ahhem, Ahhem,"_ came a suave voice that few in this world would recognize as Ryouma Mogami's. _"Testing, one two three. Can you hear me?"_

_"Yup, Ryou~me! Loud and clear!"_

"NUI!" Satsuki shot straight up.

* * *

 

"Hello, Honnouji Acadamey," Ryouma began speaking into Principal's microphone. "This is **[Mogami, Ryouma]** Speaking, you may also know me better by another name, **[Quartzmon].** "

There was a shudder through the building at his true name being spoken.

"Why am I speaking to you?" Ryouma shrugged, "Well, we're just here having fun, really. Me and my girl..." He glanced to Nui and held out the Microphone.

"Hiiiii~!" Nui waved at it, even as she jumped on the hog-tied Principal's back like he was a trampoline. (Thankfully without shoes of any kind, especially the high heels she'd been wearing before.) " **[Nui Harime-chan]** at your service! _Ja-jaan_!"

"Isn't she adorable?" Ryouma asked with a chuckle.

* * *

 

From a random Classroom, Mako tried her hardest to pull open the doors, even as Ryouma continued.

 _"Now, some of you may have noticed that I've locked the doors to every single room in Honnouji. Nui and I happen to be behind just one of them,"_ Ryouma's smirk could be heard as he chuckled. _"Find us in time? Well, we'll leave you alone until it suits us to come bug you again. Fail to find us?"_

A pause.

 _"We'll play games every day until the end of time!"_ Nui's voice followed, giggling all the way.

"What a creepy weirdo!" Mako narrowed her eyes before taking a deep breath and "RAAAAH!" tore the sliding classroom door off of its hingers.

Inside, one Shinjiro Nagita looked over at his side, where Maiko Ogura sat next to him, and said, "Woah! She's pretty strong!"

"Definitely!" Maiko agreed.

* * *

 

_**~Don't Lose Your Waaayyy~** _

**KABLAM!** a Door exploded.

 **"[LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE!** _ **KAMUI SENKETSU!]"**_ Ryuuko stepped out through the exploded door to the room she and Satsuki had been in, and glared out into the hallways. "Alright," she began, "Where the hell is the Principal's office?"

Satsuki stepped out a moment later, glanced around, and then said, "To the left, then the second right, down a floor-"

"Forget that! I'm taking the express route!" Ryuuko just tore out her scissor blade and cut a giant circle in the floor- dropping down one level without actually having to go through the first two steps.

"-Or we could just go cutting holes in the floor, that works too," Satsuki muttered to herself, and mentally added up a talley of expenses that would be needed to fix the damage before jumping down after Ryuuko.

* * *

 

"RYUUKO-CHAAAAN!" Mako yelled out as she ran down the halls- pulling random classroom doors open and quite resoundingly breaking the locks every time as she then looked inside to see if her friend was inside, and then left for the next room just as immediately due to Ryuuko not being there.

Naturally, in the process of doing this, she'd drawn a small following of Gamagori, Ira, and Jakzure, Nonon, plus a handful of One Star students who were just following due to the impressive sight of a No-Star breaking every single door.

"I gotta hand it to that underachiever," Nonon remarked, "she's got a way with tearing down doors."

Gamagori was silent, instead fighting back a blush as he watched Mako tearing doors down with as much ease as he himself had with the door that had suddenly swung shut in his face just a few minutes earlier.

* * *

 

"Okay- Question," Satsuki ventured as Ryuuko slashed a wall open. "Are you just destroying walls now in an effort to find Nui as quickly as possible, or are you just doing it to damage the building? Because there was a perfectly good door right there that you could have just kicked down."

"Bit of both, honestly," Ryuuko chuckled, stepping over a small chunk of wall that was barely hanging onto the aformentioned door into the reception room of the Principal's office. "Oi! Nui! If you're in here, come on out! I want my sword's twin!"

The principal's office door swung open, and the Principal's head peeked out.

"Neigh!" He said, most of his face whited out, and a harnes made up of life fibers grit between his teeth as Nui rode him out through the door- grinning much like a young child would riding on their very own pony.

Ryuuko and Satsuki just stared on in abstract horror. Finally, it was Senketsu who broke them out of their silence with a simple three word statement. "What the Fuck!?"

  
Ryuuko simply had to ask, "What the hell is wrong with this girl?!"

"Yaaay!" Nui clapped her hands. "You win the game!" She leaned back in her 'mount' and caleld through the door, "Ryou~Me, tell 'em what they won!"

And then out through the door strode Ryouma, wearing a business suit that looked like it belonged on a game show.  
  
"Weeeelll! They've won a whole month of no interfeerence from us whatso ever!" And then a big block of subtitles appeared behind him, practically breaking down the wall in the process, reading:  
  


**[Offer subject to change by the whims of the offering parties.**  
 **Offer not valid in Sweets Zone, Tokyo City, Canyon Land,**  
 **Valenwood, The Shivvering Isles, Hawaii, Alaska, or Canada.]**

"CONGRATULATIONS!" the Principal suddenly yelled- even as Nui and Ryouma clapped rapidly...

And then the two of them disappeared in a blink of the eye as the subtitles behind them popped like baloons.

"Now this I can safely report," Satsuki said flatly. "I think..."

Mako came running up mere moments later- "Woah! What a battle! Mako missed it already!" She turned to Ryuuko, "You really blew the place up, didn't you, Ryuuko-chan??"  
  
"neigh," was all the Principal said in the void of silence that was Ryuuko's blank stare.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea with this one.


	13. Fam6: Can o' Dinosaurs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out the latest updates to the XWAU02 Rewrite, here on AO3! The 7swords arc has been finished, and the ending fight has been extended!

* * *

 

**"Topping it all off..."**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

 

Fam had barely returned for all of one minute, and despite her insistence to everyone that she didn't want to make such a big fuss about returning, she had to cave into Giselle, Félicité, and Millia's combined insistence of wanting to know everything about being a Kyoryuger.

"I wasn't there from the start so Merry would do a better job explaining that part, really!"

And yet despite that, Fam still shoved the spotlight away from her and onto someone else.

"Aw, alright, Fam!" Merry grinned savagely, "But I'm going to pepper it with so many puns you're going to be correcting me anyways!"

"I doubt it!" Fam laughed it off.

"Buuuut first!" Merry continued to grin, "I've gotta put the teleport pad somewhere-"

"I'll do that while you're explaining," Fam grabbed the trenchcoat-wrapped stone from Merry and quickly absconded before Merry could protest.

"Is Fam alright?" Giselle asked. "She seems a little...Distracted."

"Well," Merry began with a slight scowl, "I can't blame her, honestly. She probably doesn't want to talk about those first few days..."

"Did something happen?" Félicité asked.

"You could say that..." Merry sighed. "If I tell you guys, promise not to tell her I told you?"

Nods came from all around the table.

* * *

 

"guhh..." Fam exhaled deeply upon reaching the garage, "What am I doing?" She began searching for a clear spot to put the Teleport stone down at. "Here I am coming in for Gigi, and they all just want to know what I've been doing? I Mean... I guess it makes sense. It's been about a year for both of us..."

There- in the corner seemed to be good spot.

"Suck it up, Fam, just suck it up and deal with it," Fam told herself as she went over to the corner and knelled down to start unwrapping the Teleport Stone from the coat Merry had gotten on the last world they were on. "You're better than this. You told Roxy what happened, so you can tell Gigi too. Gigi's our sister. She'll understand..." She began to lower the stone down...

"Understand what?" said Davis Motomiya from behind, and just slightly above her.

Fam let out a startled scream as she stumbled backwards and let the stone go all in the same motion. (The teleport stone hit the garage floor, and immediately sunk down into place, slightly catty corner from how it should have been, but otherwise intact.)

"Woah, geeze, sorry," Davis apologized as he started climbing down the ladder. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Fam, lying on her back, just glared up at Davis, "What were you even doing up there? Wasn't that my old room?"

"Was is right!" Vmon's head popped out through the opening next. "Now it's gonna be Félicité's room!"

"She's moving up into my room?" Fam frowned, still staring up at the ladder leading upwards. "How come?"

"She needs the space, getting older and all," Davis offered as he finished climbing down. "Plus René and Adelle are getting their own separate beds too. Then there's the Baby coming..."

"Baby!?" Fam shot upright onto her feet, eyes going wide. "You mean you and Gigi-?" Davis froze up as Fam trailed off, staring at him blankly almost in some kind of confused horror.

Silence fell for a few moments before Vmon laughed and asked: "Wow, she sure figured that one out quickly, didn't she Davish?"

Fam shook herself out of her shocked state first, and walked over and gave Davis a hug.

That was enough to make Davis blink out of his own stunned state. "Er...Fam?"

"Congrats, Davis," Fam said. "You and Gigi... I just wasn't expecting all of this coming back."

"Thanks, Fam," Davis chuckled slightly, and returned the hug. "We weren't even sure if you were coming back or not... I mean, where were we even supposed to send the invitations to?"

"The future, apparently," Fam chuckled, and then coughed slightly before pulling away from the hug to get some slightly fresher air. "Gah, _Oh my_! *cough*Ugh, you _**still**_ smell like Apples..."

"Damn it. I was hoping that perfume I imported would mask it for the wedding..." Davis grumbled, and then glared up at Vmon. "You said I smelled fine!"

"Hey, don't blame me!" Vmon shrugged, "I've gotten used to it by now!"

* * *

 

Milla was shocked to find out about how Fam had become a Kyoryuger. "She stole a sword technique from a living suit of armor?!" She repeated, nearly in awe.

"That's..." Giselle blinked. "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to react to that."

"Yeah! They really sort of rubbed off on each other when Fam did that," Merry nodded. "A bit of Fam's niceness got left behind in Dogold, while she stole some of his fighting style. It's like... equivalent exchange or something like that."

"So she's nervous that we'd think she'd changed too much..." Giselle sighed. "I don't know whether that's to say she's changed or she hasn't. It seems like something she'd do."

* * *

 

"Sooo..." Davis eyed the Gaburichanger on Fam's wrist, and then the stone slate merged into the floor, "What's with the dinosaur motif?"

"One of Kaiyumi's projects..." Fam admitted, " _Buuuuuut_ , me and the other Kyoryugers quit and stole everything after we beat the big bad." She scratched at the back of her head while smiling nervously. "Promise not to tell?"

"What's there to tell?" Davis asked in return. "Besides when I got dropped off a year ago, the last time I spoke to anyone from Xros Heart was... well, the last time we worked together, Three years ago for me. I haven't really kept in touch beyond the occasional 'all's clear' report."

"It's still hard to believe you were only fourteen when we flew into the Grand Exile like that..." Fam trailed off for a moment. "Everything we did then seems so..." She shook her head. "I dunno, weird, I guess?"

"Weird how?" Vmon asked.

At that moment, a familiar samba beat rang out from one of Fam's pockets.

"One sec..." Fam pulled out her Mobuckle and answered. "What's up?"

* * *

 

"Just a heads up, Torin's detected a wave of mischief," Yumeji reported, "we're going to go take a look and see what's up. If we need backup, head our way."

* * *

 

"Alright," Fam nodded. "Just let me know."

 _"Right,"_ Yumeji then ended the call.

"...So..." Fam flashed a girn, "Sort of about that weird."

Davis and Vmon exchanged confused glances.

* * *

 

**"Interweave."**

**Written by Calum Traveler.**

* * *

 

"Run! Run!" A small group of children yelled in fear as they ran deeper into town, away from the outskirts that were now so scarry.

For Caleb, that was a sign of trouble, and he ran towards it.

"Let's go, guys!" He ordered.

"Right," the other four Kyoryugers with him nodded and followed.

"Remember- Quartzmon Towers have hourglasses on them somewhere," Roxy reminded.

The five of them rounded the corner and slowed to a stop as they saw the sight before them.

Adults were just standing still as strange, flat, floating, white tuxedo-like things drifted towards them.

"Oh My!" Inaba gasped. "I don't see any hourglasses!"

"Guys, I don't think those are Towers," Eri began to panic.

"Look at those strings though-" Yumeji pointed at the red strings trailing away into the sky from the backs of those floating creatures. "I think they're puppet!"

"We'll just have to cut them down then!" Caleb ordered, and then yelled at the cloth things. "OI! WHATEVER YOU ARE!"

The floating suits all stopped- some of them mid-jaw opening- and turned towards the Kyoryugers.

There was a sound of a taught string being strung, and it sent shivers down the Kyoryugers spines.

"Wow that's super creepy," Roxy grimaced.

"Let's do it, everyone!" Caleb drew out a battery and his Gaburevolver.

"RIGHT!" Nods followed as those motions were followed.

"BRAVE IN!" The Kyoryugers held out their batteries and activated them before slotting them into their Gaburevolvers.

 **_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA!_** Caleb closed the mouth on his Gaburevolver.

 **_GABURINCHO! PARASAGUN!_** Inaba winked at the creatures.

 **_GABURINCHO! ZAKUTOR!_** Yumeji narrowed his eyes.

 **_GABURINCHO! DRICERA!_** Roxy rolled her shoulders.

 **_GIGA GABURINCHO! BRAAAGIGAS!_** Eri moved into the ready position.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" All five yelled, and spun the barrels on their revolvers.

The Cloth creatures roared- and flew forwards in attack as a samba beat roared from the Gaburevolvers alongside one rock melody.

"Woah!" Caleb ducked and spun under some that lunged at him, and then delivered an upwards kick at one that knocked it backwards into another one of its twins. "Hah!"

"Not a chance!" Inaba whacked one of the cloth things on the "head" with his Gaburevolver and then spun around to deliver a left hook to another.

"Wow!" Roxy yelped as she back flipped away from one of the cloth things- "What are these things made out of!?"

"HAH!" Yumeji kicked one away, "Not sure-" he ducked under an attack and then grabbed one of them by the arm to throw them into another. "They seem feral though!"

"Definitelty not like the Paramonsters!" Eri agreed as she jumped onto a table to avoid an attack, and then used some of the creatures as stepping stones as she leaped across them in time to her rock 'n' roll tune.

The Kyoryugers quickly regrouped, and aimed straight at the tangled knot of cloth creatures- whose strings had been tangled up thanks to the Kyoryugeers fancy footwork.

"FIRE!"

Five energy blasts shot out in the shape of Dinosaur heads, soaring towards the cloth creatures before **_CHOMP!_** **-KABOOM!-** and swooping back around onto the Kyoryugers- their clothes vanishing into white light that solidified into their multicolored Plug Suits as the energy blasts condensed down onto them with another **_CHOMP!_**

The surivivng cloth creatures hissed and strung their strings in annoyance and frustration as the Kyoryugers stood before them in Red, Black, Pink, Green, and Silver.

Meanwhile, underneath a table that was a quickly chosen hiding spot, a young kid's eyes widened in surprise- "Amazing!"

"HEAR OUR ROAR!" Came Caleb's voice from the red one- " **[THE FANGED BRAVE! KYORYU RED!]** " He struck a pose.

" **[THE HOTSHOT BRAVE!]** " Inaba's voice came from " **[KYORYU BLACK!]** " as he struck his pose.

" **[THE SLASHING BRAVE!]** " Yumeji called out from the helmet of " **[KYORYU GREEN!]** " as he hit his motions.

" **[THE HORNED BRAVE!]"** Roxy's said from underneath " **[KYORYU PINK!]** "'s suit as she hit her poses.

" **[THE RADIANT BRAVE!]** " Eri called out as she snapped " **[KYORYU SILVER!]** "'s fingers in her borrowed pose.

"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!" The five called out- " **[ZYUDEN SENTAI!** _**KYORYUGER!**_ **]** _ **"**_

 _ **"IT'S GETTING WILD!"**_ Kyoryu Red called out- _"JUST TRY TO STOP US!"_

The Cloth creatures all backed away at the fearsome roll call. Clearly these Kyoryugers had a lot of practice in fighting monsters before... and as for those transformation sequences? Clearly the work of a...!

Suddenly- from the sky above- a giant, 3D version of the cloth creatures landed in front of them, different in that there was clearly something physical with mass inside the cloth being.

It roared an animalsitic roar that revealed that there was a face inside its mouth, looking like it had been severely dehydrated beyond recognition.

Kyoryu Black took a step back in surprise- "That's a new one!"

"Ah," Kyoryu Green nodded as he drew Feather's Edge. "We'll just have to cut it down to size too, then."

"Oh yes," Kyoryu Silver nodded, drawing her Viola Bow. "We'll show them just how _Unlucky_ they are to have run into us!"

"Let's go!" Kyoryu Pink said, and with that, they leaped into action.

* * *

MiniTyra sniffed at one of the defeated cloth-constructs while the Kyoryugers fought the rest of these strange things.

"Gyak!" MiniTyra nearly spat out the +1 battery keeping him small in disgust at the smell coming from the cloth being. Organic cloth? Cloth fibers with actual _blood_ running through its veins?

"Bwam?" MiniSpino hopped over, and sniffed the same cloth creature.

"Gya Gya!" MiniTyra explained. "Gya!"

"Bwaaam!" MiniSpino shook her head out at the smell of the defeated construct, and reported, "Bwam Bwam!"

MiniTyra reacted in surprise: it was the same kind of fiber that Nui had used to control Nyarko!?

"Gya! Gya!" MiniTyra looked over at the fight- "GYA!"

"BWAM!" MiniSpino nodded in agreement, and together, they leaped into battle.

"GYAA!"

"BWAM!"

With several chomps and several tooth-searing slashes- the chibi-ized Voltasaurs delivered as much damage as they could to the largest of the creatures- the one that had a living person inside.

Ugh- so that was where the blood came from.

These things were going to _**PAY.**_

MinTyra and MiniSpino leaped backwards into their partners hands.

"Woah! You sure, MiniTyra?" Red asked.

"Alright, MiniSpino," Silver nodded.

And then the Voltasaurs transformed into their weapon forms with a **_TWISTAROUND!_**

**_OH! PARTY TIME!_**

Red and Silver hit the buttons that triggered the transformation sequences, and went about their motions.

Silver ran MiniSpino's barrel down her right arm- Red dancing to the beat of some samba music.

"FIRE!" Both yelled out- aiming upwards and firing off bursts of energy shaped like their chibi-partners in their 'normal' modes.

The bursts circled up and then came down with a CHOMP!

**"[KYORYU RED: CARNIVAL!]"**

**"[THE PLUCKY BRAVE! KYORYU NAVY!** _**ARMED ON!** _ **]"**

_*cue[Choushinka! Kyoryu Beat](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wPtONx6uE1Q)*_

"Alright," Carnival clapped his hands and jumped just a bit, "Let's show 'em what we're made of, Minityra!"

"Let's see how they like our Flute Buster, Minispino!" Silver now transformed into Navy said as she lifted up that boomerang.

And with that- they leaped back into the battle.

**Tatakau naka umareta negai**

Carnival leaped in and gave a spinning side kick to the beast- meanwhile, Navy jumped through and slashed with the Flute Buster.

The Covered creature yelped- and jumped backwards from the attack.

**Spirit ga kanaeru kiseki**

"HAAH!" Black and Pink then leaped into the air over Carnival's shoulders- firing off with their Gaburevolvers.

The Covered monster's thick skin absorbed the blasts, and just seemed to make it angrier as it lashed out in an attempt to hit back.

**Futatsu no tsuyosa wo hitotsu ni kasanete**

And then Green leaped in from behind- slashing at its back where its own supporting string was severed.

It yelled in surprise- and suddenly gained several eyes along its front side.

**Nemureru chikara wo yobisamasu**

Eyes which Navy and Carnival took aim with their Voltasaur partners and fired off.

The creature roared- and began scrambling to take cover behind it's flat companions.

**Odore Carnival! Kanari up!**

It did it little good as the Kyoryugers all leaped in, attacking with their blasters and shot the strings connecting the remaining 2d cloth creatures- causing them to go flat and lifeless.

**Survival no step! Matsuri no hajimari da!**

The Covered Creature glanced around in horror- and began to try to absorb its fallen companions in vain...

**Kimero dancing no action! High tension na beat! Mou tomerarenai ze!**

Black and Pink shot them away- while Green and Navy leaped in with their swords- slashing and dicing at the Cloth creature's tough hide.

**Yuuki no rhythm ni kokoro odorase**

Carnival then combined MiniTyra and aimed straight at the beast. "ZYUDEN CARNIVAL FINISH!" With a spin of the barrel- MiniTyra's mouth glowed with a build up of energy.

**Kurayami futtobasu ze**

The Creature glanced side to side- hoping to escape- only to find that all of the Kyoryugers had drawn their blasters and had spun their barrels with a power up attack **_VAMOLA! MUCHO!_**

**Shoubu no toki da, Carnival!**

Five energy blasts shot out and slammed into the Cloth Creature in a single convergence- and **KABOOM!**

**Tsuyoki ryuu no ouja**

Fragments of the beasts' hide went flying in burning chunks as the worn out host colapsed to their knees unconscious.

_*end song*_

"Well that was quick," Black remarked.

"Do you think this person will be okay?" Pink asked as she checked on the collapsed person.

"Probably not," Green glanced around at the still blanked out adults, "I'm more concerned about _them_ waking up..."

Minispino let out a quick "bwam!" of information, and Navy reacted to the news of the fibers origin. "What? Really!? The same fibers Nui used?!"

And then MiniTyra separated from Caleb's Gaburevolver and echoed a few "Gya"s of an idea.

"You want us to take a dead creature back to base?" Carnival asked.

"Gya Gya!"

"Bwam Bwam!"

The Kyoryugers shared uneasy glances.

"Well, If you think that's a good idea," Navy accepted. "I'll be willing to take the risk."

"Yui will probably want a good look at these things too," Carnival nodded.

"Let's get back then," Black then noticed the kid hiding under the table. "Oi! Kid!"

"Huh? Me?" The kid asked, stepping out from under the safety of the table.

"Do you think you can keep an eye out on these people?" Black asked. "If they don't snap out of it soon, you're going to want to get them to a hospital."

"Okay! I can do that, mister!" the boy then asked, "Who are you guys anyways?"

"That's simple!" Pink said, "We were passing through for a wedding! But we can't just turn our backs on civilians in need, so we're going to put an end to these monster attacks for you!"

"Awesome!" the kid said, "Nobody's every believed us kids about the monsters kidnapping people before!"

"Eh?" Green reacted. "You mean that you've seen the kidnappings?"

"The monsters avoid the kids," The kid explained. "It's always the adults they take, and anyone of _them_ that doesn't get taken never even remembers the monsters appearing in the first place!"

Pink looked to Navy and said, "Somehow, I think our job just got a whole lot more complicated."

"Yeah," Navy nodded in agreement.

* * *

 

**"Understanding."**

**Written by Calum Traveler.**

* * *

 

"Annnnd..." Callie finished attaching a small circuit onto Senketsu's eye patch. "Done!" She stood up and coughed politely. "If you can, please repeat "Testing" back to me."

"Testing back to me," Senketsu repeated.

After a moment, Callie frowned, "Alright, I got some faint feedback on that..." she reached up to the ear bud in her ear, and pulled it out. "Earbud doesn't work, so let's try..." She pulled a small A2 connector, practically ancient in terms of Synchronization technology, out of a box and attached it onto her forehead. "Repeat the last line to me, please."

"The Last line To me, Please," Senketsu repeated.

"Oi, quit it smart ass," Callie remarked sternly...and then practically squealed with glee. "Say that again!"

"Say what again?" Senketsu looked up at her with an expectant eye.

"Eeeeeee!" Callie clapped. "Say something else!"

"Wait- is this actually working?" Senketsu asked.

"Yes! I think it is working!" Callie nodded, and then threw her arms into the air and cheered. "YEESSSS! I HAVE SUCCESSFULLY SYNCHRONIZED MYSELF TO A FLYING MOTORBIKE!" and then she started laughing with unrestrained glee.

"Yggdrasil! Callie," Yui remarked as she covered her ears, "could you be any less loud?"

"Ehehe..." Callie grinned sheepishly at her lab-partner. "Sorry."

Dogold pulled an earplug from his ear, "So I take it the loud screaming is good news?"

"Apparently she can hear my voice now," Senketsu remarked.

"I can hear the vespa-thing's voice now!" Callie repeated, "And he sounds a lot like you, Dogold!"

"What?" Dogold asked sarcastically, "No! Impossible. I'm truly one of a kind! Nobody else has a body with a history like mine!"

"No, that's my line," Senketsu retorted in an equally sarcastic tone. "I was hand crafted with unique threads that have since been fused to a giant flying motorbike in circumstances I doubt have ever happened before."

"See?" Callie motioned at both of them "You're both being really really sarcastic!"

Yui coughed, "Um, Callie. You realize you're the only one that can hear him right now?"

"Oh, right," Callie flinched as she remembered, "right! The A2 clips," she smiled, "basically it works just like the Voltasaur translations, but I've got to figure out how to make him broadcast to everyone. Until then though, everyone else can just put on one of the spare A2's."

"So long story short, we don't need to go swapping bodies now so we can talk to it?" Dogold asked, and then chuckled. "Good. Because despite what I said to Fam earlier, I'd really rather not get that swapping battery used on me again."

"I'd rather not get stuck inside your head either, you scruffy looking-"

"Woah woah woah!" Callie cut off the voice only she could hear at that moment. "Hey! I don't think that language is appropriate right now, you!" She paused, "Okay, um, I think we need to introduce ourselves. What's your name?"

"I am a **[Kamui]** , the daughter of my creator named me **[Senketsu]**."

"Fresh Blood?" Callie blinked. "Huh, well, I guess that matches what Fam's told us about you."

"I don't need blood as to really survive since I was fused to this thing, but in order to unlock my full potential, I do require large amounts of it," Senketsu then changed subjects. "But in all seriousness, kid! I think you're my new favorite person as of right now! You have no idea how hard its' been to just talk to thin air for the last year like I have with nobody around to listen and oh WOW I swear I was going crazy there for a while-"

Callie started to stare silently at Senketsu as he rambled on, which made Yui and Dogold concerned.

"Are you okay, Callie?" Yui asked.

And then Senketsu started crying tears of joy as Callie quietly replied, "Yeah, he's just been really lonely, that's all."

"-And if you ever get me free from this vespa, **PLEASE** you have _**got**_ to give me a good ironing. It's been way too long since I've had a good ironing! Oh man, Miss Mankanshoku's iron was simply the best thing I've- do you have any irons? I'd like to feel that again right now anyways even if it wouldn't do me any good. Oh and also, I've had this stupid nagging itch behind my left eye, sort of around where my ear would be if I were a human I think- but it's like way in the back of my head and I can't scratch it and it's been driving me crazy for the last hour and could you please just maybe put an iron onto it, please that would really just feel-"

Callie was tempted to pull the A2 connector off of her head at the sudden influx of thoughts coming in from the rambling Senketsu.

* * *

 

As Fam explained about one thing or another to Giselle, Davis, Teddy, and Millia- Merry's Mobuckle went off. She went over to the far corner of the room to answer.

"Mery Berry Slushies, this is Allon-ze~ speaking! How Merry I help you on this Berry bright day?" Merry replied with a grin.

 _"Yo,"_ Dogold replied. _"So Callie decided to try synchronizing with Senketsu-"_

"Who?" Merry asked.

_"The thing attached to the vespa."_

"Oh, okay, continue."

 _"Synchronize on a whim and see if the Voltasaur thought translation thing worked with it or not,"_ Dogold continued on from where he left off, even if it didn't make grammatical sense.

"And?" Merry asked.

 _"Pretty much worked on the second try. Turns out the poor guy's been stuck with his own thoughts for so long they're just pouring out like a spigot."_ Dogold paused. _"Yui's talking with him now. Callie nearly fainted after three minutes."_

"Oi, Fam!" Merry called over, "Your vespa's name is Senketsu and it's a he."

"Senketsu, huh?" Fam mused. "Alright, that's a pretty cool name. I approve!"

Millia raised an eyebrow at how Fam didn't even question how that information had been learned.

"Aw, and here I thought she was a girl..." Giselle pouted.

 _"Oh, and by the way,"_ Dogold continued, _"apparently he's rambling now about how people kept mistaking him for a girl and apparently he's really frustrated by that, so now he's crying and just where the_ **HELL** _did Yui get a box of tissues that size from?"_

"Well, Yui did have some training as an emotional therapist," Merry mulled it over. "I suppose she'd have a box somewhere for emergencies." She paused, then asked, "How big of a box are we talking here?"

_"'Bout as long as the kentrospiker."_

"Woah!" Merry's eyes went wide.

* * *

**"Can of Cloth Worms."**

**Written by Calum Traveler.**

* * *

 

"Ah- that's really bad," Senketsu whined upon seeing the disabled cloth creature that had been brought back. "That's really, really bad." Yui simply patted the side of his head in a comforting motion.

"So this is one of the things that has been terrorizing and kidnapping people," Millia, who had been brought in specifically to see the creature itself, frowned at the item. "It looks like some kind of uniform."

"That's because it is," Senketsu voiced, "from my world, they're called **[COVERS]**."

"Covers?" Roxy asked as she adjusted the A2 connector that she (and the others) had been given so that she (and the others) could hear Senketsu. "Who gave 'em that stupid name?"'

"That would be **[Ragyo Kiryuin]** ," Senketsu said, "though she's dead now, she was the head of a world wide clothing conglomerate, the name was anagram of these creatures, **[REVOCS]."**

"Sounds like someone had an ego," Shiro remarked.

"Agreed," Torin nodded.

"I was specifically created to combat creatures like these," Senketsu continued on. "I was made from the same material- **[Life Fibers]** \- but had a twist added in that made me unique among those you could consider my closest cousins. My creator infused me with the blood of his daughter, my closest friend, Ryuuko..." Senketsu looked at the Cover lying on the table. "I can only truly unlock my full potential by synchronizing with her. Even the closest blood match I've found isn't truly enough to get there."

"Lemme guess," Fam began, crossing her arms, "Davis?"

"Yes," Senketsu nodded his eye.

"So how did these... 'Covers' get here?" Millia asked.

"Same way I did, I suppose," Senketsu mused. "I was chasing after a girl, Harime, Nui-" He noticed the way the Kyoryugers all tensed up at the name. "Ah, you met her, I take it?"

"Wasn't Nui the girl who ...?" Millia began to ask when Fam 'shoosh'ed her.

"Yes, did that, got killed, came back from the dead, and then we killed her again," Fam summarized.

"And then again," Torin added. "I saw her tied up into the Core of Hell just before it exploded."

"Bragigas burned every last trace of her physical body though," Merry spoke up. "There's no way she survived any of that plus the explosion. I mean, it'd be like a snowball's chance in...! Er.... You get the point." She scratched at a spot just to the side of her left eye.

"That sounds like her, alright," Senketsu grumbled. "Nui was particularly... unique. A hybrid between human DNA and Life Fibers. She essentially was a Life Fiber being given a true human form. Ragyo saw her as a daughter..."

"I think I know where this is going," Yumeji spoke up. "She escaped your world, killed this Ragyo, and came to this world. All with Quartzmon's help?"

"Everyone thought he was just her imaginary friend," Senketsu explained. "Even Ragyo didn't think much of it... she regretted that choice a thousand times over when Quartzmon...Ryouma... made his first appearance." Senketsu paused for a moment, then continued. "The reason that those Covers are here is likely because of the Original Life Fiber that I chased after when Nui and Ryouma escaped with it. They likely hid it as a source of Life Fibers, which they used during the campaign to take over this world."

"The Ades uniform's sudden change in appearance, and subsequent return to their original design afterwards," Millia guessed. "Those different uniforms were made out of Life Fibers?"

"Most definitely, but not to this degree..." Senketsu looked the dead Cover over with dread. "Anything under 30% is safe for general wear. Higher than that and not for combat...things start getting messy. Those Covers are made up of 100% Life Fibers, but lack the sentience I do."

"They did act pretty feral," Eri mused. "Downright panicked when we thinned the herd down, too..."

"In my world, Ragyo controlled the original Life Fiber, and Nui and Ryouma stole that control when they fled here." Senketsu's eye narrowed. "It's more than likely that the Original Life Fiber has only recently tired of waiting for orders, and has begun to act of its own accord... In which case... We need to find it and destroy it as soon as possible."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. Well. That's not good.


	14. SAO1: Prince of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the AINCRAD that Quartzmon took over, just shortly after Kayaba's launch-day announcement, a PKer faces Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this is actually sort of dark... Quartzmon straight up murders someone. Also- some potential spoilers for the Alicization arc of SAO.

**"Prince of Hell"**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

  
PoH stood over the body of the first player he'd ever killed in Sword Art Online.  
  
"Ha...hahaha..." He started laughing.  
  
So caught up in the rush of emotion that the poor, misguided fool never realized that his cursor never turned orange, and the player he'd 'killed' was not dispersing into polygons.

"PSYCH!!!"

And then the player shot up in the blink of an eye and dug a dagger straight into PoH's heart.  
  
"KRGK!--" PoH's eyes widened in surprise. "WH-what--!?"   
  
The silver haired, green eyed boy whose User ID read "Psychmon" chuckled in Korean, "You are not going to screw up my plans, you little upstart." Then, he shifted to english, "I've seen where this path leads you, mister 'I'll get them to kill each other and laugh "it's showtime" at em', and let me just say..." he shifted to Japanese,  "What I'm doing to you is a mercy kill compared to how you die in an average baseline."  
  
PoH's eyes shook with fear at that exclamation, but also at the health bar in the corner of his vision.  
  
"Oh, did you notice? Your HP's already at zero," the obvious Quartzmon replied in Chinese. "It's the knife. Specially made so as to prevent your data from flying out everywhere as you die. You can thank Lilithmon for coming up for the idea. I just...refined it. Your data won't even reach hell itself. It will just fade away into nothing."  
  
"You're insane...!" PoH scowled in whatever language came first to his slowly dying brain.  
  
"No, I went insane after the first loop of the universe, grew tired of being insane during the second loop, and then plotted all through the third," the time demon replied in a low his of English. "Oh, and just for the record? Your baseline goes insane after ten years, and dies thirty after that. So like I said..." His eyes gleamed, "Mercy Kill." But then he leaned in, and whispered, "I am the ONLY schemer in these parts, and you are not going to ruin my plans with your own perverted sense of 'justice.' See, I usually side with the bad guys to get what I want, but I've already sided with the main bad guy of this setting.... And sadly, You're just one too many in the pot. No more PKing for you!"  
  
"There will be others," PoH sneered. "You can't stop human nature, you freak! You're already proving my point so well...!"  
  
"Oh sure, there will be other PKers in the future," Quartzmon smirked. "But they won't have you to unite them and then leave them hanging to be slaughtered just because you tire of being the leader of a 'red guild', sooo... It's a win win, I suppose?"  
  
"What the...' PoH began to lose sensation in his body, "Wha's'a 'red guld'...?"  
  
"Something that you'll never see." And with that- the time traveling demon Quartzmon hit the button on the dagger and backed away as the dagger's blade began to ignite.  
  
PoH screamed as he burst into flames a thousand degrees over the temperature needed to incinerate most anything into ash within a second.  
  
But that accursed blade... oh that clever and tricky blade... it was made to keep atoms and data particles together.  
  
And so PoH burned for over five seconds until the blade itself collapsed under the intense heat.  
  
And then there was silence.  
  
"Psychemon" scoffed, "Good riddance, you damned soul-mirror. May you and that bastard Anubimon share the pain a billion timelines over and over again."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo.... I read up on the SAO web Novel's ending arc. Who knows if the official novels will follow the same back story or the same resolution, but damn is PoH a real piece of work and I just could NOT ever see Quartzmon letting that guy run loose and wild underfoot of one of his schemes, especially after Anubimon's meddling in Canyon Land. So, regardless of what back story the published novels take, I guess that sets this version of AINCRAD in the Web Novel setting? Or at least a variation of the Web Novel setting...
> 
> That- and I really hate the guy after seeing what he's capable of. It's a mercy kill for the Aincrad Players, as "Laughing Coffin" never gets started now without it's precious Prince O' Hell....


	15. Fam7: I think

**"Remixed."**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

**[Blumenkranz : [nZk] ver.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7j0GeEmkrEA) from ** **キルラキル** **1 REARRANGE & REMIX SOUNDTRACK CD [Bonus Disc]**

* * *

"AND NOW!" Ragyo Kiryuin spread her arms wide before the gathered heroes of Honnouji Academy, a glorious white light radiating off of her and her garment. "ALL SHALL BOW BEFORE THE LIGHT OF **[KAMUI SHINRA-KOKETSU!]** LIFE FIBERS AND HUMANS ALIKE!"

"Damn it!" Ryuuko swore as Senketsu- and every other Goku uniform with a transformation- suddenly reverted to thier base form and froze stiff. "What the hell is with that light!?"

"Seems mother decided to put us all in time out..." Satsuki growled, even as Junketsu's eyes stared up in fear at the so called "ultimate Kamui" that Ragyo wore.

"Now then...!" Ragyo began to lower her arms... only to suddenly realize that she couldn't. "What...?"

Nui's melodious laughter broke the silence. "Sorry, Mama, it seems you're Kamui's scared of its own light."

"What- What trickery is this!?" Ragyo yelled down at her wayward daughter. "YOU DARE TO BETRAY ME TOO, NUI!?"

"Dare?" Nui tilted her head to the side. "How can I dare to 'betray' you when I was never with you in the first place."

Everyone's eyes widened at that simple little phrase.

"No way!" Ryuuko gasped, "Did dad get to Nui too somehow...?"

"More like that Silver-brained baboon," Nonon yelped, eyes darting upwards towards the tallest point of Honnouji. "Look up there!"

Standing there with a proud smirk was none other than Ryouma Mogami.

"Seems its time to launch the final stage of our plan, Harime-chan," Ryouma remarked as he held up his Xros Loader, almost unseeable at that distance for those beneath him- and then he disappeared into a bust of static.

"Haaiiii~!" and with that- Nui exploded into a pile of clothes... A Decoy!

_**Ich möchte stärker werden, weil unsere Welt sehr grausam ist** _

And then there was the sound of footsteps from behind Ryuuko and the others who had gotten caught up in that stasis field...

It was Nagita and Maiko- both grinning insanely and being able to move freely in the light that was freezing everything else.

_**Es ist ratsam, welke Blumen zu entfernen** _

"What- How are they...!?" Senketsu's eye widened as realization struck him. "No! It can't be!"

Maiko's eyes flashed to a disturbingly familiar shade of green as she discarded her glasses. "Oh but it can be...!"

_**Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm** _

_**Du flüsterst mir in mein Ohr** _

Nagita grabbed the scissor blade in Ryuuko's possession away from her as she passed. "I'll be taking that back now...!"

Maiko did the same for the blade that Satsuki owned, instead replacing it with Bakuzan- the sword that had been stolen in that first dramatic appearance. "You can have this one back."

_**Du fragst mich, ob ich deine Hand nehm** _

_**Ich hab keinen Grund, dich abzulehnen** _

"What- what do you two fools think you're doing!?" Ragyo yelled at them as the marched fearlessly up towards her.

"Ne, Ryou~me," Nagita said- his voice shifting into a sickenly sweet, girlish tone as he too tossed away his glasses, "Mama doesn't get it yet, does she?"

"No, she doesn't," Maiko's voice shifted into masculine as they climbed higher and higher.

_**Du fragst mich, ob ich mit dir komm** _

_**Du flüsterst mir in mein Ohr** _

Then- with an almost giddy glee- the two of them placed the two scissor blade handles into Ragyo's hands, and forced her fingers closed around them... but instead of the colors changing into anything that was expected of Ragyo's ownership- both blades turned sickenly green.

"Wh-What is this!?" Ragyo cried out.

_**Du fragst mich, ob ich deine Hand nehm** _

And with a shared smirk- the two disguised teens infront of Ragyo threw off their clothes- and everyone watched as their bodies suddenly shifted into those that truly lay underneath, complete with their usual attire already on.

_**(Du flüsterst mir)** _

Harime, Nui, and Mogami, Ryouma.

_**Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab** _

Nonon's eyes widened in shock- "No way! Those two no-stars were them the entire time!?"

_**Fliege höher! Laufe viel schneller! Vergiss die Wahrheit nicht!** _

Nearby- Mako's eyes narrowed in anger- "Maiko-chan...Nagita-kun... Used us!? "

_**Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab** _

"And now for the grand finalie!" Nui clapped her hands.

"Time Rift..." Ryouma held up his Xros Loader- "OPEN!"

_**Ich entferne welke Blumen** _  
_**Wieso siehst du so traurig aus?** _

And then a massive green tear in space opened up above Honnouji Academy- sucking everything it could into itself with a pull that seemed light yet super strong all at the same time.

And then the Original Life Fiber began to be pulled from its resting place- shrieking in terror as it's loosest fibers were pulled loose and into the vortex above- soon followed by the next loosest and then the next loosest...!

"And so from the Original Life Fiber's cloth is pulled but a single thread, transforming it into a spool of thread," Ryouma said with a delighted grin.

Everyone watched in horror, confusion, and dismay as the vortex then began to work its magic on the Goku Uniforms- all of the One Stars were suddenly stripped of their clothes, or worse, drawn up into the vortex by their own uniforms which refused to come apart at the seams.

"What- What is this!?" Ryuuko cried out as she felt Senketsu struggling to not be pulled into the void.

"It's- some kind of attraction field!?" Senketsu sounded like he was gritting his teeth to get that sentence out.

_**Diese Welt ist grausam** _

_**Es ist traurig aber wahr** _

"Yup!" Nui grinned. "We're stealing every life fiber off of Earth!" And indeed- life fibers seemed to be coming in from all directions now.

"And no, you murderous bitch," Ryouma said, glaring daggers at Ragyo, "we're not doing this on their side."

_**Diese Welt ist seltsam** _

_**Es ist fraglich aber wahr** _

"Then why?" Ragyo glared daggers back.

"Because," Ryouma pulled Nui into his arms and she stood up to kiss him. "We're going to use the Life Fibers to take over another world."

_**Ist der Blumengarten echt oder falsch?** _

"Another?" Satsuki began to ask.

"World?" Gamagori finished.

"What crazy nonsense-!" Ragyo began to yell.

_**Ich möchte stärker werden,** _

_**weil unsere Welt sehr grausam ist** _

"Isn't it true, Mama, that you were going to ask me to behead myself?" Nui asked of the woman she'd once considered to be her mother.

Ragyo's eyes froze. "How did you-?"

"Alternate Timelines," Ryouma smugly replied.

_**Es ist ratsam, welke Blumen zu entfernen** _

And then the sudden rift above them made sense.

Ryouma and Nui were going to leave this world behind, taking the Life Fibers with them.

_**Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab** _

"Also!" Nui held up her right hand, and pulled off the glove- revealing that there was a shiny silver ring lying on it. "We eloped!"

And if that wasn't enough to send Ragyo into a furiuous rage, nothing else would. Her roars of anger were almsot enough to make everyone forget that there was a giant rift in space trying to pull their clothes into it.

_**Fliege höher! Laufe viel schneller! Vergiss die Wahrheit nicht!** _

"Now now- I think it's time you shut up," Ryouma smirked. "Care to do the honors, Harime-chan?"

"With pleasure, Ryou~me!" And with that, Nui drew her hands up close to her neck- and to everyone's horror, Ragyo's arms mirrored the motion, putting the Scissor blades straight up to her skin.

_**Ja, ich bin viel stärker, als ich je gedacht hab** _

"No-! You can't!" Ragyo's eyes showed fear- true fear.

"Now who's the puppet?" Ryouma smirked.

_**Ich entferne welke Blumen** _

_**Wieso siehst du so traurig aus?** _

And then Nui shed not a single tear- "Good bye, Ragyo Kiryuin," then mimed slitting her throat.

And then Ragyo's head went flying high up into the air as the blades sliced it clean off- and then was pulled into the vortex as a swirling mass of dying Life Fibers.

_**Was willst du von mir?** _

Ragyo's body and that of the Kamui Shinra-Koketsu exploded into fibers- shooting up and following the rest of their bretherin into the vortex.

_**Ich mag wollen oder nicht, ich muss den Feind verfolgen** _

"Good bye, everyone!" Ryouma waved, grinning, "Thanks for the memories!"

With the light from Ragyo gone- it was Mako who ran at them at full speed, yelling "YOU DIDN'T EVEN INVITE US TO THE WEDDING!"

_**Ich bin nicht frei von dieser Welt** _

"BYE NIIII!" Nui waved as she and Ryouma suddenly kicked off of the ground and flew high up into the time rift- "We'll Send Postcards!"

And then Junketsu exploded into fibers- following everything else along with most other Two Star and Three Star Uniforms

_**Was willst du von mir?** _

"Ryuuko," Senketsu said suddenly- "Please forgive me."

_**Ich mag wollen oder nicht, ich muss den Feind verfolgen** _

Before Ryuuko could question what was going on- Senketsu suddenly leaped off of her, transforming into a rocket to chase after Nui and Ryouma.

_**Ich bin nicht frei von dieser Welt** _

Not even looking down upon it all was Ryouma and Nui, locked into a deep kiss even as Ryouma pressed a button on his Xros Loader to dismiss the portal.

_**Egal wie hart du auch bist** _

"SENKETSUUUU!" Ryuuko yelled out as Senketsu flung himself faster and faster at the rapidly closing portal.

_**Fliege höher! Laufe viel schneller!** _

"This isn't Goodbye, Ryuuko," Senketsu started crying as he slipped through the tiniest crack possible and into the void of space to chase after the newly formed sphere of Life Fibers- "Just a 'See you Later'!"

_**Du bist sehr stark** _

"SENKETSU!" Ryuuko cried out even as the portal slipped shut- leaving their Earth Life Fiber free...

_**Du bindest einen Blumenkranz** _

_**Wieso siehst du so traurig aus?** _

Ryuuko colapsed into Satsuki's- her sisters'- arms, and began crying.

Mako just stared up at the sky and wondered aloud- "What the Hell Just Happened!?"

Everyone stared up as well- and wondered that same thing.

* * *

**"Memory"**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

Senketsu's eye cracked open as he awoke from his slumber, "Not that one again..." Senketsu looked around the garrage that served as his temporary home on this world. For a moment- he started to panic- had everything about being able to talk to the Kyoryugers been a dream?

But no, he saw the Kyoryuger's teleport pad in the corner, and felt the microchip attached to his fabric's exterior...

That part had not been a dream.

Senketsu calmed down. "A little over a year, and I still have nightmares about that day. Atleast now I have a chance at getting back..."

"Back home, right?" Giselle asked as she walked into the garrage, carrying a small basket in her arms. Senketsu looked her over, and then noticed a familiar looking A2 connecter resting on her head. Had those Kyoryugers handed the things out to everyone?

"Yes," Senketsu nodded his eye. "I left in a hurry, hoping to stop horrible things from happening elsewhere. I never got a chance to say goodbye properly."

"I see," Giselle mused on it, "it's like when Fam, Millia, and I got exiled from here. Then we met up with Xros Heart and came back with you attached to the vespa..." She blushed slightly, then bowed. "I'm sorry, I kept getting your gender wrong!"

"It's...it's not your fault," Senketsu grumbled. "It was just hard... Not being heard. Ryuuko was the only one from my world who could hear me and then... I was alone, despite not being alone."

"I think I understand that feeling..." Giselle nodded. "For a while there, when we were on the _Silvius_ hunting skyfish, I started to feel that way. I'd really only begun to put all that aside after I realized I was making Fam sad on her birthday... We're sisters, even if we're not related, and that... well, you know?"

"I do," Senketsu chuckled, "for the longest time Ryuuko and Satsuki had no clue they were related... not until the first attempt we made to take out Ragyo: their mother. She, ah... well... After that, it was sort of the reverse of your situation. They weren't quite sure how to deal with each other. Ryuuko kept trying to force 'nee-san' out... it was sort of funny in retrospect, but at the same time..." Senketsu trailed off. "I wonder how they're doing now?"

"I was wondering the same thing with Fam when she went off in SpaceTrailmon a year ago... which somehow put her fourteen years in the future?" Giselle shook her head. "Fam really wasn't much of a fighter back then. She was a pilot, loved to fly. I thought it was sad that she left you behind like she did."

"Considering what we went through in the Grand Exile, I'm not surprised," Senketsu grumbled. "What happened in there... they were events I should have been able to prevent, and yet I ended up facilitating them."

"It saved the Augusta's life," Giselle reminded him. "Surely that means something?"

"We saved one life at the cost of how many?" Senketsu asked rhetorically and answered in the same breath, "Don't answer. I already know. Part of that is why Fam left. Sometimes she would come in here, we'd fly out, and for a while she'd just yell and scream at me for what happened. I don't blame her for it. Honestly, I liked the attention, even if it was negative to a fault."

"Davis and Fam never told me what happened, except that Davis killed Quartzmon," Giselle frowned. "Was it really that bad?"

"I've been sworn to secrecy," Senketsu said in a less-than-helpful tone. "Right when we escaped with the Augusta... Fam made us all promise never to tell what happened to anyone."

"You're sort of talking about it now," Giselle pointed out that simple little fact.

"I'm speaking in half-truths and generalizations," Senketsu's eye narrowed. "Anything else would be betraying the trust that so many people put in me."

"So how much of what went on before we met Xros Heart do you know?" Giselle asked, deciding to change subjects.

"Not too much," Senketsu admitted. "Just generalizations of various facts and events. No real solid details. You all did your explinations away from me, remember?"

"Ah, that's true, isn't it?" Giselle thought it over. "Well, it basically went like this..."

**[THEN]**

_"Sky pirates, like Fam and I were at the time, hunted Skyfish to make our livings. We hunted Ades ships primarily, and scrapped them for parts to sell to other sky pirates and other countries, occasionally."_

"FIRST HARPOON!" Fam cried out as the vespa- silver and definitely not covered in life fibers- shoot two harpoons out at the giant skyfish infront of them. The harpoons then overshot the ships' engines, and then fell backwards into the jetstream and crashed into the rotary blades- bringing them to a grinding halt.

_"On that one fateful day, Ades and Turan were to sign a peace treaty at the Grand Lake... it turned into a massacre."_

Ades ships blotted out the sky as they approached the tiny Turan fleet.

Princess Millia looked up with wide fearful eyes as she clung to her sisters robes.

_"We Sky Pirates went in, and Fam being Fam, decided to help the Turan Princesses by stealing their flagship."_

"We will escort you to safety in exchange for-" Millia's eyes widened. "WHAT!? They can't be serious!"

"Respond to them," the older princess ordered a series of signal flares, which made Millia's incredulous reaction shift from the Sky Pirates to her older sister.

_"Needless to say, Fam's plan worked."_

"AND TUUUUUUUURN!" Dio yelled- spinning the wheel of the Turan flagship- and seemingly crashing it all into the Grand Lake.

_"Ades thought the Princesses were dead, and moved on to attack the Turan capital. Meanwhile, Millia's older sister sent us on to Turan to warn their father."_

"You must be brave, Millia," the sickly man said, hugging Millia closely, "Turan will still stand as long as you remain safe..."

_"We just didn't expect what happened next to actually happen."_

The Turan Flagship was on a collison course with the Ades flagship- and then suddenly missed.

"What happened?!" Atamora of the Sky pirates asked in surprise.

Dio's vespa flew up alongside the bridge window, and he looked inside in horror. Everyone was dead. He pulled up towards the landing docks and narrowed his eyes at a silver haired, green eyed boy who had the elder princess slung over his shoulder.

**[NOW]**

"Ryouma?" Senketsu blinked. "He took such an early intervention in events?"

"Apparently," Giselle nodded. "He wasn't guild born unlike Luscinia and his personal body guard, Dio knew that much just by looking at his eyes."

"What happened next?" Senketsu asked.

"After Millia found out, she asked Fam to rescue her sister," Giselle recalled. "We entered the Impetus and found the bridge room."

**[THEN]**

"GIVE ME BACK MY SISTER!" Millia fired off the message gun straight at **[Primere Luscinia Hāfez** **],** who did nothing but smirk.

A sudden blade whipped off of his uniform and sliced the projectile in half.

"What the-!?" Fam's eyes widened in surprise.

"Release transformation!" Luscinia ordered.

And then the strangest thing happened...

The entire ship changed shape.

**[NOW]**

"The uniforms were life fibers," Senketsu confirmed.

"And those early ships weren't actually ships at all," Giselle shook her head. "Decoys. Half of the _Real_ fleet was nowhere near Turan. Millia, Fam, and I got thrown out of that ship into the lake below, and we had to watch helpelessly as monsters descended onto Turan."

"Why capture the princess?" Senketsu asked. "She was the Exile Key, yes, but why not drop the Turan exile onto Turan itself?"

"Beyond irony?" Giselle shrugged. "I think they needed to find the Mysterions to summon the Exile itself. It was probably written down somewhere in the Turan record halls, which were spared in that fight. But other than that, it was probably a scare tactic. Ades had technology nobody had ever seen before. A ship could not be a ship? When they finally did summon the Turan Exile...well..."

**[THEN]**

The elder Princess of Turan had turned on them- stolen Millia's fleet of stolen Ades ships- and now attacked the _Silvius_ as she attempted to flee battle.

Of course- it didn't help when reports came in that monsters had invaded the ship's interior.

 _"Fam!"_ Captain Tatiana's voice called down through the intercoms- _"The Silvius is being boarded! Take Princess Millia and get her to safety!"_

In the cargo hold- Fam and Giselle were already finished preparing their Vespa for flight. They had just seen Dio hold off one of those monsters- after all- and he had told them to run.

"I've got the elevator prepared!" Millia called out as she finished her assigned task.

"Great!" Fam yelled- "We're just finished here too!"

 _"We escaped the_ Silvius, _and were flying out towards Glacias' border when..."_

There was a beam of blue light shooting out from one of the stolen stolen ships- shooting upwards into the heavens.

"What is that!?" Millia cried out in terror.

The beam hit one of the Moons- and then it began to grow larger...no, it simply began to come Closer.

The Turan exile descended rapidly- and quickly filled up the entire sky.

It began to pulse with energy and then-

**[NOW]**

"Then I blacked out," Giselle admitted.

"Or rather- that was what caused the explosion that sent us all flying to the Digital World," Senketsu corrected. "What a strange series of events."

"Agreed," Giselle nodded.

* * *

**"Conflicting Facts"**

**Written by Calum Traveler.**

* * *

"Sooo..." Roxy began as she and Fam walked down the narrow streets of a city market, "You never mentioned the talking vespa before."

"He didn't talk then," Fam glanced aside at some potatoes. "Besides, I really didn't like him all that much back then... I've changed, now, thanks to you guys, but..." Fam sighed. "Can we not talk about this right now?"

"If not now, then probably never!" Roxy said in sing song as she picked up a tomato and looked it over. "Hm... I think this is fresh enough."

"Probably," Fam nodded in agreement.

"So anyways," Roxy continued on, "I'm just going to try to piece this all together here. You and uncle Davis go-"

"Uncle?" Fam asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, he was helping Xros Heart out well before I was even born," Roxy reminded Fam. "And besides that- Time Travel! Hey! Let's go back to then and find the Life Cloth thing before it goes dormant and then we won't have to fight here and now!"

"No way, that's my own personal timeline you're talking about here," Fam narrowed her eyes. "We're not going to erase me from existance here by changing events."

"Alright alright," Roxy rolled her eyes. "It was just a suggestion...not even a serious one at that!"

"Yeah? So?"

"So! Right! You and Davis went into the Grand Exile, and...?" Roxy got a tomato to the face.

"Nope," Fam griped, tossing the tomato vendor a coin, "that one was _**Not**_ fresh at all!"

"Faaaammmmm!" Roxy whined as she tried to wipe her face clean with the sleeve of her jacket. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Blame Dogold then," Fam remarked somewhat harshly before softening her tone. "Look, Roxy, I get that you wanna know, but," Fam sighed, "I don't want to go over it again. It was a LOT to live through the first time... And knowing what I know now about the first Grand Race..."

"Look, I get it." Roxy frowned, "I really do. But how much of what you told me back then- about you not wanting to make friends or else they'd get hurt- how much of that was the truth?"

Fam frowned as well as the thought back to that conversation so long ago... "I don't know, anymore, Roxy. I really don't," she finally said. "It was about as true as I could be to my emotions, but... I dunno. I really don't know anymore. So much had happened... It seems like a whole 'nother life time ago. Like I was someone else back then that I'm not now."

Roxy sighed, "Well, Fam, I guess that's about as good of an answer as I'm going to get out of you." She gave a stern glare at Fam, though, "But if I find out you're lying about this, you're in for some serious trouble!"

"Alright, alright! I get the point!" Fam relented underneath Roxy's glare.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Did *NOT* mean to sit on this update for an entire week. How'd it get to be Friday already?


	16. Tucked Away

**"Tucked Away."**

  
**Written by Calum Traveler.**

 

* * *

  
The place? An abandoned Library in Digi-Quartz.  
  
The Time? Not really important due to the paradoxical nature of Digi-Quartz itself, but if you had to give it a time frame, with regards to that certain earth and Digital world...  
  
Sometime after a man made a stupid wish to rearrange the alphabet, and just before a demon sealed memories inside a gem.  
"Graaahh... Where is it??" Airu ran her hands through her hair as she and her cousin Chou searched a bookshelf for a certain item that had been stolen away by a msichevious Bokomon.  
  
"Not in this one," Chou grumbled as she threw a book over her shoulder. The book flipped through the air thrice before landing on the table's corner with a THUMP next to it's companions that had either been tossed in a similar manner or stacke somewhat carefully.  
  
Ren glanced from where he was leaning against the wall (Just underneath the poor sign that was missing an "I" and had the "A" hanging by a single nail) over to the table, then down at his silver Xros Loader, which contained the troublesome Bokomon. "So then," He began, "are you ready to tell us now?"  
  
"No Way, Jose!" The Bokomon stuck his tongue out and made a "BYEEH!" sound.  
  
Ren scowled as his hand tightened around the Xros Loader- shaking it with his barely restrained anger.  
  
"Bokomon can be tempermental when it comes to their libraries," Airu began, turning to glare at the Xros Loader, "but still, that doesn't excuse stealing my Xros Loader and hiding it in a BOOK!"  
  
Unnoticed from the shadows, a person coughed.  
  
"Oh great, it's you again," Airu turned towards the direction of the Library's entrance, and scowled. "Come to goad us into joining your team again?"  
  
"It seems you've got quite a problem on your hands," the silver haired boy known as Ryouma Mogami stepped into the light, partially, still maintaining a mysterious presence just by standing in the far shadows.  
  
"It's Nothing we can't handle," Airu protested, frowning at the boy whose hair spiraled into strange shapes like Question Marks and commas.  
  
"You've lost your Xros Loader to a Bokomon's book collection," Ryouma pulled out his Xros Loader, "I'd say that's a big problem." And then he called out: "Reload: PSYCHEMON!"  
  
With a burst of green light, a lizard type digimon with a psychedelic colored wolf pelt appeared before the boy- a Psychemon, the viral variant of Gabumon. The Psychemon looks up to Ryouma, questioningly, as if awaiting orders.  
  
"Find Airu's Xros Loader, Psychemon," Ryouma orders, and Psychemon scurries off into the library.  
  
For the several moments that passed in silence between the three hunters, Psychemon moved through the shelves yet to be searched, sniffing along for the scent of a Xros Loader...  
  
And then it stopped, and howled at one book in particular.  
  
Ryouma walks over to that bookshelf, somehow remaining in the shadows as he walked, and then pulled the book in question from the shelf, opening it to reveal the pink Xros Loader that had been stolen from Airu.  
  
"And here it is," He smirked, pulling the Xros Loader out of the book and holding it up over his head, even as Airu came over to grab it from him.  
  
"Great, now give it back," Airu ordered.  
  
"On one condition," Ryouma smirked. "You and Ren join my team."  
  
"Oh, so now he's Blackmailing us!" Ren crossed his arms, scowling.  
  
Chou turned to glare at Ryouma, "Why are you so insistent about this? Can't you just leave us alone?"  
  
"So," Ryouma said smugly. "What will it be, Airu?"  
  
Airu thought for a moment, then smirked. "How about I just kick you between the legs and make you drop my Xros Loader?"  
  
Ren grimaced slightly, and Chou grinned as she cheerfully said, "Do It!"  
  
"Realy, Airu? I thought better of you than that," Ryouma scowled.  
  
"I'm not the kind girl most people think I am," her smirk widened, "which you'll find out if you don't hand my Xros Loader over right now."  
  
Ryouma thought it over for a moment, "I--"  
  
"TOO LATE!" Airu kicked him between the legs, and Ryouma dropped her Xros Loader, which she caught in mid-air before yelling out, "LET'S GO!"  
  
And so, as Airu, Chou, and Ren ran off, Ryouma was left lying on the floor, muttering, "Damn it..."  
  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Story adaptation from a short script I wrote for a class assignment... Speaking of, I need to do another! 0_0


	17. Fam8: Concept Ideas

**"But what about the pipe?"**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

 

"Zenjiiiiroouuu~~!" Lila called out with a scowl as she strolled past the dining hall. Damned that man- where had he run off to now? "Big important news to share with him and it's like he's nowhere on the ship!"

"Like who's not on the ship?" A question was asked through a mouth-full of food down by her feet as she passed by.

Lila stopped, paused, turned around and looked down. "Oh, Hi, Wormmon."

"Hello," Wormmon waved up at her.

"I'm looking for my wandering swordsman-mechanic of a husband, seen him around lately?" Lila asked in what sounded like an intentionally exaggerated tone of concern, then drawing up her hair into the grassy spikes that seemed to be Zenjirou's style, "He's got hair like this, all sticky uppy? Oh please tell me you've seen him!"

"Ah! All sticky uppy hair!" Wormmon nodded, then pointed with a claw back into the kitchen, "He got recruited to help with fixing the fridge a while ago. And then the stove when _that_ broke down next, and he's been stuck on a clog in the kitchen sink after that. Been there for about three hours now, I think. I can take you to him, if you want me to."

"Thank you, Wormmon," Lila knelt down to pet the Digimon on the head. "That'd be great."

"It would my pleasure to help, Ma'am!" Wormmon nodded.

Lila passed by a table where Davis and one of the girls from that other world, Giselle, were chatting about something or another while Vmon ate some kind of sugary foodstuff.

"And it was _sooo_ stinky, I swear that he must have hit me with an apple-smell-o-ray or something," Davis was grumbling, and Lila had to cover her nose as she passed by him in particular. That strong scent of apples was wreaking havoc on her nose, threatening to trigger a sneezing storm she likely couldn't stop.

"Sorry about that," Wormmon apologized once they were out of Davis's hearing range, "That last Quartzmon thought it funny to make Davis smell like apples. It's quite pleasant once you get used to it."

"Pleasant?" Lila grimaced, "We must have different ideas of pleasant, Wormmon. That smelled horrid..."

"You're the first one to react that strongly to it," Wormmon remarked, "maybe Kaiyumi-san will have some idea how to get rid of it."

"Maybe," Lila frowned, "where is she anyways?"

"Watching Merry-chan for the moment while Rina-san and Hideaki-san talk with King Shoutmon," Wormmon said. "She doesn't do much but sleep right now, so I think Kaiyumi-san's taking the opportunity to sketch and plan. I think she's gotten an idea for something big, but as for what, I wouldn't know."

"Knowing her," Lila chuckled, "she could be planning out the designs for a giant battle robot the size of a universe to use to squash Quartzmon with it's pinky toe!"

"Hahah, a robot the size of the universe huh?" Wormmon laughed, "Now that I'd like to see!"

They reached the kitchen- where a foul smell was wafting up from beneath the sink (Lila once more covered her nose) and there also happened to be a pair of legs sticking out as well, belonging to a torso that was grunting as its arms tried to turn something unseen inside the sink's opened up frame.

"Thank you for following Worm-rails," Wormmon said in a cute mockery of a train announcer, "Now departing for the fridge...!" and with that, he absconded for the refrigerator.

"Um," Lila took a step over to the sink, "Zenji?"

Another grunt- but this one of confirmation, followed by a "Yeah, Lila?" that sounded just a tad distracted. Yup, that was Zenjirou alright.

"So...you remember the other night?" Lila asked. "When we were out on the lake?"

"Uh-huh..." she couldn't see his head moving, but she knew he was nodding.

"So..." Lila took a deep breath to steel herself. "I talked with Nene this morning. And... I'm pregnant."

There was a sudden _**THUD**_ , followed by a rattling of metal, and equally followed by a yelping "OW!"

Before she could react- Zenjirou pulled himself out from under the sink, nursing a bump to the forehead with one of his hands, "Would you mind repeating that? I think I misheard you the first time due to hitting my head just now." He stared up at her with wide eyes, so terribly confused, shocked, and partially concussed all at the same time.

"I'm pregnant," Lila repeated, hands crossed in front of her stomach nervously.

He blinked for a moment- then stared ahead blankly. "Huh. So I didn't mishear that the first time."

"Are you okay?" Lila asked, getting down on her knees to pull his hand away from his head to inspect the damage from the pipe. She hissed slightly, if they were lucky it wouldn't bruise over.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine," Zenjirou said quietly, "but I think I'm still processing this new information to really feel any pain at the moment..." He turned to look at her, "So...you and me, huh?"

"Yup," Lila nodded, smiling slightly.

"Me...a dad..." Zenjirou laughed slightly, "and here my parents thought I wasn't ever going to follow through with even asking you to marry me in the first place. Shows them, right?" It wasn't meant as anything but a joke, not from the tone of his voice to the slowly forming grin on his face.

"Yeah, shows them, alright," Lila nodded, giggling in agreement, "and they're going to be grandparents too!"

"Crap," Zenjirou's eyes shrunk slightly, "mom is going to go nuts over this. I can just imagine it now. Baby showers every month til the kid's born, and maybe even after that." He waved a hand out through the air looking horribly scared, "Just baby showers, baby showers everywhere."

Lila started laughing, until the full spectrum of that comment hit her full on, and she realized- "Shit." -he was completely and totaly serious with that remark, and was not joking at all.

"Maybe..." Zenjirou began, "maybe we should hold off on telling my parents for a while."

"Definitely," Lila agreed.

* * *

 

**"Are we Back In time?"**

**Written By Calum Traveler**

* * *

 

"And you're sure about this...?" Sylen's voice echoed down the halls of the SpaceTrailmon's neck as Akari walked up the steps towards the bridge.

"One hundred percent," Rina's voice next. "If it were just ours, I wouldn't be so sure, but coupled with the _Friday..._ "

"Yo," Akari called out as she stepped into the bridge, "What'd I miss?"

"We lost the trail, Akari," Sylen said flatly, not even turning away from the monitor he was looking at.

"So, what now?" Akari asked.

"We've got an estimated path through space time," Hideaki explained. "But even if we reach those girl's planet, we're not going to arrive at the same time they left. That bridge- that tunnel- it's _gone._ "

"How long?" Akari asked.

"At least a week, rough average," Rina said, "could be more, could be less. We won't know until we get there."

"Can't we just transport with the time engine?" Akari asked. "Skip ahead to that world, then jump back?"

"The Friday doesn't do those long range jumps, remember?" Rina reminded her. "Besides that, the time engines require precise coordinates to jump properly so we don't crash into anything, and we've got neither space nor time coordinates."

"I remember that," Akari frowned. "I just don't get why we don't have the coordinates, is all. Usually we're able to pinpoint everything down to a T."

"The bridge we were following was technically a wormhole when it formed, navigating through a large distance of space rather quickly, and it intersected a solar flare at least once when it sent those girls through," Hideaki explained. "Stuff like that tends to screws up the scanners really badly."

"So we're taking the long way then," Akari sighed, "alright. Makes sense."

"It could be worse," Sylen said, standing up and turning around to cross his arms as he looked at everyone, "we could have lost the world's estimated position entirely. Then we'd be stuck with three exiles with no way to get them home."

"We've still got to tell them," Hideaki said, scowling. "And I, for one, don't look forwards to being the bearer of bad news."

"So beyond that," Sylen said, "the plan remains unchanged." He paused for a moment, and completely changed subjects, "Hey, Akari, did Knightmon and the PawnChessmonz come with us?"

"Yeah, they're crashed out in their quarters though," Akari nodded. "I think they've slept through the entire trip since we left the last world, came home, and left again. Why do you ask?"

"Just making conversation," Syeln brushed it off, even though clearly he was thinking about contingency plans. "Dorulumon?"

"Kiriha had him working on something when your call came in," Akari clarified. "So he wasn't with us when we left."

(Hideaki turned to Rina, and whispered, "I'm going to go check in on Merry.")

"MetalGarurumon then?" Sylen asked, referring to the former Digi-memory Oblivion Knight.

("Okay," Rina nodded.)

"Should be in the armory," Akari said. "You thinking of something?"

"Just trying to make early substitutions if we need to Xros," Sylen replied. "And Yuu has Starmon with him, right?"

"Yeah," Akari nodded even as Hideaki slipped past her with an "Excuse me."

* * *

 

**"Solution, meet problem."**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

 

Kaiyumi- as her human form was known- was a smart girl, and had always been such even when an amateur Xros Loader modder back when she had still been a Lopmon in the Village of Smiles.

As such- it frustrated her to no end that her designs and plans for a Temporal Synchronization Device refused to follow through into functionality. "Bloody fate of the multiverse on my shoulders, can't even figure out how to get that much energy to flow through such a small space..."

She looked over at the crib where a sleeping baby lay, and sighed. "Merry, I hope you never have to go through what I'm going through right now."

With a shake of her head, she returned back to her sketching.

The problem simply was that generating that much power was easy with an engine the size of Space Trailmon's- but condensing it down any smaller was simply impossible unless they stuck a - And then she face palmed. "How did I Miss That!?"

Unless they stuck one of The _Good Friday'_ s size-gate generators on it, or...if they still had access to Sparrowmon's hover board, the size-adjustment data that made Xros-Five able to shift sizes according to the enemy.

The Generator would have to do for now- but producing something of that size in the first place would be nearly impossible without alerting the others to her plans. Plus then there needed to be the matter generation systems, plus Simon's drill summoning factors to keep in mind... And then the overwhelming power of adding a Xros Loader into the mix, the physics of it all would break her mind if she had to work out the minute details of every single problem...

"For every solution, there's a problem," she grumbled, glancing at her watch. One year was almost up. The Butterfly effect would be reaching Emmit soon, and if Future Her was right about the calculations... "Grraahhh!" Kaiyumi turned to a different page in her sketch book. Dinosaurs. She had no clue why, but there was just something stress-relieving about drawing robotic dinosaurs when she hit a road block.

"Not liking how it's working out?" Asked Hideaki as he came walking into the lounge room that they were in.

"No, just...road blocks," Kaiyumi sighed. "I know what I want to build, just not how to build it."

Hideaki looked over her shoulder at the displayed Dinosaurs as he walked by, "Since when did T-Rexes have straw for hair?"

"They're feathers," Kaiyumi corrected. "I didn't just want to rip off the MetalGreymon design from Davis' universe. So...feathers."

"Ah-" Hideaki nodded in approval, "so you want to build a giant robot T-Rex then?"

"No, drawing Dinosaurs is my escape from my real work," Kaiyumi replied. "Sometimes I get inspiration from trying to figure these things out." She tapped at a diagram of a Stegosaurus opening it's mouth to receive something, "They eat rechargeable power cells to stay energized."

"Like...batteries?" Hideaki asked as he walked over to the crib to look in on Merry.

"Batteries?" Kaiyumi laughed. "Why would I use batteries? I was thinking more like..." She flipped through her note book to show a tapered, crystalline cylinder, colored crudely in yellows, oranges, and reds. "This." She held the book up, turned around so Hideaki could see it from where he was.

"A ZPM from Atlantis?" Hideaki raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that if they knew how to recharge those damned things, we wouldn't have had to-"

"Yeah, yeah, _I_ _ **Knoooow**_ ," Kaiyumi groaned, leaning back against what she was sitting next to and laying her head back so she stared up at the ceiling. "Friggin' impossible, is what the ZPMs are, and their one downside is that if they _die,_ they're _**dead.**_ I want to make them rechargeable so we can return the favor to Atlantis..." And for other reasons she dare not say.

"So...rechargeable batteries, then," Hideaki remarked.

"Yes, I want to make Rechargeable, Zero Point Energy Batteries," Kaiyumi sighed in defeat.

And then.

She blinked.

"Batteries, huh?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay. Been distracted with other things, such as a BRS/SAO Xros Over idea that I'm still hammering out details on...


	18. Hark! A Flying Interlude approaches!

**"Flight."**

**Written By Calum Traveler**

* * *

 

The wind blew past Fam's face as she revved the engine of the Vespa up- and then she flew.

Higher- faster- quicker- POOF. Through the clouds!

With a twist and a turn- she soared so high she felt like she could reach the stars... she flew so high...

The engine stalled.

And so gravity took hold, and she began falling backwards in descent...

There was a nagging concern at the back of her mind- shared over her link with Pteragordon- but she knew it wasn't of concern.

Her arms went out to the side as she felt air rushing up from below past her- almost struggling in vain to lift her up back into the skies...

"Return to the Sky..." She mouthed, "Fallen Wings."

And then with a snap of her eyes, she pulled out a Pteragordon Battery and hit it's activation tab- "BRAVE IN!" And then...

Senketsu took his cue- restarting the engine and twisting around even as Fam slotted the battery into her Gaburichanger ( **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!_** ) and aimed upwards- "KYORYU CHANGE! FIRE!"

A burst of energy shot out and as Fam's hands came back onto the controls- they raced forwards- shooting out ahead of the Pteragordon head even as it chased after them.

Shooting through the clouds- down and around rock formations- the revved the engine and pushed the Vespa faster and faster through the air.

And that burst of energy followed every move like a pro- even gaining speed and distance with every trick.

"NOW!"

And with a kick of the engines- a burst of red light- Senketsu willed the vespa to fly faster and faster beyond its safe limits.

And then as they neared Kartoffel- the transformation burst came after them.

Through the walls- down and around town- past everything and everyone- a needle weaving thread through cloth...

And then as they came towards a halt near the landing dock- Fam did something reckless, or so it seemed.

She leaped backwards- flipping into the transformation blast and becoming Kyoryu Gold in a burst of light even as Senketsu slid to a halt on the landing deck and she soared into the air on her suit's wings.

For a moment, she felt constrained. Flying without feeling the wind...

And then she saw the applauding forms of everyone in Kartoffel watching her as she came into land on the platform that Senketsu had stopped on.

No. The helmet was a welcome barrier this time.

"That was some race just now!" Giselle applauded. "Who won?"

"Couldn't you tell?" Fam asked as she pulled her helmet off, flashing a grin at her best friend. "Senketsu, obviously. He came in first."

"Hah- only because you backflipped off of me in some showy move," Senketsu chuckled.

"It looked cool, though, didn't it?" Fam asked.

"Oh definitely!" Giselle smiled.

* * *

 

**"[Interlude] IN SPACE."**

**Written by Calum Traveler.**

* * *

 

It was disgusting that such a foul presence could threaten _HER LABORATORY._ But SHE would not be deterred.

So what if he blew up the Lab with a giant explosion?

Hah. Haha. SHE could just rebuild.

Elsewhere.

Somewhere where HE would never find them.

Like Space.

Much as She hated to admit it, that little insane sphere of so-called corruption was saying what we were all thinking.

And so SHE built a space ship.

It looked like a Turtle.

But what did SHE care? It was a last second retrofit of an existing Giant Mecha design.

OF COURSE it was going to look like a [CORRUPTED] Turtle.

So from the safety of the Moon's orbit, she watched HER WORLD burn by HIS hands.

Well, she'd just have to find those so called "Space Cops" and bring this lunatic to their attention.

Maybe they'd even let her keep HIM as a test subject after all was said and done, and he was sans a few crititcal design flaws.

Like his legs.

And his mouth.

Maybe a few less kidneys.

Oh, and there were always those new camera-to-eye-occular-replacements she had been meaning to try out.

As she exited the solar system in her stark white and clearly unfinished spaceship, GLaDOS swore that [SUBJECT NAME: "Quartzmon"] Would pay dearly for his transgressions.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Insert Evil Laugh Here.]


	19. Fam9: Four Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for an upload spreeeeee~~

**"Four Days To Kill."**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

"So everything hinges on following the trail, then?" Millia sighed. "Alright, I understand. Though, I'm not sure Fam or Giselle will be too happy with this development."

"Sorry about that," Sylen frowned. "You know how things go sometimes."

"Indeed, I do," Millia nodded. "I'll go tell them, then."

* * *

"MORE THAN A WEEK!?" Fam's surprised yell echoed across the cargo hold.

"Or less!" Millia quickly reminded. "It could be less!"

"Mooouuuu..." Fam spun on her heels and quickly sat down onto a crate. "It's just not fair! We get thrown out, find people willing to help practically RIGHT AWAY and then...then..." Fam ran her hands through her hair. "RRaaaghgghhh! It's just not _**fair!**_ I want to help the Silvius! We have to stop Ades! We have to rescue Princess Lilly!"

Millia looked to Giselle, who shrugged.

Senketsu just sighed. "You girls are given so much extra time to fix the damage you did to me by tearing my body apart, and you think it's not fair?"

"Well," Giselle began, "We do have extra time now to fix up the Vespa."

"True," Millia nodded. "I've worked out a deal that should let us get the parts we need, at least."

"I swear, you all must be mind readers, even mildly," Senketsu remarked.

"So basically we fix up the vespa and then we can rescue everyone once we get there!" Fam perked up, "Great idea!"

* * *

**DAY TWO.**

"Ah? Ten metal tubes?" Tinkermon scratched at her forehead, "Yeah, I think we've got that."

"Thanks!" Fam bowed in gratitude.

"At the rate you two are going, I might as well be replacing everything myself," Senketsu griped as Fam pulled out another broken piece.

* * *

"Can you help us with this list of items?" Giselle held up a long list of items, the scroll of paper stretching clear down from her hand to the floor.

DarkVolumon said nothing, and did nothing beyond blink his robotic eyes thrice, then he pointed towards his right.

"Oh, thank you," Giselle headed off that way, not knowing that DarkVolumon had sent her clear across the ship to the docking port to SpaceTrailmon.

* * *

"So how does the engine work?" Kaiyumi looked over the pried open plates over the engine block.

"Well, it just sorta pulls the claudia in from the tank through an electrical current," Fam tried to explain, "and then the charge makes it all resonate to the point that it sorta pushes off from the ground. But it doesn't seem to like the artificial gravity this ship uses, just ends up floating all over the place."

"Gravity repulsion huh?" Kaiyumi's eyes fell onto Senketsu's eye, and she blinked.

"What? Never seen a living spaceship before?" Senketsu asked, winking at her in return.

"So this is the digimon that latched onto it?" Kaiyumi asked.

"Digi-?" Fam tilted her head in confusion. "It's not really that, I don't think. I mean. It looked a lot like some kind of uniform originally..."

"I"m just summarizing, really," Kaiyumi said, "we don't know what it is, so we give it our best guess for the time being." She ran her hands over the places where Senketsu's fibers merged with the metal. "Look at this scoring, looks like it was welded on there... What kind of metal was this originally?"

"Some kind of light weight fiber wove metal, dunno what it was called though," Fam recalled. "Gigi would know for sure. Why do you ask?"

"Well," Kaiyumi pinched at Senketsu's fibers, and he flinched, "if it was a living kind of cloth originally, then this Digimon is incredibly resilient. ...Almost like Xros Four Knight's cape? Or maybe..." An idea hit her, and she drew out her sketch book to scribble down "expandable cloth metal?" next to the image of a battery with a ridge on the back side.

"What's that?" Fam asked, looking over the younger girl's shoulders.

"Idea book, helps me to doodle sometimes when I run into problems on other projects," Kaiyumi explained as she flipped to a page of what appeared to be an armor segment and wrote down "Living Armor" with an arrow pointing to the drawn piece of armor.

* * *

"Oh, hey, Davis," Giselle smiled as she ran into the boy in the hallways. "I seem to have gotten lost."

"Yeeeah, that happens to me a lot too..." Davis shook his head. "This ship's a maze sometimes."

"The Silvius had wall maps to help with that, maybe they could do that for the Friday?" Giselle offered.

"Nah, Olegmon says," And he shifted to an obviously poor immitation of the pirate, "If ye can't make yer way through these here halls without gettin' lost, then ye don't belong on tha ship for more than a day!" He shook his head, and returned to normal. "I just stick to the halls I know, usually."

"I was trying to find the engine room," Giselle said, thinking he might know the way.

"Engine room...?" Davis frowned, "Ah!" then he smiled. "We're not too far from that, I think. We're closer to the SpaceTrailmon dock right now."

"Really?" Giselle asked. "I've actually wanted to see what it was like in there, but I haven't had the time."

"I can show you the ship then we can head to the engine room?" Davis offered.

"Sounds like fun!" Giselle smiled.

* * *

**DAY THREE.**

"We're almost ready to do a test run," Fam explained to Millia as they sat at a table in the cafeteria, "just gotta finish getting those last few parts in place first though!"

"Sounds great," Millia then paused, "but is flying in here a good idea what with the way claudia fuel reacts to the artificial gravity? And even then...do we have enough fuel to fly?"

"Dunno," Fam shrugged. "Kaiyumi thinks she can replicate the ore with whatever device they've been using to make our spare parts with."

"Replicate Claudia ore?" Millia stared in disbelief. "Is that even possible?"

"It's already synthetic in nature, she said," Fam answered, "so the sequences are easy to create or something like that. You'd have to ask her yourself, Gigi was off getting lunch with that Davis guy." Fam crossed her arms with a huff.

"I take it you don't like him?" Millia asked.

"Something about him just rubs me the wrong way," Fam sighed. "He's younger than us but he's...he just feels like he's seen so much more battle than the rest of us."

"These people from Xros Heart have," Millia reminded her. "Their sister planet was blown up by Quartzmon. If he did the same to our world..." She grew somber. "We may not have a-"

"Don't say that!" Fam cut her off. "It's still there. It has to be. Everybody just wouldn't give up like that."

"It never was a matter of giving up, kid," Sylen said, surprising both of the girls as he walked up to them. "Quartzmon threw a bloody time paradox at us, made any choice but the one we made a wrong choice... Damned guy just thought it'd be really funny to blow us up along with the whole planet." He shook his head. "Too bad for him we survived. Now we get to do our best to try and stop him from doing the same thing to other worlds. If he did blow up your world..." Sylen chuckled, "We're going to undo that event and make sure he regrets trying it in the first place."

Fam grew somber for a moment at that, "Well, I guess that makes sense..."

"And besides that, Davis has gone through a lot of shit, I'll have you know," Sylen continued on with a completely different subject. "Most people from his timeline don't actively like him, for one stupid reason or another, and those that do usually get asked why. Hell I've even met some people from outside of his timeline who have immediately disliked him for some reason or another. He really doesn't deserve the hate because even when he does stuff to prove himself to those people, they just tend to ignore him and-"

"Hey hey!" Fam interrupted him, "I'm willing to give the guy a chance and all that, but there's just something...weird. It makes me feel weird," Fam glanced away. "And I don't know why it makes me feel weird, but I just do."

"And that brings me to my next point," Sylen continued. "I seriously just think he's been cursed with bad luck. But it's bad luck so bad that it wraps all the way around into being able to make miracles happen. Just give him time, and you'll get used to him."

* * *

**"DAY FOUR."**

* * *

"Giselle?" Millia was walking the halls of the _Good Friday_ , trying her very best to find her missing friend. "Fam says she's ready for a test run..."

As she walked- she passed by a certain door which had a pair of goggles hanging by the strap over the handle, and completely ignored it. It was none of her concern what went on in other people's rooms.

 _"Giselleeee_...?" Millia sighed. Not a good sign for the day.

Millia, while having not found her friend, did, however, find two digimon gorging themselves in the cafeteria. "Oh, hello," Wormmon waved at her while eating a mouthful of food.

"Oh, hi," Millia waved in greeting, and then nearly did a double take upon seeing that the other digimon was Demi-Vmon, having stuffed himself to the point of inflating like a baloon. "Is...he alright?"

"Just give him a minute," Wormmon said, and then looked to one of his feeler arms, which for some reason had a watch attached. "Any second now..."

And then with a loud burp- DemiVmon suddenly exploded into light. **"DEMIVMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOOOO!"** And then when the light faded, a slightly taller digimon stood there on the table, rolling his shoulders and stretching out as if he'd been cramped in the same position for too long. "Finally back to plain ol' Vmon!" He finished.

Millia stared on, "That...that was amazing!"

"Eh? It's pretty standard, as far as evolutions go," Vmon replied. "I mean, you should SEE some of the crazy stuff we get up to in our home universe, let alone all the stuff we've seen while traveling with Xros Heart..."

"Speaking of things you've seen," Millia began, "Have either of you seen Giselle?"

"Sure, plenty of times!" Vmon replied, "There was last night when she adn Davis were having dinner, then there was yesterday morning when they were having breakfast...then the day before when they were having lunch...!"

"Vmon," Wormmon interrupted, "she means if we've seen her this morning."

"Oh," Vmon blinked slowly. Then, after a pause, he replied, "Well, nope, sorry. No sign-a-her this morning!"

"Alright then," Millia nodded, then paused as she thought of something. "Where's Davis this morning?"

"Shrug," Vmon shrugged.

"We got locked out of the room last night," Wormmon replied. "Davis went to grab a new key from DarkVolumon, but then Vmon got the idea to force himself to digivolve so we've been here all night while he stuffed himself to the brim and Davis never came to get us again so...Your guess is as good as mine."

"Hmm...I see..." Millia mused on that for a moment. "Should we go see if he got a new key? I have a sneaking suspicion that Giselle might be with him."

"Shrug," Vmon shrugged yet again.

"Is that all you've got to say right now?" Wormmon asked.

"Glub Shrug!" Vmon replied, puffing his cheeks out in answer.

Millia laughed.

* * *

The Friday dropped out of the time jump at a far distance to a certain blue orb...

* * *

Inside SpaceTrailmon...

"Well would you look at that," Hideaki chuckled, "five moon-shaped objects in high orbit. Looks like we found those kids world."

Rina narrowed her eyes at other objects in orbit, "Pilot-Kun," she began.

"Yes, Captain-chan?" Hideaki asked in return.

"Tell the Friday's current pilot to Park us as far away from those damned things as we possibly can," Rina ordered, "we've got to call everyone in to see this."

* * *

As Millia, with Vmon in arm and Wormmon leading the way, walked towards the door that was Davis' quarters, Rina's voice called out through the intercom, _"Ladies and Gentlemon, this is your captain speaking. We have reached our destination, I repeat, we have reached our destination. Would the concerned parties previously established in previous callings please meet me on the_ Friday _'s observation deck? Now would be nice."_

With that, Millia looked to Wormmon and said, "Lead the way, if you woudn't mind?"

"Of course, Princess!" Wormmon bowed his head slightly and then changed direction.

* * *

"Wheeew," Kotone whistled, "that is a LOT of Quartz Towers."

"Exactly like the ones we saw attack Turan," Millia whispered quietly.

"So what's the plan?" Fam asked.

In orbit alongside the Cocooned Exiles were several dozen Quartzmon Towers- feeding off of the stationary Exiles and using their outer shells as the basis for newer Quartz Towers.

"From what you guys told me about the Exile attack that sent you into orbit," Akari began, staring out at the Towers, "our best course of action is to keep the Friday out of scanner range of those Towers, and send SpaceTrailmon down into atmo under their radar."

"While we were watching, one of the Exiles, separate from the others that were being swarmed, descended," Rina reported. "It's heading to the country that we're assuming to be Glacias."

"So they're sending the Exile down again?" Millia breathed out. "Then they've truly gotten control over it and my sister like Dio feared they would."

Davis and Giselle tried to slip into the room unnoticed, and it may have worked too, if not for the suddenly overwhelming scent of apples.

Vmon looked over his shoulder at Davis and then at Giselle, then sniffed at the air. Both of them seemed to look elsewhere away from his prying glances.

"Don't worry, Millia," Fam began, "I'm sure we'll be able to stop anything bad from happening if we jump in full throttle! Right?" She turned to look at everyone from Xros Heart. "We can do this, right? We head off the Exile and stop it from attacking?"

"We're predicting that at it's current course it will reach the Glacian capital in a little under an hour," Rina said. "If we time jump with SpaceTrailmon, we should arrive before it does. But even then..."

"We have no clue how powerful these Exiles are under Quartzmon's influence," Sylen spoke up, "not how powerful the towers that are based off of the Exiles are going to be. This could either end very well or very, very poorly."

"Since when has that ever stopped us?" Kotone asked.

"After the beating we took fighting off Mister Q-Be-or-not-Q-Be?" Sylen raised an eyebrow, "You're the last person I'd expect to be saying that."

"Hey, Need I remind you we were off preparing my final attack most of that time!" Kotone smirked, switching to Cetus. **"We just needed the water resources to make a tidal wave that big, and all that lightning was making generating it manually all but impossible. I can make a few lousy sand castles sink with just a trickle of water! No problem at all..."**

"If Echidna or Nene were here, they'd think you were bragging a bit too much right now," Sylen sighed, "but damn it, when you're right, you're right." He sighed. "Alright, let's get a move out."

* * *

"Where the heck have you been?" Fam asked loudly as she and Giselle worked to push Senketsu into SpaceTrailmon's air docks.

"I was out...exercising," Giselle glanced to the side.

"Exercising!?" Fam asked.

"Just a jog around the ship to make sure I remembered everything," Giselle replied.

"Then why do you smell like apples?" Senketsu asked.

"Then why do you smell like apples!?" Fam asked at the same time.

"I may have run into Davis and we..." Gieslle fought off a blush, "might have kissed?"

"Might?" Senketsu laughed, his engine roaring in laughter, "There is no might! Either you did or you didn't!"

"See," Fam began, "Even the Vespa agrees with me on how silly that sounds."

"You didn't even say anything!" Giselle protested.

"No, but I was thinking it!" Fam replied, flashing a weak smile, "We were ALL thinking it!" There was a "Gwappo Gwappo!" of agreement from a random passing Geckomon. "SoOoOoOo?" Fam pressed for more details, "What really happened? I doubt he could have gotten you smelling like apples from _one_ Kiss!"

"What are you implying and YES it was one kiss!" Giessle scowled.

"Well, all I'm saying is that scent like that usually doesn't transfer _unless_ you're pressing yourselves preeeeetty close to eachother," Fam replied, sounding a bit disgusted at just the mere thought of it for some reason.

"Kid's got a point there," Senketsu agreed.

"A: I doubt you have any experience with that sort of thing, Fam," Giselle began, which made Fam stick her tongue out in a comedic pout. "B: Davis got hit with a magical data pester smell thing."

"Is that even a thing!?" Fam and Senketsu asked at the same time.

"And it's been stuck on him for the entire time we've been on the ship, even longer before we met him, in fact," Giselle continued on uninterrupted. "Is it SO hard to believe that one simple thing might make the effect transfer to someone else?"

"Ugghh...Gigi, Look, I'm just teasing you," Fam pouted. "Why are you getting so defensive about this?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that the freaking Apple smell transferred from ONE kiss and anything we may or may not have done together afterwards is completely unrelated to that and-" Giselle's face went red as she cut herself off, "And I just said that aloud, didn't I?"

Senketsu revved the Vespa's engine in a way most commonly interpreted as "Va-va-va-Voom."

"You-" Fam just stared on in genuine shock. "And him-Actually?"

"Can we please talk about this later? As in, Not right now?" Giselle continued to try to push Senketsu along- and succeeded...But left a completely frozen Fam behind.

"Uh oh," A Biyomon remarked upon seeing her, "Looks like someone's hard drive just Blue Screened!"

* * *

"And they did WHAT!?" Millia asked in surprise from her position of searching through SpaceTrailmon's tiny kitchen supply cabinet for a pre-lunch snack.

"Woah woah! Keep your vocie down!" Fam quickly put her hand over Millia's mouth "I don't want the whole world to hear you!"

Millia pulled Fam's hand away, "And you're SURE they...?"

"Gigi practically all but spelled it out," Fam shuddered, "Uchk! It's gross enough thinking about two random strangers doing it, but Gigi's like a sister to me and thinking about her- and him-" She put her index fingers together in an awkward way. "-I just don't know how to deal with that and it's really freaking me out right now!"

"Not just because of the age difference thing, right?" Millia asked.

"Age diff-?" And then Fam's pupils shrunk into tiny dots. "Oh-Oh Noooooo..." She made the strangest wet-warbling sound in the back of her throat- "M-MILLIA! I SO TOTALLY DID NOT WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT AT ALL!"

"S...Sorry, Fam," Millia, meanwhile, tried to contain her laughter from hearing that totally strange sound just a moment before.


	20. [S] Aura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm. What's that? A Sudden villain introduction? I don't know what you're talking about.

[ **"Aura"** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQ-0XASP1-I)

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

In the dark, a voice sang about the sun, whispering to someone to tell them about the secret of the sun...

But it did not mean a thing to anyone.

The sun was in her eyes- the song was in her ears.

But the Sun was sundered in the darkness- nothing to be seen but pitch black void.

A black suited boot stepped through the darkness, unseen, belonging to a leg that curved through the darkness in time to the music.

To that unseen person, they could not escape her vision of the world around them, and slowly, through the darkness, they began to fall asleep...

But this does not mean a thing to you, the reader, at all.

For all you can see is blackness...

Not even the faint flicker of green from a plastic helmet in the black.

That person was there, crying, all alone.

You think you see, through the song, a flicker of pink hair...

But that's impossible.

Because it's not in your vision to see anything.

It's that singular person's will alone to see in the blackness.

But it does not mean a thing to you.

And it does not much matter to her.

* * *


	21. Picking up the Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren's job isn't glamorous, but someone has to do it.

**"It was a Matter of Time."**

**Written by Calum Traveler.**

"Hey, Fam?" Giselle began to ask as they each carried a laundry basket into the main household.

"Yeah?" Fam replied.

"Are you planning on staying after the wedding?" Giselle's question hit home and hard- making Fam grimace in response. "The kids have been missing you a lot, and Millia kept dropping by or sending someone to check in and...well, I know she's been frustrated with you not being here."

"Well..." Fam thought it through as she put her basket on the ground. "I'll probably be staying as long as it takes to clean up the Life Fiber monsters. And then...probably back out into space."

"I see..." Giselle frowned. "I Was...sort of hoping that you'd stay to help out with the baby?"

"Ah..." Fam blanched. "No offense, Gigi, but I lived through all three of your siblings. I don't think I can handle another tyke regardless of where it comes from."

"Oh COME ON, Fam," Giselle practically yelled as she slammed her basket onto the kitchen table. "What are you afraid of here that you don't want to stick around for?!"

"Err-"

"Because let's be honest with ourselves here." Giselle began to list things, "First you hate fighting. Then you lead the charge in on the vespa when I got shot. Then you leave for a whole year after the Grand Race doing what? Fighting monsters? And now you come back with all these new powers, and you can use a sword now, and you've got all these adventures under your belt and a whole team of people who have _SOMEHOW_ managed to dig underneath that shell you've built around yourself-" And there she raised a finger as Fam began to interrupt. "And yes, Fam. You don't think I didn't notice how you were withdrawing even before you left? Well it's still there, even if you don't want to admit it."

"Gigi..." Fam began.

"I just want to have my best friend back...my sister," Giselle said tensely, somehow managing to hold back tears as she continued on. "Is it wrong to be just a little bit selfish for once in your life and tell me what's wrong? Why you don't want to be HERE?"

"But that's just it..." Fam said after a moment of silence. "I'm not being selfish. When I left, yeah... maybe I was just trying to spare myself from seeing everything- remembering it all over and over and over again- and I..." She clenched her hands into fists and took a deep breath. "But now I know there are monsters out there just as bad as Quartzmon...worse than even the Ades Federation was under Lucinia. I've got to be out there now so I can keep it all from coming back _here_." She looked Giselle in the eye- and there was a moment of unflinching connecntion between them as Giselle took in that determined look, a subtle burning flame that was simply waiting for the right moment to explode out on its enemies.

"Fam..." Giselle frowned slightly.

"And I feel like I'm already failing with the Cover-things out there attacking people and causing so much trouble," Fam closed her eyes and took another breath to stabilize herself. "But I know I can't let myself fall into that kind of thinking. That's how I got so screwed up in the first place. I _Didn't_ have a plan. I let other people make the plans and look where that got me...US. You shot and bleeding out and Davis...you're lucky you haven't seen him like that. He _scared_ me, Gigi. And I was so scared that I..." She shook her head rapidly. "Once the life fibers are gone, I'm heading back out there so that way there's NOTHING that can make anything bad like that happen again."

The two girls looked each other in the eye again, that sisterly bond that they'd had for so long flaring up for but a single moment...

"I don't want anything bad to happen either, Fam," Giselle began, "but it wouldn't be so bad for you to stay here longer, would it? If something were to happen, you'd be there to stop it, wouldn't you?"

"If people were to target you guys because I was here..." Fam shook her head. "I've seen that happen already. Too many times. I Can't put you guys at risk just because I stuck around for too long. I really...I Just..." And Fam, faring worse than Giselle at containing her tears, turned and ran through the door she'd come through a minute earlier with a departing yell of: "I Can't Do That!"

Giselle went to follow, but bloody hell was Fam faster than she remembered and by the time Giselle got to the Garrage, Fam had already teleported away, leaving a confused Senketsu sitting there in the garage along with her.

Senketsu went to say something when Giselle interrupted with a cliche "Please don't give me that look." After a moment's consideration, Senketsu decided to say nothing, instead merely refocusing his gaze elsewhere in the garage.

* * *

**"Life finds a Way."**

**Written by Calum Traveler.**

* * *

**"Reeennn!"** The sudden yell from the Xros Loader woke the observer up suddenly.

"Hai, hai..." Tobari, Ren groggily sat up and pulled the Silver device off of the dresser next to him. "What is it, Demi...?"

A cartoony image of DemiDevimon appeared on the Xros Loader's screen. _"Why is there a Digi-Egg in here!?"_

"There's a what now...?" Ren blinked as his mind began to catch up to current events- replaying everything in fast forwards through Critical Joints- Fixed Points- Quartzmon had blown up the Earth, and then he and Yolei had wound up in the Digital World.

They'd soon been rescued by a time Traveling Space Trailmon, and then...

Ah, right. The Watch guy had given him an assignment of monitoring the timeline for any inconsistencies that Quartzmon might be launching against them.

That had been...what? At least three months ago?

Well, it would be three months in another twenty years or so- give or take any random trip into other dimensions whenever those bloody storms damned well felt like it.

Regardless, they were in what would become Dust Zone in about another month. The Town of Beat Mesa was one of those critical junctures that needed to be observed closely in the build up to the shattering.

And to think this was already loop two of the main time line...

"There's a DIGI-EGG!" Demi-Devimon then reloaded from the Xros Loader- holding the offending object in her small claws. "It just appeared outta nowhere right in front of me! I think..." Her face went red as her voice lowered to a whisper. "I think some of the others might be sleeping together in there and they were too ashamed so they threw it at me!"

"I doubt it's that," Ren said as he carefully pried the Digi-egg from Demi-Devimon's claws. "This is really too small to be a normal Digimon's egg." He should know- given that A: Digimon were only born two ways- through a natural style birth (the resulting child called an "Innocent Soul" in most ancient texts), or through a Digi-Egg that was spawned by the Digital World itself (Usually a Digimon whose data who had been reformatted after death). And B: he'd rescued DemiDevimon as an egg from being some Digi-Quartz Digimon's snack, and her egg had been about as big as a foot ball.

In fact, the only real Digital creature that naturally gave birth to eggs in the Digital World would have to be...

"Then what is it?" Demi-Devimon asked, the flush on her face fading to be replaced by curiosity.

"I think it might be a Xros Loader egg," Ren said simply as he ran his hands over the item's shell. Yes- it was much too smooth to be a normal Digi-Egg shell. More of a plastic-feel, really.

"A...A Xros..." Demi-Devimon sputtered as her face went red- "HOW CAN A XROS LOADER HAVE AN EGG!?"

"They _are_ sentient, you know," Ren replied. "They just don't like to show it. There used to be only one originally, but then the Digital World made a few to boost the population, and from there they just started reproducing on their own."

"..." Demi-Devimon's expression fell flat. "You're seriously telling me that Xros Loaders have _Love Lives!?"_

"In no so many words, yeah," Ren nodded.

"But _**HOW**_!?" Demi-Devimon asked- her curiosity overwriting her embarrassment.

"Well, how else?" Ren frowned at the Digimon before him. "When Two Xros Loaders love each other very much they-"

"BWAAAAHH!" The Demi-Devimon lost her altitude and fell towards the ground- thankfully being saved a bonk to the head by the bed that Ren was still sitting in.

Ren sighed and decided to cut her torment short- "They obviously have some mechanic that I'm not going to explain right now because this isn't the time for this, Demi." He held his Xros Loader up and the Egg transferred back inside for the time being- safer, there, he imagined. "We'll talk about this more in the morning."

"A...Alright," DemiDevimon then wet back into the Xros Loader as well. _"Night, Ren..."_

"Night, Demi..." And with that, Ren went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, DemiDevimon seemed eager to resume their earlier conversation.

"So HOW?! When!? Where!? What do we do to raise a Xros Loader baby!?" DemiDevimon gasped- "Do...Do we need _**DIAPERS!?"**_

"Do I look like an encyclopedia?" Ren shrugged as he observed the massive tower that was at the far edge of town. The design would change after the Shattering, but for now, it looked like a giant record needle, to match the town's record like shape and design.

Subtle, Hephaestus. Real Subtle.

"Ne-Ne- _Reeennn_ ~~~" DemiDevimon began poking at his shoulder- had he drifted off in thought? "So...When!? How!?"

He sighed- this girl was growing up much too fast for his liking. "Most likely? Blossomon at the school. When we had to do that Double Xros with Kotone's Xros Loader, if physical contact is required between Xros Loaders."

"So...wait..." DemiDevimon paled, "You're saying that whenever we do a Double Xros it's basically...!?" Her face then flushed red as steam poured out of her ears.

"In as much as cellphones or MP3 players are doin' it when you plug them in to charge?" Ren recalled some rather interesting... _art_ he had seen on **[BUBBLR]** once. By the Denizens, _that_ was a mental image he would never get out of his head.

DemiDevimon nearly lost her flight-balance yet again- thankfully, she managed to recover before he needed to intervene.

"Sorry..." She replied after a moment, "I blacked out there for a moment. I think my hard drive overheated."

"I've never understood that expression," Ren remarked. "Sure, you're _Digital_ monsters, but you don't _actually_ have physical hard-drives that can over heat unless you're a robotic type digimon."

"It's just a figure of speech!" DemiDevimon retorted.

"Uh huh." Ren nodded, thankful as she began going off on a tangent away from that other, rather weird topic.

* * *

The Oblivion Knights had entered the Tower with the Code Crown that very same day- a mere hour after that first awkward early-morning conversation had come to an end.

Of course- for the very first time Ren had realized that the one human-from-earth that history recognized as having been part of their doomed-to-die group was actually, in fact, Ryouma- Gravimon- Quartmzon's accomplice in blowing up the earth. Older, yes, but it was definitely that same face.

It was tempting- yes oh so very tempting- to go down there and fight him. Kick him in the balls and rip off every appendage that smug bastard had on him.

But Ren knew he shouldn't do that.

This was a fixed point, maybe even THE fixed point of their entire timeline.

Breaking this...could be bad.

And so, he waited at a cafe that would soon be demolished.

"Shame, really," Ren grumbled as he sipped at a cup of tea, "they have really great tea here."

There was a loud rumbling sound, followed by the entire world seemingly shaking itself apart...

Well, there was no seemingly about it. The entire Digital World _**WAS**_ shaking itself apart.

People and Digimon all around began panicking.

All except Ren, who sat still at his table and let the world collapse to pieces around him.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," Ren remarked as the sign fell off of the Cafe-front, and then the whole sky seemed to turn a blinding shade of white-blue...!

And then the world exploded- knocking anyone who was standing to the ground from the shock wave as a sickening green static like energy shot up from the ground, transforming the sky into a deep black color as it hit- a jarring contrast from before. Then, moments later, over one hundred glowing golden orbs seemed to scatter out in all directions into the sky above them.

For but a single moment- it seemed as if those lights were stars.

Ren smirked slightly as he observed it all- he knew better.

Those lights were the other One hundred and Eight Zones of the Digital World.

Then, the green energy that had floated away from the ruined town began to settle in the space between the different lights- turning black void into fluctuating Greens and Yellows.

The Corrosive **[AIR SPACE]** had just been born.

And then as the entire world seemed to stop shaking from the tumultuous event- the alien sky began to fade back into the normal blue color that it had been originally.

The town of Beat Mesa was devastated by the Shattering- and as the civilians all began to work about putting things right, Ren got up from his seat and began walking towards that tower in the distance...

A Tower that had collapsed into two fragments- an eerie echo how it would look in another twenty-five years.

* * *

The tower's basement chamber reeked of ozone- the smell flooding through into the stairwell as Dracmon shoved the broken and rusted doors open.

"Eurghh... What a mess..." Ren covered his nose with his arm. "Smells horid in here."

"Agreed," Dracmon grumbled with a sudden flare up of nasal sounds- "And I don't eben habe a nose to smell it bvith..."

Ren wondered for a moment if any of the Digimon who remained in his Xros Loader would be able to absorb the noxious gas, but couldn't think of one that could. Instead, he just ordered his Xros Loader: "Redress!" And with a flash of light- his hat transformed into a face covering gas mask.

"Fancy," Dracmon coughed. "Got one for me?"

"No. But I think I can handle the rest on my own," Ren replied, holding the Xros Loader to return Dracmon into it. "Thanks for the help."

"Bany time!" And with that- Dracmon disappeared in a flash of light.

With that done- Ren took a few deep breaths through the mask, then stepped into the chamber.

Electricity sparked across the surface of the record in the center of the floor- distantly, and without pattern. It was dissipating, for sure.

For now, Ren decided to circle the room to pick up the small statuettes of various Digimon whose bodies had been fortunate enough to land outside the main platform.

Their souls had been forcibly split by that rupture of energy- transformed into Digi-Memories, cards that had been scattered across the Zones.

Five of them were destined to fall into Tagiru's hands soon enough.

Ren held a Guilmon statuette. The poor girl, he mused as he turned the toy-like figure over in his hands, reduced to such a state simply by being in the room.

Of course, the Knights had no clue that they would have ended up like this. In fact, all of them would go on believing that their bodies had been lost permanently until the time came for their revival.

Ren called out "Redress" again, and this time, his jacket transformed into a large knapsack- not big enough on the outside to hold the figures, but on the inside, there was room a plenty. Also- now wearing nothing but the T-shirt underneath, Ren suddenly felt cooler, but not by much.

Out of curiosity, he turned his Xros Loader's thermometer function on- and did a double take at the results.

"It's _how_ close to boiling?!" he asked rhetorically, before pocketing the Loader into his pants pocket. Good grief- he thought- who knew that the Scratch would put out so much energy?

It took a whole circle of the perimeter floor before the Record itself stopped sparking.

Curiously, at its center, was something green that drew Ren's eye.

He went to it before he checked the rest of the platform for the Knight's casts.

"Oh of all the irony..." Ren lamented as he picked up what seemed to be Ryouma's sickly green colored Xros Loader- or at least what was left of its body. The poor device looked as it if something had taken a massive bite out of the top right corner- from the inside out.

Sticking poorly out of the side port- where Code Crowns and Digi-Memories would normally be slotted in- was what looked to be a crystalline version of a Digi-Memory.

"Looked" is the term used here, because whatever the item had been, it was broken just as badly as the Xros Loader itself had been- burnt and singed and cracked all over- there were even chunks missing.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that the Ryouma Mogami who had been standing inside this chamber was dead- having attempted to use the Xros Loader as a replacement body for his soul during the explosive reaction that had just happened.

And even if he wasn't dead yet...?

Ren removed and dropped the crystalline fragment to the ground- it made such a satisfying rattle as it landed- and then raised his foot up over it.

"Sayonara, bitch," And with that- Ren brought his foot down- shattering the crystal into fragments of data that, caught under his foot unnoticed, turned into gel before melting away in the extreme heat of the chamber.

He pocketed the dead Xros Loader in the bag- to be dealt with later. For now, he had Casts to collect.

Near what was obviously once a needle head was the cast of Omegamon, along with his Digi-Memory card.

"Huh, so you didn't get scattered huh?" Ren picked the card up and looked at it. "Guess it's my job to get you to where you need to be." And with that, he shoved it into the same pocket as his own Xros Loader.

Caught in the Zig-zag track carved into the record were two memory cards along with two casts- BlackWarGreymon and Examon. They must have had the misfortune of standing on the Scratched path when everything shattered... Or perhaps it simply was just fate?

Regardless, Ren put their casts in the bag, and their Cards in his pocket, right next to the others.

**HEAVEN ZONE_ _ _| ONE DAY LATER_ _ _|**

"So... this is all of them?" Airu seemed surprised at the haul Ren was presenting her.

"Every single one," Ren nodded as he handed her the key to the locker that the Soul Casts were being stored in. "Here's the key," And then he dug out the two cards for BlackWarGreymon and Examon, and then handed them to her. "And here are the Digi-Memories you'll need to bury with them."

"I'll get to work on that then," Airu nodded. "There's an abandoned subway system near here I should be able to use..."

"Sounds good," Ren remarked, then, as he turned to leave, remarked, "Soooo... you got knocked up by an Angemon, right?"

"So what if I did?" Airu crossed her arms over her stomach. "It's none of your business, Ren." She paused as something hit her just then. "And aren't you already a loop older than I am," Airu scowled at him, "so you know the answer already. Why bother asking?"

"Just checking for timeline stability," Ren said casually for a moment, then replied. "I haven't said it before, and I probably won't again, so... Congrats, Airu. You deserve some happiness after everything we've been through. That guy, your kid... They'll be..." He shook his head- couldn't say too much now, could he? "They're going to be really important people for you, Airu. I doubt I'm ever going to have people like that, not with the job I've got. So... congrats on finding them." He smiled, a genuine, actual, legitimate smile. Something that seemed foreign on his face and felt just as strange... but there it was.

She just stared at him for a moment before replying, "Alright, who are you, and what have you done with the real Ren Tobari?"

"Haha, very funny," Ren scoffed as they started up on familiar, witty bantering. It was a comfort to see Airu in such a good mood even after everything that had happened thus far...

He wouldn't mention the Xros Loader.

* * *

"There's a certain irony to this, Ryouma," Ren said as he stood on the edge of a Zone Transfer gate, the other end pointed straight at a black hole. (There was some shielding thing that kept this end safe but that's a subject for another time). "I just can't for the life of me figure out what it is, though."

He pulled out the dead Xros Loader, looking it over in his hands. The sickly green color should have been a warning to them all. The color of the soul that owned it.

Owned. What a funny word to attach to a Xros Loader.

They chose their owners in as much as their owners chose them.

Masters? Companions? ...Parents?

No. More like...Soul Mates?

Ren mused for a moment, even as Demi-Devimon fluttered onto his shoulder. Could it be that the Xros Loaders choose those who they sought to be a match to? If so, what kind of Xros Loader chose to work with a Demon like Ryouma?

No, it had to be fate. Destiny. Something like that...At least, where Time Travel was concerned.

"Well, if you hear me talking, and you ever feel like telling me what it is, could ya?" Ren tested the weight of the dead device in his hand. It felt heavier somehow, despite missing a chunk of its body. "Because somewhere out there, there's a god of irony laughing his head off at this." And with that- Ren reared back into a wind up, and then... "I hope you find someone who can show you the love you didn't show us, someday...Maybe..." He threw the dead Xros Loader into the portal. "MAYBE IN YOUR NEXT LIFE!"

And so Ren watched as the dead Xros Loader fell through the portal, and then was sucked into the black hole's event horizon- disappearing after but a few moments of time for Ren.

"You may have been a sick bastard, Ryouma," Ren said after a moment, "a traitor, and a jerk ontop of it... But you still had something in you...something that at least let you work with us for a time. Even if you'd tried blackmailing us...even if.." He scoffed. "Even forgetting all of that. There were times when I thought I might just be able to call you my friend. Maybe some other time...some other world...we can be. But that won't really me me or you now- will it?"

And with that, he pulled out his own Silver Xros Loader and pressed the center dial, dismissing the portal in a heartbeat.

Naturally, it was the heartbeat of a second after that when a time storm pulled him away with a _blip_ of static.

* * *

Where had they landed? DemiDevimon was looking around in curiosity from their hiding spot behind a pile of crates.

It looked to be some sort of storage room, Ren reasoned. The walls had a theme to them, like some sort of ancient stonework... but something about it felt... organic?

It was then that a girl- blond hair, green eyes, wearing an absurd amount of gold and blue clothing- came storming into the room, muttering to herself as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration.

"Graah! Great job, Fam! Just absolutely fantastic!" She yelled suddenly- kicking at a crate. "Run away like you always do! Great job! Just absolutely bang up, spot on, perfect!"

Oh great, Ren rolled his eyes, someone who obviously messed something up along the line somewhere.

This was probably important for him to observe if the Time Storms had come to drop him off here, but at the same time...

 _'Best not to draw her anger,'_ Ren thought, _'I get the feeling I'm not supposed to be in here.'_

Those instincts hadn't steered him wrong yet, so he began sneaking through the crates, trying to keep himself positioned out of the girl's line of sight.

The girl let loose a roar of frustration- knocking something large over and causing a commotion. Ren winced as metal pieces and who knows what else began rolling loudly on the floor.

The girl's anger suddenly became one of frustration- "OH COME ON!" -as she began cursing herself out for causing such a mess. "Can't even VENT properly without screwing things up, what the hell, why not!?"

"Fam? Is everything alright in there?" A girl in a violet-colored lab coat came running in then- and Ren cursed his luck as well, he was nearly out of there!- coming over with a worried expression on her face as she saw Fam trying to pick up whatever she'd knocked over.

"Oh, I'm just peachy, Yui! Just screwing things up yet again between me and everyone I care about- Yup! That's me! Fam the ginormous screw up...!"

"Fam."

"What?"

"Calm down and sit still for a minute, your leg is bleeding."

"It's not- ...Oh. Huh. I hadn't noticed..."

"Yeah, and stomping around like that is just going to make it worse..."

Ren took their freshly started conversation as a chance to slip out into the hallways that continued the strange stonework theme.

The way the hallways and such were layered out, it vaguely reminded Ren of the inside of King Whamon, the Island digimon from Island Zone that the future (present?) King and Queen had explored for a Code Crown.

At the moment, actually, Ren had no clue where in the timeline he was. If he was in the future- then he was far enough forwards that he hadn't visited this part normally yet. When could it be? Those two girls looked to be at least in their mid-teens, if not late-teens. So...at least eighteen years after Earth-3 was destroyed? At a minimum?

It didn't matter.

DemiDevimon had returned to his Xros Loader at some point during his aimless wandering of the hallways. It was like a mansion- and it seemed to be ever constantly changing shape? How was that even possible?

And then he found some kind of work-shop laboratory, done up with violet banners and pictures of family along the walls.

Ren didn't recognize any of those people in the pictures at all- two teenagers with a girl around eight years of age? And then those same people, older by at least ten, along with another young girl whom the first girl was holding in her lap like a sibling?

Not a single clue who they were at all.

It was then Ren saw a silver-metal, unpainted Dinosaur-themed revolver gun laying on the nearest table. It looked to be a relative of a yellow and black painted version of a similar gun resting in a holster that was strung up on a coat rack.

"Huh," Ren picked up the unfinished device to look it over. "Neat design...looks a bit smaller though?" He compared the two. Yes- the unfinished device was somewhat smaller- perhaps a prototype?

Ren put the silver gun back onto the table, and looked around for some hints as to what time frame he was in.

It was then that DemiDevimon reloaded with a squak of surprise- holding the Digi-Egg in her claws yet again, "Ren!" She hissed at him. "It's cracked!"

"What?" Ren asked in surprise, looking at the egg she was holding.

Indeed, the potential Xros Loader egg was cracking- indicating that it was starting to hatch.

It had only been- what?- two days since it had formed? Had the time storm messed with its internal clock, or...?

"I'm an idiot," He face palmed. "It's _meant_ to hatch here."

"It's what!?" DemiDevimon's eyes went wide in panic.

"Where-ever we are, they're going to need this egg, I think," Ren said as he held his hands out beneath the egg. DemiDevimon released it, and it landed softly in his hands- though it made the cracks grow wider slightly. He looked around for a moment, and then decided, "Might as well..." He put the Digi-Egg down next to the unfinished prototype gun, and then the egg trembled as it seemed to stretch a bit- pushing at the cracks on it's own strength.

"Are we about to watch a Xros Loader-?" DemiDevimon's question was interrupted by a sharp _**crack**_ and a familiar _**TWING**_ of springs- the egg's larger bottom separated from the smaller top- and then the shell shattered into data fragments.

There- resting upside down was a plain white Xros Loader- with it's top open from apparently using that mechanism for breaking open the egg. The Xros Loader then closed itself- wobbled- and then rolled onto its side before turning onto its back.

"Well..." Ren began, "That was-"

_**Blip.** _

And then he and DemiDevimon disappeared via a Time Storm, just in the nick of time, as Yui and Fam came back down the hallway, conversing about something.

"...I _know_ she'll understand if you just explain it," Yui was explaining as they entered the lab, Fam being supported on her shoulder, trying not to put any weight on a recently bandaged right leg. "Now sit down and I'll go get the med kid."

"Maybe..." Fam sighed as she hopped over to a chair. "I just wish that things weren't so screwed up around here..."

"Life has to find a way somehow, Fam," Yui said as she opened up one of her workbench's many drawers, pulling out a med kit and then standing up. "If it doesn't, then..." She trailed off as her eyes settled on the top of the workbench.

"Then what?" Fam asked.

"Fam, look at my table for a moment," Yui ordered, not daring taking her eyes off of it for even a second lest it turned out she was imagining things. "What do you see?"

"Uh...a runty Gaburevolver in silver?" Fam then paused as she saw something else. "Is that a-?"

"Xros Loader?" Yui finished with a nod and a gulp. "Yeah. That... _was_ _ **not**_ there when I left a few minutes ago."

"Eh!?" Fam did a double take- glancing away to Yui, then back to the Xros Loader, and then back to Yui again. _"What!?"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second Segment really meandered. I hadn't expected it to go on and cover as much detail as it did. But...hey, that's the fun part about short stories like this. I can just write and write and see how things turn out. :D


	22. Past Versus Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night after the Shademon possessed them and tore open Heaven Zone, Petsula and Luce share a night together in relative peace, and think about the future.

**"Past versus Future."**   
  
**Written by C. Traveler.**

* * *

  
  
Lucemon had refused to let Cutemon heal his broken arm. "It'll heal fine on its own," he'd said, opting instead for a cast.   
  
Petsula suspected it had something to do with atonement for causing so much damage to Heaven Zone, even though she was sure that everyone understood that it was that Shademon's doing. The same creature that had forced SlashAngemon into doing all those horrible things...  
  
But of course, that battle was just behind them, and everyone looked about ready to crash from the adrenalin high; those from Xros Heart especially.  
  
Thankfully, the Zone's largest hotel was happy to provide rooms to all those who needed them.  
  
A Majority of Xros Hearts' Digimon, however, took advantage of the Xros Loaders innate healing functions and spent the night in there, so as to free up more room for the straggling survivors of the attack still finding their way into safety.

As for Luce and Petsula, they had a small room rented out- one of the smallest, in fact, at the President's own insistence. "We don't need much tonight," He'd said. "Just a bed to crash in. We're not going to be doing much. Leave the bigger rooms for those who need it."  
  
Such was the selflessness of her fiance- Petsula nearly sighed as she stood under the shower-head- running her hands through her hair and trying to get some of the dirt out.   
  
Today had gone from the happiest moment of her life to hell on wheels in a single moment... Petsula was looking forwards to simply spending a quiet night in bed.  
  
Well, maybe not so quiet. First she had something to talk to her Fiance about.  
  
"Luce?" She called out as she stepped out of the small bathroom, clad only in a towel.  
  
It really was one of the smallest rooms in the hotel- only three steps from the bathroom to the bed's edge.  
  
"Yeah?" The Lucemon who looked so much older than he had any right being, turned to look at her with a tired smile.   
  
"Shower's open...do you want me to help out so you don't get your cast wet?" She offered the first thing out of her mouth rather than the subject she'd intended to broach. Internally, she slapped herself for the change in subject.  
  
"Sure," He replied.  
  
Robes off, and semi-damp towel thrown back on the rack, they entered the shower together. As she worked to help him wash the dirt away, while taking care not to get that caste-covered arm wet, Petsula found herself checking her fiance's body over for other bits of damage. Some bruises and faint red spots that most likely had come from the fight with Xros Four B, and there was some ruffling to his wings, but the worst thing really seemed to be the broken arm. It was a miracle- she wanted to say. But she knew that Xros Heart had fought tooth and nail to prevent hurting Lucemon beyond what was necessary to get him out of the Shademon.  
  
"So...I was thinking," She began to massage at his shoulders- which started to relax under the motions.   
  
"Oh?" He replied, sighing as he relaxed backwards a bit, leaning against her.  
  
"I'm going to write my mom, and tell her I can't work with her any more," Petsula continued. "I know it'll probably make her mad, but--"  
  
"I'm sure she won't mind," Luce said then. "Do you remember? A few years back? She was in town and you introduced me to her?"  
  
"Un," she nodded. "She seemed...surprised, I think."  
  
"But I'm sure she was happy, too," he said. "She didn't...I dunno. Thinking back she really didn't seem that much like the Lilithmon we'd heard about through the news."  
  
"Dad said she always put on a mask..." It was a sobering thought. That the kind mother she'd known might really have just been a mask...an illusion...  
  
"For battle? I suppose she might well do that..." Luce began to muse. "There are people out there who are likely going to still think badly of that connection, even if you break it...but after everything we just went through..." He sighed- "It's times like these that politics gives me a migraine."  
  
She giggled slightly, "Sorry, I wasn't thinking about that..." She grew quiet as she worked down towards the bases of his wings. "Just forget I said anything..."  
  
"No," he replied. "We should talk about it now...I need to tell you something."  
  
"Hm?" She frowned, knowing he couldn't really see it, and kept working on her massage.   
  
"Petsula-chan...we're adults now, right? I mean... after everything we've done, there's no way we could still be considered teenagers, or even kids, right?"  
  
That was true- and not even counting all of that, they had both hit twenty within the last few months, legally, technically, adults, and not teenagers.  
  
"I want you to know," he said,  "that if anyone gives you grief for who your mother was," he turned his head to look at her over his left shoulder, "I don't give a damn. you can tell them that I said that. We all have our pasts that haunt us, but... what good does it do us if we dwell on it? We need to acknowledge it, yeah, but to constantly live in fear of it... no. That's no way to live."  
  
She gave up on massaging his back and moved around to his front, and then she kissed him even as she reached back with one hand to shut off the shower.  
  
It was as subtle of a cue as any.  
  


* * *

  
  
It was a godsend that the hotel's walls were as thick as they were- for one thing, it had allowed the entire building to sustain a few stray hits that had knocked other, lesser built buildings down. For another? Thicker walls carried less sound.  
  
The two lay in bed for a while, even having turned the lights off at some point and simply letting light shine in through the window from the moon and stars outside. Neither of them fell asleep, not just yet despite the sheer physical and mental exhaustion of the day that they had lived through.  
  
Finally, Petsula spoke in a soft whisper, "I wonder...how does it work?"  
  
"How does what work?" Luce asked in return after a moment.   
  
"Sex," she said simply.  
  
"Uh..." He blinked. "Didn't we just...?"  
  
"No, I know how that part works," she giggled, burying her head into his right shoulder, taking care not to kick his arm with her knees. "I mean...the part that comes right along side it, or after it, I guess..."  
  
"I'm afraid I'm a bit lost on what you're asking about here," he replied, honestly not sure where she was going with this.  
  
"So usually, we don't need to worry about me getting pregnant, right?" She began. "Somehow, our bodies know not to make that happen...except, tonight I know that whatever that was didn't do it's job and let everything else work naturally." She put a finger to his mouth before he could say anything. "I'm okay with that. Really, I am...but the thing is..." She frowned for a moment. "How can people like us, who know each other for years, not get pregnant...while at the same time, two complete strangers can come together in a drunken night together and then have a kid without any relationship before hand?" Ah. Luce's eyes widened slightly. She was talking about her parents.... "My mom and dad...never met before that night. An then they had me nine months later..." Petsula talked. "How does that work when we have us, and how we've worked? And how others work? I just don't understand..."  
  
"Well," he spoke from memory, trying to recall a book that he had stumbled upon when searching the library once. "Some scientists think it has to do with Denizen Echidna knowing that sometimes sex happens and kids aren't really wanted, or that there's some kind of emotional barrier between the couple in question that keeps our souls from harmonizing or something like that, and then putting in place a program that oversees everything, and constantly checks to see if people are ready for kids..." He shook his head. "I honestly don't believe it. Like you said, there are things that just don't add up to support that idea. Your parents.... hell, the fact that there's even such a widespread concept of 'drunken nights' implies something, doesn't it? Plus, I've heard of people who really want kids, but can't have them for some reason or another. What causes that?" With a sigh, he continued. "It's all really too abstract to really guess..." he lifted his left hand, reaching for the ceiling, and then grasping at air. "Unless we could talk to Echidna herself, I doubt we'd ever really have an answer."   
  
"I Guess so..." and with that, silence fell between them for a moment. "So...if it's a girl, what do you think we should name her?"  
  
"Kurei," he said with little hesitation, most of it coming from his starting to drift off to sleep.  
  
"I like that name..." a smile formed on her lips as she, too, started to fall asleep. "Kurei...Tamao..."  
  



	23. Fam10: Sides of a Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go sideways in two different ways at two different points of time for two sets of very different people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update on this. Been busy with a lot of various other projects that delayed my writing process a bit.

**"Paradoxical Nature."**

**Written by Calum Traveler.**

* * *

"Geeze, Fam," Merry let out a deep breath as Giselle finished explaining what had happened. "I'll go have a talk with her..."

"Please do," Giselle gave a smile. "I think it might be best if I keep my distance for now."

"Naw, I'm sure Fam's already come around," Merry waved it off as she went for the door. "I mean, even Dogold she didn't hold that much of a grudge against. I don't think it's in her nature to do that!"

"I suppose that's true," Giselle nodded. "I just... " she sighed. "Wish I'd phrased my words better."

"Well, there's plenty of time for that later," Merry said, opening the door to the outside. "We're not under any real time restraints here, right?"

It was exactly at that moment that a blinding burst of light occurred in the atmosphere above Kartoffel- and a familiar red armored pirate ship emerged from a time space jump.

Merry's eyes went wide as she saw that- "Uh, Giselle-san?" She asked, suddenly sounding very fearful and all sorts of formal.

"What is it?" Giselle asked, looking outside as she watched the giant ship lower itself down towards the docks.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that the _Good Friday?"_ Merry asked.

"That definitely is it," Giselle nodded, her photographic memory confirming the ship in a heartbeat. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Olegmon decommissioned the _Friday_ when I was _three_ ," Merry said flatly, turning to look at Giselle with concern. "Who else did you invite to your wedding?"

"Um...everyone who was with us when we came to this world, so..." Giselle's eyes widened. "Oh. Oh no."

"Yeah..." Merry gulped. "If we're not super careful, we're about to cross not just mine, but every single one of us Kyoryuger's family's personal timelines in a _really_ big way."

"I'll go find Millia and Davis tell them to not mention anything," Giselle offered.

"You do that, I'll stall," Merry nodded, drawing out her Mobuckle as she marched down the stairs towards the loading docks, then hit a button, selecting a number off of the Mobuckle's call list- a transponder code that Kaiyumi had added personally to the list incase a time travel scenario like this happened.

* * *

On the deck of the _Friday,_ the built-in wrister communication array went off.

"This is the _Friday_ ," **[Pilot Jaspers Spadamon]** began with a chipper greeting, "who may I ask is calling?"

 _"You're the guys with the big red ship, right? This is..."_ Merry's voice came through, slightly gruffer to the point that the Weapon Digimon was likely not to recognize it, nor even make a connection between them in the future. _"A Really Irate Skyfish Captain! Just who do you think you are, huh!? Piloting that big red ship over my airspace right as I'm about to take off! I can't get to the sky at all with you hogging up the entrance like that!"_

"Er-" Spadamon blinked. "Sorry?! But I was told I was cleared for landing..."

"Oh yeah, by who!?" Merry asked even as she shrugged on that tan trench coat that she had stolen away from the last world, although where she had it on her before now was a mystery. "I've got ten thousand pounds of produce here to ship and the longer I can't take off the more money I lose!"

 _"I'm really sorry about that, but there's nothing I can do to-"_ Poor Jasper's attempt to negotiate was cut off by Merry suddenly barking an order at a nonexistant subordinate.

"I SAID NO! The Strawberries go with the Shephard's BOOKS!" Merry ignored the strange looks people were giving her, even as she expertly swiped a hat off of some random boy's head and put it on her own head of hair- it was some floppy fisherman's hat with an eye pattern embroidered on it. "Do ya hear what I've gotta deal with here, bucko!?" Merry growled into her Mobuckle. "I can't delay taking off for any longer so either you clear outa the sky NOW or I'll ram ya out of it!"

It was a really empty and hollow threat, but Merry knew that it was one likely to believed.

"Y-YES SIR! I'll get out of your way right away!" Spadamon quickly spun the wheel and made the _Friday_ ascend rapidly back the way it had come.

"Why thank you, laddie! Glad to hear there are some reasonable sort still around in this world o' ours," Merry said with a genuine smile. "I'll take off then and be out of yer hair as fast as I possibly can!" And as she muted her end of the conversation, she jumped up onto a box that looked straight into the Bridge Window of the largest Skyfish that she could find. "Hey! You in the Skyfish!" Merry yelled, waving into the bridge.

Some hapless first-time captain or something pointed at himself in a "Me?" manner.

"Yeah! You!" Merry yelled again. "You need to vamoose! Scram! Take off right now!"

 _ **"What!?"**_ The man's surprise was very evident. Such a Newbie indeed.

"You're double parked! You're voidin' yer permit right nao!" Merry yelled, holding up her mobuckle and hoping that at the distance she was at he couldn't see what it was. "You gotta take off Immediately or pay a fine!" Think of a number, think of a number. Something really ridiculous. "Do ya have Five Mil' on ya or do I have to call this in?"

"Mil-" His jaw went wide, and then he mouthed "Five Million!?" Merry just nodded. "NO no! We'll take off now!" The guy hurried on barking orders. Hah.

Merry un-muted her side of the conversation just as the ship's engines roared, "My ship is leaving now. Thanks for bein' so courteous."

_"W-Wait! But we're not-!?"_

Merry hung up, and grimaced. "Damn it, that's going to cause some ripples, isn't it?"

* * *

Millia had no clue what had cause the near two-ship collision over Kartoffel's skies until Davis came running up, panting.

"Giselle just told me that those kids who came back with Fam..." Davis began with a poorly constructed sentence, "Their parents are on the _Friday_ **right** _ **Now.**_ "

"So what's the problem?" Millia asked, not quite getting what was wrong.

"Merry said there's a thirteen year difference," Davis said grimly.

"Oh...Oh no," Millia's eyes widened. "That can't be good at all!"

* * *

Giselle teleported into the Spirit Base with Senketsu's help, startling Inaba and Shiro's conversation of one thing or another. She looked rather sick from the transport. "Big trouble, everyone!" Giselle began as soon as she found her footing.

"What is it?" Shiro asked, getting up to help Giselle over to the table to sit down.

"The _Good Friday_ just showed up," Giselle explained. "From your past, but we're guessing somewhat close to this present."

"Wait...the _Friday_..." Inaba's eyes widened. "Oh My! That's not good at all!" He brought out his mobuckle, and hit the dial all button.

* * *

Yui picked her Mobuckle up silently as she stared at the Xros Loader, eyes unblinking as if afraid the thing was going to disappear. "Yeah?" Yui asked upon picking up. She waited a moment, and then blinked. "Crap."

"What is it?" Fam asked, concerned.

"Everyone's parents just showed up," Yui answered. "From years ago...probably just after they defeated Quartzmon in the Cluster."

Fam processed that, and then swore.

* * *

**"Dramatic Entrance."**

**Written by Calum Traveler.**

* * *

Fam swore as the SpaceTrailmon's inner cabin shook from turbulence... not just any turbulence either, but re-entry turbulence.

Re-entry. As in, re-entering the planet's atmosphere.

She'd lived through the experience once in a Vespa with a make-shift heat shield, and although that had happened quick and seemingly instantaneously... this? Being inside a giant metal ship that was hurtling at speeds much faster than Fam had thought she had been traveling...?

How was it possible to feel like it was taking longer?

Maybe it was the fact that the Federation was attacking Glacias? Her own perception strung out by the endless possibilities of what could go wrong...

How many days had it been since she had left? Who was still alive? Who was dead?

Just thinking about Time Travel was giving her a headache.

The SpaceTrailmon's cargo hold was full up of Xros Heart's ready-to-fight members.

But surely they were getting ready too quickly- there was no way they would reach the battle site as quickly as Sylen was barking out orders to be ready for.

Would they?

"I want everyone ready for a drop in five minutes or less!" He ordered, sounding very much like the king he claimed to be. "We're going to hit Ades hard, and we're going to hit them fast! If you see a hourglass, don't hesitate! I don't want Quartzmon or Gravimon to get any fancy ideas. We're putting an end to this as soon as we've got a clean shot!"

Senketsu, trapped with a broken engine and nowhere else to be, felt extremely out of place. It was a battle, and he should be out there fighting. But instead...he was stuck inside a ship's cargo hold.

Somehow, for him, it felt worse than that time that Ryuko had fallen into a coma for a month. At least then he could have been used at a moments notice to help defent the base... but now...?

"Well, Fam," Senketsu remarked to the girl who was sitting on a crate next to him, legs kicking idly against it to some musical beat he couldn't figure out. "At least we're here together- useless companions in waiting around."

She had no response. Never did.

 __"Alright!"__ The pilot, Hideaki, spoke over the ship's intercom, __"We're in position! The Pimp is in the crib, I repeat, In the Crib."__

Then, the captain spoke, _"Sylen, you have permission to Drop it like it's Hot."_

"You heard the lady," the king called out with a grin as his body rippled and transformed with a blinding flash of golden light, becoming taller, covered in heavy red armor that seemed to invoke some kind of Dragon like appearance with the helmet...wait, no, that was actually his head! "Let's lay down some Unhealthy Incindiaries!"

The gathered group of fighters went to the open cargo bay doors, and then...

The ramp began to lower down.

The sudden difference in air pressure made itself known as air started to rush out of the ship through the quickly opening ramp.

Fam shielded her face from the wind as she let out a cry of, "Are they insane?!"

Senketsu chuckled, "No more than I am."

And then, Davis, who was standing there with a grin on his face and goggles over his eyes, cried out a loud, "LET'S GO!"

And then everyone leaped out of the air-lock without so much as a parachute.

Fam couldn't help herself- she leaped off of her crate and ran towards the still open ramp, making sure to catch herself on a handle bar before she went too far off.

And then she watched.

**"VMON!"**

**"WORMMON!"**

_**"WARP D.N.A. DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO!"** _

The two tiny digimon suddenly turned into beams of light- shooting around rapidly in a double helix towards the- very rather small at this height up- battle site between Ades and Glacias.

And more than that- the girl, Kotone, suddenly sprouted wings made up of water. Then the transformed Sylen gained giant engine turbines attached to his back via metal struts...! And then Akari and the younger girl Kaiyumi suddenly fused together into one being who used their long, wing like ears to start to slow their descent...

The PawnChessmonz didn't even try that- like Vmon and Wormon, they suddenly accelerated towards the ground, but not with any light of transformation, but instead...!

**"CHECKMATE BREAAAAAAK!"**

"What..." Fam just stared on in surprise. "Just what did I crash into!?"

* * *

The correct answer was less what she crashed into, and more exactly what was about to crash into the Ades Federation's armada.

Ryouma Mogami looked up towards the above window well before anyone else there did.

"So..." He pursed his lips, "they finally found us."

"What?" The Captain of the ship directly being targeted looked up as well, just in time to watch two spiraling green and Blue lights crash into eachother a mere moment before exploding into a brilliant burst of light, along with a roaring, dual voiced cry of:

**"[IMPERIALDRAMON FIGHTER MODE!]"**

The Dragon-Knight Digimon was already in his humanoid form, and had a giant cannon sprouted from the dragon mouth on his chest.

The Captain turned to look for Ryouma... But he was already gone.

 **"SPECIAL DELIVERY!"** Stingmon's voice roared out.

 **"ONE [GIGA CRUSHER!]"** XVmon's voice followed.

And then the cannon let loose a burst of light that fired straight down through the Ades Federation Flagship's bridge area.

The blinding white light for a moment made the Captain sure that he had died.

But instead, a mere moment later after the rush of heat had passed, he felt a chilling breeze.

He opened his eyes just in time to watch Imperialdramon Fighter Mode glide through the melted window- falling striaght through the ship's circular bridge as if he were simply a bird passing through.

The captain and the digimon locked eyes for a split second.

"Howdy!" XVmon's voice said in passing before-

WOOOSH!

-they fell through the now open bottom window and landed on the snow banks below.

The Captain's eyes went wide. "Wh-What the-!?" He took a moment to get his wits about him, "Casualty report!?"

The strangest thing of all, it should be noted, was that despite that major attack and the chaos all around him, that Captain's punctured ship survived through the entire battle with exactly zero casualties.

The ship to their right? Immediately after that moment, it was run clean through by a blade made up of water- and then it exploded into corrupted, gel-like blocks that disappeared within moments.

Another ship nearby suffered a similar fate- this time being caught between shifting from it's ship form into its Rock-Tower shape.

The one to destroy it? The Captain looked out in surprise.

It was a lone girl. Bunny ears. Holding glowing axes.

Her eyes shone with emerald light.

* * *

Dyan, Wingleader of the Glacias Winged Priestess Squadron, blinked at this sudden change in the battle's course.

Monsters... had come to rescue Glacias?

And then there was a sudden intrusion into their radio chatter. __"This is Princess_ _Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan, representing the Xros Heart United Army as envoy to our world,_ _reaching out to the Glacian Vanship Squadron's captain."__ The female voice sounded foreign, but was speaking Glacian flawlessly.

Dyan's Navi let out a squak of surprise- -"What is this..?! Turan's Princess? Wasn't she declared dead!?"-

Dyan ignored that and fired off a response over the raido, -"This is She. Explain, and make it brief."-

__"The warriors destroying Ades Flagships are friendlies. Do Not Attack. We are here as Friends. Allies."__

The tide of battle had not been going in Glacias' favor with the debut of these strange ships...but these new arrivals were single-handedly destroying the monster ships, and forcing the regular ones back and away from the border.

Dyan's Navi growled, -"We cannot trust them! This is a trick!"-

-"Shush,"- Dyan narrowed her eyes as she watched the situation for a moment. These new arrivals had made their first opening strike against Ades instead of Glacias. They were unknowns. Why would they lend their aid...? Likely, there was some ulterior motive, but perhaps... She sent out a Glaicas-wide message. -"This is Dyan. Do Not Attack the ones who aid us. Aid and Assist."-

 __"Thank you,"__ Millia's voice came through again.

-"Save your thanks until the battle is finished,"- Dyan sent in reply.

* * *

**"Loose Ends."**

**Written by Calum Traveler**

* * *

Dyan had yet to notice how strange it was that their little fighter had never been hit, or even came close to being hit by a stray laser bolt.

And it would stay that way, if her Navi had anything to say about it.

Harime, Nui, had to keep her emotions in check. All that planning- all that preparation to get Dyan to pull a simple trigger- initially had been set back when that Exile's dimensional teleportation gate- a simple device to cross the vast distances of space between Earth and the various Presters- had triggered, loosing the Princess Millia and two un-noteworthy Vanship pilots to time...Destination unknown.

Well, it looked like that destination had just been figured out...

And all that planning?

Poof.

Gone in a puff of smoke and a flash of flames along with a lot of their hard work.

Ah, and there went another ship- crashing down to the snow below, engulfed in flames.

And worst of all? Dyan had already been swayed by them with just a few simple words.

Who knew Princess Millia knew Glacian? (It had taken Nui over half of a year to learn the language, even with her Life Fibers helping to accelerate the process.)

Adding to that, the Exile was **LATE**.

* * *

 

Ryouma scowled as he quietly made his way to the Flagship's bridge.

"Where is that Exile!?" **[Primere Luscinia Hāfez** **]** was yelling out in anger- frustration- Surprise.

"It is being held up en-route." Ah, there was the captured Princess, Liliana, speaking in the monotones that indicated that she was still firmly under their control. "A small vessel is distracting the defenses."

"Destroy it then!" Luscinia ordered.

"You'll likely fail at that," Ryouma said as he stepped into the room.

Everyone on this ship wore newer uniforms, made up of Life Fibers. Everyone, including the captured Princess, and the Primere himself.

They thought the reason that the Princess worked with them was because of a _spell._ None of them realized that it was the very clothes on their backs that made all of this possible.

"Why's that?" Luscinia asked, turning to glare out of his one good eye at Ryouma.

"That army is called Xros Heart," Ryouma elaborated. "They have a very annoying tendency to pull out last minute saves... even when my associate has tricked them into believing something else entirely, somehow they pull it off. You're more than likely going to have to write that Exile off as lost."

"This wasn't part of our plan," Luscinia said, stepping forwards angrily.

"And neither was dropping the _Exile_ a _ **Battle Early,"**_ Ryouma sent a glare the Primere's way that the Life Fibers understood. They reacted, very subtly, by stiffening up, restricting the Primere's forwards movements. "More than likely, that Dimensional Rift that it caused? Remember how we had to prolong our attack for days because of its mere existence lest we be thrown into the wilds of time and space?" Luscinia nodded faintly, his anger souring into a look of hesitation. "Well, more than likely the people who got lost in that rift found their way to Xros Heart. And, well...here they are. I'm pinning this debacle firmly on your shoulders for disobeying my direct orders."

"Now listen here you-" Luscinia began to growl, but he still couldn't move. The Life Fibers silenced his thoughts for moving.

"No, YOU listen here," Ryouma poked at Luscinia's chest. "I'm the one who provided you with the technology to transform your Ships into weapons of Mass Destruction...and what do you do in return?" He poked again. "You ruin _**everything**_ by bringing Xros Heart down on our HEADS!" a Ship exploded to punctuate his point- this one a normal one that the Glacias Vanship squadron had run clean through.

Lives lost- precious Fibers burning away in the inferno of destruction.

Besides those accursed scisors that had been left behind in that other world, only Fire served as an efficient weapon against the Fibers, if it were sudden enough, fast enough, hot enough.

Even Ryouma's dearest Nui would be slain if she were to be caught up in an explosion like that one.

But that wasn't going to happen as long as he was still alive.

* * *

 


	24. Let's see how Far We've Come.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion (Sans Epilogue) of the Last Exile Wedding Story Arc.

**"Let's see how far we've come..."**

**Written by C. Traveler**

* * *

"YO! DORK!" Yolei cried out as she enveloped Davis in a hug. "Congrats on getting hitched!"

"Y-Yolei!?" the former leader of their team blinked in surprise before returning the hug. "What are you doing here!?"

"Well, the others wanted to come but something popped up in the Digital World at the last minute regarding some creep calling himself Alphamon." Yolei explained with a roll of her eyes as she broke off to get a look at her friend. "Anyways, Kari and T.K. said they could handle it without me, so I came anyways! For all the grief I gave you back in school, like hell I'm missing your wedding!"

"Heh, thanks," Davis smiled in greeting. "C'mon, let me show you guys around."

From just behind them, King Sylen shook his head. "Sorry, Davis, Akari and I'll have to delay that. We've got some business to take care of with Queen Millia."

"Er... alright," Davis nodded, a bit uncertainly, however. "Good luck with that!"

"Hrm?" Akari asked of her husband as she leaned over towards him, "What business?"

"Well, you know, the thing with the strange energy signals we picked up on our way down?" Sylen reminded her.

"Oh, yeah," Akari nodded. "Those weird ones out by the Grand Lake."

"GUYS!"

And then Akari and Sylen were interrupted- much to their surprise- by Fam Fan Fan running down the pathway towards the _Good Friday_ 's lower exit hatch. Queen Millia followed at a slower pace behind her.

"Hey! Fam! Princess!" Sylen grinned, and went down to meet them. "Just the two I was looking for!"

 _'And here it is,'_ Millia thought to herself, _'moment of truth.'_

As far as this time line went and it's Xros Heart were aware- Fam had never gone missing. It was too soon for their time line. The _Friday_ , according to Merry, had been retired before Fam had gone missing in the first place. That it was here, indicated that they were from before that time. How far away from it, however, remained to be seen.

"Oh? What for?" Fam asked.

"Well, we picked up some strange energy signals down by the Grand Lake," Akari explained. "They're strangely like the readings we had recorded from Kaiyumi's experiments with the Claudia and Time engines back when we were here the first time, and we were wondering if you knew anything about it?"

Fam and Millia shared a glance as they remembered _that_ particularly horrific moment.

* * *

During the assault on Glacias, the SpaceTrailmon had been distracting the Exile of Turan from reaching its destination- and during that distracting, they had been hit by a directed EMP from the Exile.

The SpaceTrailmon had entered free fall, and Kaiyumi, having been in the engine room to try to give them a speed boost, tried her best to restart the now stalled engine during a gravity-and-direction-less free fall.

Fam, down in the Cargo hold, had bravely decided to charge up to the Engine room to help in that attempt. It was extremely likely that, thanks to the tumbling ship's constantly shifting environment, had Senketsu not forced his damaged form to chase after her- she never would have made it.

"WOAAAH!" Fam fell away from the doorway to the kitchen as the SpaceTrailmon tilted nose forwards- "NO NO NO NO!" -And then something familar blocked her freefall- halting her fall before it got too fast.

"Damn it!" Senketsu swore, mainly to himself. "I'm not letting you die by being stupid!"

Fam, though she couldn't hear him, still got the jist of what the Kamui was thinking. Even though it was stuck to her Vespa, or maybe because of it, she thought just for that moment that she understood that Senketsu wanted to help.

Although, she wondered, how the Vespa had managed to stay motionless in the still freefalling hallway, was something that she didn't quite understand.

"Nevermind that," She shook her head, "LET'S GO!"

"UNDERSTOOD!" And then Senketsu flexed the cloth 'arms' of his former self- the very things holding them in place in that moment- to fling the entire Vespa, with Fam riding atop, downwards through the kitchen, and then through the hallway towards the engine room-

Fam screamed. And who wouldn't?

The Ship tilted in mid fall once more, and the sudden action caused their acceleration to speed up even faster.

Where as before, Fam would have gotten to the engine room and Senketsu would have gotten stuck at the door's entrance, now?

_**THUNK.** _

The Vespa was wedged through the opening just enough to get Senketsu's head in, and landing Fam right on top of the engine.

"Great!" Kaiyumi flashed a pained grin from where she was stuck against the back wall of the room- "Help arrives! We need to reboot the engine!"

"How!?" Fam asked.

"We need to get it spinning! Maybe sparking it somewhere?" Kaiyumi shook her head. "I don't know exactly what that EMP did to it!"

Senketsu had an idea. Fam's blood had tasted like potatoes before- and weren't potatoes used in batteries for first year science projects? Of course, that could have just been Mako being Mako and making it all up, but...

"It's worth a shot!" Senketsu reached one of his cloth arms to tap Fam's foot to get her attention.

"What?" Fam looked to it.

"Kick the engines into a spin!" Senketsu said, grabbing her foot and making it move in a kicking motion. "I'll handle the rest!" And with that- he reached that arm over towards her injured hand- hurt again once more in their hurried attempt to get to the engine room- and wrapped that piece of cloth tightly onto it while also grabbing hold of the engine's frame with his other arm.

Fam didn't understand exactly what he meant by that gesture, assuming it more to mean that he'd hold her steady- which, in a sense, he had to do anyways- rather than what he really was going to do.

"Alright! I'll try to kick start it!" Fam agreed, and then moved to position herself onto the side of the idle engine.

And so she kicked it.

Kaiyumi nearly would have face palmed at the act if the engine didn't slightly react from that action- glowing briefly as if a charge reached it.

And so she watched.

Fam kicked the engine again- gritting her teeth with determination.

Kaiyumi watched and imagined- if but for a moment,- a spark of lightning surging from Fam's hand, flowing through Senketsu's body, and then directly into the engine.

And then everything roared to life with a mighty **_GODOOOOOON!_**

* * *

Fam shuddered as she remembered the sudden lurch of gravity after that moment- the ship and its pilot struggling to right themselves before they crashed.

"Yeah, I might have a few ideas what that is," Millia covered. "It's nothing to worry about, though."

"Well, alright, if you say so," Sylen smiled. "Now then! Where's the party!?"

Akari face palmed from how easily the King of the Digital World could change tracks.

**RECEPTION HALL_ _ _|**

"So... who're they?" Yolei asked as she looked at the group of teenagers setting up musical equipment that looked... rather distinctly from another time and place.

"They're the band," Giselle answered simply.

In truth, it was the Kyoryugers, simply in disguise. Eri, as it so happened, was able to whip up a few costumes to disguise them as two groups: The Band, and the Security detail for the band. The rest of the Kyoryugers who didn't fall into those divisions were either working as the waitstaff for the actual wedding, or were actually attending as guests.

"Remind me again why I'm the drummer?" Dogold grunted as he rolled one of said drums- the front of which was printed with his rather familair angry mask- into its place on stage.

"Because you're good at hitting things, mate?" Inaba replied in what sounded to be a surprisingly natural accent- either New Zealand or Austrailan- but was clearly forced as it wasn't his normal way of speaking. He glanced over at the PawnChessmon detail who were looking over the Reception venue's security- not quite able to tell which ones were his parents or not. "And besides, I rock a good guitar!" With that, he held up what looked to be a guitar strung together from pieces of the Kentrospiker and Deinosgrander Armor. "And Yu _-er-_ **Riley** is our lead male singer!"

Yumeji glared over at the boy- not quite sure how he got roped into having an alternate name on this display, but nearly 100% positive that the "Hotshot Hero" had something to do with it. "And speaking of," he began, "has anyone seen our female lead?"

"Rox-er-Shelby?" Inaba asked.

"Yeah," Yumeji nodded.

"Not since our _Very Merry Manager_ took her back stage," Inaba replied, smirking, and milking all the milage he could get out of his improvised accent.

* * *

"And this is..." Millia fell short as she failed to recall one of the names that they'd come up with on such short notice.

"Cassie Marie," Merry didn't miss a beat, however, and flashed a smile while un-hesitatingly shaking hands with both King Sylen and his personal Bodyguard, Rei Ayanami. "The Band manager. But you can just call me Cas."

Rei and Merry observed eachother for a few moments, the former having a look of confused dejavu on her face, while the later was just glad that Eri had a pair of contact lenses that covered up her normal eyes.

"So, ah... are you guys from... out of town?" Sylen ventured.

"Oh, yes, deffinitely!" Merry nodded in agreement. "We're from all over! We travel far and wide looking for new songs to play, and we employ a lot of song writers from all over as well. We've also got a huge library from the times pre-exile." She then leaned in conspiratorially, "It turns out? The Annatory-Disith Exile had a secret repository of knowledge as a sort of time capsule for future Returnees. A lot of these old songs haven't been heard in centuries!"

"Giselle and Davis also requested a few songs from your world, which happens to match, melody wise, to some of those recovered songs," Millia spoke up, then. "So there should be some familar tunes tomorrow night regardless of where they came from."

"Nice," Sylen nodded in approval. "Can't go wrong with a few good classics!" He rubbed at his chin. "Hey, out of curiosity...!"

"No," Rei said firmly, speaking for the first time this conversation. "Sir, remember? Akari asked you to not make a scene?"

"Yeah, but..." Sylen began.

"You do remember that your daughter will also be in attendance?" Rei reminded him.

"Well..." Sylen sighed. "Yeah. I remember."

Merry fought back the urge to laugh.

"Am I... missing something?" Millia asked.

"Just a girl loving to sing along with her daddy, that's all," Sylen tried to make it sound like it was something to be proud of.

"If you call babbling loudly without matching the actual song 'singing', then sure," Rei agreed. "What else would you expect from an infant?"

Merry failed the urge to laugh. "Haha! I hear ya! But you gotta start 'em young!" She winked at Rei. "How else are you going to get the next generation of singers going?"

That comment, of course, was double fold. On the surface layer was the deception of Merry being a manager. Below that, of course, was the memory of the Kyoryugers using music as a way to defeat their enemies.

Rei and Sylen, naturally, had no idea about the second layer to the comment, but, at least the King of the Digital World seemed to agree. "So can I have a spot open later to sing, then?"

"Sorry, we've got a tight schedule," Merry shook her head. She also didn't want any possibility of Sylen catching on who they were from being that close to the stage. "Maybe if we get an opening later, though?"

"Aw, man, alright," Sylen relented.

Rei just sighed in relief.

* * *

Kuuko Hinomoto and Merry Mashimo lay in twin cradles, both taking their naps.

For Callie Grey, the sight of her two friends in their infant years was almost too much for her to handle at the moment.

"They're quite cute, you know," She couldn't help but to say.

Rina Mashimo smiled. "That they are."

"Thanks," Akari Hinomoto nodded at the girl dressed up as a waitress.

"I..." Callie paused for a moment, watching as the younger Merry shifted in her cradle. "I'm sure they're going to be absolutely amazing, one day, at whatever they decide to do."

Before either mother could remark on that, Callie was walking away as fast as she could. This. This was SO awkward.

* * *

"I look stupid!" Roxy protested as she picked up the hem of the massive, poofy, pink dress that was much too large for her.

"You look like I haven't finished tailoring the dress yet!" Eri griped in return as she poked a needle into the skirt- maybe just a little bit too far, given Roxy's surprised yelp a moment later.

"Besides," Yui didn't even look up from her work on the miniaturized Gaburevolver. "You want the dress to disguise your plugsuit, right?"

"Well, yeah?" Roxy nodded as if it were obvious.

"Then of course it's going to look stupid right NOW!" Yui looked up for all of a moment to lock eyes with the Pink Ranger. "You're not wearing your plugsuit!"

Roxy huffed and crossed her presently bare arms. "I guess so..."

"Besides, you're going to want to get it off in a hurry incase something goes wrong, so stop fidgiting!" Eri added, and then poked another needle into the dress somewhere- this time thankfully missing any body parts.

"SIGH!" Roxy sighed dramatically, then eyed the miniature Gaburevolver Yui was still working on. "So what is that thing, anyways?"

"My attempt to make something like Carnival mode for the rest of us," Yui answered, holding up the gun to see. "Dunno if it'll work just yet, but I'm curious to see if I can pull it off. Since a lot of our partners don't do the gun thing that Gabutyra and Tobaspino do... well...Excluding Parasagun, but thats more of an attachment than a straight out transformation device...?" She shook her head. "Anyways, I'm just goofing around. I don't even have any idea if it'll work like a normal Gaburevolver or not."

"Guess we'll find out eventually, yeah?" Roxy shrugged.

* * *

Caleb Grey grimaced as he and Torin returned to the Spirit Base.

"How'd it go, Bro?" Callie asked as she went over to her brother.

"We burnt as many of those Covers as we could," Caleb answered. "But they just seem to keep respawning."

"We're narrowing down the Primordeal Life Fiber's location, however," Torin nodded. "Hopefully we can located it before the wedding tomorrow."

"Can we kill it though?" Callie asked.

"That," Caleb frowned, "all depends on what woke it up in the first place."

* * *

"Are you okay with this?" Senketsu asked suddenly- his voice piercing the night time silence that tended to fall inside the vespa hanger when she was working alone. Usually, anyways.

"Hrm?" Fam frowned. "Okay with what?" She was idly looking at the Vespa's engines for old times sake, tweaking and tightening anything that needed tweaking and tightening.

"With me, are you okay with me being here," Senketsu clarified. "After everything we went through back then. I would have thought you'd be more... conflicted, knowing what I am."

"Honestly," Fam huffed. "It just makes everything from back then make more sense."

"Such as?" Senketsu pressed.

"..." Fam thought for a moment. "Honestly? It makes what we did with the engine during free fall understandable."

"Your blood tasted like potatoes, so I thought you might hold a charge like one-" Senketsu was cut off as she laughed. "What?"

"It's the irony if it all," Fam replied between chuckles. "You and me kickstarting an engine to save us from falling? Years later, here I am, partner to a flying robo-dino-bird who uses lightning as his main weapon."

"There is something to that," Senketsu's one eye moved in approximation of a nod, though Fam couldn't see it at her current angle.

"But, beyond that..." Fam paused. "What happened after Gigi got shot. Everything you... _**did**_."

"You mean... with the Grand Exile?" Senketsu asked.

"Yeah," Fam replied silently, "that."

"I want you to know something about that day," Senketsu began. "It wasn't just Davis's blood that allowed that change to happen."

"What, you're saying my blood had something to do with it too?" Fam asked, glaring at the front of the Vespa for a moment. "If I remmeber right, I wasn't the one with a freshly bleeding injury during that fight."

"Not the fresh blood I was getting from Davis," Senketsu answered, "some of the old blood that I'd taken from you previously during the free fall. I think that had more to do with what happened with Davis' Digivice more than anything."

Fam scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"You say that as if you find the concept of a sympathetic response resonance impossible." Senketsu observed. "Your blood was your blood regardless of where it was at that moment. And our proximity then was-"

Fam lightly palmed her hand onto the side of the Vespa, making the metal 'thump' at the action.

"It's not that," She replied after a few moments of silence. "It's... everything."

 _"Gigi! Gigi!"_ Her own voice echoed back at her in memory. _"C'mon! Stay with me!"_

She shook her head. "I don't like thinking about what I thought about back then. I was being reckless. Stupid... I... Even though we were rescuing the Augusta from... _**from him**_. I..." She took a shaky breath. "I only had my interests in mind then. I wanted that bastard to pay, and..."

"And we were all in agreement about that," Senketsu replied, eye narrowing. "What happened to him wasn't-"

"But we had it _**wrong!**_ " Fam sniffed back a tear. She WAS NOT going to cry. She wasn't going to...! "Nui was the one who shot Gigi! Not Ryouma! And then they were BOTH back from the dead and Nui had us at a disadvantage without our suits and...! I Almost DIED. I think ... I did die, even. And I went straight to hell for a few moments... before they brought me back."

"Hell? Really?" Senketsu didn't believe that. "Isn't that just a metaphorical concept that-?"

Fam pounded at his side again. "It was real, up until Torin made it explode."

"Oh. Huh. You learn something new every day." Senketsu processed that, then said, "But just because you wanted revenge doesn't mean that's why you went there. You were possessed by Dogold for some time, after all. It's entirely possible a fragment of him was stuck with you and that was what was pulled there. Nothing you did could-"

"I let Davis kill Ryouma because we both thought he shot at Gigi," Fam interrupted. "And then when Nui showed up after that, ranting because we'd killed him...!"

"And then you killed her," Senketsu interrupted this time, "and then she came back, and brought Ryouma back again, and then you killed them both again. You just told me that as plain as day. And you were right to do that."

"How can you say that!?" Fam asked.

"...When I was first sent to your world," Senketsu began, "Nui and Ryouma killed Nui's mother, and then they opened a rift that stole the Life Fibers from our earth. Sure, Raygo was a bitch who failed as a parent. Satsuki and Ryuko both wanted to kill her themselves. There's nothing wrong in wanting that bit of revenge- especially if it also serves a greater purpose." Senketsu paused as Fam got up to walk over to look him in the eye. "Nui was a monster in so many ways. Ryouma... Quartzmon... whatever his name really was. He made her into something that was arguably worse. Without him? She would have been chained to Raygo's every whim, but with him... by killing Raygo she didn't save the earth, Nui just stole her plans to use for his purposes. You saw the results of that here."

Fam wasn't sure how to respond to that, and said nothing in response. Senketsu took the opportunity to continue.

"Those two were monsters through and through. Unrepentant, scheming- Nui was Raygo's daughter through and through despite them not having the same family name." He paused. "We fought so hard to bring them both down, to save our world... and in the end that revenge was fulfilled not there, not even here, but at the end of that last fight of yours against them. Killing them wasn't just the karma of one world, but three whole worlds put together. You shouldn't feel bad about that, especially considering that your anger is misplaced entirely on the fact that...what? You wanted to kill someone who was working with the same person who pulled the trigger?" Senketsu resisted the urge to roll his one eye, and looked her straight in the face. "Besides that, the fact that they both pulled two different triggers at the same time makes them both equally responsible for the life taken, and the one almost taken. You stopped them both, and then pulled it off _twice_? They got what was coming to them after everything that had happened."

"I..." Fam sighed. "I guess you're right. It is stupid, isn't it? They both killed Princess Lilly, almost killed Gigi at the same time..." She didn't bother holding back the tears this time. "But I just wanted them dead. I'd never wanted that before. Even the monsters that got sent after us on the other Earth..." She shook her head. "I just didn't care about them. Dogold possessed me and... I didn't care about killing those monsters."

"Because they were attacking you and everyone else," Senketsu didn't phrase it as a question. It was simply a fact. "And yet here you are, working with Dogold. Why don't you want to kill him now?"

"That's exactly my problem." Fam planted her forehead against Senketsu's. "After everything that happened... I feel like a hypocrite."

"Do you want to know what I say to that?" Senkestu asked.

"What?" Fam asked.

"Welcome to the club."

She stared at him for a moment. "What?"

"I was designed as a weapon against my own kind," Senketsu answered simply. "I'm the only one who can speak. The only one who can think and logic Even the other Kamui like me... their intelligence was primal- scattered, at best." He paused, and then added, "Every time Ryuko and I slaughtered any uniform that contained life fibers, I absorbed them. I grew stronger by killing my own kind. I was made as a weapon to stop the end of the world... And yet there was always something nagging me every time. How am I different? Why am I different? What changes this situation from the next? Why are we suddenly working _With_ our perceived enemies instead of _Against_ them?" He closed his eye for a moment, then answered, "I don't have an answer for that, despite how much others may rationalize it to me. Even if our problems may seem so clear cut to the other person, we still have our lingering doubts about what we've done. What we will continue to do after this..." He opened his eye. "All we can do is live with the choices we've made and move on. Me? I am clothing, yet human. You? You are human, yet once were a monster. We are not dissimilar in that regard. Our closest friends are both like us, and yet nothing like us at all."

They both were silent after that, until Fam muttered, "I guess we're both hypocrites then, huh?"

"Like I said," Senketsu chuckled dryly, humorlessly. "Welcome to the club."

After a few more moments, Fam remarked, "You really do like to talk alot, don't you?"

"You try not having anyone to understand you for a few years and then we'll see about who's talking alot!" Senketsu puffed out a burst of steam from the vespa's engine.

* * *

Silently observing them from outside, Giselle smiled sadly before heading back inside.

* * *

The Wedding ceremony went off without a hitch, fortunately. A small family and friends affair, nothing too big, not even with the Queen of Turan and the Augusta of Ades present. Nothing went wrong, applause was had, and Fam could tell how happy Giselle was that everything so far had gone off without a hitch.

Giselle and Davis were married now.

Fam knew she should be happy for them- and she was. Really, really happy for them. But... there was that nagging sense of danger that came from tempting fate like this. Fate would definitely pull a hand sooner or later.

It was only a matter of time until then.

The wedding reception area was not too far away from the wedding hall itself, and every guest walked to there safely.

Once again, Fam felt like fate was being tempted.

At one point, she swore she saw a girl who wasn't part of the guest list walking with them- someone who was wearing a black dress that looked a little too informal for a wedding.

But nothing came of it.

Fam looked up, and saw a faint ripple in the air. Yui had figured out how to make an Invisibility Cloak Battery and had put it in Senketsu, leaving him invisible to the naked eye as he flew around, doing a perimeter patrol with Chibi!Raiden-oh/Pteragordon inside. If something came up, those two would be the first responders.

Layers upon layers of security.

Fam caught sight of Reena and Cabarat conversing about something as she passed by them on her way into the Reception hall.

"I'm telling you! That singer they've got up there looks like my cousin!" Reena insisted.

"It's just a time-hiccup," Cabarat shook his head. "People who look related to others even though they're from two completely different worlds."

 _'Craaap,'_ Fam kept her face calm even as she panicked internally. Reena had picked up on the family resemblance of her future daughter so easily? It wasn't surprising, really, but still...! If she came to the conclusion that Time Travel was involved...!

And yet, nothing came of it. Cabarat insisted that Reena focus on their job- doing security- rather than focus on some possible alt-dimensional family relation.

Fam allowed herself a tiny sigh of relief once she was inside.

* * *

Several hours later- the reception was wrapping up and the happy couple seemed ready to leave before fate spat on the good fortune that had happened all day.

"Right then, Everyone! It's time for the Last Song," Inaba, whose faked accent still sounded natural, was the declared spokesman for the band when on stage. "Before we go, I'd like to offer our congratulations go to the happy couple! May you have many, many wonderful years together," He smiled at Davis and Giselle, making sure that they understood that this was a message from all of the Kyoryugers as well. "From all of us here, to you... Here's your last song of the night." He then stepped over to Merry, just off stage, and got the sheet music for the final song. He took one look at the first lyrics of the song and let out a muttered, "Oh My," before handing out the copied sheets to Dogold and Yumeji.

Dogold took one look at the first picked song and barked out a quick laugh. Yumeji closed his eyes for a few moments and tried to figure out just who had picked the song in question for the last track. He glanced at Merry, who shrugged in response.

And so Yumeji took a breath, then whispered into the microphone, [_"Hello? Hello? Hello?"_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTWOAJJ9s1g)

And then Dogold started drumming, and moments later, Inaba started strumming.

For those from other earths and other times, the song was recognizable to all- it's melody familiar even before Yumeji began singing.

_"I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world/ But it's feeling just like every other morning before/"_

Millia and Fam shared glances with each other- who HAD chosen this song!?

_"Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if it's gone/"_

Sitting together, Davis and Giselle interlocked hands and leaned against each other as they listened to the song.

_"The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I/ Started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye/"_

Sylen closed his eyes and remembered the fight that had finally captured Primere Luscinia Hāfez, and then the subsequent "trial" in which the world attempted to figure out what his end goals had been, as well as put him to justice for the damages caused by his war.

_"Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?"_

Giselle tightened her grip on Davis's hand as she remembered getting shot, and Davis and Fam rushing to keep her alive.

_"But I believe the world is burning to the ground/ Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out/"_

Davis squeeze back as he in turn remembered the subsequent decisions that lead to the battle against the Grand Exile. All the political posturing and lack of anything to do while the bad guys got away murder, attempted murder, and kidnapping.

_"Let's see how far we've come!/ Let's see how far we've come!/"_

Fam closed her eyes, and remembered after that battle- the whole year of nothing happening that had lead to her dwelling too much on the past and deciding to head out on her own.

_"Well I, Believe, it all, is coming to an end/ Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend/"_

The flight on the SpaceTrailmon that had lead her to meeting John, Kuuko, and Mahiro- and then even further into time and space where she met Pteragordon, and then was possessed by Dogold.

_"Let's see how far we've come!/ Let's see how far we've come!/"_

The Kyoryugers, all in their own way, began recounting their battles against Quartzmon's hijacked Deboss army. Dogold specifically remembering all the harsh ways the others had acted towards Luckyuro- now Eri, Kyoryu Navy and Silver.

 _"I think it turned ten o'clock, but I don't really know/ and I can't remember caring for an hour or so,/"_ Yumeji sang on, remembering how he had first met Eri by buying her a magazine, and then their later encounters both as friends and enemies.

_"Started crying and I couldn't stop myself,/ I started running but there's nowhere to run to./"_

Eri sniffed back her tears as she remembered actually remembering who she was, and being accepted as a part of the Kyoryuger team, even if she hadn't had a Voltasaur partner at the time.

_"I sat down on the street and took a look at myself/ said 'where you going man you know the world is headed for hell/"_

Fam remembered the whole battle against the returned Endolf, and then later the revived Harime Nui.

_"Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to./"_

Torin, though he was in human disguise, remembered that moment when he finally became a Kyoryuger and fought off his alternate universe evil twin.

_"I believe the world is burning to the ground/ Oh well, I guess, we're gonna find out,/"_

Akari's thoughts had turned further back, towards the Code Crown War against the Bagura Army, and all the battles fought during that time.

_"Let's see how far we've come!/ Let's see how far we've come!/"_

The turmoil and heartbreak that had come with the year that followed- and then the destruction of Earth-2, which came with the loss of Taiki and Sally.

_"Well I, Believe, It all, is coming to an end/ Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,/"_

Rei thought back to all the battles of her own world, the Angels and the Evangelions fighting each other. She thought of the three years she had spent traveling the multiverse. Thought of her meeting Xros Heart, and then their inevitable rescue of Earth-3 from Quartzmon's clutches.

_"Let's see how far we've come!/ Let's see how far we've come!/"_

And so as the song let up into a brief vocal interlude, all of Xros Heart thought of the fighting in the Lagann Cluster- all of it leading up to the final fight against the original Quartzmon.

_"Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone,/ There's no one on the corner, and there's no one at home./"_

Yumeji continued to sing, unaware of the fact that, even as everyone reminisced on their own things... elsewhere in the world, a girl in a dark colored dress walked into a cave, approaching a glowing orange glob of living thread.

_"It was cool cool, it was just all cool,/ now it's over for me and it's over for you,/"_

The girl whose brown, curly hair flowed in an unseen wind, smiled up at the **[Primoridal Life Fiber]** , and beckoned it loose from it's hiding place.

_"Well it's gone gone, baby, it's all gone,/ there's no one on the corner and there's no one at home/"_

And as she pulled it free, she remembered- she remembered the caring love her two monsterous parents had given her.

_"Well it was coo cool, it was just all cool/"_

Her mother, Nui Harime, whose entire body was made up of Life Fibers, and...

_"Now it's over for me,/ and it's over for you!/"_

Her father, Ryouma Mogami, whose entire soul was split across time and space.

Inaba's finger slipped and missed the next Note entirely, but thankfully it came at the pause in the music before it was to begin again and nobody noticed.

The band never got a chance to continue, as a chilling breeze blew past and rustled everyone's hair.

Fam's eyes widened. "Oh... crap."

"What? What is it?" Millia asked.

Before Fam could reply- there was a violin like melody that played through the air. It was a hauntingly familiar melody to all who had heard it.

"No...!" Rei's eyes widened. "That's impossible...!"

Eri shuddered at her own memories of that melody... if one were to put words to it... She knew what this so called "Song of Joy" was.

And then that evil, haunting melody continued to play as another chilling breeze blew through the closed room... well, formerly closed room, as this chilling breeze came with enough force to blow open a set of balcony doors, revealing the girl in the black dress, standing there, arms held to the side as she sang aloud, _"Dee~ Dee~ Dee~ Dee~struction! Become the norm'!"_

And then she began to stroll into the room- the black threads of her dress suddenly transforming into crimson orange and then shifting from a dress into a skin tight, black leather body suit. It was similar in form to the Kyoryuger's Plug suits, except... _not_. It was weaved with intricate details and designs, and seemed to be made utterly out of pure darkness.

 _"Because We~ Are~ Ex~tinct no more!"_ The girl sang on, making up new lyrics to the song as she went.

Behind her, outside the building, everyone could see a massive, glowing tower of orange light begin to stand upright.

"Who are you!?" Fam took charge, standing in front of Princess Millia and acting like her body guard even as everyone else in the room tensed up for battle.

 _"You wish to know My name?"_ The girl continued to sing, bowing slightly and offering out a hand as if to mock the very idea of meeting royalty. _"Called Daughter of Mogami, Tailor is my claim to fame!"_

"Mogami?" Sylen growled as he and Akari drew their microphone stands. "As in Ryouma!?"

 _"Well done, King, for you know the Father, widely feared,/"_ The girl continued to sing, _"But of my mother, held so dear~?/"_

"Nui!" Fam growled, "That dress is made out of Life Fibers... So You're... Her daughter!?"

 _"To the Murderous Knight in Gold,"_ The girl smirked at Fam, _"Here's a medal for being so bold!"_ And then she threw something into the room- a ball of orange light- Life Fibers!

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Millia cried out before-

The Orb exploded into a burst of blinding darkness and smoke, followed by multiple cries of _**"ARMED ON!"**_ and one _**"KYORYU CHANGE!"**_

The golden head of Pteragordon shot through the darkness and cleared it in an instant before settling down of Fam, transforming her into Kyoryu Gold.

"Fam! What just happened!?" Millia cried out as the rest of the smoke vanished, revealing... That the girl had disappeared outside, and was cackeling as she was carried away by what could only be assumed to be the Primordial Life Fiber. That, plus the fact that just about everyone who hadn't been aware of the Kyoryuger's normal presence had each been frozen in what appeared to be some kind of glowing orange field.

"Looks like some kind of Stasis field," Yui- Kyoryu Violet- began as she tore off the remains of her security costume from atop her suit. "I'm guessing this is why we don't have any records of Ryouma and Nui having a daughter." She waved a hand in front of King Sylen's face, to no reaction.

"Well that's just great!" Davis griped. "Of course she'd choose our wedding to get revenge!"

"What do we do?" Giselle asked.

"Don't worry," Caleb, Kyoryu Red, began as he pulled out a battery, "We'll take the fight to her! _**BRAVE IN!**_ " And then he threw it out the window, "C'MON! MINITRYA!"

 **_GABURINCHO!_** Suddenly- a tiny red dinosaur caught the battery in its mouth before leaping out the window and growing in size- becoming the full sized **[Voltasaur Gabutyra]**! Except, instead of the usual #1 battery in his mouth was one #11: **_DEINOCHASER!_**

"HUP!" Kyoyru Red leaped out the window and landed on Gabutyra's head. "After that Ball of Yarn!"

"GABYUUU!" And with that, Gabutyra's feet seemed to spawn wheels beneath them, because as the Voltasaur Ran, he raced ahead faster than he normally did.

"We'll go catch up and make sure he doesn't get himself killed!" Roxy - Kyoryu Pink, said as she put the remains of her over-dress onto a table. "Come on, Merry!"

"Right!" Merry - Kyoryu Blue, nodded as she went to follow.

"BRAVE IN!" And as they threw their batteries, their likewise micro-partners caught them, and grew to full size.

**_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI! DRICERA!_**

"Let's go too, Yumeji!" Eri - Kyoryu Navy at the moment- declared with a nod.

"Right," Yumeji - Kyoryu Green nodded to Inaba - Kyoryu Black who agreed.

"BRAVE IN!" And so three more Mini Voltasaurs grew to full size.

"Callie, Torin, and I will stay here and watch over the rest of them," Kyoryu Violet said to Kyoryu Gold. "I think it'll be for the best if while the others are distracting the Life Fiber Drama Queen, you, Senketsu, and Gordy find a way inside the giant and see if there's a way to take it down from the inside."

"You think there's a chance we can?" Gold asked.

"Senketsu told me how their first plan involved killing it from the inside," Violet nodded. "So if you can figure out a way to get in and deal some damage..." She then said "Oh!" As if reminded of something, and then handed the other Kyoryuger a set of undecorated Beast Batteries. "Speaking of getting inside: If you get a chance to, try these out in your swords. I was messing around and I think I might have come up with a solution to our problem if you can get inside."

"Thanks," Gold took the batteries and nodded, then she grabbed her Mobuckle and called up to Senketsu and Pteragordon, "I need a ride!" And so as she ran off, Millia looked between those left standing awake, and sighed.

"Fam's off being a Hero again," Millia mused.

"Sometimes being a Hero means knowing when to stay out of the line of fire," Davis grimaced as he looked at a frozen Yolei. "I get the feeling this isn't the worst of our problems, right now."

"Yeah," Callie - Kyoryu Cyan - nodded. "For all we know! This is all a distraction while Quartzmon revives DarkKnightmon for the grand prix of revived villains or spawn there of!"

Giselle just sighed, then face palmed. "Let's hope that's not the case, shall we?"

* * *

**_KYORYUZIN! SAMBA!_** Entered stage right, sword drawn and eyes glaring down the Life Fiber tower that had stopped in the middle of an empty mountain valley.

 **_SPINODAI-OH! WESTERN! YEEEHAW!_** Entered from stage left, Parasagun blaster aimed straight at the spot where the girl in black stood.

"Well now," She purred, not singing any more, "isn't that bold of you? Aiming to kill the tiny insect on the front of the beast?"

Inside Spinodai-Oh, Inaba/Kyoryu Black chided her with his normal tone of voice. "Tell us how to undo what you did to our friends and family, and I won't have to blow you away."

"Haha!" The girl laughed. "They don't even know you're here! And they won't even remember most of the reception once they DO wake up! Nasty hangover, I'm told."

"Just stand down!" Roxy/Kyoryu Pink, inside Kyoryuzin, insisted. "We just want to stop the Life Fibers!"

"Stop!?" The girl laughed once more. "You can no more stop them than you can stop a force of nature!"

"So that means we're going to have to come to blows then?" Eri/Kyoryu Navy asked, tilting her head to the side in dismay. "Fine then. Don't say we didn't give you a chance!"

"PARASAGUN!" Kyoryu Black fired off the blaster attack- but the shots were diflected by strings of Life Fibers as the giant monstrous form shifted from "Blobby" to "Humanoid" form. Oh, it still looked like a big blob of Life Fibers, mind you, but it looked like a Humanoidish blob of Life Fibers. The girl clinging to its exterior, as well, had disappeared somewhere into its body mass.

"BRREAAAYYYYHHHH!" The LifeFiber construct roared without opening a mouth- simply vibratting its strings so rapidly against eachother to generate the sound, which quickly calibrated to match an amplified version of the girl's voice. "Aah Aah Aah! You didn't say the magic word!"

"Oh that is such Bull-!" Yumeji/Kyoryu Green was interupted as the monster threw its fists at both Voltasaur Mechas, knocking them backwards from the impact.

* * *

Senketsu flew as fast as the Vespa's engines would allow him to with the weight of two vastly different passengers- Two normal humans? Sure, he could go faster. But with Pteragordon in human-sized form... well, there was a lot of extra mass compressed into such a small space.

Still, though... "Guys!" Kyoryu Gold called through her Mobuckle, "If you can- stab it in the body!"

_"Kind of busy at the moment!"_ Merry protested. And busy they were- The Life Fiber Monster was busy trying to wrap Spinodai-Oh up in a fiber cocoon, and Kyoryuzin was trying to cut through the lines without getting caught up themselves. _"Actually, wait- That might work! What do you need?"_ Merry replied.

"Just give us a moment to get close to the Pentablade!" Kyoryu Gold replied. "When we give the all clear, go for it!" Then, to Senketsu, "See if you can land on the sword!"

"The sword!?" Senketsu replied- dismayed. "You want us to land on- Oh!" And then he got the plan in a heartbeat. "GOT IT!"

The still cloaked vespa flew onto the Voltasaur Pentablade, and landed as close to the tip as possible.

 _"Brave In!"_ Gold activated a Deinochaser battery, taking a cue from Caleb's earlier stunt, and placed it alongside the invisibility battery into some open slot she'd left inside the Vespa's control dash.

"WooAAAAH!" Senketsu's eye widened. "I need a voltimeter! I think I've got an extra half a volt from that!"

Kyoryu Gold ignored his comment, and instead yelled into her Mobuckle, "NOW!"

And so Kyoryuzin aimed their sword like a spear, and stabbed into the Life Fiber Monster.

"OHH! That HURT!" The girl in control of it then laughed- _**"NOT!"**_

As Kyoryuzin pulled the sword back, Senketsu flew forwards at full throttle- faster than the Vespa engine certainly allowed at this weight limit.

He couldn't help himself- Senketsu let loose a delighted cry of **"VROOM VROOM!"** as they shot through the rapidly healing hole in the Life Fiber Monster's front.

Inside Kyoryuzin, Kyoryu Red shook his head for a moment, "Did... did he really just say 'vroom vroom'?"

"Good approximation of Professor Ulshade, though!" Kyoryu Pink noted.

"GUYS! FOCUS!" Kyoryu Blue cried out just in time to get their attention back on the fight- the Monster's attention was now fully on Kyoryuzin and not Spinodai-oh, who was still wrapped up in life fibers.

"Fine then!" Kyoryu Navy held out a battery- "BRAVE IN!"

And then she threw it into Tobaspino's mouth- **_GABURINCHO! PUKUPUTOR! INFLAAAAATE!_**

Tobaspino's body mass expanded like a baloon, and then the life fibers tying them up popped like a torn seam.

"No Fair!" The girl in control of the monster protested. "That's cheating!"

"We'll see about that!" Kyoryu Green said before swinging his arm- making Spinodai-oh do the same.

* * *

Senketsu's burst of speed, however, wasn't very controllable.

The poor vespa frame beneath the Kamui crumpled- and the invisibility cloak failed- as it slamed into a Life Fiber pillar at the center of the Monster's chest- KyoryuGold and Chibi-Raiden-oh/Pteragordon were flung out of it and they landed on a small landing that jutted out from the core. Why was there a landing, you ask?

Well, it wasn't really a landing- not really. It was a _saw blade_ , designed to take care of any intruders who got that far. Unfortunately for the Life Fiber monster or it's controller, said saw blades only worked if something hit it from the front, not the top.

Well, that, and the monster's internal defenses were offline because everything that made up the Primoridal Life Fiber was presently preoccupied with battling the two Voltasaur Mechs on the outside.

"Owww..." Fam groaned as she demorphed. "Remind me never to do that again."

"Are you okay?" Senketsu asked, groaning as well from where he'd hit the central pillar.

"I'll be better..." Fam glanced over at Pteragordon. "You okay, Gordy?"

The miniaturized Raiden-oh gave a thumbs up.

"Cool, cool..." Fam groaned, then sat up. "Now what?"

"I'm sort of stuck, for the moment," Senketsu griped. "I think the Primordeal Life Fiber thinks I'm part of it and it's trying to absorb me.

"No way we're letting that happen," Fam decided as she pulled out one of the two undecorated batteries, and activated it: "BRAVE IN!" With that done, she threw it up at Senketsu- where, like before the battery merged with the shattered control console- displacing the Deinochaser battery, which Fam caught when it flew out.

"YEEEOWCH!" Senketsu yelped as a surge of energy shot through him and then into the Primordial Life Fiber. "What the hell was that!?"

"Don't know! Yui said to try using it so I did." Fam shrugged.

* * *

The Life Fiber Monster suddenly let loose a shriek of pain of it's own- and the girl controling it similarly shrieked along side it.

When the initial burst of energy was done for- the monster glared at Kyoryuzin and Spinodai-Oh.

"What was that, you little flies?" The girl hissed at them.

"Don't know!" Kyoryu Red shot back, "But I wouldn't tell you even if I did!"

The Life Fiber Monster went to attack again, when- **_BUUUUNNN!_**

A giant ball on a chain smashed into the monster's back, causing it to fall to its knees, and revealing the attacker.

**_PLEZUOH BUNPACHY! BUN BUN!_**

"Plezuoh Bunpachy! Ready!" Yui/Kyoryu Violet and John/Kyoryu Grey both struck poses as they joined the fight.

* * *

The entire inside of the Life Fiber Monster shook- and the Invisibility battery inside the dashboard fell out and through a gap in the Vespa's floorboards- "Aw crap!" Senketsu swore as he felt it shake loose from the bottom and fall away from his senses.

"Damn it!" Fam watched as the battery fell far below into the depths of the Life Fiber Monster's belly. "At least it wasn't the Deinochaser battery. Don't want this guy getting turbo charged, now do we?"

"Nope," Senketsu agreed, "Try that other battery, though. I don't know if that second slot works anymore, but it's worth a shot."

"Got it," Fam activated the second unmarked battery, and threw it at the console.

This time, however...

"OKAY I TAKE IT BACK!" Senketsu cried out as he was suddenly jerked further into the Life Fiber Core- "THAT'S DEFINITELY MORE THAN AN EXTRA VOLT! WAY MORE THAN AN EXTRA VOLT!"

"Senketsu!" Fam cried out.

* * *

The Life Fiber Monster threw leashes at each of the three Voltasaur mechs, and tried to bind them in place.

I say tried because the moment the leashes touched the different mechs- they were replused, as if by magnetisim, and suddenly flew back onto the Life Fiber Monster- causing it to tie itself up in threads.

"OH I CALL BULL-!" The girl controlling the monster roared.

"NOT HAPPENING!" Kyoryu Grey cut her off with a well timed swing of Bunpachy's ball-chain.

* * *

"Gordy! You've gotta get up there!" Fam tried to figure out some kind of plan. "Pull him out of there or something!?"

"NO! DON'T!" Senketsu yelled out as he was jerked in yet again.

"Why!?" Fam yelled back.

"Because this isn't the Life Fibers! It's the Battery!" Senketsu yelled. "Both of them! Actually! I think it's-!"

And then the Core of the Life Fiber Monster opened up and swallowed the Kamui-covered Vespa whole with a metal crushing **_CHOMP_**.

"Wh- Wha..." Fam stared at the sight her vespa had been for a moment.

* * *

"So... that's how you want to play it!?" The girl yelled- and then the Monster changed forms once more- becoming a giant spiraling tower of life fibers that began to aim higher and higher and higher- it was changing it's form from one of mobility to one of defense and reach. _**"LET'S SEE YOU CHEAT ME FROM DOWN THERE!"**_

"Oh now that is just unfair!" Kyoryu Grey griped.

"You can say that again," Kyoryu Violet agreed.

* * *

"This is just unfair!" The Girl's voice echoed inside the Life Fiber Monster's insides. "Three on the outside, three on the inside!? Against me alone!?"

And then she descended from the rooftop, glaring at Fam through...

"Are... those glasses?" Fam blinked at the small, square frames.

"So what if they are!?" The girl glared at Fam. "Villains have eye impediments too, you know!"

"Well... I guess that's right..." Fam scowled. "But still! We're getting off track here!"

"SO True," The girl could agree on that one. "YOU!" She made a rapier out of Life Fibers and pointed it dramaticaly at Fam. "My name is Tailor Mogami! You Killed my Parents! _**PREPARE TO DIE!"**_

"...Wow, really? _Princess Bride_?" Fam shared a look with Chibi-Gordon, who shrugged in response. "How long have you been waiting to use that one?"

"Oh... not long," The glasses wearing girl in black sneered. "Just ever since I found out who you really are- **_Fam Fan Fan! Murderer of Parents Twice Over!"_**

Fam glanced at the Central Pillar of Life Fibers- Senketsu, if he was still in there doing things, needed time. So stalling it was! "Yeah... sorry but I really only _directly_ involved in your mom's second death. One of two halves of a scisor blade, really."

'Tailor Mogami' glared in response to that. "You really don't get the irony of that statement, do you?"

"Meh!" Fam and Pteragordon both shrugged again. "I'm sure Senketsu'll explain it eventually."

"Yes, speaking of..." The girl glared. "Where _**did**_ that Kamui get off to?"

"If you don't know, then I'm not telling," Fam said, shrugging and putting her hands into her pants pockets- and then realized that she was still wearing her dress from the wedding and therefore did not HAVE pants pockets. She settled for putting her hands behind her back instead. "Besides, we split up once we got in here. Sooooo... I couldn't tell you even if I knew."

The entire structure shook- obviously from some external attack.

Neither girl flinched, though Pteragordon seemed a bit dismayed at being on the INSIDE of the giant monster for once.

"So... same response to that electrical shock I recieved earlier, HM?" The girl in black inquired. "I suppose you don't know what caused it, do you?"

"You've got me there!" Fam shrugged.

Everything shook again- this time a lot closer to the center. "Well, as fun as this has been... 'chatting'," the girl glared at Fam. "It's time I got my revenge on the ones who killed my parents. _**Twice.**_ "

"Yeeeah. Good luck with that."

Fam smiled upon hearing that familiar voice echo all around her.

"Wait- what?" The girl in black looked around in surprise. "WHAT IS THIS TRICKERY!?"

And then the front side of cental column supporting the Life Fiber Monster exploded- slugging a broken up piece of metal at her in the process.

_**WHAAAM!** _

The girl was knocked off of her perch and sent falling down into the depths of the Life Fiber Monster.

Fam looked up at the remains of the central column- and much to her surprise was a school uniform- black and red with some orange flares here and there...

And it had two eyes.

"Yo!" Senketsu waved as he hopped down. "Oh man! You have no idea how good it feels to actually HAVE a body again! One that's completely mine and mine alone!" He laughed- it was a feels good laugh, one that came from being able to simply WALK on his own volition. "I don't know what the hell these batteries did, but remind me to thank Yui when we get out of here!" Senketsu held up two transformed batteries, and therw them to Fam.

She looked them over- both were identical in nature, pitch black bodies with flashy, metallic red trim- the fronts decorated with a golden #6+ and a printed icon on the triangle looking like Senketsu's left eye. On the back of one was the text " **Fresh Blood** ," and on the other was " **Fiber Lost** ," both were printed gold on red. The default image in the center of the batteries was an ever changing display of red lines of a black background.

Fam didn't activate either at the moment, and pocketed them with a smile. "Well, that's something." She held her hand out, "I guess this is us meeting properly this time. I'm Fam Fan Fan."

He met her hand with his sleeve-arm, "Senketsu- it means Fresh Blood."

"I was wondering why they said that," Fam grinned.

For the first time, Fam and Senketsu truely came eye to eye- to eye to eye. They both had two eyes, after all.

"Also, quick question," Senketsu asked, screwing both of his eyes towards where a nose would normally be on a human face. "Is it just me or do I actually HAVE depth perception now?"

"You've got two eyes, yeah," Fam nodded.

"Well, that's just-" Senketsu was cut off by a blood curtling screem from below them.

All three of them looked over the edge of the saw blade platform just in time to see the girl in black flinging herself up at them by using Life Fiber branches as spring boards.

"I... think it's time we got out of here," Fam began.

"Agreed!" Senketsu nodded.

"Right then," Fam pulled out a normal #6 battery and activated it, "Care to give us a life out of here, Gordy?"

The 1+ battery in Pteragordon was swaped for the #6, and in a flash of light-!

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_** Cried out suddenly- and the Life Fiber Tower's side suddenly exploded outwards as a familair, golden form emerged from within: **_PTERAGORDON!_**

"LIGHTNING TRANSFORMATION!" Fam and Senketsu cried out as one.

Pteragordon shifted modes in a blink of lighting- **_RAIDEN-OH!_**

"LIGHTNING KICK!" They kicked out and backflipped away from Life Fiber Tower, before landing next to the other active mechas- which was presently formulated as Exploding Spinodai-Oh and Kyoryuzin Samba. Parasagun and Zakutor were sitting off to the side looking a little left out by the present formations.

A chorus of "Nice Job!" and "Awesome work!" followed next as Fam's teammates congratulated her.

"Thanks, guys," Fam nodded. "Now what do you say to giving them a taste of thunder?"

"Right!" Kyoryu Red nodded in return. "Raiden Kyoryuzin?"

"Naturally!" Fam agreed.

And as one- five voices called out: "LIGHTNING SNAPPING COMBINATION!"

Raiden-oh and Kyoryuzin Samba leaped into the air- and fused together before soaring higher and higher than even the Life Fiber Tower could presently reach.

**_RAIDEN KYORYUZIN! SAMBAAA!_**

Fam and Senketsu teleported into the Kyoryuzin cockpit.

"Wow!" Kyoryu pink clapped her hands- "Senketsu's not a vespa anymore!"

"Damn straight!" The Kamui flashed a grin- proud to be able to even do that much now.

"Right then!" Fam summoned Zandar Thunder- normal edition- from her control stand without even bothering to morph. "Let's do this!"

"RIGHT!" The others drew their Gaburicalibers, and they all matched poses- even Senketsu, without a weapon, matched the pose.

**"RAIDEN BRAVE FINISH!"**

* * *

Far away, back at the Reception hall, Millia, Giselle, Davis, Callie (Demorphed), and Dogold all watched as Raiden Kyoryuzin brought their electrified blade down ontop of the Life Fiber tower- slicing it clean in two from top to bottom.

Then there was an explosion- a massive explosion that blotted out all sight for several critical moments.

"Did they win!?" Millia asked.

"It looks like it, but..." Dogold growled. "You can never tell with some monsters."

"...No, something's not right," Davis agreed, looking around at the still frozen people. "They're still stuck."

* * *

And then the girl ROARED with anger- and the scattered Life Fiber Tower shot off in multiple directions before converging on their targets.

The Voltasaurs were wrapped up tightly in a matter of a second.

"C-CRAP!" Kyoryu Grey swore as he and those in Exploding Spinodai-Oh tried to break free of the excessive multitude of Life Fibers- which were increasing by the second! "We didn't get them!?"

"We didn't hit the weak spot enough, I guess?" Kyoryu Navy suggested.

"I've only got one shot at this!" Kyoryu Violet decided without much explanation, and then- teleported out.

"W-Wait! Where's she going!?" Kyoryu Black asked.

_"Y-Yui!?"_ Kyoryu Red's surprise answered that a moment later.

* * *

"No time to explain!" Violet had landed on Gold's platform- "Did the batteries transform?"

"What? The blanks you gave me?" Fam asked as she held out the two different batteries. "Yeah! Look!"

"Oh AWESOME!" Violet took both and looked them over. "This... this is better than I hoped! A Six Plus!"

"What? Like Minitrya's One Plus?" Red asked.

"Exactly like that!" Violet nodded, then pulled out the minature Gaburevolver. "Here!" She handed the gun over to Fam along with the two batteries. "Activate the Fresh Blood one, and Morph with the new gun! Then use the Fiber Lost one inside one of your weapons once you're fighting! Together, you should be able to cut through the threads holding the Voltasaurs hostage!"

"W-What do you mean 'once I'm fighting'?" Fam asked. "What can I do without a Voltasaur out there!?"

"Trust me on this!" Violet said, grabbing both of the other girl's hands and looking Fam in the eyes through her visor. "Just believe that this will work! And don't panic when the plugsuit changes shape!"

"Wait-What!?" Fam couldn't ask any more questions because Yui chose that moment to teleport back across to Spinodai-Oh. "..." She stood still for a moment, not sure what to do, before Senketsu tugged at the hem of her skirt.

"Hey, listen..." He blinked. "I think she wants you to wear me over your normal battle suit?"

"...Would that even work?" Fam asked.

"Before?" Senketsu shrugged. "Probably not. After tonight, though...?"

"...Well, alright then," Fam nodded, then held out the "Fresh Blood" battery- "BRAVE IN!" it activated- and the strangest thing happened- Senketsu disappeared from her side in a flash of light.

_"Woah-what!?"_ Suddenly came from the battery.

Fam looked at the image on the other side of the flip screen- Senketsu's uniformed form was resting inside, looking pretty confused about what had just happened.

In response, both just said- "Huh."

Not the weirdest thing, all things considered.

Fam slotted the battery into the new Revolver, and closed its mouth. In a flash of light- the default paint job shifted to a pure black body with lots of blood red highlights.

It also cried out: **_GABURINCHO!** _ **SENKE~~~**_ **TSU~!_**

"Right then," Fam took a breath, then placed her hand on the barrel, "KYORYU CHANGE!" She spun.

* * *

The flight into the Grand Exile had been harrowing- Guild starfish ships were chasing them the entire way.

And then- when their distinctive black and red Vespa had been at the center of it all- targeted from all ends- Davis and Fam both had the same thought:

"Please! I want to live!"

And then the Blue and White D-3 on Davis's belt let loose a whine of agreement- and Senketsu was bathed in a burst of white light.

 _ **"SHINKAAAAA!"**_ The cry came instinctively, and everyone- EVERYONE heard that voice yelling as the explosive blasts hit the rapidly forming shield of white light energy.

There was an explosion- one of actual fire power- and then...

Cannon blasts of bright red fire flew out of the burning smoke- shattering and exploding every single Guild starfish with ease.

For the heroes who saw what came next- it was... it was...!

The Vespa shot out of the smoke- transformed- where simple curves had once been, there now were sharp lines- massive cannons- and twin- piercing orange eyes where before there had only been one.

Piloting it was Fam Fan Fan- looking completely confused by how radically different the Vespa had become.

Behind her was her temp-navi, Davis Motomiya- whose right hand before had been bleeding from some earlier near miss of a shot, but now was healed up... Not only healed up, but clutching firmly around what appeared to be a blaster made out of a translucent, glowing white chrome, and a blood red blade of energy folded neatly into the top.

Neither knew what had happened, exactly, but both knew exactly what was coming next.

 _ **"PUNCH IT!"**_ Davis roared- and Fam happily obliged, throwing the throttle forwards, and launching the Vespa's engines into a Life-Fiber and Digital-Energy enfused overdrive.

 _ **"WITH PLEASURE!"**_ Senketsu roared- and he _soared._

* * *

_**What happened next was...** _

* * *

The Premier had been betrayed by Ryouma the moment he'd learned that Ryouma had no plans of letting this earth be his.

The Augusta had to be rescued- that much was for certain.

And rescued she was.

For Ryouma barely heard the incoming approach of a much too fast engine before he had Davis Motomiya leaping from the back of a transformed, blood and black Vespa, shooting bursts of energy down at him with a vengeance.

Ryouma grabbed a pipe, and swung it to diflect.

The Gun changed into a Sword, and Davis cut off the top half of the pipe, much to Ryouma's surprise.

Fam quickly landed the Vespa and ran to where the Augusta- _'Just a kid, never should have been in this situation'_ \- was being held. The Premier, bleeding out and near death, told her the pass code to unlock the girl so she could be brought to safety.

Fam had barely finished getting Sara secured by the time Davis had finished with Ryouma.

Fam knew she shouldn't have looked, but did anyways.

* * *

_**It just simply...** _

* * *

They flew out of the Grand Exile with a flourish of speed that was spread to their allies. Without the Augusta, the Grand Exile was already colapsing in its death throes...

And then Fam gave the all clear.

"Wipe it off the map," her voice was quiet, still, yet determined to complete the mission.

"Gladly," Millia, temporary Captain of the _Silvius_ \- who had naturally survived intact through out the whole ordeal that had started this kerfuffle- relayed the orders to the Empress of Anatoray, who piloted the _Silvana_.

And then that was relayed to King Sylen, onboard the SpaceTrailmon...

And as one, their United Army blasted the Grand Exile into dust and memories.

* * *

_**WAS.** _

* * *

[ __You long to set the world straight/__ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qLJWh1eY_c)

The revolver spun, and though the music was that of her Gaburichanger, Fam heard it overwhelmed by another song, starting loud in that moment and overwhelming everything else.

__But you will fail if you wait or hesitate/__

She didn't dance- no, it would be improper to dance to a melody heard only in one's head. Instead, she took a running leap towards the wall and leaped outside of Raiden Kyoryuzin.

__So, take aim and pull the trigger back/__

As she fell, she aimed ahead and let loose a blast of energy that- in actuality- was Senketsu, transforming in a heartbeat and-

To the outside world- the blast of red energy caught her in an upwards swing as it circled around and then carried her upwards- flying higher and higher as the Kyoryu Gold Suit formed- and then _changed_.

The skirt, boots, and gloves changed from gold to black, and from white to red- and chest armor appeared in the form of something approaching the same shape as Kyoryu Red Carnival, and yet... More like Senketsu's face- black with red highlights, and completely organic eyes.

From the back formed a Claudia engine- the same design as the one that had been on the now destroyed Vespa- but powered now by something else entirely. On the Helmet- two black spikes formed, swooping back over the painted eyes.

 **"THE SKYBATTLE BRAVE!"** Fam cried out- _**"SYNCHRONIZE: KYORYU GOLD!"**_

__There was a time when I knew of love and amity/ But it faded like the warmth inside a falling tear/__

Standing atop the remains of the Life Fiber Tower, Tailor Mogami glared at the blinding light hovering so ... Perfectly. "YOU!" She roared. "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!? HOW DARE YOU FORCE LIFE FIBERS INTO YOUR BATTERY SYSTEM!"

__Is it a crime to see fault in our humanity?__

" _Let them go_." Fam called out, summoning Zandar Thunder- gold version, and slotting in the second battery into one of it's slots. "Or else."

__Why do we create this cycle of hate-__

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" The girl roared.

__Breeding more fear?/__

Beneath her helmet, Fam frowned as she shook her head. "We gave you a chance."

And then she _moved_.

__There's a pain deep inside of me/__

With a single strike of one sword, she freeed Raiden Kyoryuzin.

__And you're struggling to stay alive/__

With a single Strike- Exploding Spinodai-Oh was free.

__But if we last I know/ We'll live to see a brigher tomorrow!/__

Tailor Mogami looked on in fear and anger as this... "Skybattle Kyoryu Gold" floated dramatically with ease without any wings... and then duplicated her sword.

Both girls roared- one a silent order, the other a cry of battle.

__You long to set the world straight/ But you will fail if you wait or hesitate/__

The Claudia engine puffed and then _**ignited**_. Kyoryu Gold flew at a rocket's pace- smashing twin swords into the oncoming storm of Life Fiber blades, all commanded by this one girl.

__So take aim and pull the trigger back/__

The Life Fiber tower began to reform- and then began it's rapid fire ascent again- all in an attempt to keep the one controlling it away from the other girl.

__Through every fear that you fight you're giving life to a spark of crimson red/__

A lucky strike knocked the Kyoryu Gold hemlet away in a bunch of shattered pieces, revealing Fam's face to the air, but she grit her teeth, determined, and pushed on ahead with her attack- even as those strange black pieces simly reappeared atop her forehead, all to keep her hair out of her eyes.

__It burns bright just waiting to ignite!/__

With two blades- Fam blocked attacks with her regular sword, and then slashed through the rest with her second weapon, and with her face revealed to the world... Tailor Mogami grew afraid by how determined Fam Fan Fan was.

__As our impulses ring aloud this world's evolving to the sound of a new beginning/__

Fam then struck her golden blade into the side of the ever ascending tower, and then begun to carve a winding spiral along the side of it as she climbed higher and higher- trying to reach that other girl.

And as this happened, back at the Reception hall, Millia clasped her hands and prayed, _'Please, be safe, Fam...'_

__It cries at last - That relentless sound I know so well/__

Senketsu quietly absorbed frayed life fibers as they climbed higher and higher- there were simply too many to absorb entirely- the Primoridal Life Fiber was attempting to make new ones even as they fought.

__Always deafening but I can never pull away/__

Still- there was one way to put an end to this. A single strike through the core- if the tower was spread thin enough- there wouldn't be any room for the Primoridal Life Fiber to escape the damage. Which meant... "Higher, Fam! We've got to get it higher!"

__The die is cast and you can't restart or change the past/__

"RIGHT!" She nodded- and continued her ascent- but broke off from damaging the tower, instead focusing on flying higher and faster than the Life Fibers could climb.

__But if given only one more chance could you carve the way?/__

As they did this, The girl in black glared- eyes locking only with the uniform in the brief instant that they passed by eachother.

The girl was ignoring her- TO CLIMB HIGHER!

"HIGHER!" She ordered.

__I can feel it waste away inside/ But the fire in me hasn't died/__

And so began a little game of tag- one rushing to get higher than the other with only one goal in mind.

__And I would rather sell my soul than watch it all slowly fade away!/__

Tailor glared at Fam as she easily batted away any attemts to knock her aside.

__I'm sick of being afraid/ And living by these mistakes that I've made/__

Attack after attack- the girl in black threw as many attacks as she could to take this "Skybattle" Mode down once and for all- but it just wasn't enough!

__But I'll change that with these hands of mine!__

Fam started to smile- truely grin as she felt the wind against her face- even as she slashed her way this way and that against the obstacles in her way. Some she didn't even bother cutting- instead simply blasting with her Gaburevolver whenever something large appeared in the distance.

__Believing in something more/ I'll carve a path through that rusted doorway/__

Fam smiled- she knew that she could do this- her friends believed in her. Had given her this power just to end this fight...

__There's still more that's still worth fighting for/__

It was about here, however, that Tailor began to realize one crippling flaw with this plan- the oxygen was starting to get Thin! And her particular Life-Fiber based biology happened to not exactly have reinforced her lungs for extended oxygen capacity that other Hybrids might have had.

She slowed her tower growth to a halt.

__Our battle cry is rising higher/ As raw emotion fuels the fire...__

Fam continued upwards- higher and higher before hitting a large cloud layer...

__...piercing through the night sky!/__

And then she emerged- too high up for the sun to cause the sky to be blue, and high enough for stars to be visible... along with the Moons.

Neither Fam nor Senketsu said anything- instead looking up at the moons for a moment as they cut their upwards thrust, and then began to fall backwards.

Gravity took hold despite having no reason to- and as they fell, Fam held out her swords, and they transformed into a pair of scisor blades- fusing together and then transforming into a sort of faux-drill.

That done, Fam twisted her body into a spin, and ignited the thruster again.

With their forwards momentum now secure, Fam closed her eyes and recalled everything in her life up to this point. Being part of Giselle's family- becoming a Sky Pirate- Meeting Princess Millia- meeting Xros Heart- becoming a Kyoryuger- and finally...

Her eyes locked with Tailor Mogami- and the girl gulped in realization of what exactly was falling towards her.

__The shooting stars fall upon the darkness/ Until the skies are pitch black and starless/__

She looked down- too far to jump- the Tower couldn't colapse fast enough to-! "Damn."

Like a speeding bullet- there really was no way to dodge this next attack. It was simply too fast.

__But when the world is reborn the curtains open wide...!/__

Like shattering glass- Fam's attack hit the Life Fiber tower, stretched to an all-too-thin thickness- and then-

__You long to set the world straight/__

From around the world- it appeared as if a burst of crimson lightning streteched from the heavens to the ground below- flashing brightly for all to see once...

__But you will fail if you wait or hesitate/So, take aim and pull the trigger back!/__

Twice- and then a third time before-

__Through every fear that you fight you're giving life to a spark of crimson red/__

-The Tower made up of the Primordial Life Fiber exploded.

__It burns bright just waiting to ignite/__

Fam and Senketsu both laughed as they fell freely towards the awaiting earth below.

__As our impulses ring aloud this world's evolving to the sound of a new beginning!/__

And then they were caught in the awaiting hands of Raiden Kyoryuzin.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LOOONG Delay on this chapter... I had a bit of writer's block and wasn't sure how to do the opening sequence. In the end, I finally just decided, 'screw it' and pushed past the parts I couldn't figure out. After that... the rest of this just sort of poured out. So here it is! The DEBUT of SKYBATTLE KYORYU GOLD!
> 
> It's been a long time coming, I'll tell you that much. Mainly, I think the writer's block came from posting the 100 Yrs. After story out of order. It takes place chronologically after this. I'm not completely happy with how this chapter came out, but... it's here. One meaty, solid chunk of about 13,000 words. I hope you guys haven't waited too long for this one, and hopefully the length was worth it.
> 
> I had planned on making the flashback sections longer, showing Hafez's trial, and even the shooting scene proper, but... again, however long it's been has been long enough and it doesn't detract from the story much by it's absence. Sorry about that.
> 
> Songs used: "Let's see how far we've come" by the Matchbox 20, and "Ignite" - Sword Art Online II's first opening- the english translated Lyrics were originally done by AmaLee.
> 
> Thanks for reading, folks.
> 
> _CT


	25. Fam11: Retainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue to Thundering Wing arc.

**Retainer.**

**Written by Calum Traveler.**

* * *

**YEARS IN THE PAST: BUT NOT MANY_ _ _|**

"D...Davis?" Fam stared ahead as everything went still.

"...Yeah?" He looked back after a moment- and their eyes met. Hers were wide, fearful. His were...almost invisible against the splash of red across his face.

"Y...You've got something on your face..." She gestured to the affected area.

"Aw, crap..." Davis quickly shrugged out of his vest and wiped his face off with the unstained back... well... Now it was stained. "Thanks."

The Grand Exile vibrated and shook, as if something keeping them in the air had stopped.

"A...Are you okay?" Fam asked.

Davis took a breath, even as a distant explosion could be heard. "Been better. Honestly."

"I've got the Augusta..." Fam paused, everything shook again. :"We need to get out of here."

Davis looked to the sword/gun in his hand, and then let it fall to the ground. "Agreed. Let's get going."

And so they ran.

* * *

 

Senketsu had run Davis over with a cloth arm before anyone else saw him covered in blood- and then- with a flash of light- the Vespa reverted to its previous form. The battle was won, and the Grand Exile...

They were fortunate that Ryouma's body would never be recoverd.

"Fam, um... about before..." Davis tried to begin.

"No." She shook her head. "Don't. I..." She took a shaky breath. "You didn't have to go that far."

"He shot Giselle...!" he protested.

"And that's why-!" Fam cut herself off, before taking a sharp breath in and exhaling slowly. "That's why," she said slowly, "I'm not going to tell anyone what happened." She looked him dead in the eye, and said "But that still doesn't excuse that... _**that!**_ " She gestured wildly at the smoldering remains of the Grand Exile. The Exile itself was but a Metaphor- it's total destruction equal and matching to that exacted by Davis's revenge on the inside. "That was too much! It was..." She took a shaky breath. "For god's sake, Davis! You smashed his head into the-!" She cut herself off, not wanting to remember the sight. She ran a hand through her hair and did a few more sharp inhales and slow exhales.

"I... guess I did go a little overboard, didn't I?" Davis asked as he pulled the goggles off from around his head.

"Where did you even learn to fight like that?" Fam finally asked.

"Ken," Davis answered simply. "There was a fight against one of the Black Spire Digimon that got out of hand and after that, Ken started teaching me how to fight. I didn't think I really needed it, but..." He shrugged. "I guess I didn't learn enough about control."

Fam looked at the younger boy over from head to toe. It was easy, given that he was a few years younger than her and Giselle... Fam shook her head, not even wanting to think about **That** _ **Particular**_ part of their relationship at this point.

"When you leave-" Fam began. "I don't want to know that you're coming back unless you can keep yourself from doing..." She glanced over at the Grand Exile once more. " _That._ " She continued, "I don't care how long it takes for you to get that part... down. But... Gigi... I can't accept that you and her are..." She trailed off.

"I understand," Davis nodded. "I... I need to take a few years to catch up anyways. Time Travel, you know... I..." He looked her in the eyes and promised, "I won't come back until I'm able to support her. But however long that takes me... I'm _**not**_ going to keep her waiting for that long."

Fam supposed that was as good of an answer as she was going to get.

"Fine." She sighed, and looked at the still sleeping Augusta Sara inside the Vespa. "I guess... we need to get back now. Before they come looking for us."

"Yeah, I guess it stretches the imagination that we'd take so long to make sure the thing was burnt to the ground, huh?" Davis agreed.

Senketsu just sighed. "Kids, you don't know the half of it."

 

* * *

**PRESENT DAY_ _ _|**

"Ngh..." Yolei flinched as sunlight shown down on her eyes through the cabin window. "Wh... what the...?" She sat up, and groaned at the massive headache. "What happend?"

"Someone spiked all the drinks except for the water," said a familiar, squeaky voice from next to her. "Everyone got drunk except for the kids!"

Yolei turned to look, and, sure enough, there was a small blue blur that was Demi-Vmon, sitting on a chair along with a book in whatever flavor of local language it happened to be written in, not that she could tell much beyond a large block of blurry shapes. "Who the hell did that?" Yolei grimaced.

"Dunno, some party crashing chick in a black dress," Demi-Vmon shrugged. "I wasn't there for that part, so I don't have too much to go on."

"Black dress?" Yolei strained her memories, trying to remember what happened. "There was... some girl interrupted a song?"

"Told everyone that she'd spiked the drinks, too," Demi-Vmon nodded. "Fam and Davish only had water last night, though, so they kicked her out. Nobody was drinking much after that, though, and by that point..." Demi-Vmon stood up, spun on a heel, and then sat down again with a "Woosh!" and a giggle. "Everyone was too sloshed to really remember anything. Killer hangovers too, from what I've heard this morning."

"What time is it, even?" Yolei asked, glancing around the room, trying to A: locate her glasses, and B: figured out how long she'd slept in.

"Not too late," Demi-Vmon handed her her specs, which brought the world into focus the moment she donned them. "Only eight in the morning-"

"Oh thank god-"

"Two days later."

"WHAT!?" Yolei regretted her outburst, as, a moment later, the Hangover made its presence known once more.

"Just messin' with ya!" The smug look on the little Digimon's face could have remained blurry for all Yolei cared... actually, why not make it blurry right now?

"Why You Little... TROLL!"

"EEEP!"

* * *

Suffice to say, Yolei's day was not off to a great start.

It got worse.

"What do you MEAN we can't go back home!?" She protested.

"Not to your earth, or Digital World," Poor Jaspers the Spadamon looked so overworked at the moment. "I'm sorry, but I can't raise the transponders we left, and it's... it's just not connecting! That means there's something wrong and we'll have to investigate."

"Ugggh..." Yolei sighed. "Fiiiine. I'll stay here until you guys can talk with them again. Alright?"

"R-Right," Jaspers nodded, though not quite sure what he was agreeing to exactly. He wasn't the one she had to clear this with.

* * *

Princess Millia frowned as Fam teleported back into the Spirit Base. "Is everything alright?"

"No!" Fam sat down at the table just as the other Kyoryugers teleported back in as well. "We couldn't find most of the Life Fiber Scraps left over from that explosion- and as for that girl... not a trace!"

"Well, you _did_ come crashing down with a drill attack?" Millia put the idea forth. "Maybe everything you couldn't find was completely destroyed?" Millia didn't like the idea that Fam had taken a person's life, but since that girl had attacked Giselle and Davis's wedding...

"I wish," Fam huffed. "But there wasn't any blood when I went through her. I think she double teamed me at the last second."

"Double teamed?" Millia repeated, confused by the unfamiliar term.

"Means this Tailor chick went and duplicated herself and let the copy get killed," Roxy described for the Princess.

"Ah, I understand now," Millia nodded. "So you think she survived, then?"

"Given that we only found a few scraps of Life Fibers, I'm going to say..." Caleb sat down next to Fam. "No. If Quartzmon's her dad? I don't doubt for a second she's alive."

Merry groaned, "Our parents had enough trouble putting him down as it was. Now he's got a kid too?"

"Probably going to cause us more trouble down the line, too," Inaba agreed. "I think we just gained another long time enemy."

"I'm going to offer you all some advice," Millia coughed then, as if to clear her through and make sure everyone was looking at her at the same time. "If there was anything I learned during the war with Ades, it's to let the enemy come to you. Trying to meet this girl on your own terms is the best solution, and if you stay still long enough, you might be able to get them locked in a holding position as well."

"So if we keep traveling, she can just beat us to a location and set up a trap?" Fam frowned. "I don't like that at all."

"Well, we can't go back to our earth," Merry decided. "No way she can get in after us. There's a reason she came after us on _THIS_ world."

"We had our guard down?" Roxy asked.

"No," Merry shook her head. "Our earth- our Digital World- are _Protected_ by the space bubble they're in!" She explained when nobody seemed to get it, "Aunt Rei explained it to me like this- Our worlds were set up around that sun by Taiki using the Code Crown- he didn't want ANYONE evil to be able to break in from the outside!"

"So how did Digi-Quartz happen?" Inaba asked. "What about the destruction of the last earth?"

"The problem was that Quartzmon was _already there-_ as Gravimon." Merry explained, "In that situation, basically he COULD bring in outside problems because he was already there WHEN it happened in the first place."

"And the White Moon was in Antarctica, too," Fam nodded as she realized how that worked. "So when the replacement earth was brought in like _**We**_ brought the Spirit Base in...!"

"It's a ride hitch, yeah," Merry nodded. "So since Nui wasn't around long enough the second time on OUR earth to have a kid, we have to assume that our new problem girl was born *outside* that barrier on some other world."

"Probably this world," Millia agreed with that notion. "We have no idea how long Ryoma or Nui were on our world after arriving with the Life Fiber cluster, and Senketsu's perspective was that of being forced to watch from the outside- so there's no telling how long of a time gap there really was."

"Speaking of Senketsu, there's also the possibility that the girl was born on HIS world," Caleb added. "And in either case, we don't really know enough about her powers to be able to tell what's going on."

"So, what are the options here?" Fam asked. "What's possible and what's not?"

"Given that we can't find most of the Life Fibers," Inaba began, "I'm willing to go out on a limb and say... She's taken them all with her. Probably like how her parents brought them here in the first place."

"There's also the possibility that I did vaporize most of it," Fam added, "and that whatever's left intact is hiding out on this world." She paused, then added, "I suppose that's also true even if she did steal the rest of the fibers. I mean, she DID miss enough that we were able to find the scraps easily enough."

"Or she left them intentionally as a tap?" Millia frowned. "If that's the case, I'd like to have a way to get in contact with you all again on short notice- for whenever you decide to leave."

"Sure," Fam nodded. "That's doable. Just, um, don't mention us to our parents whenever they do come around knocking?"

"I already have an idea on that." Millia took a moment to compose herself before speaking again, "My plan is to set aside a small division for intelligence gathering, whose sole purpose is to be on the look out for any more Life Fiber incidents. After... that display last night, I'm sure I won't run into any trouble from anyone when it comes to keeping an eye out to prevent any more incidents like that." She paused, then added, "As for the not telling anyone, I'll simply list you all as a single group, 'Specialists on Retainer,' in the paperwork. That way if anyone from your future comes looking for you, investigating rumors of the attacks, they won't find anything too out of the ordinary."

"Thanks, Millia," Fam smiled. "Um..." She looked at Inaba. "Could I have a few minutes alone with Millia?"

"Sure, sure," Inaba nodded. "Come on, guys, let's go see if Yui's figured out a way to dispose of these Life Fiber scraps."

And so he lead the others away, everyone filtering away to do their own thing... except for him and Merry, who hung back around the corner to talk.

"So... a private conversation then?" Merry asked, cracking a cautious smile.

"I hope things go right for them," Inaba nodded. "I know Fam's been working on what to say for a while now."

"...I'll admit, the thought had crossed my mind a few times," they heard Millia say. "It's been... hard, the last year, without you to keep me company."

"It's been a long year for me too, yeah," Fam nodded. "I know I said I needed to clear my head out, basically..." She sighed. "I can't even remember exactly what I said. I think I was lying to just about everyone on why I wanted to leave in the first place."

"Damn it," Inaba flinched, "and there went any rehearsal out the window."

"She rehearsed?" Merry asked.

"She's... asked me to help her figure out what to say a few times," Inaba warily answered.

"I guess..." Fam paused took a moment to compose her thoughts, then continued. "When I became a Kyoryuger, I didn't... I think I just wanted to be alone. But that wasn't..." She laughed faintly, "They wouldn't let me. We became a team and... urgh..." She ran her hands through her hair. "Why is this all so hard to put into words!?"

"Take your time, Fam," Inaba muttered at the same time Millia said the same thing. "You can do it..."

"I... I think the... no, I definitely figured some things out about myself back then," Fam nodded. "But when Nui came back and all of _that_ happened... Losing our suits, me nearly dying... I don't know if I was really focusing on anything other than just getting out of another horrible situation. So when we left? I..." She planted her head into her hands, covering her eyes from the frustration and embarrassment. "Ughr. Can I just start over?"

Millia reached over to grab Fam's hands, and held them tightly even as Fam looked up to meet her eyes. Neither said nothing for a moment, but there wasn't anything that needed to be said.

"Aww," Merry cooed. "That's adorable."

"Agreed," Inaba nodded.

"I..." Fam paused, then spoke, whispering low enough that it was hard to hear.

"Oh boy," Inaba frowned.

Finally, Fam just cried out: "I'M TIRED OF RUNNING AWAY FROM MY PROBLEMS!" and then she broke the hold Millia had on her hands to grab them firmly in her own. "I don't want to run away anymore but I know we have to leave to stop this Tailor girl and-!"

"It's alright, Fam, I understand," Millia smiled at her friend. "But it's not really running if you're fighting to stop someone- is it?"

"I guess not," Fam sighed. Then, she took a deliberately deep breath, and slowly exhaled, gathering her courage. "Look, I sort of went really off track from what I want to say here."

"Which is?" Millia asked, tilting her head slightly in curiosity. There was an awkward pause then, Fam looked just about ready to bolt, even despite everything she'd been building up to.

"C'mon, Fam," Inaba muttered, "just say it. Just tell her you..."

"I don't _**want**_ to leave." And with that declaration, Fam leaned over and kissed Millia on the lips. It was a short, chaste sort of kiss; awkward in that neither girl knew what was happening in the moment.

"Whoo!" Merry grinned. "Way to go!"

"Uh oh," Inaba remarked instead, seeing the panic flaring up in Fam's eyes as she pulled away and groaned. "No- no no no, Fam, don't _backtrack_...!"

"Damn it, that wasn't how I wanted to- Ugh. That wasn't fair to you. That just wasn't- I'm such an idiot...!"

"Oh my," Inaba lamented.

Millia sat there for a moment, blinking slowly as she processed what was happening. Fam had kissed her, and now was practically ranting about how stupid she'd just been to just spring that sort of thing on someone out of nowhere and she wasn't even sure if Millia liked her back in that kind of way and-

"Fam." She spoke, just barely loud enough to get Fam to stop for a moment, and look at her. Similarly, Merry just stared for a moment. Fam looked... scared. Like she was afraid she had just ruined something. "Do you... _**like**_ me?"

Fam clearly didn't trust herself to say the right thing, because after a few seconds of her mouth opening and closing, as if trying to figure out what to say, she just nodded, rapidly. Very rapidly at that.

"Oh," Millia's eyes widened. "Oh my...!"

Inaba snickered faintly at that, only to receive an elbow in the gut from Merry for it. "Ow," he muttered. Fam and Millia thankfully ignored it.

"Is... that a good 'oh my'?" Fam asked.

"I... um..." Millia struggled with the words for a moment, "it depends."

"On what?" Fam frowned.

"Was... this..." Millia gulped, "part of why you left?"

"Oh, wow." Merry blinked- considering this possibility for what was probably the first time.

"...Just a little bit, yeah..." Fam nodded. "I didn't want to hurt anyone I cared about while I was feeling all screwey. Gigi had Davis, so... yeah. I was mainly thinking, you probably wouldn't want me around if I went and did something stupid before I figured out what I really wanted and-" She was cut off as Millia kissed her in return- this one a bit longer than the last. When it finally broke apart, both girls started giggling and smiling.

Once they'd started actually talking about what this meant, Inaba and Merry both let out the breath they'd been holding without even realizing it.

"Alright, time to get going before they realize we were spying," Inaba said, and then started down the hallway.

"Yeah," Merry agreed as she followed him. "Plus, they might... er..." she scowled, "damn it, I can't come up with a joke that doesn't come off as immature."

"Oh my, I guess there's a first time for everything!" Inaba smirked in return.

* * *

 

"Aaaannnd, I have officially concluded that Life Fibers are pure, one hundred percent _cheat code_ ," Yui sighed with a huff as she placed the transformed miniature Gaburevolver on the workshop table, next to Senketsu, who was sitting there calmly in his animated form. "I can't even recognize the internals on the batteries or the gun from what I originally had."

"Life Fibers tend to work that way," Senketsu remarked. "Evolving things to suit their needs." He shrugged. "We're just lucky that I ended up being the dominant personality in the mix."

"Yeah," Yui nodded, "that lost invisibility charger is going to cause us grief eventually, if that Tailor girl got her hands on it..."

"We'll face that problem when it arrives." Senketsu replied.

Yui took that as her cue to refocus on the two batteries. She'd been more focused on the Gun, originally, as the transformation device entirely. Gabutyra, after all, had no means of turning the Kyoryu Red Plugsuit into Carnival mode when Gabutyra was in his normal form. And the 1+ battery worked across the various Voltasaurs without giving _them_ a Carnival mode either. That had to mean that the Minityra Gunform was the true cause for Carnival.

That was a case carried over to Tobaspino's miniature form as well. Using Minispino, Eri could transform directly from Kyoryu Silver into Kyoryu Navy without acutally *having* to use the #00 battery. That had been a fact they'd tested out quite a few times after leaving Earth-3, and the sheer *idea* that Tobaspino's gun-form could generate the entire suit without using the #00 Battery to draw it from was simply staggering in its implications.

All of that, finally, had lead Yui Kirigaya towards creating the now black-and-red Gaburevolver. She hadn't even wanted to make a new Changer Battery for it- just to test the idea that the gun itself COULD generate a second suit over a first.

Naturally, that had been where she'd run into trouble, since she had based the smaller gun on their normal Gaburevolvers. She'd considered testing it with a normal 1+ at first, just to see if she could generate the Carnival mode on anyone else, but something about the transportation and generation matrixes just wouldn't align properly.

When she'd handed Fam the Shock and Pull Batteries for infiltrating the Life Fiber monster's core, Yui had never intended for the two batteries to transform as they had. She hadn't even known if they would work at all- let alone if they'd have an effect on the Life Fiber monster.

The Shock Battery- now "Fiber Lost #6+"- had been designed off of the Pteragordon Battery's normal lightning abilities as a basis, which explained why it had become a 6+, in the end. The main difference, Yui had wanted, was something more akin to a non-lethal shock that would still incapacitate, but not _KILL_ an enemy. Out in the wide multiverse, they would need to err on the side of caution and stealth, rather than constant flamboyant explosions.

There also was the possibility that any extravagant uses of their existing Beast Batteries could draw attention from Earth-3 onto them- or that of an enemy's eye, as yesterday's attack so easily proved. Thus, came the need to innovate and create new devices. On the same "Non lethal" track, the Pull battery was designed to cause an inward pull on its affected targets that would cause their limbs to stick together and prevent them from moving.

This had truly been where things went off track.

Both Batteries had been untested, really. Yui had no idea how either of them would have reacted in an acutal combat situation. And truthfully, she hadn't wanted to test the Shock battery in case something went horribly wrong and someone was killed by the test blast. And there was all kinds of things that could have gone wrong on the Pull battery tests. Giving them to Fam had been the best she could make of the situation.

Shock had worked about as well as expected, that was to say- Overkill. Senketsu had complained that _channeling_ that much electricity had been worse than the Deinochaser battery. And if the reaction the Life Fiber monster had given was any indication...

It being changed into "Fiber Lost" (Senketsu called it Sen-i-so-shitsu or something like that when he tried explaining the name) was a godsend in this case. The internal layout of the battery's nano-circuitry looked nothing like the original, and seemed to have some of Senketsu's original Life Fibers making up for the slack. When used in any sword-type weapon, the Battery now transformed it into half of a pair of scissors of all things. Fam's report also implied that the energy from the one charger could transfer into a second weapon to make a full set of chopping blades.

Senketsu said that had been his and Ryuuko's signature weapon- a Scissor blade created by her father- half of which had once upon a time been stolen by Harime Nui herself. He considered it a good omen that they had the ability to recreate that.

Yui was inclined to agree there.

The Pull Battery, on the other hand...

"Where do I even begin with this?" She mused aloud, holding it up and looking the thing over.

Instead of binding a body into an immovable state, the Pull battery instead had caused Senketsu and the Vespa to be PULLED into the Core of the Primordial Life Fiber. From there, Senketsu's latent DNA programming- perhaps a trap laid by his creator in just such a situation- triggered a repair function which not only rewove Senketsu into a uniform, but also transformed the Pull and Shock batteries- or maybe "Chargers" was a better term for these changed batteries?- at the same time.

At the very least, "Pull" still lived up to its name sake- activating the Battery... Charger?... caused Senketsu to be teleported inside from just about anywhere- even from outside the Spirit base into it. Deactivating "Pull" without using it in the gun caused him to be ejected right there on the spot. When used, however...

She turned her attention back to the Black and Red Gaburevolver... hrm, she had to come up with another name for it. That was too much of a mouthful to say repeatedly. "What do you think of Blood Revolver? Mini Gaburevolver?"

"Minityravioli?" Senketsu suggested.

Yui stared at the uniform for a moment. "...You've been trading jokes with Merry and Callie, haven't you?"

"Perhaps," Senketsu's eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Meh, either I'll come up with something, or Fam will." Yui decided that asking for names was bound to cause trouble at this point. Something would settle into use eventually.

Regardless... The transformation had fixed the broken energy matrixes, and was able to release Senketsu from the "Pull" battery in a stable, controled, burst of energy in exactly the same way as their normal transformations occurred. Even if it was rather creepy how Senketsu appeared as a creepy, organic-type dragon head in that form. Not the sanitized, metal-plated heads of the Voltasaurs.

All things considered, her experiment in making a Carnival mode like second-suit had worked wonderfully... in all the wrong ways. The Gun wasn't *actually* generating the new form- that was all on Seneketsu's Life Fibers meshing and integrating with the Kyoryu Gold Suit- although wasn't THAT a curious little thing. There had been no normal #6 battery involved *at all* in the first transformation into "Skybattle." Fam had been completely demorphed, and the battery stuck in her Gaburichanger had been depeleted of energy. Yui had even checked the Gaburichanger's data logs of the new morph, and not an ounce of energy had gone through the changer during the exchange.

So... did that count as a success? Had the MiniRevolver actually done the deed and generated a suit without external input? Or was there something else going on? Gabutyra's memory of the morph showed Fam leaping out of the cockpit, and then the Kyoryu Gold suit forming first once Senketsu had "chomped" down- then the suit itself had _changed._ Yui had assumed that the Gaburichanger would take care of that part when she'd first instructed Fam to morph... but...

The real crux of the matter was that Senketsu was the one who had brought up the oddity in the first place. He'd said that the Kyoryu Gold Suit had just _**appeared**_ beneath him before he began to transform into his battle mode, but the way it had done such was different from how he'd expected it to.

Yui had run a test with Fam during the night just to confirm the result- the Kyoryu Gold Suit simply manifested on its own. Did that mean that there was something unique to the Gold powers beyond the increased synchronization with Pteragordon? Professor Kaiyumi had designed the suit differently from the others- even the transformation device was different from the others. Was that all there was to it? Or did it affect *all* of them? Could they all simply manifest their suits without using the revolvers or the batteries?

At times like these, Yui really was starting to regret their hasty exit from Earth-3, she could use the insight from the Professor. All of the possiblities were staggering. Like the implications that powers could simply be drawn up by sheer _Imagination._

At that thought, Yui mused, "I wonder how they're doing?"

"Who?" Senketsu asked.

"The ToQGers," Yui answered. "And the Go-Busters, too, I suppose. But the ToQGers mainly. They had a pretty active enemy last time I checked, and they were just getting started, too."

"I don't think I ever met them," Senketsu remarked.

"We met them just before everything really went down hill," Yui elaborated. "Their worlds were being forced to merge with ours. We stoped it, but not before the ToQGers and Go-Busters worlds were fused together. One of them had another set of Kyoryugers believe it or not."

"Huh," Senketsu blinked- actually blinked with both eyes, and he was smiling at that fact alone- "Sounds like an interesting situation."

"Yeah, we might have to-" Yui was caught off guard by her Mobuckle sounding off- specifically, the same melody that the ToQGer's phone/passes made. "Speak of the kids and they shall cry..." Yui muttered before picking up the call. Back after their first adventure together, but before they'd all returned to their individual worlds, Yui had time to create a direct, interdimensional call-line to her Mobuckle. In case the ToQgers called, assisting aid, her Mobuckle had been set up to ring in that specific melody.

Sneketsu listened as Yui spoke to the Conductor of the ToQGer's trains, and then blinked as he heard what came next:

"Wait- A girl in a _**black**_ suit-? Calling _**us**_ out specifically?" Yui's face went pale. "...Right. Understood. We'll be on our way as soon as we can." Once she hung up, she turned to Senketsu and said, "The Tailor is attacking."

"I guess we'll need to cut her down to size, then?" Senketsu offered.

Yui steadfastly ignored the joke, and marched out of her personal lab.

* * *

 

"You're leaving already?"

Giselle's comment caught Yolei's attention as she entered the Collette-Motomiya household.

"Yeah, sorry, but something came up," Fam's reply was sad, but dutiful. "We got a lead on the girl who..." She glanced over from the kitchen as Yolei closed the door to the outside. "...Who spiked the drinks, last night. I'm going to go give her a piece of my mind."

Yolei didn't know Fam all that well, personally. They'd just never really had a chance to connect that well- even considering that their respective bestfriends had gotten married. And at the Wedding, Fam had stuck close to Queen Millia the entire time, acting as a personal body guard. At the time, she'd certainly given off the aura of a hardend warrior. Even Sylen had commented that Fam seemed off some how. He couldn't place it exactly, but then again, it HAD been a year since they'd booted Quartzmon off of this world. Who knew what changes had happened to her in the mean time.

What Yolei did know, however, was that Fam currently looked nothing like the 'flight addicted dork' that Davis had once described. She currently wore what looked to be a school uniform that... _'Oh god, is that a_ **Digimon** _?'_ It certainly looked a lot like the Digimon that Davis had described being Fam's personal ride- a flying machine with a single eye that had, at the last possible moment, digivolved into something even better.

When had it become a school uniform? And more to the point, why did it have its eyes locked firmly on her.

Eyes. That was something weird too. Davis had said it normally only had one eye.

What the hell was going on here?

"Right, I understand," Giselle nodded, somewhat sadly. "She caused us quite a bit of trouble, that's for sure. You're going to make sure she... doesn't ruin any more weddings, right?"

"Oh, definitely," Fam nodded, and then scratched at the top of her head with her left hand.

What the hell was that thing she had on her arm? It looked like a Pteradactyl's head made into some kind of gauntlet. Giselle seemed to pay it no mind, so it obviously wasn't anything new to her. But... it just had that same sort of important look to it- like Yolei's own D-3 Digivice.

Yolei was shaken out of her thoughts by a hand planting itself on her shoulder. She nearly jumped, but managed to only look over her shoulder.

"Yeah, that's Senketsu," Davis said, nodding over at Fam. "The Uniform."

"The Vespa?" Yolei looked back over just in time to see the uniform nod its eyes over at Davis, and for Fam to give a cheerful wave.

"Yeah, we, ah..." Davis was going to lie. She recognized the look on his face. "Managed to pry him off of the Vespa, and re-wove him properly. Took _a looot_ of work, though." That part, he was definitely being honest about though, his face relaxed.

"And the Vespa?" Yolei asked.

"...Would you believe crushed into a ball and thrown at the girl who spiked the drinks?" Davis offered an explanation.

"Is that how you kicked her out?" Yolei asked, and then regretted it when she saw the look on Davis' face forming in response.

It scared her, just a little bit, to see that much of a devilish grin on her friend's face.

* * *

 

Rei Ayanami took her hybrid job as both babysitter and royal bodyguard seriously.

That some girl had managed to spike the drinks at the wedding was confusing, considering that Rei was sure that she hadn't drunken anything that night beyond water- which apparently had been untouched- and yet still had been knocked out at the end.

That implied enemy action beyond drugging the drinks.

There was also the fact that the people of Kartoffel seemed to be talking about something exciting that had happened the night before that wasn't part of the wedding- but shut their mouths about it whenever someone from Xros Heart came into hearing range.

Rei, for once, thanked her alien/angel biology for a slightly larger hearing range than normal humans.

There was constant talk of monsters attacking elsewhere in the world, one of which apparently had appeared last night in the form of... Reports varried- a glowing tower of orange light, a giant metal plated dinosaur in red and yellow, and the strangest report of all, sea-creature themed Skyfish that had been seen over the Great Lake several days earlier.

Rei also heard rumors that there had been some kind of Special-Ops team on the scene that had fought off the monster- and others like it. Nobody was sure who they were, or who was supporting them.

Rei had her suspicions, however. The manager of the band that had been playing at the wedding had come off as hesitant at times during the wedding. A lot of the band's equipment as well seemed... familiar in some way. Rei was sure she'd seen similar designs in Kaiyumi's sketchbook at one time or another, combined with reports of a metal dinosaur...?

Was it entirely possible that they'd crossed their time stream at some point?

Rei had wanted to locate the band members- or maybe even just the manager- and try to ask them personally, but somehow...

Not a trace of them seemed to exist anywhere. It was as if they had just disappeared without a trace.

Time Travel seemed likely.

"Stop stressing about it, Rei," Sylen laughed as they headed up the boarding ramp into the _Friday._ "I'm sure whoever spiked the drinks will get caught soon enough. Besides, it's not like they're a time demon like Quartzmon."

"How can you be so sure about that, Sir?" Rei asked once they were safely inside and making their way towards the bridge.

"Because," Sylen answered, somewhat mysteriously, "even if she was... we would hear about it eventually. And we would stop her. If not now, then maybe in ten years, maybe twenty, or thirty. Hell, we might not even be the ones to stop her." He scowled. "Besides, a girl spiking drinks at a wedding? Kind of pales in comparison to the troubled reports we received from Davis and Yolei's Digi-World."

"I thought we weren't able to contact them?" Rei frowned.

"Technically, we're _not_ able to reach the time frame Yolei came from," Sylen admitted, "but presently? There's still another Davis and Yolei on that frame of time that have yet to even come here for the wedding, yet. I sent Takuya's group over there to do some back and forth time jumps, hoping to get some reports back about what was happening."

"And?" Rei asked.

"They literally cannot jump forwards past the time our current Yolei left," Sylen grumbled. "Then, they tried traveling forwards the old fashioned way by waiting, and... I haven't heard anything back since, which makes me think that the block goes the _other_ way as well."

"So, like the Suzumiya Universe?" Rei frowned.

That was another one of the worlds that Marcus Damon's former Time Travel group had Black Listed for reasons of "Reality Warping Danger." Notably, the cause of that "danger" supposedly had blocked off all time travel falling before a specific lucky number of a date. Outside observation found that section of time impenetrable as well, and nobody presently was brave enough to try pressing their luck in seeing what _**that**_ was all about.

"Something like that, yeah," Sylen nodded. "If we're lucky and can figure this out, we might be able to figure out what's going on there too. But that's a long shot, really."

Once they arrived on the bridge, Rei went to review the ship's security camera recordings, more out of curiosity than anything else. If there *had* been giant monsters about, surely something had been caught on camera?

It was then that Rei Ayanami found herself feeling the frustration that came being denied such a simple thing.

All of the recordings from the closing hours of the Wedding Reception had been erased.

Instead there was a taunting, maybe trolling in it's simplicity, looping clip from an old movie- a guy on a screen wagging his finger as he chimed, "Ah Ah Ah! You didn't say the magic word!"

"What the-!?" Rei then let out the most frustrated cry of anger that she could.

Has she been paying closer attention, Rei would have seen a certain silver haired girl slipping out of the room, humming a certain melody as she went.

* * *

 

"YOU!" Lila Tsurugi yelled at Harime Nui, who flinched slightly in response.

Honestly, Kuuko Hinomoto thought, there could be worse places and times to be stuck in. Presently, she and Mahiro were crouched behind a large crate, on the deck of the _Good Friday_ , during the attack against the Grand Exile. Mere minutes ago, they'd been even further back- watching as Zenjirou Tsurugi gained his Xros Loader. Now, they were watching his wife about to perform a simialrly epic moment- while pregnant.

"PUT. MY. HUSBAND. DOWN." Lila ordered.

"Husband?" Harime Nui glanced at Zenjirou, who was struggling to free himself from the neck grip she had on him. "Give me a good reason why I should!" She glared at Lila.

"DO IT." Lila ordered, pointing at the Life Fiber Hybrid. "NOW."

Nui looked Lila over for a moment, before her eyes widened slightly- "Oh! You're pregnant, aren't you?" She laughed when Lila's body tensed up even more. "What's a pregnant woman going to do against ME!?" She swung slightly, making Zenjirou yelp in dismay.

"I'm going to make you regret threatening my family." Lila said it simply, so quietly as almost be missed in the roaring din of the battle around them... And then, she roared: _**"MODE CHANGE: BANCHOU LILLYMON!"**_

A beam of light engulfed her, and then faded, revealing that, mainly, the only difference was that the flower dress she'd worn was replaced by some kind of school-grade, rock/punkish design... but then her wings had gained this glowing eye pattern on them and in her now gloved hands were...

"Yo Yo's?" Mahiro muttered in curiosity, before he saw them in action.

They weren't just any YoYos, but ones with hidden shurikens inside- and as Lila threw the YoYos, those shurikens shot out and dove around before crashing firmly into Harime Nui's chest and shoulders.

"SHIII-!" Nui cried out as she let go of Zenjirou.

Once he hit the deck, he ran out of the way. Lila then brought her hands together and the two YoYos seemed to transform into a variation of the Flower Blaster- except this time it was bigger, larger, and more...

"...Huh," Kuuko blinked. It looked a bit like a velociraptor's head, except made out of plants.

 **"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"** Lila roared- and then the weirdly shaped blaster let loose a burst of hurricane-shaped energy that slammed into Harime Nui, and sent her flying off of the deck of the _Good Friday_.

"I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAaaaaaaa..." Was all that was heard from the Hybrid before she fell out of hearing range.

She wasn't dead, naturally. That would come later, after this battle, where she managed to infiltrate a Skyfish's Vanship docks, Fam shot out her eye, and got a spike'd Vanship to the chest before exploding.

"Are you okay?" Lila asked as she helped pull Zenjirou up to his feet.

"Am _**I**_ okay?" His voice was a little hoarse from nearly being strangled to death, but otherwise he sounded fine, and would be fine, as the years would prove. "What about _**you!?**_ What about the baby!? What even...!?"

Before he could finish the last question, Lila's closes flashed, and returned back to normal.

"I'm fine. The Baby's fine," Lila said as she hugged Zenjirou tightly. "I just... _**Knew**_ I could do it, and that everything'd be fine, afterwards."

Zenjirou hugged her back, "I'm just glad she's gone."

Once they retreated into the ship, leaving the deck open, a flash of blue and a _**ZAP**_ happened- leaving John Egbert standing there next to Kuuko and Mahiro.

"Finally! There you two are!" He put his hands on them and recited, "We Need To Go," before transporting them all back... or rather, forwards... into the future with another _**ZAP.**_

Then, they were all on the shores of the Grand Lake, standing alongside the Kyoryugers... while watching Fam and Millia breaking a goodbye kiss.

"Sorry," Fam muttered, "we need to go."

"Just come back soon, alright?" Millia asked. "And be safe!"

"Will do," Fam nodded, and then she ran over to join the rest of them, not even pausing when she saw that John had brough Kuuko and Mahiro back. "Alright, let's get going."

"Where to?" Kuuko asked.

"Back to the ToQger's world," John answered simply.

Millia then watched as they all teleported away, and a few moments later, Plezuon rose out of the Grand Lake, letting out a warbling cry of "Zyuuuoooon!" Before shooting off into the atmosphere.

Millia put a hand to her lips as the rush of wind from the Voltasaur's departure rushed past her. "Good luck, Fam."

* * *

 

**CONTINUED IN: "100 Years After!"**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Here it is, the epilogue to the the Thundering Wing arc. Chronologically, the 100 Years After chapter happens next. Doing it out of order really screwed me up on motivation to get this done on time. *sigh* Hopefully, the next arc won't take as long to write/finish. I might create a new story for that here on FFN, though. *shrugs* What comes next though- since the 100Yr.After arc has already been written? heh. I'll give you a hint- the Invisible Charger will be making a splash, and... later... the Kyoryuger Vs. ToQGer movie, from the ToQGers side.
> 
> Fam and Millia? Yeah, this was a long time coming. I might need to go through and smooth out Fam's motivation arc back in Vamola!, though. Part of why I had her running away changed at some point, and after a year's long gap between the last chapter and the one before it... I might have entirely forgotten what it was in the first place when it came to writing this and the last chapter.
> 
> Some explanations on how Yui came up with the Sky Battle(izer) mode- that is to say, she got LUCKY! SO very lucky. ...And she managed to make it seem like she'd planned it all out.
> 
> Lila's Banchou Mode- this was a scene I'd imagined once we learned of BanchouLillymon even existing! I couldn't figure out where to place it into the timeline, though, so I fudged it a little. Lila had no idea what it was that she accessed, and quite frankly, she considers it one of life's little mysteries, and insisted that Zenjirou not tell anyone what happened. In the original scene I'd planned, I'd wanted to have more of her internal thoughts... but due to it's odd time-line placement, I put that aside.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> _Calum


	26. Kyoryuger! 100 Years After!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger! 100 Years AFTER!? [SPOILER ALERT!!]
> 
> SHIFT INTO TURBO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...you guys want a 100 Years After adaptation? :33 Well, alright. But fair warning, this isn't going to be exactly what you all were expecting. Fair warning though: THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS for Fam's story arc in Thundering Wing up to a certain point. But that point hasn't been reached yet at the time of writing *this* story. So yeah, minor spoilers, yes, but spoilers nonetheless! If you DON'T WANT SPOILERS, stop right now! I *WILL* Be adding newer chapters in *BEFORE* this one until we get caught up to current. So as long as you see "Spoilers" on here...yeah. I'll remove that notice when the spoilers nolonger are spoilers. hahaha.

* * *

**_GABURINCHO!_**

We see establishing shots of the Kyoryugers fighting unsuited during the final push to take down the White Moon- _ZYUDEN SENTAI KYORYUGER!_ -and then shots of them suited up taking on monsters made out of clothing on Fam's world. "For our heroes, fighting monsters day in and day out is nothing unusual!"

 **_ZANDARRR THUNDER!_** and with a mighty slash- Raiden Kyoryuzin brought its sword down on a giant monstrosity of a glowing red, tangled, knotted, yarn ball monster.

_But their latest enemy is something not even they can completely beat!_

"It's living cloth," The single eye belonging to the Kamui Senketsu narrowed. **"[LIFE FIBERS]."**

_An alien, semi-sentient fabric that can meddle with people's memories! HOW TERRIBLE! But even then, it seems that there is another work at force behind all of this...!_

A girl in a black, skin-tight suit with golden trimmings, and a strange, green helmet with multiple, slitted black visors, laughed as she floated down through a tear in space. "You think that will be enough to put the Life Fibers down? Fat chance!" And before anyone could react, the girl yanked upwards, as if pulling at a loose thread, and then the remains of the giant Life Fiber Monster fell through a new tear in space.

"Catch me if you can," the girl remarked before shooting up through the rift she came through, and causing both to close in an instant.

As the Kyoryugers stare on in disbelief, Senketsu, inside Raiden Kyoryuzin at Kyoryu Gold's side, just muttered, "What the hell. Why can't we ever catch a break?"

* * *

**THE PLACE: NEW-NEW-NEW-TOKYO, JAPAN!**

**YEAR: 2114**

**"Wait. 2114!?"**

* * *

In a highly futuristic city, citizens walk about in their daily lives, unawares of the poor Kamui that was standing alone, somewhat abandoned in the crowd.

"I step outside for the first time in... months? ...And it's 2114!?" Senketsu repeated, staring up at a giant hovering Billboard, floating by means that seemed impossible. The cars even drove all on their own without wheels! How Cool!

_Yes! Well...it seems we've taken a massive leap into the Future! And all the cars are solar powered! Wow, did our present day ever get *that* dismissal wrong..._

A Man walked by, holding out a hologram disk that was projecting someone's face out of it.

_AND CELLPHONES! Cell Phones are even more handy than they already are!_

Senketsu just blinked his eye. "And now I've got a running narration in my head. Well that's just great."

_And then- a tear opens up in the skies high above the city, pouring out more of those monstrous COVERS!_

 **[COVERS]** land in the city, attacking in a rampage!

"Aw crap," Senketsu grumbled, and then leaped for the Teleport pad he'd just came out of- "This is not good!"

**THE SPIRIT BASE_ _ _|**

Senketsu came out of the teleport into an abandoned room- no signs of life having been in there for any reasonable amount of time. He hopped across the floor- grabbing six Gaburevolvers off of the table in a rush, and then leaping to the Battery Rack to grab at the stack of Beast Batteries rather just as randomly. "This plan of yours had better work...!"

The camera then pulls out of Bragigas, and into the air before bouncing off of something that halted its ascent upwards, forcing the Camera to zoom back down towards ground level- where four Seasonal Looking monsters wandered the streets.

"Haha- Just as we expected! This world's people aren't so tough!" The one that looked like a blue-dyed Vacayshun said with a laugh. "Just a few threads here and there and suddenly they're all ours to control!"

"Don't get so over eager," the one that looked like a golden armored Itasautumn reminded, "remember those kids we blasted when we first attempted this? They could still-"

And then a familiar set of dinosaur roar sounding blasts hit him in the back, causing all of these Covers and 'Recovered' Monsters to turn around in surprise.

"No! It can't be...!" The one that looked like a white plastered Tangosekku said in surprise.

From the bridge behind them came running a familiar set of six faces, though their hair styles seemed to have changed somewhat, as did their clothing choices...

Mainly, the colors were off.

"Oi oi! It's them!" The one with the Christmas tree lance pointed in surprise.

"Alright!" The girl who looked like Fam Fan Fan yelled, only wearing Purple instead of Gold, "I don't know who you think you guys are, but we're going to put a stop to it!"

"Yeah," The boy who would have been Inaba Stider on any other day, wearing Silver instead of Black, remarked, "We're going to knock you guys right out of the parking lot!"

"Let's do it, everyone!" The boy who would have been Caleb Grey, wearing Navy instead of Red, called out.

"RIGHT!" There were nods all around as everyone pulled their Gaburevolvers off of their legs, and then took out batteries from their jacket pockets...

And them promptly tried to figure out how they worked together.

"Does it go in like this...?" the girl who would have been Roxy Phexis, wearing Cyan instead of Pink, tried to slot one of the batteries into a blaster nose piece.

"No," The girl who looked like Merry Mashimo, actually wearing her proper color of blue, pushed back on the tail of her Gaburevolver, opening the mouth, "It works like this," And then she slotted the battery into the bottom slot.

The others quickly followed suit, doing the same.

And then the girl who looked like Merry closed the Revolver mouth, causing it to cry out, **_GABURINCHO! STEGOTCHI!_**

The others all followed suit, and got mixed replies.

**_BRAAAGIGAS! TOBASPIIINO! ANNNKYDON! BUNPACHY! PLEZUON!_**

"Bun...pachy?" The boy who looked like Yumeji, except wearing Grey instead of Green, blinked.

The moment of confusion passed, and then they all held their Gaburevolvers up to their heads and cried out, "KYORYU CHANGE!" And with a spin of the barrels...!

They looked mildly surprised at the music that came out, confused even, but instinct took over and they quickly began to dance to the music, though not quite in synch.

It was as if something were off...

"FIRE!" Six blasts of energy shot up and swooped down- chomping down on them and transforming them into the Kyoryugers!

"AH! It is them!" One of the Seasonal Monsters cried, "They changed clothes but it's them!"

"Alright!" The newly made Kyoryu Violet threw her hand out, "LET'S ROLL OUT!"

"AAHHHHRRAAAH!" And with that- they ran forwards into action.

* * *

 **_SHIFT! IN! TO! TUR! BO! WOOOOO~** _**AAAAAHHH!_** _ **:33**  
 **ZYUDEN SENTAI KYORYUGER!**  
 **100 YEARS AFTER!?**

__Mighty Engines Roar!__

We see a shot of a gold, black, and lightning blue muscle car's engine turning on and a foot pressing on the gas pedal as the car peels forwards towards an unseen destination!

__Turbo Charged for-__

* * *

"Wait. Wait. Wait," Dogold held his hands up, causing the theme music and opening credits to grind to an abrupt halt. "You're telling me that we can't even get INSIDE?"

Callie turned towards the energy wall before them as- a moment later- John reappeared with a ZAP- rebounding off of his attempt to breach the dome of energy that was cutting them off from the rest of the team. "Eyuup," She said succinctly. "Looks about that way to me."

**_KERTHUUUMP!_**

And then Spinodai-Oh Kung Fu swung Ankydon's hammer into the shield in front them- only to stumble backwards as the shield repelled them.

Inside, Eri grit her teeth and snarled at the dome that covered a good portion of the city that had been overwhelmed.

The dome itself was a swirl of colors of the rainbow- naturally because this city was one on the world that the ToQGers and Go-Busters also inhabited, and, through sheer coincidence, both teams were caught inside the bubble dome along with a large portion of the Kyoryuger team plus their equipment, namely, their changers and most of their batteries were stuck inside the Spirit Base, which was inside Bragigas who, along with Pteragordon and Gabutyra, were caught inside the dome of energy.

"This shield is starting to really get on my nerves..." John grumbled as Dogold and Callie helped him to his feet. "I can't even find any cracks in it."

"So what the hell is this thing anyways," Dogold growled, "and where's Torin, or the talking shirt for that matter?"

" _Well_..." Callie began in a unsure tone as to where to begin, even as she looked up to the sky above... "You remember how we got a call about strange energy patterns matching Debo monsters and we came to investigate?"

"Yeah," Dogold nodded. "I promptly went out to find the nearest bar when we didn't find anything after a week."

"Well, turns out just when a lot of us were out doing other things..." John picked up...

**_FLASHBACK!_**

"FALINESTI WINTER!" The recolored tree-monster introduced himself as he planted himself at the northmost corner of the too-form bubble.

"FALINESTI FALL!" said the Autumn themed monster at the western most corner, slamming his hammer into the ground.

"FALINESTI SUMMER!" The recolored Vacation monster was at the south- throwing his icecream drill arm into the ground.

"FALINESTI SPRING!" The monster with the musical instrument strung a tune.

"THE FOUR SEASONS COMBINE!" The monsters yelled- "CREATE A NEW WORLD WITHIN THIS DOME!"

And then the massive barrier rose up over the city, crystalline at first, and then suddenly igniting into a storm of colors and mayhem.

**_FLASHFORWARDS!_**

"Annnd, we really don't know what happened after that..." Callie admitted.

"Alright, I get that part..." Dogold's right eye twitched in a manner similar to Fam's. "So... **WHY THE HELL DOES** _ **NOBODY**_ **HAVE THEIR** _ **GABUREVOLVERS**_ **ON THEM!?"**

"Ah, that was our first failed attempt at getting in," Callie scratched at her nose, somehow embarrassed by the failure. "We tried to teleport into Bragigas...but only the Gaburevolvers went through the portal."

"Then _Torin_ tried teleporting in..." John continued, "with Kuuko and Mahiro helping him, they managed to get through, but then..."

"Lemme guess..." Dogold began with a hand planted firmly to his face, "They never made it back out?"

"Nope," Was the unified reply from the two Kyoryugers before him.

"So what do we do?" Dogold asked.

"Yui's trying something right now," Callie said, "we can only hope it works."

* * *

_Meanwhile, Inside a temporal vortex jump! Plezuon attempts to plow through the barrier separating the inside from the outside!_

Yui narrowed her eyes. "Come on...come on...don't be a Hell's Field, please don't be a Hell's Field..."

_The Time Space bubble seems to be compressing time to progress at a faster rate on the inside compared to the outside! Oh no, what a mess!_

"ZYUUOOON!" Plezuon roared- and pushed harder with her thrusters.

* * *

_Let's take a look inside, shall we?_

The camera zooms through the bubble- coming down on the battlefield where...

Everyone was knocked to the ground, struggling to get to their feet...! All of them had been knocked out of their transformations except for Blue..!

"Hahaha!" Winter laughed, "These kids can't even fight anymore!"

"Keep in mind this is just group one of three," Spring reminded, "our goal is to wipe all of them out!"

"Naturally!" Fall hefted his hammer, "Leave it all to me!" He stepped forwards towards them. "Bin Bon Bin Bon! Your death is now approaching, Kyoryugers!" he raised his hammer up over his head.

And then Blue roared- "Not a chance!" she leaped forwards and threw her hands up.

"SWIIIIING!"

**_VERY MUHCO!_**

And then the Stego Shield appeared in Kyoryu Blue's hands suddenly- blocking the attack and reflecting the energy back into the cloned Debo Monster!

"KYOOON!" Fall fell backwards and landed on his back.

"Oooh, looks like one of 'em's got some spirit to 'em afterall!" Summer remarked.

"Call it my rampaging Dino Guts, why don't'cha?" Blue remarked.

"Woah!" The boy who was probably Yumeji cried out in surprise. "We've gotta get back into the fight...!" He motioned to the others to quickly get their fallen Gaburevolvers.

"Right!" The girl who was most likely Roxy nodded.

"Don't let them transform again!" Winter ordered.

The COVERS flew out of the woodworks- soaring at the struggling recently un-transformed Kyoryugers and fighting to prevent them from getting near their gaburevolvers.

One COVER even kicked a Gaburevolver away from the boy who had been Kyoryu Grey and sent it scattering across the way, landing at the feet of a seemingly random civilian.

The girl bent down, and picked up the yellow and black dino-gun, running her fingers over its surface with her red painted fingernails.

Carefully, she opened the revolver, and out popped the Grey #8 Bunpachy battery.

The girl lifted the battery up to her face and looked at it with wide, crimson eyes that were framed with equally red hair.

"Hey...!" the boy who looked like Caleb pointed in surprise. "What are you...!"

The girl- who very obviously was Kuuko Hinomoto- activated the battery by hitting the tab on the top, and then with a faint smile, she slid the battery back into the revolver's bottom slot, and closed the mouth.

**_GABURINCHO! BUNPACHY!_**

"Do I really have to remind you on how it's done?" she asked, before calling out, "KYORYU CHANGE!" And spinning the barrel.

The Samba music poured out immediately- and she began to dance.

"NO! STOP HER!" Summer yelled.

The COVERS flew at Kuuko even as she spun around and aimed straight ahead.

"FIRE!"

The grey burst of energy shaped like Bunpachy's head shot out and chomped through the COVERS- destroying them in a burst as the energy blast circled upwards and backwards, before chomping down onto Kuuko, and transforming her into...

"The Clashing Heroine!" She struck a pose- _**"KYORYU GREY!"**_

And then with a roll of the Gaburevolver down her arm- **_VERY MUCHO!_** "ARMED ON!" A giant ball-and chain appeared on her arm. "Bunpachy Smasher!"

"Uh Oh...!" Autumn cried out as the girl spun around and then-

"IRON IMPACT!"

She threw a punch that sent the ball flying into the ground- hitting smack dab in the middle of the four monsters and sending them flying backwards in surprise.

By the time they had recovered- everyone was gone.

"Damn it...! They escaped," Spring grumbled, taking out his banjo and strumming a few notes out of frustration.

**THE SPIRIT BASE!**

With a flash of light- the seven of them appeared.

"Oi, that was a complete route, Senketsu!" Kuuko called out as she took her helmet off. "There's no way they're going to figure it out at this rate!"

"Well, like you're any better!" Senketsu dropped down from on top of a pillar. "I don't recall you wearing grey!"

"Well he sure as heck didn't," Kuuko pointed at the boy who looked like Yumeji. "His fighting was horrible!"

"You don't have to rub it in..." he muttered.

"It can't be helped," Merry groaned, rubbing at the bridge of her nose after she, too, took her helmet off. "Everyone's memories are so totally scrambled right now...it's whatever this place does to us..."

**_FLASH!_**

"You want us to become...Kyoryugers?" the girl who looked like Fam asked, as the group of them were gathered outside of a race-track.

"What the heck is that?" Inaba's lookalike said.

"They were some kinda superheroes from a hundred years ago, right?" Yumeji asked.

"Damn straight we get to be superheroes," Merry nodded, looking to Senketsu, who opened up his sleeves and offered out the Six Gaburevolvers.

"You use these Gaburevolvers," Senketsu paused, "there's music, I think?"

"Then dancing and BAM! Kyoryugers!" Merry grinned as she took one.

"Talk about vague," Caleb's lookalike grumbled.

"But there's something else, right?" Roxy's alternate self asked, opening and closing the jaw of her Revolver.

"Oh! Yeah!" Senketsu blinked, and then reached into his 'skirt', really his lower jaw, for a pocket and then pulled out six batteries. "These things, right. I almost forgot."

"Don't feel bad, Senkets," Merry snatched up the blue one, "these bad guys are messing with everyone's memories pretty bad right now. I can't believe I can remember two different real names for myself right now."

**_BACK!_**

"It was your idea to get them to just jump right in without trying it first!" Senketsu griped. "Now we'll have to figure out the right color sequence..."

"Urgh," Fam's lookalike turned to leave- "this is stupid!"

"Hey, Pam, where are you going?" Inaba's lookalike began.

"Home!" she yelled out, marching up to the step. "I never wanted any job but the one you pulled me away from!"

"I hear that..." everyone began doing the same in short order- except for Merry, who just stared on.

"Wait, guys, come on...!" Merry tried.

"Dai-kun! Wait for me!" Roxy's lookalike went after Caleb's.

"We couldn't do this..." he said in defeat.

"And it's done," Senketsu griped as only he, Kuuko, and Merry were left behind. "Assembled and then split up on the same day."

* * *

 **_Buddyroid Pet Series XVII!_** an announcer called out, the overhead screen showing images of white plastic robots that looked to have a rather familiar "GB" logo on them somewhere.

"Well that wasn't very manly of you," Roxy's lookalike said, leaning against the railing that Caleb's was also leaning against.

"I'm tired of people telling me that," he remarked. "No matter what I do, it never works out... But somehow, knowing that we're supposed to be these people and we just can't remember it?" He paused. "I wanted it to work, I really did...And yet..." He sighed. "Here we are, Ami-san."

"Come on," she nudged him. "We haven't totally failed yet!" She then said, "I mean...remember what dad taught us? That word that's supposed to make us feel better...?"

"How do we even know that our Dad's even really our Dad if what they're saying is true?" he asked her back. "He could be just some random person who got duped into thinking we're his kids if these monsters can mess with our memories like this..."

And with that, he turned to walk off.

"...What was that word?" Roxy frowned. "I can't remember what that word is..." She turned to walk off in the other direction. "Come on...it's on the tip of my tongue..."

Meanwhile, as our "Kyoryu Navy" walked off, something started following him.

As a kid and his mother walked past, the kid said, "Mom! I want a Buddyroid like his!"

"What? Something that fancy has to be expensive!" The mother pointed out.

"Aw, come on, please!"

Caleb turned around, and then looked down after hearing that exchange...

Due to his sudden stop- whatever was following him ran into his leg.

It was small, white, and looked like a chibi-tyranosaurs.

"Gyaaa!" It was Mini-tyra! Except...white?

"Wha-!?" Caleb's eyes widened in surprise.

"GYAA!" And then the chibi-voltasaur leaped off into a bush.

"That...wasn't a Buddyroid..." he stared out after it. "A...tiny dinosaur?"

* * *

Meanwhile- years in the past, and yet at the same time, a different world that had yet to merge into another...

**_ZYUUOOOON!_**

Plezuon exited a time-space jump and nearly crashed headlong into a portal leading into another dimension.

"CRAP!" Yui quickly had Plezuon dodge to the side- only, a moment later, to observe a giant race car flying out of the portal- along side a flying red Pirate ship.

_"BARI BARI! Let's crush that guy for throwing us into a black hole!"_

And it was then that Yui turned her attention back the way she came- just in time to see some giant blue robot with a drill for a right arm and a dinosaur head for a left- fighting off...

A giant sized, recolored version of the Deathryuger's monster form!

The purple-colored Deathryuger threw off the blue robot...

**"KANZEN SOUL SET!"**

But then the Pirate ship combined with the blue robot and the flying car...!

 **"KAIZOKU GATTAI!"** the pilots of the robots yelled.

 **"KAIZOKU GATTAI!"** the Car roared.

"What world did I wind up in now?" Yui paled slightly as she watched the three robots combine together into one.

**"READY! KANZEN GOKAI-OH!"**

"COVERS!" The PurpleDeathryuger cried out- summoning a horde of giant cloth monsters...!

 **"ROCKET TRANSFORMATION!"** Yui cried out.

**_ZUON ON ON ON ON!_**

**"PLEZUOH! READY!"** And then Yui entered the battle, sending a video feed over to the other giant robot as she smiled at them with a "Don't mind me, I'm just a lost traveler lending some aid!"

* * *

_Meeeanwhile! Back with our trapped and memory-less heroes...!_

At a race track- a gold and blue painted car shot down the dirt tracks. Inside of said car was Fam!

_Ah! In this 'era', it seems there's been the first big Race-car revival in 114 years! And as a pro-racer, Fam...er 'Pam'?...is a superstar racer! I guess even with her memories meddled with she still has a thing for racing at high speeds!_

At the stands overlooking the car, was Inaba, playing guitar to a crowd of girls.

_Also meanwhile, Inaba...or Icchan as he's know here...is a popular musician!_

He strung a few off-key notes and the girls just seemed to swoon.

_...Although honestly I think that if this is what our taste in music will really be like in 100 years, we've really let the standard go down..._

The car ground to a halt- and Fam climbed out, a scowl on her face as she took her helmet off, and began marching up the stairs towards where Inaba was.

"Ah, girls..." Inaba smiled in appology, "Looks like Pam's in a bad mood. Better steer clear for now."

"Okay," The girls scattered even as Fam marched up and then sat down with a huff.

"What is it you like about racing, Pam?" Inaba asked after a moment.

"I wonder..." Fam shrugged. "Something about the retro vibe...? No, maybe it's more the way going fast makes me feel...And the Sound of the Engine revving is just like... _magic!_ Although, I'm starting to think motorcycles might be more fun than cars..."

"Me too..." Inaba looked at his guitar. "Acoustic guitars are the best, really...but lately I've been thinking more like...samba?" He smiled, "And then those guns... I like the sound of them."

"Aw come on, Enough of that," Fam groaned, leaning back in the chair. "Let's just _enjoy_ our lives, like we've been doing."

"But have we?" Inaba asked. "What's the real answer...inside our hearts?"

Fam frowned. "All I know is I don't like those guns...not...not in yellow, at least." She shrugged.

* * *

**"BURSTING THROUGH!"**

The wheels roared- and Kanzen Gokai-oh roared forwards at Mach Speed.

**"KANZEN MISSILE!"**

Missiles exploded from the giant fist- and the Covers cried out as they were hit, subsequently exploding massively.

 **"ROCKET FIST!"** Yui punched a fist forwards- and Plezuoh's left arm flew off- smashing into Purple Deathryuger and throwing him backwards.

"Now that's an idea!" The Engine part of Kanzen Gokai Oh called out- **"LET'S GO!"**

**"GOKAI KANZEN BURST!"**

And then their own rocket fist went flying off- smashing through the purple Deathryuger and making him explode violently.

* * *

"Where is it?" Caleb was looking through the bushes.

"You seem to be missing something...!" Said a voice from behind.

Caleb turned around- and grew tense as he saw that it was the Debo Winter monster!

"You!" He said in surprise, trying to draw his Gaburevolver only to get it knocked out of his hand by the tree-lance Winter held.

Winter knocked Caleb down onto the ground and then put his foot on the boy's back. "You killed my past self quite personally! I'll take the opportunity now to get revenge on him by killing you!"

* * *

A chilling breeze went through the air- ruffling Senketsu's scarf knot's loose ends.

"No!" His eyes widened. "They're attacking again!"

"I'll get going!" Merry gave a nod- rushing off to the teleport pad.

"Guess I'll go too," Kuuko looked at her borrowed Gaburevolver, but then turned to Senketsu. "But first, where did you put the other Revolvers?"

"Where else?" He motioned his arm to the side- right at the Recharge rack. "I just put a perception filter on it, is all."

"I'll get it too them then," Kuuko nodded.

* * *

"GYAAA!" And then Minityra leaped at Debo Winter- knocking him backwards in surprise- straight into the awaiting **ZAP** of Torin and Mahiro suddenly appearing there behind him, sending the Debo Monster to some when else.

"WOah..." Mahiro stumbled backwards- leaning against a tree in surprise. "That took a lot more energy out of me than I thought it would..."

"Where's Kuuko?" Torin looked around- "I could have sworn she..."

"Gya gya!" MiniTyra's cries of delight upon seeing them brought Torin and Mahrio's attention back upon Caleb, who was presently getting himself back to his feet.

"Caleb!" Torin came over to look him over. "Are you alright?"

"Woah-!" Caleb did a double take- "A talking bird!?"

"Gya Gya Gyaa!" Minitrya yelped.

"What?" Torin looked at Minityra. "Their memories have been affected?"

"You can understand him?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, I can understand them all," Torin said. "Since your memories are affected, I'll reintroduce myself. Perhaps it will jog your memories." He then bowed slightly, "I am Torin, I came from another world to one where your team had built similar technology. That one is your partner, and he is very upset that you cannot remember him."

"Then...is my color supposed to be white?" Caleb asked.

"He looks white to you?" Mahiro asked, surprised.

"You seem to be lacking the thing that's most important in a Kyoryuger then," Torin mused. "If you cannot find it, you will never remember your true color."

"No way..." Caleb stared on, somewhat in shock by it all. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Here," Torin handed him a sparkly, translucent blue Battery that had some red trim and the letters "SP" on it. The inside image was blank, however. "When you remember who you are, use this." He turned to Mahrio, and said, "In the mean time, we have to find the others, assess the situation we've landed in here."

"Alright," Caleb nodded. "Thank you..."

"Do battle with your own inner weakness," Torin said. "You will remember who you're supposed to be then."

"TORIN!"

Merry came running up then- Roxy alongside her.

"The Deboss clones!" Merry explained in a huff- "They're attacking and kidnapping people all over!"

"But, even if we go...we can't win..." Caleb frowned.

"What are you saying!?" Roxy huffed. "Get a grip!"

"I got it," Merry picked up the fallen Gaburevolver from where it lay, then walked over to hand it to Caleb. "For now, I'll go fight by myself," she said.

"Nobuta..." Caleb began.

"Mer-ry. Ma-shi-mo-u~" Merry corrected. "That's my name. I know that for sure now." She looked to Torin. "And I know you- even though I really shouldn't somehow...but I know you." She looked at Mahiro- "And you. You're...our cousin!"

"Something like that," Mahiro nodded.

"If I can break through these stupid memory walls," Merry looked Caleb in the eyes, "So can you." She nodded. "I think we've all known something's up here for a long time...even before the monsters attacked... I know everyone of us can break through it all."

* * *

Inaba strummed at his guitar.

"Right from my heart...?" He mused. And so he began strumming, and singing nonsensically, "Parasite girl...and the bloody queen... Why do I choose to survive and thrive, baby?" his strumming became a bit more coherent, sounding something a bit more like a certain set of notes. "Parasite gun...and black iin..." he started strumming faster, "Parasite gun... And Brave In! Parasagun!" He smiled slightly, "And Black...!"

He stopped.

"Parasagun?" A pause of a few seconds. "Black...?"

* * *

It was a bowling alley that Fam had found herself in out of frustration.

"Retro...huh...?" Fam frowned, looking at the rack of balls that she could choose from.

All of them in various colors...but it was the Gold one that seemed to draw her eye.

"Well, I do like Gold..." she took the ball, and chose a random lane... Number 6.

She took a moment to size up her line of sight... and then she mused, "If only bowling balls sounded like engines."

And with a perfect throw- the Ball lit up with lightning- tearing down the track with a burst of speed and electricity and KABLAM! The pins were incinerated with a mighty crash of what sounded like thunder yelling the word **_ZANDAR!_**

Her eyes widened even as everyone turned to look at her in surprise.

* * *

"Yeah," Merry nodded at Caleb. "You'll find it too, Caliber."

And then she ran off.

"Nob...Merry!" Caleb called out after her.

"Dai," Roxy began, "I'm going too! Even if I'm not strong enough, I just can't turn my back on people who need our help!"

"Those are some familiar words," Mahiro chuckled as Roxy ran off. _"Hotokenai."_

* * *

Meanwhile.

"Oi! Yumeji!" Kuuko called out.

"What is it?" the boy turned around.

Kuuko drew off the small necklace around her neck- twirling it around for a moment before the small stick on the end suddenly grew into giant size, becoming a Microphone stand in her hands.

Yumeji took a step back in surprise. "What is this!?"

"Let's duel," She said. "I win, you come back and help us fight. You win, we leave you alone. Okay?"

"I don't have a weapon," he replied.

"Sure you do," Kuuko grinned. "It'll come to you in a SNAP!" and with that she leaped forwards- swinging her mic-stand with a cry of: **"ROCK-N-ROLLER!"**

"CRAP!" He dove to the side- "What the hell!?"

"You know...my dad and your dad fought side by side on the same team..." Kuuko began. "I always wondered what would happen if their fighting styles clashed."

"Do I have to say it a thousand times!? I don't have a sword!" Yumeji began.

"Yes, you do..." Kuuko twirled her staff around, and then held the head up to her mouth... **"BELLOW..."**

Her stance left an opening- he didn't have a weapon but if he was to win this then-

He Snapped his fingers as he settled on the idea.

_**"BLASTER!"** _

It was then that a massive explosion of flames shout out of that Microphone stand soaring straight at Yumeji...!

But then he slashed right through it with the sword that materialized within his grasp as he dove straight through the attack and swung for the opening she had given him.

"HAH!" Kuuko twisted her stand to block the attack. She grinned at him. "Found your blade, then?"

Yumeji took stock of the situation- observing the blue metal blade, and the rainbow colored feather handle...

"Feather...Edge..." He blinked- and then a face filed his memory... a girl in green. "Eri-chan...!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Spinodai-oh, Eri smiled faintly for some reason. "Yumeji...I know you'll beat this...you're just too _lucky_ to not figure it out...!"

* * *

Elsewhere, inside a cage inside one of those abandoned warehouses were a bunch of humans locked up.

"Hah! This'll draw those heroes out for sure!" Debo Summer laughed. "Then we'll kill them and move onto the next group!"

"NOW THAT'S ENOUGH, Y'HEAR?!"

The Debo Monsters of the three Seasons left turned around.

Merry was aiming her Gaburevolver at them.

"What do you think you can accomplish by yourself!?" Spring asked.

_**_PEREEEEW!_** _

A revolver blast from the side sent Autumn flying. "AWWH!"

"She's not alone!" Inaba called out as he ran up.

"You came!" Merry grinned.

"Yeah," Inaba nodded.

"AND SO HAVE I!"

And then the three Debo Clones jumped away as best as they could as Yumeji leaped in swinging with his sword.

The Debo Monsters briefly fought with him- only to have the boy leap away suddenly.

**"FIERY FASTBALL!"**

And then they were hit with an exploding musical note that sent them all flying into the air.

"Stand back!" Yumeji called out to the people in the cage as he swung with his sword and broke the lock clean open.

"What are you doing!?" Summer grabbed him and threw Yumeji back towards Inaba and Merry.

"Guys," Kuuko ran up to them, holding a box full of batteries. "I've got the rest of the batteries."

She opened it to reveal that it was literally filled with every last battery that had been on the rack.

"Nice timing," Inaba said. "I know my color now. It's Black."

"Green," Yumeji said with a nod.

"Can I get me some more blues, Kuuko-chan?" Merry asked with a grin.

With that- the four of them stood in line, opening their Gaburevolvers and then slotting in their active batteries.

**_GABURINCHO!_**

"Parasagun!" Inaba called out along with the revolver.

"Stegotchi!" Merry nodded.

"Zakutor!" Yumeji said with a slight smile.

"Bunpachy!" Kuuko smiled.

"KYORYU CHANGE!" The four of them spun their revolvers, and danced in perfect Synch. "FIRE!"

"NOOO!" Autumn yelled. "THEY GOT THEIR COLORS BACK!"

"This feels right," Inaba looked his suit over. "I'm Kyoryu Black!"

"Same here," Yumeji nodded. "I'm Kyoryu Green!"

"I'm just borrowing, but I'm Kyoryu Grey!" Kuuko added.

"I'm Definitely KYORYU BLUE!" Merry struck her pose.

"Let's go!" Black called out- and with that, they leaped into battle, well, the others did, but he took aim with his revolver and fired off precise shots into the Monsters.

Green and Blue slashed with their swords- and then dove away as Grey leaped in with an active Revolver. **_VAMOLA! BUN BUN! MERA MERA!_** A burst of fire went out that smashed into Summer and sent him flying away.

"You punks!" Spring yelled, even as Roxy came running up to join the Kyoryugers.

"EN-GARDENING!" Autumn struck a pose.

"I don't...!" And then there was a yell over the roar of an engine- "THINK SO!"

And then a rolling thunder ball came rolling out of the side of the building- smashing into Autumn and sending him flying.

"NOT AGAIN!" he yelled.

And then before anyone else could react- a motorbike came screeching into the warehouse- its rider a girl in a gold suit and gold helmet.

"I found my color!" Fam yelled as she threw her helmet to the side. "It's GOLD NUMBER SIX!"

"Here you go!" Grey took the six Gold Batteries she had on hand and threw them over to Fam.

She caught them- and then opened her Gaburevolver...

But before she slotted one in, she hesitated. "No... there's still something wrong..." She replied.

"IDJIIIIT!" Summer launched a laser blast at her bike- making it explode and flinging her to the side.

But before the others could go help her- Autumn came back to the fight to keep them away.

"You fools!" Spring said as he marched towards Fam, raising up his banjo. "You'll be done for soon enough for getting in our master's way..." And then he strung his cords...

_Da-dan!_

Fam's eyes closed as she smiled. "Da-dan!" she repeated. "Yes...!" She grinned, eyes opening. "That's It!"

A familiar beat of music filled the room.

"My partner...PTERAGORDON!" She yelled- standing up and throwing her left hand high into the air.

**"DOROOOON!"**

And then a golden light from above burst through the roof, revealing Pteragordon shooting a beam of energy from the skies above down at Fam.

Spring was sent backwards into Autumn from the burst of energy.

With a burst of light- a familiar gauntlet appeared on her left hand, and the yellow and black Gaburevolver at her side was swapped out for a slightly smaller, black with red trim Gaburevolver.

Fam grinned as she readjusted her stance, "Yeah...now this is right."

She opened the mouth of the Gaburichanger, and slotted in one of the Pteragordon batteries. **_GABURINCHO! PTERAGORDON!_**

"KYORYU CHANGE!" Fam then activated the changer and swung around and danced. "FIRE!"

"Oh..." Fam drew her sword, Zandar Thunder, _"Yeah."_ She leaped forwards, slashing at Spring.

Now, with all of the Monsters at bay, Roxy slipped over to the cage to free the prisoners.

"Everyone, get to safety!" She said after opening the cage.

And out they ran.

"Thank you!" One girl, though, with blond hair and wearing a LOT of pink, stopped to thank her before running off.

A COVER came up to attack from behind- but Roxy spun around and gave a high kick to it, knocking it away.

"PINK!" Roxy yelled- "I'm Pink!"

"Boo and Yeah!" Grey threw the #5 batteries over.

 **_GABURINCHO!_** "DRICERA!"

Caleb managed to find his way into the warehouse just in time to watch Roxy activate her revolver with a "Kyoryu Change!" and a "FIRE!"

"Yeah! I'm Kyoryu Pink!" Roxy struck a pose as the suit formed around her with a chomp!

"Ami..." Caleb looked on.

SLASH! Green knocked down Summer- and the Monsters began to regroup.

The six Kyoryugers did the same, opening their revolvers, and slotting in batteries into the top slots.

All of them, even Gold's black and red gun.

 **_GABURINCHO!_** and then the revolver barrels were spun.

"Hurry up!" Spring and Summer held Autumn in front of them. "SHIELD US!"

"ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!"

**_VAMOLA MUCHO!_**

Six energy blasts shot out- combined with a cry of **_ELECTRIC SEN-I-SO-SHITSU!_**

An explosion later had Autumn a pile of leaves, and Spring and Summer running away as fast as they could.

"They're so strong..." Caleb stared out. "They found their colors..."

* * *

Meanwhile- on a beach...

"What the heck happened!?" Winter looked around. "Am I outside the bubble!?" He looked up into the distance, and yes, the answer was, he was.

"How did that happen?" he asked, looking around...

And then there was a massive stomping shake behind him.

"Uh...oh..." Winter looked up.

It was Spinodai-oh.

"Hey!" Eri yelled down at him. "You're gonna pay for locking us out of town, you bastard!"

"Crap!" Winter dove to the side as Spinodai-oh tried to stomp him flat. "I can't handle this!"

"HEY! There he is!" And then Callie and John came running up- makeshift weapons in hand.

"And neither is this!" Winter yelled out- "I GOTTA GO BIG OR GO HOMEEEEE!" And then his body suddenly erupted into giant cloth patches held together with giant red threads that just kept growing bigger and bigger, and then the Winter themed Monster was as big as Spinodai-oh!

"Crap!" John grabbed Callie and _**ZAP**_ ped them both onto Spinodai-oh before Winter could stomp them flat into the ground.

Spinodai-oh readied their Bunpachy and Ankydon arms in preparation for a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile- as the Kyoryugers chased after the others, only Caleb was left to see Autumn's leaf pile suddenly begin restitching itself and then growing larger and larger into giant size!

"AHAHAH! Now I'll go help Winter and bring him back into the bubble before things destabilize even further in here!" and with a swing of his hammer- he opened a tear in space before him, leading straight to the beach.

Caleb's eyes widened... "A way...out...?"

And then there was a spark- and a pressure on his shoulder... Minityra had leaped on...

And now Caleb was running at the portal and leaping after the Giant Autumn- he managed to grab hold of the monster's leg as it went through the rift.

The ride was rougher and longer than expected- and Autumn noticed the pest that had jumped onto his leg quickly.

"Get offa me you gnat!" He kicked away- sending Caleb flying backwards in the other direction.

But Minityra roared- and suddenly was growing to giant size...! But as he did such, he became...he became...!

"Red!" Caleb's eyes widened as he found himself resting on the restored Voltasaur's head.

And then he felt a warm heat from his pocket.

Caleb took out the glowing battery... "So I'm red?" He guessed, even as he realized. "I'm Kyoryu red." He looked down at the Voltasaur he was standing on- even as they ran after Autumn towards the end of the rift through the bubble. "How could I forget?" He smiled. "You're my partner, Gabutrya!"

"GABUU!" Gabutrya roared.

"Right then," Caleb held the battery out and activated it. "LET'S GO!" The screen flipped over. "Let's do this, GABUTYRA!" He threw the battery forwards- and then it fell backwards straight into Gabutrya's mouth.

**_ZYUDENRYU ASSEMBLE! GABUTRYA! PARASAGUN! STEGOTCHI! ZAKUTOR! DRICERA! PTERAGORDON! ANNKYDON! BUNPACHY! PLEZUON! TOBASPIIINO! BRAAAGIGAS!_**

Gabutyra glowed a bright white color- and the Voltasaur's feet seemed to transform into giant wheels after a moment.

Gabutyra roared and then accelerated past the still running Autumn at Mach Speed!

"WHAT?! NO!" And then Debo Autumn fell ontop of Debo Winter- much to the surprise of Spinodai-oh.

"Whargh! You idiot!" Winter yelled- "What are you doing!?"

"What just happened?" Eri asked.

"I don't..." John began...

**"GABUUUUUUU!"**

And then Gabutyra suddenly charged out of a tear in space- ramming into the struggling Debo Clones and sending them flying backwards into the ocean.

"Gabutyra!" Callie gasped. "But how did he...!?"

* * *

"Long story," Caleb said, inside Gabutyra on his usual red platform. "I'll tell you about it later."

* * *

Gabutyra and Spinodai-oh Kung-fu stood ready as the two giant monsters stood up.

"Grrr...like hell we'll let them get the better of us!" Autumn cried out. "Get back in there, Winter, The others need you!"

"RIGHT!" Winter moved off to escape, but Gabutyra intercepted.

"I don't think so!" Caleb yelled.

"HAH!" Autumn's hammer clashed with Ankydon's- "Hammer meets hammer! Unstoppable force meets unmovable object!"

"Let's hit him where it hurts the most!" Callie called out.

"Right!" Eri nodded. "SPINODAI-OH! SPIN OUT!"

Spinodai-oh reved up into a tornado of action, slashing with the boomerang and the hatchet.

Autumn yelped as he went flying backwards into the same spot that Winter was thrown into from his fight with Gabutyra!

"Craaaap! They're on the offensive again!" Winter yelled. "DO SOMETHING!"

"YOU do something you cookie stealing lug!" Autumn yelled back.

_"HOW ABOUT I DO SOMETHING THEN!?"_

And then from out of nowhere came a familar cry of **_ZUOOOOON!_**

A burst of purple light shot down from above- blasting the two Monsters back into the ground.

"It's going to get wild...!" Yui cried out. "Just try to stop us!" And then she brought out her Xros Loader, and yelled: "RELOAD! MACHALCON!"

With a burst of green light- a flying car appeared next to Plezuon as they flew out of a time space rift.

"Bari bari bari!" Machalcon cried out. "You Cloth Monsters just don't learn when to quit!"

"WHAT?!" Winter cried out- "WHO'S THAT?!"

"Don't look at me!" Autumn answered.

* * *

Inside Spinodai-oh, a hologram screen for Yui and Caleb appeared.

 _"Guys,"_ Yui began, _"I've brought in some reinforcements!"_

 _"Nice timing, Yui!"_ Caleb grinned.

"Where the heck did you find this guy?!" Callie asked.

 _"Just a friend who helped protect one half of this world before it got fused to another,"_ Yui replied. She then looked at Caleb. _"We'll do Exploding Kyoryuzin with Machalcon inplace of Bunpachy."_

"Wait, can you even do that?" Eri asked. "He doesn't even look like a Voltasaur!"

A third screen, detailing simply a stylized "13" appeared, along with Machalcon's voice.

 _"Yeah? And this girl's got a device that stored me inside it with room to spare!"_ you could hear the amusement in his voice. _"Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I've combined with a bunch of misfits outa nowhere!"_

 _"Let's give it a try,"_ Caleb nodded.

* * *

Yui held up her Xros Loader, and spun the dial.

**"GABUTYRA!"**

**"GABUUU!"**

**"PLEZUON!"**

**"ZYUOOOON!"**

**"MACHALCON!"**

**"BARI BARI!"**

**"XROS-GATTAI!"**

_**"XROS GATTAI!"** _

* * *

**_GO ON ON ON ON!_**

With a samba whistle of a certain off kilter beat, mixed in with the sound of a revving engine, Gabutyra and Plezuon transformed into a familiar configuration...

But that's where things went completely different.

**_GO ON ON ON ON!_**

Gabutyra's lower legs suddenly transformed into the same giant blocks that had made up the legs of Kanzen Gokai Oh.

**_GO ON ON ON ON!_**

On the back appeared the front wheels, folded over to provide jet thrusters. Then, the whole front of Machalcon's nose appeared on the left arm.

**_GO ON ON ON ON!_**

Then, inplace of the usual head appeared a combination of the giant fist and the hat-front, and then a new face slid down inplace, reminiscent of Gokai-oh's face.

**_MACH KYORYUZIN! BARI BARI!_**

* * *

Inside the fused bridge, which had both signs replaced with a Go-Onger logo and a Gokaiger logo, Yui and Caleb stood side by side as they called out:

"MACH KYORYUZIN! READY!"

* * *

"Ooooahhhaaah!" Autumn yelled. "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!?"

"YOU'RE ASKING ME!?" Winter yelled back.

"Let's finish this in one shot!" Eri declared.

**"SPINODAI-OH KUNG FU! BRAVE FINISH!"**

**"MACH KYORYUZIN! GRAND PRIX FINISH!"**

Spinodai-oh launched the bunpachy ball with a twirl and a kick- slamming into Autumn and blasting him into pieces with a single hit.

Mach Kyoryuzin threw aimed Machalcon arm out along with Plezuon's mouth- and with Gabutyra's mouth wide open as well...

**"FIRE!"**

A conga line of energy blasts- Gabutyra's head, Plezuon's head, and Machalcon's head- shot out and completely destroying Winter in the same shot.

A portion of their Life Fiber fragments, however, were not destroyed yet.

"RETREAT!" Both fragment sets shot into the weakened bubble dome still surrounding the city.

"After them!" Yui ordered.

"But we can't get through the barrier," Eri protested.

"Why do you think I brought Machalcon along with me when I found out what he could do?" Yui smirked.

"That's right!" The Engine replied- "I can travel across dimensional walls easily!"

And with that, Mach Kyoryuzin spun on their wheel-heels, towards the bubble, and then accelerated in a flash.

**"BARI BARI BARI! I'M BREAKING DOWN THIS WALL!"**

And as soon as the giant combination hit the bubble- the dome shattered, and freed everyone inside from it's grip.

At the same time, for everyone inside, it appeared as if the sky shattered, revealing the outside world for what it truly was.

The Kyoryugers, although now powered down, stood in line ontop of a cliff overlooking Spring and Summer as they absorbed the fragments of Autumn and Winter.

"Our brothers will be avenged!" Spring yelled.

"Indeed!" Summer agreed.

"Woah- look at that!" Roxy pointed up at Mach Kyoryuzin. "I've never seen that before!"

From those two mecha combinations, All of those inside leaped back down to join the other Kyoryugers.

"Everyone!" Caleb grinned as he ran up to join them. "I remember my color now!"

"These, right?" Kuuko held up a set of batteries, and tossed them at him.

"Yeah!" Caleb caught them with a nod, "I'm Kyoryu Red."

"Here, everyone," Kuuko handed back the Gaburevolvers to those that were missing them. "Got you your toys back!" She even handed John back his revolver. "It was nice being one, but Grey just isn't my color!"

"Haha," John laughed. "I dunno if It's mine either!"

"Thanks, Kuuko," Callie smiled.

* * *

"The team is assembled again," Senketsu closed his eyes. "No thanks to me."

"No, you did the right thing," Torin snapped his fingers. "They had to reawaken their Bravery once again, and they have."

* * *

There was a flash of light around each of the Kyoryugers- transforming their clothes into a series of matching uniforms. White pants or skirts for each, with colored jackets matching their proper colors.

"Ready to go?" Eri asked, adjusting her Navy colored "00" jacket onto her shoulders properly.

"I've been itching to finish this fight all day," Yui rolled her shoulders in a way that highlighted the "9" on her violet jacket.

"I think I'll make an exception with this jacket," John mused as he dusted off nothing from the "8" on his grey jacket.

"Cyan's definitely my color," Callie smiled, unzipping her "7" cyan jacket half way just so to look somewhat different.

The other six remained silent, instead, our camera just flashed across their jacket's backs, showing the text "KYORYUGER" plus the images of their Voltasaur partners from the Batteries across the backs.

"Everyone," Caleb began. "Let's send a message to that lady who trapped us in this world...we aren't going to let our Bravery get extinguished that easily."

"Yeah..." Roxy nodded. "That was it. Brave! Brave!"

"As long as we're brave, we can face any enemy," Caleb held out the #1 battery in his hand. "That's what we do... That's what a Sentai Does!"

"Are you lot done rambling yet!?" Summer yelled up at them.

"Let's go, everyone!" Caleb took center stage.

"Right!/Okay!/Gotcha!" Their revolvers were all opened in one movement- Fam foregoing her normal changer for once and instead opting to go straight into her recently unlocked Battleizer.

All ten of them held out their batteries. **"BRAVE IN!"**

**_GABURINCHO! GABUTYRA! PARASAGUN! STEGOTCHI! ZAKUTOR! DRICERA! PTERAGORDON! ANNKYDON! BUNPACHY! PLEZUON! TOBASPIIINO!_**

**"KYORYU CHANGE!"**

They all danced to their music- and in the Spirit Base, Senketsu glowed brightly as he was teleported away- "FIRE!"

Ten energy blasts went upwards, and then circled down upon them with a **_CHOMPACHOMP!_** Placing them inside their suits, but not their helmets.

**"HEAR OUR ROAR! THE FANGED BRAVE! CALEB GREY!"**

**"THE HOTSHOT BRAVE! INABA STRIDER!"**

**"THE ARMORED BRAVE! MERRY MASHIMO!"**

**"THE SLASHING BRAVE! YUMEJI TSURUGI!"**

**"THE HORNED BRAVE! ROXY PHEXIS!"**

**"THE SKY-BATTLE BRAVE! FAM FAN FAN!"**

**"THE STEELY BRAVE! JOHN EGBERT!"**

**"THE CLASHING BRAVE! KUUKO HINOMOTO!"**

**"THE SEA-FARING BRAVE! YUI KIRIGAYA!"**

**"THE PLUCKY BRAVE! ERI SILVER!"**

**"THE STRONGEST AND BRAVEST IN HISTORY!"** Then ten of them yelled as their helmets suddenly formed over their heads. **"ZYUDEN SENTAI!** _ **KYORYUGER!"**_

An explosion of fireworks erupted even as the two Voltasaur Mechas behind them struck poses as well.

"CURSE YOU!" Summer yelled.

"Vanquishing Evil in Heaven's Name!" Fam roared in time with Senketsu- striking a different pose than usual, being in her Battlized suit.

"It's getting wild...!" Caleb called out.

_**"TRY TO STOP US TEN!"** _

"COVERS!" Spring yelled- bringing forth a horde of the beasts.

**_VERY MUCHO!_**

The Kyoryugers summoned their battle weapons.

Meanwhile, Kuuko teleported back into the Spirit Base with a _**ZAP.**_

"Let's kick this up with some battle music!" She called out as she drew out her Mic-stand again.

_*Cue Vamola! KYORYUGER!*_

The COVERS ran at the Kyoryugers- who charged bravely into battle!

 **"WO WOOOOO! WO WO WO WO WO WOOOOO..."** Kuuko began to sing.

The Kyoryugers met the COVERS, and fought them off easily.

**"WO WOOOOO! WO WO WO WO WO WOOOOO!"**

Elsewhere in the city, Dogold rushed through the streets as he tried to find his way to the battle- most easily identified by the towering Voltasaurs over it.

 **"We are Unbeatable Superstars!"** Kuuko sang. **"With our bruning Spirits Fully Charged, Our Hearts begin to pound!"**

Inaba fought, flipping over shots sent his way, then kicking off of a tree into a spin that he used to fire off multiple blasts from his "PARASA SHOT!"

**"To make dreams come true is so Wonderfull! Don't let anyone silence your bravery! Always rise to the challenge!"**

Merry leaped into the Covers- slamming this way and that with her "STEGO SHIELD!" Then- a beastly one roughly consistant to a Cambeastian came at her- she blocked with the shield. "You're not gonna beat me!" She pushed ahead and then found more Covers struggling to push back!

**"Does anyone really know where true strength really lies?"**

"HAVE A MERRY SMASH!" Merry broke off and then swung her shield into the lead Cover- breaking it apart.

**"Instead of searching the entire world, Just Look inside your Beating Heart!"**

Eri and Yumeji fought side by side as Navy and Green- slashing at Covers with the Viola Sword and Feather Edge in perfect timing.

_**(LET'S GET 'EM!)** _

Roxy flipped over a Cover.

**"GABURINCHO! VERY MUCHO!"**

She kicked at one- and sent it flying- then spun around and kicked at another!

**"Today We're still going wild!" (FIRE!) "Come on, Kyoryugers! Kick some butt! Go Nuts!"**

"HAVE ANOTHER!" Roxy grabed a Cover and then flung it over her head at another Giant Cover- sending them both sprawling.

**"No One could ever Stop you! Behold and Tremble as we Roar!"**

"HAAAH!" Dual wielding the transformed Zandar Thunders- Fam, in her battlized suit, slashed through Covers with destructive hits- breaking them all apart with single attacks.

**"The Voltasaur Team! VAMOLA, KYORYUGER!"**

Callie and John leaped forwards, throwing their hammer and smasher into Covers and sending them flying into pieces.

**"BRAVE IN!"**

Caleb and Yui flew over the Covers with flips and kicks and jumps, smashing away where appropriate with the Gabutyra fang and the Plezuon Blaster.

"Everyone!" Caleb yelled- "COMBINE!"

And with that- they threw their weapons together.

**_KENTROOOSPIKER!_**

**_DEINOSGRANDER!_**

**"With Unbending courage as Tough as a Diamond!"**

"KENTROSPIKER!" Caleb leaped upwards- grabbing the formed weapon and... "ZYUDEN BRAVE FINISH!" He threw it.

**"Time to Knock the DInosarus awake and become friends with them!"**

**_SPIKOOOM!_**

As it flew forwards, Fam leaped up onto it, holding the Deinosgrander blaster, and then she and Senketsu yelled: **"[ROLLING THUNDER GRAVE!]"**

**_DIG-A-DUUUUG!_**

The Covers that were all hit exploded spectacularly.

**"Like a Slowly melting piece of Ice rock. The Time has now come, for the Warriors of the Mighty Lizards!"**

"Hahah! That was Brav-" Caleb began to cheer when a monster cut him off with a longiwnded yell:

"YOU'RE NOT DONE YET SO DON'T CELEBRATE!" Spring and Summer were running at them.

"SUMMER WINTER BEAM!" Summer fired off a burst of combined energies.

The blast came hurtling towards them- and Caleb went to block with the Kentrospiker when suddenly...!

**_VAMOLA CARNIVAL!_**

**"Everyone hesitates sometimes, as they travel along."**

Minityra leaped in from out of nowhere- transforming Caleb's Kyoryu Red suit into a Carnival Special mode- with Plezuon's right arm, and a Machalcon left arm, plus giant boots with wheels on them.

"Thanks, Partner," Caleb smirked under his helmet.

**"But wanting to be stronger every day, is the signpost to show the way!"**

"Alright-" He struck a pose- "KYORYU RED CARNIVAL! MACH SPECIAL!"

**(GABURINCHO) "GABURINCHO! VERY MUCHO! With the Jaws that won't hold back!"**

"Let's finish this off double team style," Fam said, stepping forwards.

**(FIRE!)**

"Right!" Caleb nodded. "Battlized Kyoryugers, READY!"

**"Dash on, Kyoryugers! Hard as Nails! Charged up! Here's where you have to hang tough!"**

"CURSE YOU!" Spring yelled- "AUTUMN SPRING BEA-"

"I THINK NOT!" Senketsu roared as he willed the Sky-battle suit to transform into **"[FLYING BLADE MODE!]"**

The black parts of the armor's back shifted into giant bladed wings- and the boots turned into giant rocket engines.

**"Time to work Together!"**

She flew forwards and slashed with both wings disorienting both Debo Clones and causing their fibers to loosen up.

**"You'll shake with excitement every time you hear their call!"**

"MACH SPECIAL BRAVE FINISH!" Caleb held out the Machalcon arm- allowing it to split open and begin to spin around rapidly as he aimed with both arms. "FIREE!"

**"The Voltasaru Team! VAMOLA, Kyoryuger...! BRAVE IN!"**

The burst of flames hit the two Life-Fiber clones- causing them to split apart and attempt to avoid destruction by fusing together into one...!

"WE WILL SURVIVEEEEEEEEEEE!"

It was as if they didn't realize that they were already on fire.

"Time to finish this," Caleb chomped the jaw on Minityra- not realizing that it was still on the SP battery that Torin had given him.

**_OH PARTYTIME! VAMOLA, KYORYUGER!_**

"ZYUDEN CARNIVAL FINISH!" He fired.

**_CARNIVAL GRAND PRIX!_**

A burst of fire shaped like Machalcon fired off and ignited the burning mess even further- incinerating it all into ash in a single explosion.

* * *

"Now that..." Torin snapped his fingers, "Was Brave!"

* * *

Fam powered down to normal, looking to Senketsu and smiling. "Thanks for the assist, even if other me was a bit...harsh about it."

"It's fine," Senketsu shook his 'head' in dismissal. "I think we all were a bit out of it today."

"Oi Oi!" Dogold came running up then, "Where's the battle? Did I miss it all!?"

"Yuup," Fam nodded.

"That Ticks me off!" Dogold smashed his foot into the ground. "Damn it...!"

* * *

"Yeah! You can call upon me at any time," Machalcon said with a nod of his eyes as he looked down below at the Kyoryugers. "The Gokaigers are nearing the end of their war with the Zangyak, but I've been having too much fun fighting alongside a team to stop with them. Besides that, I wanna punch some new holes through a few more of those cloth-monsters!"

With a wink- a glowing object shot down from Machalcon's eye, landing in Yui's hand.

Ironically, it was a Ranger Key that looked like the Mach Kyoryuzin formation.

"How do we use this...?" Callie asked, lookin at it in surprise.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," Machalcon laughed- before floating up into the air and then driving off into a portal- "UNTIL NEXT TIME!"

"Geeze," Yui huffed, putting the key into the new pocket on her new jacket, "leave me with a mystery why don't you..."

"So...How did you recruit that guy anyways?" Callie just had to know the answer to that. It was such a big mystery!

"Oh, well, I fought a Cloth Monster that was attacking his team. I helped out with Plezuoh, and after that, I told them about our troubles," Yui explained. "Machalcon came with me in the Xros Loader, and the rest is history, really."

"Zyuuuoon!" Plezuon roared from above.

"Oh hush, you!" Yui rolled her eyes. "Just because you think he's cute doesn't mean we get to call him up without any reason!"

The others all got either really, really confused looks on their faces, or seemed to sputter in surprise as they processed just what Plezuon had said.

"Oh my," Inaba facepalmed. "Please tell me I don't have to start giving our Voltasaurs dating advice."

* * *

Meanwhile, Caleb handed Torin back the battery, "So what did this thing do, exactly?"

"It was a pet project of mine back from my world," Torin shook his head sadly. "Like many, I never had a chance to finish it."

"Wait, what?" Caleb blinked.

"It's not finished," Torin clarified. "It doesn't do anything in particular beyond recite the Voltasaur names. I thought...if there was anything that could give you hope, it was the belief in the idea that this battery would do something miraclous..."

Caleb just blinked. "So...basically...you gave me something to make me believe in myself."

"Essentially..." Torin nodded. "Yes."

"Thanks," Caleb nodded.

**MEANWHILE_ _ _| THE SHADOW LINE MAIN STATION_ _ _|**

A Crow took away a plate that had once been filled with food.

"Mou," the person who had eaten said food huffed as she picked up her green helmet with black visors, and put it on over her head. "I wasn't expecting them to pull out something from the Gokaiger's arsenal..." The girl in the black, skin tight leather suit walked down the hallways passed an arguing set of Shadow Line executives. She gave a wave and a "I'll just let myself out. Thanks for letting me run my little experiment in your corner of the world..."

Only the girl who was to be married off to the emperor paid her any attention, giving a small wave in return.

Cute.

But in this kind of dark environment, she was more than likely going to be eaten alive with that kind of friendly attitude.

The girl strolled out through the hallways, boarding a Dark Liner that was different from the rest of the Shadow Line, it looked like a normal under-ground train, simply painted black.

She stepped onboard.

"I will have to come up with something to deterr them better. I can't have them meddling with my perfect world."

The doors closed.

_*Cue Minna Atsumare (100 yr After ver)*_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I taunt myself with Time Travel shenanigans like this?


End file.
